


僕の知るあなたのこと

by plum_pot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Closeted Character, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Top Credence Barebone, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Torture, 【グリグレ】, クリグレ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 169,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: pixivからの移行2017年2月6日～投稿※完結していないため事件が未解決のままです。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pixivからの移行  
> 2017年2月6日～投稿  
> ※完結していないため事件が未解決のままです。

　あらゆる火種がひそみ、わずかなきっかけで燃え上がる時代だった。  
　ヨーロッパでなりを潜めた魔女狩りの名残は新大陸ではまだかすかにその息吹を残しており、鎮まりながらも、ときおり、激しく燃え上がった。  
　ニューヨークで新セーレム救世軍が支持を広げたのはそんな時期のことだった。  
　──新セーレム救世軍 The Second Salemers  
　その名の通り、かつてヨーロッパからの入植後間もなく、アメリカ合衆国で起きた最後にして最大の魔女大虐殺事件にもとづく。一六九一年の冬、セーレム・ヴィレッジで魔女チトゥバが二人の少女に占いを披露したことが発端だった。閉鎖的な村の中で、少女たちはたちまち占いに魅せられた。彼女たちは友人たちを呼び、やがて村中の娘たちが占いを求めてチトゥバのもとに訪れるようになった。興奮状態に陥った少女たちはおかしな言動を取るようになり、医師は彼女たちを悪魔憑きだと判断した。当時、占いはかたく禁じられており、チトゥバは拷問にかけられたあと処刑された。そしてその後、人々は他にも魔女がいるのではないかと恐れて、疑わしい者を探し始めた。魔法使いである者も、そうではない者も逮捕され、拷問にかけられて処刑された。最終的に二百名以上が逮捕され、三十名近く死んだあとにようやく収束した。  
　新セーレム救世軍は『魔女は我々の間にいる』とノー・マジたちに警告していた。混沌は深まっている。あちこちで不審なできごとが起こっている。我々は、かつてのセーレム・ヴィレッジがその血をもって償ったように、尊い犠牲をもってこの世に正義と清浄をもたらさなければならない。決して簡単な決断ではない。しかし今、立ち上がらなければならない！　あなたの家族や友人を差し出さなければならないかもしれない。かつてセーレム・ヴィレッジでは、村一番敬虔だと信じられていた女性さえ、魔女と告発され、罪を暴かれ、正しい裁きがくだされた。どれだけ辛いことだろう。生半な覚悟ではできないが、我々は今、同じ決断をしなければならない。混沌は迫っている！　魔女は我々の間にいるのだ！……。そう熱狂的に主張する新セーレム救世軍に感化される者は少なくなかった。新セーレム救世軍の中心、メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンの演説には人々を惹きつける熱気とカリスマ性があった。  
　時代は急速に変わりつつあった。  
　新しい時代への不安、仕事の変化、新しくできた工場、技術、変化によって失われた関係……それらの喪失感の生む、漠然とした不安が、魔術という原因をつけられることで、克服しうる何かへと変わったのだ。  
　日々、緊張感が高まりつつあった。ここでノー・マジたちが魔法の存在を確信するようなことがあれば、ふたたび、セーレム・ヴィレッジのように大規模な魔女狩りが行われるだろう。アメリカ合衆国魔法会議 MACUSAは、同胞を守るため、より一層、魔法の使用に対して監視の目を厳しくすることを決めた。これはアメリカ合衆国だけの決定ではなく、各国の魔法使いたちが集まって決定されたことだった。ノー・マジたちにこれ以上、魔法の存在を知られてはいけない。MACUSAはノー・マジたちの前での魔法の使用を禁じただけでなく、また魔法生物の飼育を禁じた。自律した意思を持って動く魔法生物は事故を招きやすく、特にノー・マジたちの知る生物以外の、姿の異なる魔法生物の存在は見られるだけで、魔法界の露出となり、あまりに危険すぎた。  
　そしてゲラード・グリンデルバルドが現れた。彼は魔法をノー・マジたちに暴露しようとしていた。『隠れ虐げられる時代は終わった』とグリンデルバルドとその信奉者たちは言う、今こそ立ち上がるべきだ。我々の力を示すときが来たのだ。グリンデルバルドとその信奉者たちは各地でテロを起こし、ノー・マジたちと魔法使いたちとの間の反感を煽った。  
　魔法使いに対する犯罪を取り締まる魔法法執行部長官パーシバル・グレイブスの仕事は多忙を極めた。パーシバルはただ仕事に没頭していたが、そうするのにたやすい状況だったのだ。  
　パーシバルは自分自身から目を逸らし、他者の干渉を避けて生きてきた。彼を駆り立てるのは、仕事に対する誇りと、彼の登りつめてきた階段の高さだった。人々に敬われ、恐れられ、しかし孤独だった。  
　ゲラード・グリンデルバルドがパーシバル・グレイブスを選んだのは決して偶然ではない。  
　人を寄せつけず、多少人付き合いが悪くなっても、挙動が変わっても、周囲に疑われない人物、捜査に関わり、証拠や情報をコントロールでき、単独で行動できる権限を持つ人物……。

 

　パーシバル・グレイブスは常に一人だった。  
　もちろん家族はいる。友人もいる。同僚もいる。上司もいる。しかし彼らのうち、彼の一番奥に隠された秘密を知る者はほとんどいなかった。  
　かつてその秘密を、パーシバル・グレイブスと分かち合い、その秘密を共有した相手がいたが、彼は今、パーシバルとはともに道を歩んでいない。  
　二〇世紀初頭、急激な社会構造の変化、大戦と、社会は混乱していた。ノー・マジたちの間においてはまだ同性愛者の性行為が犯罪とされ、その権利について意識されることすらなかった。  
　この頃、アメリカにおいて、影で同性愛者の処刑を防いだり同性愛者の権利向上のため活動していた者がいるというが、ほとんど知られていない。少しまとまった資料となっているのは、一九二四年、シカゴにおいてヘンリー・ガーバーによって結成された『人間の権利のための社会 Society for Human Rights』だが、それも設立から数ヶ月後には解散させられた。  
　ノー・マジたちの間では同性愛者であることは不道徳であると見なされて法律上、禁じられていた。魔法界ではそうではなかったが、それでもまだ結婚することはできず、保守的な人々の間では同じように不道徳であると見なされていた。そしてアメリカの魔法使い社会において重要な地位に立ってきたグレイブス家は保守的だった。

 

　パーシバル・グレイブスはときおり、金曜日の夜、まっすぐ家に帰らない。  
　そのことにゲラード・グリンデルバルドが気づいたのは、魔法法執行部長官の生活について調べ始めてしばらく経った頃だった。  
　その夜、何をしているのか？  
　どこへ行っているのか？  
　誰かと会っているのか？  
　不思議なことに、パーシバル・グレイブスは同僚や友人の誰にもそのことを言わなかった。他に約束があるときはそちらを優先させ、またあるときは、今日は帰宅すると嘘を吐いて、それから『姿くらまし』でどこかへ消えた。その行き先は、誰もいない自宅ではなかった。  
　そんな夜、グレイブスは深夜近くにようやく帰宅した。姿を隠してゲラード・グリンデルバルドはグレイブスの様子を観察した。もしグレイブスが誰かと定期的に会っているなら、そこからゲラード・グリンデルバルドの正体が露見する可能性があった。孤独なアメリカ合衆国魔法会議 MACUSAの長官は、見た目より孤独ではないかもしれなかった。  
　グリンデルバルドはグレイブスを観察し続け、そして彼の靴にカクテルの名残が付着していることに気づいた。そのカクテルはただのカクテルではなく、ノー・マジの店が作ったものだった。魔法界では禁止されていないが、ノー・マジの社会では禁酒法が施行されて六年が経ち、酒を提供する店は表向きなくなっている。そのカクテルが提供される店をグリンデルバルドは一つしか知らなかった。グリンデルバルドはその店にグレイブスがいることを見つけ、そしてパーシバル・グレイブスの隠された秘密を知ったのだった。  
　その店は、彼の勤めるMACUSAからも自宅からも遠い場所にある。最近開いたばかりの劇場のある通りからいくつか裏手に入った、いかがわしいと言ってもいい界隈にあった。  
　グレイブスは周りのノー・マジたちと馴染むような服装と髪型に変えて店にやってきた。カクテルを注文して辺りを見回し、そしてふとある若い男に目を留めて近寄り、二言、三言交わすと、男の隣の席に座った。しばらく彼らは話していたが、その後、店の裏通りにまわった。グリンデルバルドはこっそりと彼らの様子を伺った。暗がりで二人は親密な仕草で触れ合い、唇を重ねた。かすかにジッパーを下げる音、衣服の擦れ合う音、そして吐息が聞こえる。低い声でどちらかが何かを言った。内容までは分からない。裏通りの気温が少し上がるようだった。それからグレイブスは相手の男に忘却術をかけ、立ち去った。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスはゲイだということをグリンデルバルドは知った。それも誰にもそのことを言っていない。わざわざノー・マジの店を選び、同僚にも行き先を告げない。金曜日の夜、行きずりの相手を探し、性的な接触を求める。キスと手で慰め合う程度だ。単に話すだけで終わることもあるようだった。そして相手には忘却術をかける。  
　グリンデルバルドにとって何より重要なのは、これでパーシバル・グレイブスが孤独だと確認できたことだった。親しい相手はいない。昼間、魔法法執行部で見せる厳しい顔以外、誰も彼が何を考えているのか知らない。MACUSAを出た彼が帰宅していなくても誰も気づかない。金曜日の夜、どこにいるのか誰も知らない。これまで出逢った相手は誰もパーシバル・グレイブスのことを覚えていない。その店に通っていることを誰も知らない。  
　それからグリンデルバルドは徹底的にパーシバル・グレイブスを調べあげた後、金曜日の夜、魔法で別人になりすまして、その店に入った。  
　それは餌をまいてネズミを捕まえるより簡単だった。

 

　その日、パーシバル・グレイブスの所属する魔法法執行部は運がなかった。  
　発端は、魔法法執行部に今年、勤め始めたばかりの魔法使いトーマス・ヘラルド・プライヤーがノー・マジの女性に恋をしてしまったことだった。彼はラパポート法に違反すると知りながら自分の正体を明かし、ともに秘密を分かち合い、生きてくれるよう望んだ。プライヤーの曾祖父もまた魔法使いで、ひそかにノー・マジの女性と結婚していたことから、プライヤー家では、彼の愛を止めることをしなかった。  
　不幸だったのは、彼女の父親が厳格な清教徒で、保守的な考え方の持ち主だったことだ。以前から魔法使いの存在をひどく恐れていた彼は自分の娘から、恋人の正体を明かされて気が動転した。銃を取り出して彼の家に向かい、出てこいと叫んだ。  
　父親は恐怖と怒りに震えながら、家から出てきた青年に銃口を突きつけて「私の娘をたぶらかしたんだろう！」と叫んだ。娘は父親を説得しようとしたが、彼は耳を貸さなかった。娘は今、悪魔に憑かれているのだ。  
　──あなたの家族や友人を差し出さなければならないかもしれない。……どれだけ辛いことだろう。自分の信じていた者に裏切られるのだ。生半な覚悟ではできないが、我々は今、決断をしなければならない。混沌は迫っている！　魔女は我々の間にいるのだ！  
　魔法法執行部が状況を把握し、現場に向かったときには騒ぎを聞きつけた群衆が周りに集まっていた。集まった群衆は口々に『悪魔に制裁を！』と叫んでいた。青年が住んでいるのは、大通りに面したアパートで、通りかかった人々は何事かと立ち止まり、群衆の数は膨れ上がっていく。もはやこれだけ多くのノー・マジに忘却術をかけるのは不可能だった。  
　娘は父親にすがりついて泣いていたが、どうすることもできなかった。トーマス・プライヤーは己の運命を悟って諦めた。魔法を使えば脱出することができるだろうが、怒りと恐怖に満ちた群衆は恐慌状態に陥ってしまうだろう。かのセーレム・ヴィレッジから二百年以上経っていたが、それははるか遠くの過去ではなかった。  
　現場に駆けつけたのは、パーシバルと部下であるデイヴィッド・ウッドラフだった。パーシバルはあたりの様子を見て、状況を理解した。そして青年の表情に、もはや死を受け入れる覚悟を決めたことを知った。  
　しかしプライヤーと同期のウッドラフにとっては受け入れられがたいことだった。パーシバルは自分の部下が杖を取り出したことに気づき、止めようとした。  
　すべては一瞬の間に起こった。  
　パーシバルたちは群衆から少し離れたところにいた。父親は銃の引き金を引こうとしたそのとき、ウッドラフが杖を取り出して魔法を使おうとしたのに気づいたパーシバルはとっさにウッドラフとともに『姿くらまし』で、近くの建物の影に隠れようとした。ウッドラフの放った魔法は中途半端に放たれ、その力は、『姿くらまし』で消える直前にいた場所で音を立ててはじけた。その物音に怯えた父親は引き金を引き、銃から放たれた弾丸は少し外れてプライヤーの胸に当たった。即死こそしなかったからこそ、プライヤーは群衆の前で緩慢で苦しい死を味わわなければならなかった。

 

　そうしてその日、パーシバル・グレイブスは二人の部下を失った。トーマス・プライヤーは死に、デイヴィッド・ウッドラフは魔法議会に失望して職を去った。  
　──本当にこのままでいいのか？  
　──何もできずに部下を死なせてしまうことが魔法使いのためになるのか？  
　それはパーシバル・グレイブスのうちにひそかに生まれていた疑念だった。  
　しかし悩んでいる暇はなかった。  
　かつてノー・マジと魔法使いが共存していた時代、ノー・マジは魔法を恐れて多くの魔法使いを処刑した。恐怖はあらゆる行為を正義の名のもとに肯定する。最初は楽観視していた者もいたが、恐怖は風に煽られる野火のように広がり、魔女狩りはヨーロッパ全土へと広がっていった。一度染みついた恐怖は尾鰭のついた話となって広がりこそすれ、消えなかった。そこで各地の魔法使いたちは集まって話し合い、ノー・マジたちから隠れて生きることを決め、国際機密保持法が定められた。魔法の存在を隠すことは、魔法界を守るために必要なことだったのだ。  
　一七九〇年、アメリカでは魔法使いとノー・マジとの世界を完全に隔離するラパポート法が制定された。これはそのとき、深刻な情報漏洩が起きたためだった。幸いにも魔法使いにもノー・マジにも死者は出なかったが、その結果、アメリカは国際魔法使い連盟から強い批判を受けることになった。  
　失敗は許されない。一つの失敗は次の失敗に繋がる。一人の目撃者は誰かに話すかもそれない。通常、人は理解できないものを見たとき、それを信じないが、噂が積み重なれば、ありもしないものを見たと錯覚する。恐怖は恐怖を呼び、たやすく社会全体の恐慌を招くということは過去の惨劇から分かることだ。過去の悲劇を繰り返してはならない……。  
　今パーシバルが悩めば、アメリカ魔法議会の失敗、ひいてはアメリカにおける魔法社会の崩壊にも繋がりかねない。そして一つの国の失敗は一つだけで終わらない。恐怖は恐怖を呼ぶ。  
　だからこそ、魔法をノー・マジに暴露しようとするグリンデルバルドの件は魔法使い社会全体が早急に解決をしなければならない問題だった。彼を野放しにしていては、これまでの魔法使いたちがノー・マジから隠れてきたという努力を無駄にしかねない。  
　彼の起こす大規模なテロ事件はここ二ヶ月起きていなかったが、かといって脅威が去ったわけではない。グリンデルバルドがどこかに潜伏して、さらなる恐怖を煽るための計画を練っているのは間違いなかった。  
　魔法保安局長長官としてパーシバルを悩ませるのは、グリンデルバルドだけではない。  
　最近、ニューヨークでは詳細不明の事件が起きていた。それは数ヶ月前に始まった。突風が吹いた、竜巻が起きたといった記事がノー・マジたちの新聞にときおり載るようになった。まだ魔法に関わっているかどうかも分からないが、それは急激に変わりつつある街に生きる人々に緊張感と不安を与えており、新聞ではそのような意見が書かれてはいないものの、魔女のしわざと結びつけて考える者も出始めていた。魔法使い排斥運動の新セーレム救世軍のこともある。突然、事態が悪化しても何らおかしくなかった。  
　ティナ・ゴールドスタインが、パーシバルのもとに書類を運んできた。トーマス・プライヤーの死亡手続き、そしてデイヴィッド・ウッドラフの辞職に関する事務手続きだった。パーシバルはひそかにため息を吐いた。

 

　金曜日の夜、パーシバルは、飲みに行かないかと誘われたが、今日は早めに帰ると言って断った。ここ何回か断っている。そのうち誘いもなくなるだろう。それが良いことなのか悪いことなのか判断がつかなかった。  
　アメリカ合衆国魔法会議 MACUSA本部を出たパーシバルは裏通りに回ると『姿現し』でいつもの店に向かった。  
　それを悪癖だとパーシバルは思っていた。同性愛が、ということではない、一晩限りの見知らぬ相手を探すことが、だ。相手がどんな男かも分からない、何が起こるか分からない危険性がある。慎重に行動しているが、誰かに見られるかもしれない。  
　しかし継続的な関係を持つことはもっと怖かった。今となっては自分の首をさらすのと同じ行為だ。若い頃、知り合いに打ち明けることができたのも、ひとえに自分が若くて愚かだったからに過ぎない。それも苦い思いを味わった。苦いばかりでもないが、楽しいばかりの思い出でもない。  
　そして店で相手を探すのを止めることもできなかった。若い頃は単純に肉体的な欲望からだったが、年を重ねた今となっても止められなかった。一時的な解放に肉体は満足したが、どこまでも満たされるものはない。肉体の熱が解放されたことによって、わずかに頭が冴え、そして自分が論理的な行動を取っていないことを自覚する。それでも止められない。  
　同じ店ばかり使い続けるのも危険だった。そろそろ変えるべきだとパーシバルは思いながら同じ店に向かった。  
　店はいつもと同じ喧騒で、パーシバルの知らない若い歌い手が知らない歌を歌っていた。夢の破れた女の歌で、知らない歌だったが、どこかで聴いたことのあるような内容だった。  
　カウンターでカクテルを頼んだところで、隣に近寄ってきた男がいた。ちらりと隣を見ると、男と真正面から目が合った。パーシバルは内心、驚いたが表情に出さなかった。周囲に溶け込むようにしているパーシバルに声をかけてくる者は少ない。  
　それに男は若く美しかった。その目の、刺し込むような強い視線にパーシバルはたじろいだが、男が微笑むと、その印象は和らいだ。男はこの店によく来るのかとパーシバルに訊いた。それはある種、決まりきった問いだった。その答えはどうでも構わない。ただ相手との会話の切り口だ。  
　男はステージで甘く歌われる歌が好きだと言った。パーシバルは彼からそれが今ノー・マジたちの間で流行っている歌だということを知った。  
　──私の罪はあなたを愛したこと。あなたの罪は私をそうさせたこと、私を魔法にかけてしまったこと。  
My sin was loving you Your sin was letting me And getting me in your spell  
　──私たちの罪は、存在しえない愛に従ったこと。今私の罪はあなたを求めていること。でもあなたは私のことを忘れてしまった。  
Our sin was following A love that could not be  
Now my sin is wanting you Though you've forgotten me  
　──あなたの罪はもう終わり。あなたの愛も終わってしまった。でも私の罪は変わらない。私はまだあなたを愛してる……。  
Your sin is over now, And Your love is over  
But my sin is just the same I'm still in love with you  
　切なくかすれるように呼ぶように歌う声には、魔法はかけられていなくても人を酔わせる力があった。男と話すうちに、パーシバルは初め感じた動揺が少しずつ落ち着いてくるのを感じた。  
　親友がいた、と見知らぬ男は話した。彼とは学校で知り合い、何をするのにも一緒で、どこまでも一緒に行こうと言った。何もかも通じ合っている気がしたけれど、それは間違っていた。自分が悪かったのだと言った。男ははっきりと言わなかったが、それが彼の性的指向に関わることなのかもしれないと推測した。  
　パーシバルは男の深い茶色い目を見ていた。人好きのする笑み、それから悲しみ、それよりもっと深いところにある冷たくて暗い何か。それが何かは分からなかったが、パーシバルはその瞳に飲み込まれるように思った。  
　何もかもが、これまでの夜とは異なっていた。良くない傾向に思えたが、席を立つことができなかった。  
　いつものように店の裏手に誘われたとき、パーシバルはためらった。男の語った、孤独と傷ついた心はそのまま、パーシバルのものでもあった。  
　男はパーシバルの体を引き寄せて唇を重ねた。唇は柔らかく、体は温かい。その熱はパーシバルの冷え切った心と体に染み渡るようだった。パーシバルは手を伸ばして男の肌に触れた。  
「……ッ！」  
　そこでパチリと小さく白い火花が立った。それは明らかな魔法の発露だった。誰かがパーシバルを攻撃しようとし、パーシバルはそれをとっさに防いだのだ。いや、攻撃は言い過ぎかもしれない。魔法を使い慣れていない者が意図せず使ってしまうことがある。パーシバルは体を離して、ノー・マジだと思い込んでいた若い男の顔を見た。深い茶色の目の奥に何かがある。店では気づかなかった。それを孤独のせいだと思ったのだ。暗くて深いところにある、冷たい何か……、本能的に身構えようとしたが間に合わなかった。  
　パーシバルは自分の対峙している者の正体に気づいたと同時に、闇に飲み込まれた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当時のあれこれについて
> 
> ・セーレム事件  
> Wikipediaほかの内容を参考にさせていただきました。  
> https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%BB%E3%82%A4%E3%83%A9%E3%83%A0%E9%AD%94%E5%A5%B3%E8%A3%81%E5%88%A4
> 
> ・同性愛について  
> これもWikipediaを参考にさせていただきました。  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_history_in_the_United_States  
> 魔法使いの間では差別意識はないという方向にしようと思っていたのですが、↑現実の（ノー・マジたちの間での）状況と、映画内でティナがニュートにジェイコブと結婚できないというくだりが気になってます。このティナのセリフ、何でもないんですかね…。  
> 今気づいたんですが、Original ScreenPlayだと「Who's going to marry him?」になってますね。  
> 映画だと「Of course, you cant marry him!」になってる気がする。  
> ↓Original ScreenPlayより意訳…間違ってたらすみません。  
> ニュート「ほとんど知らないけれど、（アメリカでは）魔法使いとノー・マジの間の時代遅れの法律があることを知ってる。友だちにもなれないし、結婚もできない That you're not meant to befriend them, that you can't marry them　のは少しばかばかしく思える」  
> ティナ「誰が彼と結婚するの？Who's going to marry him?」  
> ということで私の勘違いかもしれません。魔法使いの間では同性愛は偏見がない可能性もある？
> 
> ・歌  
> 店で流れてた曲はこれを参考にしました。  
> http://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/m/mysin.shtml  
> Annette Hanshaw -My Sin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwrMNxGhLTw
> 
> （以下意訳…間違っていたらごめんなさい）  
> My Sin 私の罪
> 
> きっと私たちは終わりにした方がいい  
> なすがまま  
> あなたはこれが単なる終わりだと、夢が叶うはずないと思い込もうとしている  
> あなたはあなたの道を満足していくのね  
> 私はなんとか後悔しようとしてる
> 
> 私の罪はあなたを愛したこと  
> 賢いやり方じゃないけどあまりにも深く  
> あなたの罪は私をそうさせたこと  
> 私を魔法にかけてしまったこと
> 
> 私たちの罪は存在しえない愛に従ったこと  
> 今私の罪はあなたを求めていること  
> でもあなたは私のことを忘れてしまった
> 
> 私の罪はあなたを愛していること  
> あなたの魅力に従っていること  
> あなたの罪は私を抱きしめたこと  
> あなたの腕に私は抱きしめたこと
> 
> あなたの罪はもう終わり  
> あなたはあなたの幸せを見つけたのだと思う  
> そしてあなたの愛も終わってしまった  
> でも私の罪は変わらない  
> 私はまだあなたを愛してる
> 
> 1920年代の悲恋ソング！と思って探していて、Annette Hanshawさんの声に惚れてしまったのですが、今気づいたんですけど、彼女の「You're the Cream in My Coffee」って映画内でジェイコブとニュートがゴールドスタインの部屋に来たときに掛かってた曲ですね。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk_wVO7NBMQ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※グレイブスさんへの拷問描写、およびオリジナルキャラクター？への虐待描写があります。

　パーシバル・グレイブスは頬を打つ水の感触に目を覚ました。したたる水滴に頬を叩かれたのだ。もう片方の頬は氷のように冷たい石の床の上にあった。光は乏しく、目の前の濡れた石畳が見えるだけだった。パーシバルは身を起こそうとして失敗した。おそらく石化の魔法がかけられていて、身動きが取れなかった。声を出すこともできなかった。パーシバルは力を振り絞ってあがいた。闇祓いたちは他者にかけられた魔法に対抗する訓練を受けている。杖を用いてはもちろん、杖を用いずにも対抗するすべはある。アメリカ合衆国魔法会議のパーシバル・グレイブスが、議長セラフィナ・ピッカリーの右腕であり、魔法庁法執行部長官であるのは、彼が強いからだ。地位は単なる飾りではない。パーシバル・グレイブスは周囲を圧倒する力と精神力があった。中でもグレイブスは、杖を用いない魔法と呪文を使わない魔法において、同僚より抜きん出ていた。それが今、身動き一つ、声一つ上げることができなかった。いっとき、呼吸ができなくなる可能性を考えた。この魔法をかけた者にとって、それもたやすいことだろう。パーシバルは今、ただ呼吸すること、まばたきすることだけを許されていた。それ以外は何もできなかった。  
　これが、世界中が追いかけている闇の魔法使いの圧倒的な強さだった。これまでに感じたことのない怖気を初めてパーシバルは感じた。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスはあがいた。表面上には見えずも内なる闘いに体は火照ったが、汗は冷たい空気にたちまち冷やされ、膚の上を不愉快に流れていく。汗は冷え、やがてゆっくりと乾き、かゆみを生む。ずっと同じ格好でいるために、下になった右半身に鈍い痛みを覚え始めた。石床は冷たく頬に張りつき、パーシバルの体から少しずつ体温を奪っていく。  
「……っ！」  
　どれだけそうしていたのか分からない。不意に体が自由になり、パーシバルは大きく喘ぎ、体を返した。どっと血が下になっていた右半身に流れ込む。痛みと痺れにパーシバルはうめき、それから立とうとしたが、長い間固まったままだった手も足も思うように動かなかった。ようやく体を起こしたところで、少し離れたところで、自分があがくさまを眺める目と目が合った。  
「──グリンデルバルド！」  
　乾いた喉から発せられる声は吠えるようだった。白い男はにやりと笑った。人好きのする笑みとはほど遠く、そこには人をあざ笑い、苦しむさまを喜ぶ悪意しかなかった。茶色い瞳の表面にあった見せかけの悲しみは失せ、その奥にあったものの正体をパーシバルは知り、自分の迂闊さに歯噛みした。確かに予感はあったのに、それを、若い男から声をかけられたという、慣れない状況のせいだと勘違いした。焼けつく羞恥は怒りを呼んだ。  
「ステューピファイ！」  
　立ち上がろうとしたパーシバルは、グリンデルバルドの杖から放たれた閃光に対抗するものをほとんど持っていなかった。かろうじて杖なしで最初の攻撃を防いだが、続けて放たれた魔法をすべて避けることはできなかった。攻撃を受けた腕がズキズキと痛む。それはパーシバルがそれから味わうことになる苦痛と屈辱のはじまりでしかなかった。グリンデルバルドは嘲るような笑みを浮かべてパーシバルを見ている。いくら経験を積んだMACUSAの闇祓いと言えど、杖を持たない相手など彼にとって脅威にならないのだ。パーシバルは怒りに駆られて手を振り、そのニヤニヤとした笑いを消すために攻撃したが、グリンデルバルドは難なくその攻撃を受け流し、そしてさらなる力でもって攻撃した。  
「ぐ……ッ！」  
　パーシバルはその攻撃を防ごうとしたが、受け止めきれなかった。暗い石の部屋の中で、閃光が散り、狭い部屋を、目をくらませるような光で照らし出される。攻撃に晒され続ける手が火傷をしたようにじりじりと痛み始める。負けることがあらかじめ分かっていながらも、パーシバルは攻撃を止めることができなかった。グリンデルバルドは嘲笑いを止めない。  
「……！」  
　グリンデルバルドはひときわ強く魔法を放ち、パーシバルは吹き飛ばされて、石壁に叩きつけられた。明らかに闇の魔法使いは手加減していた。そのことがまた屈辱を生む。叩きつけられた衝撃にパーシバルは息を詰まらせたが、すぐさま反撃を試みた。そのことはグリンデルバルドにとって少しばかり意外だったようで、彼はおやという顔を見せ、杖を振り上げて攻撃した。  
「う、……ッ！」  
　先ほどよりうまく防いだと思ったが、それ以上に強く石壁に叩きつけられ、肩と後頭部を打った。続けざまに放たれる魔法を交わすことが難しくなっていく。パーシバルは、弄ばれるネズミ同然だった。  
「クルーシオ！」  
　そしてほとんど防御できなくなった頃、グリンデルバルドは禁じられた磔の呪いを放った。避けることもできず、白く苛烈な苦しみがパーシバルを貫く。パーシバルは逃れようとしたが、どこにも逃れようがないことを知っていた。パーシバルは少しの間その呪いに耐えようとし、それからただ苦痛の波に飲み込まれていった。自分が叫び声を上げていることにも気づかなかった。  
　グリンデルバルドは呪いを止めることなく、床の上でもがき苦しみ叫び続ける相手の姿を見ていた。グリンデルバルドはこの呪いを、相手に与える苦痛を心の底から楽しんでいた。体の細胞の一つ一つ、骨の一つ一つがよじれ、裂かれ、燃え上がり、死んだ方がマシだと思わせる呪いだ。人は脆く、簡単に壊れてしまう。磔の呪いは、単なる死をもたらすのではない。死は終わりで、生からの解放だ。この磔の呪いを作った者は、人の苦しみというものがどうやって生み出されるのかよく分かっていたに違いない。そしてその苦しみを愛している。  
　やがて叫び声も絶え、パーシバル自身による抗う力も消え、ただおぞましい魔法の力によって肉体が無気力に跳ねるようになった頃、ようやくグリンデルバルドは杖を下ろし、自分が相手に与えた力の結果に満足した。今やMACUSAの闇祓いは床に倒れ、これまでにグリンデルバルドが相対した者たちと同様、ただ激しい攻撃魔法の名残に不随意に体を動かすだけだった。グリンデルバルドはほとんど抜け殻のようになったその体のそばに近寄り、彼の状態を確かめた。弱い人間なら今頃、ただその苦しみの激しさに耐えきれずに死んでいるだろう。気が狂う者も多い。だが、まだ彼が死んでもいないし、狂ってもいなかった。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスはグリンデルバルドが思う以上に強かった。しかし思ったより愚かだった。逃げる機会や方法を考えるより先に、倒れるまで抵抗し続けた。それは彼の味わった屈辱が激しく、いっときでも弱さを見せることをプライドが許さなかったからに違いない。MACUSAの闇祓い、議長ピッカリーの右腕、魔法法執行部長官という立場について何年になるのか、その年月は十分に彼のプライドとエゴを頑なにしてきたに違いない。他人におもねることなどなく、自分におもねる輩を見下してきたことだろう。恐怖と嫌悪感は表裏一体だ。  
　グリンデルバルドはパーシバル・グレイブスの青ざめた顔を眺めながら思案した。この、プライドの高く、自分の力が強いと思い込んでいる男が自分の弱さを学習するのにどれくらいかかるだろうか。それとも学習しないままに死ぬのだろうか。グリンデルバルドは杖を持ち上げた。  
　ミスター・グレイブス、とグリンデルバルドは言った。グレイブスが目を向ける。まだその瞳に力が残っているのを見て笑った。そう、グリンデルバルドは苦しみを愛している。それはふとした思いつきに過ぎなかった。グリンデルバルドは杖の先をグレイブスの喉元に突きつけた。  
「無駄だと思わないか？」  
　とグリンデルバルドは言った。  
「ずっと見ていたから知っている。お前の考え方は私とほとんど変わらない。なぜノー・マジたちからこそこそ隠れていなければならない？　なぜ身を守ることができない？　我々は生きることを許されていないのか？　身を守るという当然の権利がないのか？　今日トーマス・プライヤーが死んだことを知っている。かわいそうに。まだ若かった。栄えあるMACUSAの一員になって間もない。闇祓いとしての道も開けていた。彼は死ななくても良かった。なぜ彼は助からなかった？　なぜ助けなかった？　簡単なことだろう」  
　グレイブスは顔を険しくしたが、何も言わなかった。  
「ミスター・グレイブス。今の魔法会議の方針にずっと疑問に思っていたんだろう？　そのことを知っている」  
　パーシバルはチリチリと頭の芯が焦げるように思った。喉元に突きつけられた杖から感じる、本能的な恐怖、そして頭の奥に潜り込もうとするような、グリンデルバルドの柔らかい口調に乗せられる侮蔑と真実。すべてが不愉快だった。  
「選択肢を与えよう。どちらにつくか選べ。私につくか、私に反対するか。もし私に協力するなら悪いようにはしない」  
　パーシバルが答えようとする前にグリンデルバルドは遮った。  
「だめだ。よく考えろ。本当にそれが正しい選択なのか」  
「殺すならさっさと殺せ」  
　パーシバルは言った。そう答えた途端に杖の先がサッと動き、パーシバルの頭は石の壁に叩きつけられた。意識が飛びそうになったが、グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの顎を痛いほどに掴んで意識を失うのを許さなかった。  
「ミスター・グレイブス。間違った答えだ。私の質問に答えていない。どちらにつくか選べ」  
　Choose your side. グリンデルバルドはそう言った。  
　グリンデルバルドの意図が何であるのか、何にせよ、それを受け入れることはできない。パーシバルは最後の力を振り絞って、杖を使わない魔法でグリンデルバルドを攻撃した。グリンデルバルドは一瞬、虚を突かれたが、パーシバルの攻撃を防いだ。闇の魔法使いの瞳が怒りに燃え上がるのをパーシバルは見た。底のない暗い闇が白と灰色の瞳の中でマグマのように煮えたぎっていた。それは今までパーシバルが気づかなかっただけで、常にそこにあったものだと気づいた。  
　グリンデルバルドはその怒りのままに、パーシバルに激しい苦しみの呪いを与えた。

 

　パーシバルはどこかの時点で気を失っていたらしかった。パーシバルはまた石の床の上で目を覚ました。確かに目を開けたと思うが、あたりは完全な暗闇で何も見えなかった。本当に目を開けているのか、目が見えなくなったのか分からない。ただ分かるのは、それが自然のもたらす夜の暗さではないということだ。嵐のような苦痛は去っていた。拘束されてもいない。ゲラート・グリンデルバルド……、他の者がいる気配もない。身を起こそうとしたが、長い間苦しみの魔法を受けたために、神経はひどく傷つき、体を動かそうとしても震えるばかりで動かなかった。口の中が吐瀉物で汚れている。饐えた匂いがする。吐いた記憶もなかったが、磔の呪いを受けているうちに吐いたのだろう。しばらくパーシバルは冷たい床に横たわっていたが、やがてゆっくりと身を起こした。そして周りを確かめ始めた。  
　パーシバルが閉じ込められていたのは狭い部屋のようだった。部屋と言ってもいいのかどうかも怪しい。四方の壁のどこにも扉はなかったからだ。パーシバルは壁につかまり、立ち上がってみたが、どこまでも冷たい石の壁が広がっていた。少なくとも手の届く範囲に窓も扉もないように思える。空気は冷たく湿っている。意識を失うまでいた、グリンデルバルドと対峙した暗い部屋と似ていると思ったが、床石の感触が少し異なり、もっと冷たいように思う。部屋の中には何もなく、ただ部屋の片隅にかすかに異臭のする容器が置かれていた。  
　体を拘束する魔法は解かれたものの、パーシバルにできることは少なかった。パーシバルは杖を使わない魔法で、部屋を抜け出そうと試みたが、硬く閉じた壁はびくともしなかった。何もない壁はパーシバルの魔法を弾き、わずかに青白い火花を散らしただけだった。  
　そのうち、パーシバルは排泄欲に悩まされ始めた。部屋の片隅にあった、異臭のする容器……、あれは排泄物用の容器なのだ。そう思い当たってパーシバルはぞっとした。つまりここは牢で、パーシバルの以前にも誰かがいたのだ。その者がどうなったのかはあまり考えたくない。パーシバルは唾を飲み込んだ。完全な暗闇と沈黙の中で、自分の唾を飲み込む音と浅い息だけが聞こえる。グリンデルバルドはどうするつもりなのだろうかと思った。もし殺すつもりなら、これまでいくらでもチャンスがあっただろう。先ほど彼が底のない怒りを見せたとき、殺すこともできたはずだ。しかしそうしなかった。おそらく何か目的があるのだ。それともなぶっているだけなのか……。  
　パーシバルは金曜日の夜、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドに捕まった。もしMACUSAのメンバーが異変に気づくとしたら月曜日だ。パーシバルが出勤しなければ、何かあったと思うに違いない。しかしグリンデルバルドが先んじて行動している可能性もある。MACUSAが襲撃されている可能性を考え、パーシバルは歯がゆく思った。グリンデルバルドがヨーロッパで野放しになっていることは知っており、備えていたものの、あくまで想定していたのはヨーロッパで起きているようなテロ事件だった。  
「──ゲラート・グリンデルバルド！」  
　パーシバルは叫んだ。叫び声はただ暗闇の中に飲み込まれるだけのようだった。それでもパーシバルは声を上げた。  
「要求は何だ！　聞いているんだろう！　さっさと姿を現せ！」  
　パーシバルは罵り、臆病者と嘲ったが、しかしあたりは真っ暗なままで、パーシバルの声と呼吸の音以外、何も聞こえなかった。息が詰まるようだった。  
　やがて排泄欲に耐えられなくなったパーシバルは、もう一度部屋の中を張って容器を探し、そこに排尿した。饐えた匂いが部屋にこもる。じりじりとしながらパーシバルは待ったが、何も起こらなかった。  
　パーシバルは無理やり唾を飲み込んで、乾いた喉を湿らせようとした。部屋は寒く、そしてパーシバルは喉が渇くのを覚えた。  
　パーシバルはふたたびグリンデルバルドの目的を考えようとした。グリンデルバルドは何が目的なのか。ゲラート・グリンデルバルドは裏通りで突然襲いかかってきたわけではない。他の魔法使いが誰も知らない場所で、わざわざノー・マジを装ってパーシバルに近づいた。それはパーシバルがいなくなったことを目立たなくするためかもしれない。それとも……。  
　暗闇の中にじっとしていると頭がおかしくなりそうだった。パーシバルは壁を探り、叩いた。壁はどこまでも滑らかで、凹凸もない。  
　どのくらい経ったか、吐いたせいか、空腹のためか、胃がずきずきと痛み始めた。ここに閉じ込められてどれだけ時間が過ぎたのか、暗闇は時間の感覚を狂わせる。ただ腹が減っていた。パーシバルは最後に食べたのは、あの店に入る前に寄ったダイナーだった。排尿したこと、そして腹の減りと喉の渇きから十時間程度は経ったのではないかと思う。つまり今は土曜日の明け方か、昼頃ではないか。  
　飢えと乾きは時間とともに少しずつ強くなっていく。この闇の中で、意識できるのは冷たい石の床と、それと自らの肉体のことだけだった。パーシバルはまた排泄欲を覚えて薄汚い容器に排便した。狭い部屋の中に匂いが満ちる。  
　パーシバルは何度か、部屋の中のどこかに穴がないか、脆い箇所がないか調べたがどこにもなかった。それ以外できることはなかった。少しずつ疲労が溜まっていくのとともに、感覚が鋭敏になってくる。闇は重さを持ち、のしかかるようだった。少なくともどこかに空気穴は空いていることをパーシバルは願った。息苦しさを覚えていたが、それが空気の薄さのせいかどうか判断つかなかった。パーシバルは冷たい床の上に横になり、短く浅い眠りに就いた。  
　パーシバルはひどい餓えと渇きとともに目を覚ました。あたりは相変わらず完全な暗闇で、目を開けたとも開けてないとも区別がつかなかった。どれくらい寝ていたのかも分からない。ごく短い時間だったようにも思う。今はいつなのか。土曜日か、日曜日か。体は重く、強張っていた。パーシバルは衝動的に叫びたくなるのをこらえた。空腹のせいで腹が痛む。  
　絶え間なく腹が減るという感覚がどういうものか、パーシバルは若い頃に行った戦場で知っていた。寒さの中で飢え、喉が乾くというものがどういうふうに肉体を苛むか、経験があった。最初、腹の痛みにも近い、強烈な飢えに苦しみ、それが過ぎ去ると、少しマシになる。それから時間を置いて苦しみが襲う。精神的に余裕がなくなり、食べ物のことばかり考えるようになる。  
　かつてと違うのは、戦場では徐々に食料が尽きていったのに対して、今、パーシバルは監禁されて、突然食料を絶たれたという点だ。緩やかに胃が縮小していくのと違って、飢えと乾きの苦しみはいっそう激しかった。そして戦場では、たとえ深夜の森の中のでさえ、ここまで暗くなかった。パーシバルは床に横になったまま飢餓感に耐えた。腹に穴が空いたようだった。それか悪いものに当たったような……、耐えがたい痛みに似た空腹感に苛まされる。  
　それからどれほど時間が経ったか、空腹はいったん落ち着いたが、今度は喉の乾きに苦しめられた。何でも良いから水分を口にしたかった。何度も唾を飲み込んだが、口腔は乾いて張りつき、上手く唾を飲み込めなかった。頭がずきずきと痛む。洗っていない肌が不快でかゆみを生む。今はいつだろうとパーシバルは思った。もう月曜日になった頃か。  
　飢えと乾きを繰り返し、パーシバルは次第に感覚が失われていくのを感じていた。目を開いているのか閉じているのか分からない。おそろしく長く経ったようにも、わずかにしか経ってないようにも思う。石で閉ざされた部屋には誰も来る気配がない。  
　耐えがたい喉の渇きに襲われる。とにかく水が飲みたかった。今なら雨水でも泥水でも飲めるだろう。人は水を飲まずに生き延びられるのは数日間だ。パーシバルは耐えきれずに自分の出した尿を舐めた。湿った空気にまだ尿は乾ききっていなかった。据えた匂いに何も入っていない胃を戻しそうになる。  
　グリンデルバルドはいったい何を考えているのか……。本当にこのまま飢え死にさせるつもりなのか……。  
　どこまでも続く闇と沈黙に耐えきれずに何度かパーシバルは叫んだ。しかしもちろん誰も来なかった。声を聞く者がいたら、彼は正気を失ったと思うだろう。気が狂いそうだった。本当にそうかもしれなかった。  
　頭が痛い。パーシバルはときおり眠り、そして餓えと渇きとともに目を覚ました。あたりは変わらず何も見えなかった。自分の呼吸の音しか、心臓の音しか聞こえない。

 

　どれほど経ったか分からないが、突然、壁に扉が現れて開いた。暗闇に慣れていた瞳は眩しさに耐えられず、パーシバルはうめいて顔を遮った。  
　ああ、と男の声がした。ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの声だった。その厭わしい男の声に、内心わずかな安堵すら覚えていた。このままたった一人、暗闇の中に閉じこめられて自分を飢え死にさせるつもりはないと思いたかった。  
「ひどい臭いだ」  
　グリンデルバルドは手を上げて杖を振ると、パーシバルの上に叩きつけるように水が降り注いだ。パーシバルは叫んだ。壁の隅に体を寄せて水を避けようと身を縮こまらせる。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの肌に張りついた汚れた服を魔法で剥ぎ取って脱がせ、水を浴びせ続ける。パーシバルは叩きつけられるように浴びせられる水をそれでも飲んだ。水の勢いは激しく冷たく、やがて水は止まり、代わりに冷え冷えとした部屋の空気がさらされた肌に忍び寄ってくる。パーシバルは寒さに震え始めた。水を飲んだせいで、体は内からも外からも冷えきっていた。  
「少しはマシになった」  
　グリンデルバルドはパーシバルのそばに近寄ってしゃがみ込み、自分が捕らえている男の顔を覗き込んだ。  
「改めて聞こう。ミスター・グレイブス。どちらにつくか選べ」  
　Choose your side.  
　パーシバルはガクガクと寒さに震えながらも、白い男の顔を睨んだ。  
「……ここから出せ」  
　グリンデルバルドの杖が振られる。パーシバルは床に叩きつけられた。弱った体はすぐに起き上がることができなかった。  
　ふん、とグリンデルバルドは急にすべてに興味を失ったように鼻を鳴らした。その声音にパーシバルは恐れた。今度こそこの暗闇に死ぬまで捨て置かれるのではないかという恐怖だった。  
　グリンデルバルドは床の上のパーシバルの首を掴むと床に押しつけ、背後からのしかかった。  
「ぐ……！」  
　器官を押しつぶされて、パーシバルはうめいた。男の手に尻を撫でられて、パーシバルは寒さではなく背筋を震わせた。パーシバルは何も身につけていない。  
「な、なに……」  
　その意味を考えたくなかった。後ろからのしかかった男は弱ったパーシバルの脚を開かせた。  
「やめろ！」  
　パーシバルは渾身の力で身をよじって抗ったが、首筋を抑え込まれた。背後で笑う気配がする。グリンデルバルドは片手で首筋を押さえ、もう片方の手で尻を撫で、親指の腹を閉じた穴に這わせた。パーシバルは猛然と暴れ、手を振って攻撃したが、それはグリンデルバルドの防御の前に、火花のようにパチパチと燃えて消えただけだった。グリンデルバルドは魔法で後ろ手に拘束し、パーシバルはもはや杖による魔法だけでなく、杖なしの魔法も使えなくなってしまった。はじめからそうしないのは、グリンデルバルドにはパーシバルが抵抗しても防ぐことができるという強さと自信があったからだだろう。  
「……グレイブス長官、そんなに暴れることないだろう」  
　グリンデルバルドは笑い、乾いた指をパーシバルの穴に入れた。パーシバルは痛みに身をよじり逃げようとした。二本目、三本目の指が容赦なく入ってくる。引きつるような痛みを覚える。逃げようとするパーシバルにグリンデルバルドは首筋を押さえつける力を強くした。圧迫された血脈がドクドクと音を立てて流れている。なぜこんなことをするのかが理解できない。パーシバル・グレイブスは若くもない。女でもない。監禁されているせいで、髭は伸び、髪は乱れていた。先ほど強引に汚れを洗い流されたといえ、きれいに洗って手入れしたわけでもない。ただグリンデルバルドはパーシバルに屈辱を与えたいのだ。  
「ミスター・グレイブス。いつもの金曜日にやっていることをやるだけじゃないか。なぜそんなに抵抗する？　ずいぶん穴が硬いが、最近は発覚を怖れてしていないのかな」  
「──離せ！」  
　パーシバルは叫び、抗った。縛られた手が冷たくなっていくように思う。縛られているからというだけではない、痛みと恐怖のせいだった。パーシバルは背中に冷たい汗をかいていた。餓え乾いた体はついていけずにめまいを覚える。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスはこれまで誰にも入れられたことがなかった。そもそも最近は挿入を伴う性行為自体していない。若い頃いくどか行った、挿入を伴う性行為はすべて入れる側だった。  
「……これは失礼」  
　グリンデルバルドは撫でるような声で言った。心を読み取られたのだとパーシバルは怯えた。グリンデルバルドは笑った。  
「それとも犯された経験がない？　それもそうだ。アメリカ合衆国魔法会議、最強の魔法使い、闇祓いたちの上に立つ、魔法法執行部長官パーシバル・グレイブスともあろう方が這いつくばって男のペニスを受け入れる姿は想像できない」  
　考えがいたらず申し訳ないと白々しく男が言う。  
「だまれ！」  
　パーシバルは怒りと悔しさに身が焼けつくようだった。拘束されていない脚で男の体を蹴飛ばす。笑っていたグリンデルバルドはパーシバルに蹴飛ばされて後ろに倒れ、なおも笑い続けた。そして笑いを収めると、パーシバルの体に苦痛を与え、脚を開いた状態で固定し、ふたたび後ろからのしかかった。男が自らのズボンを下ろす音が聞こえる。ズボンの前をくつろげたグリンデルバルドは潤滑油を手にしてペニスをしごいて勃起させた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス、初めてが優しくできずに大変申し訳ない。魔法法執行部長官グレイブス殿の処女をいただくという栄誉に預かるわけだ。本来ならしかるべき手順で行われるべきだ。こんな薄汚い牢の床で何の準備もなく、娼婦よりひどい扱いを受けるべきではない。」  
「――だまれと言っている！」  
　グリンデルバルドは偽りの優しさでパーシバルの頭を撫でた。アヌスに硬いものが押しつけられ、パーシバルはなおも抗ったが、もうほとんど身動きできなかった。性器に潤滑油を塗ったとはいえ、性行に使ったことのない穴の準備としては不十分だった。男はパーシバルを容赦なく犯し始めた。  
「……ッ、……、ぐ、う……っ！」  
　無理やり肉を開かれる痛みにパーシバルは唇を噛んだ。グリンデルバルドは処女の硬さに舌打ちしたが、その穴が切れて血を流し始めたことに満足した。グリンデルバルドは決して楽にさせるつもりはなかった。開いた傷口をなおも開かれる痛みに、パーシバルは視界がにじむのを覚えた。男は抽送を止めず、むしろ傷口を広げるように腰を動かす。  
「い、ぎ……ッ、いた、や、やめ、やめてくれ……！」  
　パーシバルはついに止めるよう懇願した。グリンデルバルドは白々しく申し訳ないと嘲笑い、腰を動かすのを止めなかった。硬い肉茎が傷口を開いていく。  
「あ、ぐ、……ッ！」  
　奥まで強く叩きつけられて、パーシバルはどっと涙を溢れさせた。塩辛い涙と、冷や汗が出る。早く終わってくれと思うが、男はなかなか達しなかった。パーシバルには永遠に続くように思った。  
「抜け！　抜いてくれ……っ！」  
　手足が痺れて冷たくなっていく。グリンデルバルドは止めなかった。グリンデルバルドは荒い息を吐きながら、グレイブスの耳たぶを噛んだ。  
「い……ッ！」  
「パーシバル、パーシバル。早く終わってほしいなら協力してほしい。肉が硬くて、まるで私を拒んでいるようだ。きつすぎて気持ちよくない。これではいつまでも射精できそうにない」  
「だったら、さっさと抜け……！」  
「だから協力してほしいと言っているだろう。押しつぶされたような、ひどい声だ」  
　グリンデルバルドがあざ笑う。それから長い間、男はパーシバルの中に居座り、そして精液を注ぎ込んだ。

 

　グリンデルバルドは去ったが、部屋の片面につけられた扉はそのままだった。扉の上部についた窓からわずかな光が漏れ、狭い部屋は完全な暗闇とはならなかった。そのことにパーシバルは安堵していた。もう完全な暗闇の中に閉じ込められたくなかった。それから部屋に初めて食事が運び込まれた。パーシバルはしばらく動くこともできなかったが、やがて身を起こして、肛門の裂傷に治癒の魔法をかけた。治りきることはなかったが、それでも痛みはやわらいだ。それからパーシバルは与えられた水を飲み、冷えた薄い粥を食べた。空腹を満たすにはほど遠かったが、それから一日一度だけ食事が与えられるようになった。運んでくるのは陰気で年老いた屋敷しもべ妖精で、話しかけても何の反応も見せなかった。一切の感情の抜け落ちた顔は、苦しみの魔法を受けて壊れてしまった者の表情に似ていた。一度、彼とともに外に出ようとしたが、パーシバルは何かの力にはじかれて、薄暗い部屋の中に取り残された。  
　次の日もグリンデルバルドはやってきた。そしてまた犯された。傷の癒えていない穴を犯され、パーシバルは痛みに泣き、叫んだ。パーシバルは闇雲に暴れ、あらんかぎりの魔法と力を使って抵抗し、そして代わりにひどく痛めつけられた。  
　グリンデルバルドは気まぐれにパーシバルのもとを訪れた。一週間来ないこともあれば、日を置かずに来ることもあった。  
　そのうちパーシバルは抵抗を止めた。その方がなお痛めつけられるのが分かったからだ。パーシバルが何を言っても無駄だった。怒ろうと懇願しようとおもねろうと、グリンデルバルドは聞かなかった。  
　グリンデルバルドは反応が薄くなると、新たな方法でパーシバルをいたぶり始めた。魔法を使うことなく、パーシバルの肉体を苦しめ始めた。無理な姿勢に拘束して何時間をかけて骨を折り、かろうじて息ができる程度に首を締め、また拘束した状態で水を垂らし続けた。それらはかつて、魔女狩りにおいて行われた拷問の残虐なパロディだった。しかし魔女狩りでは、魔女だと告白させる目的がある。グリンデルバルドが求めるものが何か、いたぶること以外にあるのかパーシバルには分からなかった。魔法で治癒することもままならず、この頃から急速に体は衰えていった。常に体のあちこちが痛く、痛まない場所はどこにもなかった。座っても横になってもあらゆる場所が痛く、石の床の冷たさと硬さに苛まされる。薬も何も使わずに治療するのにも限界がある。やがてパーシバルは自ら魔法をかけて治癒する力も失われた。傷口は治る前に新たに開かれ、慢性的に膿んでいく。  
　パーシバルは暗闇を恐れた。またあの完全な闇の中に閉じ込められる恐怖を思う。また光を恐れた。扉が開かれるとき、それは屈辱と苦痛を意味したからだ。  
　このまま殺されるのだろうとパーシバルは思った。殺せとパーシバルは言った。それを聞いてグリンデルバルドはなぜと笑った。  
　それでもいつか終わりが来るに違いないとパーシバルは思った。  
　ある日、パーシバルはこれまでで一番ひどく痛めつけられた。殴られて何も抵抗できなくなったところを犯され、また殴られた。パーシバルはもう起き上がることもできなかった。食事が運び込まれたが、食べることもないまま、粥は乾いていった。一度目を覚ましたが、頭は発熱から朦朧として、パーシバルは石の床で汗ばみ、ただ浅い息を吐くだけだった。そして意識を失った。  
　もう一度パーシバルは目を覚ました。体は鉛のように重かった。少しでも動かそうとするとあちこちが痛む。下半身も腹も手も足も熱く痛く腫れて、もう自分の体ではないようだった。パーシバルは重い手を伸ばして、なんとか容器を掴み、ようやく水を口にした。そしてふたたび意識を失った。

 

　目を覚ますと、パーシバルは柔らかなベッドの上に寝ていた。  
　知らない部屋だった。白い壁に天井の木の格子が見える。グレイブス家が所有する、郊外にある別宅にも少し似ていた。  
　白いカーテンに遮られて、柔らかく窓から光が差し込んでいる。久方ぶりに見る日の光だった。カーテン越しに外の緑がちらちら見える。  
　どのくらい寝ていたのか分からないが、絶え間なく苛まされていた痛みを感じなかった。熱も引いたようで、眠気は残っているものの、意識ははっきりしていた。完全に治ったわけではないが、少なくとも表面的に治療されたらしかった。  
　助かったのだ……と、そうパーシバルは思った。誰かが気づいたのだ。おそらくMACUSAの誰かが、パーシバル・グレイブスの失踪と、その監禁場所を突き止めたのだ。長い間、石の床に横たわっていた身に、ベッドのやわらかな感触はそれだけで癒されるようだった。喉に何かが込み上げてくる。パーシバルは目元が熱くなるのを覚えた。  
　助かったのだ。パーシバル・グレイブスは生きている。生き残った。  
　パーシバルは嗚咽を漏らした。涙が頬を滴り落ちていく。  
　そして手を動かそうとして拘束されていることに気づいた。手だけではない。両手と両足はそれぞれ開く形で拘束されていた。心臓が早鐘を打ち始める。もしかすると治療中に暴れたために拘束されているのかもしれない。  
「……ああ、ようやく目が覚めたのか」  
　馴染みのある声にパーシバルは息を止めた。扉が開いて入ってきたのは、MACUSAのメンバーではなく、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドだった。  
　グリンデルバルドはベッドに腰をかけると、パーシバルの頬を優しく撫で、滴り落ちた涙を指の腹で拭った。  
「もう二度と目覚めないかと心配したよ。死んでしまうかと思った」  
　本当に危ないところだったという、その瞳に薄っぺらい同情が浮かんでいる。撫でられるだけで、本能的な苦痛への恐怖に体が震える。  
「もう大丈夫だ」  
　グリンデルバルドは身をかがめてパーシバルとゆっくりと唇を合わせた。パーシバルは動くことができなかった。もう体も回復している。腕が拘束されて魔法は使えないが、少しくらい抵抗することはできるだろう。それでもパーシバルは動けなかった。グリンデルバルドが笑う。  
「反応がないな。それに震えている……。そう怖がらなくていい」  
　グリンデルバルドはうやうやしくと言ってもいいほどの優しさでパーシバルの肌に指を這わせ、初夜の処女に触れるようなキスを落としていった。触れるか触れないかの手つきに肌は過敏になり、さらなる恐怖をもたらす。グリンデルバルドは強張った体を愛撫していった。パーシバルの体を覆っていたシーツを剥ぎ、震える腹と太ももを撫でてなだめ、反応していない性器を愛撫し始めた。  
「……やめろ」  
　パーシバルは小さな声で言った。ほとんど囁き声に近かった。柔らかい愛撫に、恐怖に冷え切った体が熱を取り戻していくのが分かる。グリンデルバルドは潤滑油を手に取って萎えたペニスを丁寧にしごいた。潤滑油からわずかに花のような匂いが立ちのぼる。上品で高価な香りだった。勃起し始めたペニスにグリンデルバルドは満足そうなため息を吐き、そしてペニスに唇を這わせた。パーシバルは歯を食いしばり、手を痛いほどに握りしめた。グリンデルバルドの舌が裏筋を舐めあげる。ぴくりと疼いたペニスに熱が集まり始めていた。  
「やめろ」  
　今度はもう少し大きな声で言った。グリンデルバルドは声を出さずに笑い、亀頭のえらを舌先でくすぐる。  
　やめろ！とパーシバルは震える声で言った。グリンデルバルドの温かな口腔にペニスが飲み込まれ、舌が愛撫する。もうとうに感じなくなったと思っていた屈辱と羞恥がパーシバルを襲う。パーシバルは無駄と分かっていながら、グリンデルバルドから逃れようともがいた。パーシバルの体は心を裏切り、射精感が高まっていく。ゆったりとした愛撫に徐々に体は高まり、先を望もうとしていることに気が狂いそうだった。この男の口に射精することだけは絶対に避けたかった。パーシバルは強く拘束された手を引っ張り、痛みで気を紛らわそうとした。しかし溜まりゆく熱は避けようがない。男の長い舌が硬く勃起したペニスを舐めあげる。  
「……っ！」  
　パーシバルは拘束された体を強ばらせた。ほとんど達しそうになったところをかろうじて耐える。  
　潤滑油に濡れた指の腹がアヌスの縁を撫でられ、パーシバルは反射的に背筋を強ばらせた。それに気づいたグリンデルバルドはペニスから口を離して言った。  
「怖がらなくていい。ひどくするつもりはない」  
　グリンデルバルドはすぐに指を入れず、片方の手で萎えかけたペニスをしごき、何度も潤滑油に濡れた親指の腹でアヌスの縁を押し、撫でた。  
　刺激を受けると反応する。それは分かりきっていることだ。しかし頭がついていかない。潤滑油で穴を揉み込まれるうちに、少しずつその筋肉の緊張が緩み、物欲しそうに口を開け始める。肛門も性器の一つだ。そして外の皮膚より内側の粘膜の方が敏感で、男の指の腹の柔らかい愛撫に感じやすくなった体は、中を触ってほしいと思うようになる。パーシバルの穴は不随意にひくひくと動き、男の指を飲み込もうとする。  
「触るな……っ！」  
「大丈夫だ、落ち着け。気持ちよくするだけだ。現に今、気持ちいいことしかしていないだろう」  
　グリンデルバルドはペニスを緩くしごく手を止めずに、ゆっくりと指を中に入れていった。パーシバルは無駄と分かっていながら身をよじり、その指の侵入を拒もうとした。  
「パーシバル。体の力を抜くんだ」  
　男は初めてパーシバル・グレイブスのファーストネームを甘く呼んだ。  
「やめろっ！」  
　パーシバルは叫んだ。その声は、パーシバル自身の耳にも動揺しきって怯えたように聞こえた。潤滑油に濡れた指は、これまでに犯されたときとまったく違って、なめらかに入ってくる。いつものように体は冷たくなく、冷や汗ではない汗に火照っていた。グリンデルバルドは優しく指を抜き差しし始めた。痛みに怯える体を撫でてなだめ、ペニスを愛撫しながら、強張った肉を柔らかく開いていった。パーシバルは震えていた。痛みや寒さからではない。幾度となく傷つけられてきたパーシバルの穴は今や痛みも血を流すこともなく、グリンデルバルドの指の抜き差しにあわせて広がっていた。パーシバルは拘束をがむしゃらに揺すった。強い射精感が込み上げてくる。グリンデルバルドはもうパーシバルのペニスにほとんど触れていなかった。時折、指の先でくすぐるように撫でるだけだ。それだけでパーシバルのペニスは萎えることもなく、カウパー液を垂らして勃起し続け、そしてそれでいて高みに達することもできなかった。  
「……ッ！　……ッ」  
　柔らかく抜き差しされていたところに、一度、強く指を突き入れられてパーシバルの体は跳ねた。  
「パーシバル……」  
　グリンデルバルドは甘く名前を呼び、唇を重ねてきた。パーシバルは口腔に入ってきた舌に思いきり噛みついた。  
「……ッ！」  
　グリンデルバルドはすぐさま顔を離した。一瞬、その顔から人間の持つ温かさとでも言うべきか、人間らしさというものが一切消えた。パーシバルはぞっとした。その瞬間、背中のベッドの感覚は消え失せ、ふたたび、あの石でできた暗く冷たい部屋に逆戻りしたかのような感覚を覚えていた。パーシバルは苦しみの魔法が放たれることを覚悟したが、いつまで経ってもそれは振ってこなかった。  
「……パーシバル」  
　代わりにグリンデルバルドは先ほどと同じく、いや、それ以上の甘さでパーシバルの名前を読んだ。その甘さはしたたる濃厚な蜜のようだった。パーシバルは背筋に悪寒が走るのを覚えた。  
「もうキスも許してくれないのか？　残念だな」  
「や、やめろ」  
　恐怖に言葉は喉に絡みつき、力なく響いた。パーシバルはみっともなく震えていた。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの肌にキスを落としていき、萎えかけたパーシバルのペニスをしごいて勃たせた。嫌悪感を覚えていても体は反応する。パーシバルは歯を食いしばった。やがてグリンデルバルドはパーシバルの脚を割り開いて、指と潤滑油を使って十分に時間をかけて緩めた隘路に押し入った。圧迫感はあるが、いつものような痛みはない。ただひたすら暴力が過ぎ去るのを待つのでもない。パーシバルは込み上げてくる熱い波に抗った。グリンデルバルドは優しく喉元に唇を落とし、ペニスを愛撫しながら、ゆったりとリズムを刻む。パーシバルはふたたび、高みに上り詰めかけていた。込み上げる射精感をこらえるたびに、体の熱は逃げることもなくただただ溜まっていく。グリンデルバルドが陶然とした笑みを浮かべて、満足そうにため息を吐く。  
「ああ、パーシバル、ひどく気持ちよさそうだ。私も気持ちがいい。中がうねっているのが分かるか？　温かくて絡みつくようだ」  
　それはどんな嘲りの言葉より堪えた。  
　どけ、とパーシバルは言った。黙っているとどうにかなりそうだった。グリンデルバルドが腰の動きを速めても、パーシバルの潤滑油にぬかるんだそこは難なく広がり、その激しい動きを受け止めた。それは、これまでパーシバルの穴の傷口を広げ、激痛しか覚えたことがなかった行為だった。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルのペニスをしごいて追いつめていく。腹の底から、認めたくない熱が込みあげてくる。パーシバルは唇を強く噛み、体を強張らせて男の侵入を拒もうとしたが、どれだけ力を込めてもぬめる硬い肉茎がパーシバルの中の肉を割り開いて奥まで入ってくる。力を込めれば込めるほど、かえって男の肉のかたちを意識する。  
「……っ！」  
　体の奥が熱い。グリンデルバルドのぬめる指で作られた輪が亀頭のくびれを引っかけるようにしてしごく。にじみ出たカウパー液は香油と混じり合い、ますますグリンデルバルドの手の動きをなめらかにする。  
　グリンデルバルドの言うとおり、中が不規則に痙攣するのを感じた。ときおり白い閃光のように、快感が脳髄から下半身に向かって走り抜ける。  
「パーシバル、奥がひくついている。処女だから知らないんだろう。それとも男に入れたことがあるなら知っているか？　それが中で軽くイく感覚だ。今度、ちゃんと後ろでイかせてやろう」  
「だ、だまれ……ッ」  
　しかしもうパーシバルの体は限界に来ていた。ついにパーシバルは屈して、長い間引き延ばされた高みに上りつめ、パーシバルは男のペニスに犯されながら、その手のひらに強かに精液を迸らせた。射精の衝撃にパーシバルの体は中の肉茎をきつく締めつけ、グリンデルバルドは逆らわず、ひときわ強く腰を打ちつけたあとにパーシバルの中で射精した。  
「……いい子だ、よくやった」  
　グリンデルバルドは荒い息を吐くパーシバルの頭を撫で誉めた。ようやく訪れた解放と屈辱にパーシバルは視界が涙ににじむのを覚えていた。  
　その日、グリンデルバルドは機嫌よく、いっさいの苦痛を与えることをせず、初めてまともな食事を与えられた。食事には小さなグラスに入ったワインすらついていた。久方ぶりに摂取したアルコールに、簡単にパーシバルは酩酊した。  
「パーシバル、よく覚えておくんだ。こうやって自分の立場を理解するなら、悪いようにはしない」

 

　その日からグリンデルバルドの拷問に新たな方法が加わった。  
　次の日、グリンデルバルドはパーシバルにペニスを舐めろと言った。瞠目するパーシバルに、グリンデルバルドはどちらを選択してもいいと言った。  
　You have a choice.  
「選択肢というのはどんなときでも存在する。そして人はいつでも決断を迫られる。パーシバル、分かるだろう。選択肢はある。いつでもだ」  
　パーシバルはそこで初めて、グリンデルバルドが最初にどちら側につくか選べ Choose your side.と言った言葉の意味を理解した。  
　選択肢など存在しないのだ。  
　選択肢があるかのように見えるだけだ。  
　ここで断り、抵抗すれば、パーシバルはすぐさま、またあの暗くて冷たい部屋に戻り、拷問されるだろう。ここで受け入れたとしてもそうしない保証はなかったが、選択肢はないのだ。パーシバルは床に膝を落とした。  
　グリンデルバルドはその姿に笑みを浮かべた。ついに、このプライドの高いパーシバル・グレイブスという男が膝をつくことを覚えたのだ。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの頭を撫でた。  
　パーシバルはグリンデルバルドのズボンに手をかけた。その指が震えていることに気づいてパーシバルは自分を叱咤した。慢性的に飢えているせいもあるだろう、しかしそれだけではないことを知っていた。パーシバルはグリンデルバルドのズボンの前を開き、下着をかきわけて、中からペニスを取り出した。パーシバルは躊躇った。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの頭を撫でて先を促した。  
　パーシバルは口を開いて舌を出し、グリンデルバルドの萎えたペニスを舐めた。洗っていない人の恥部の匂いがして、汗のような味がする。おそるおそる触れる手つきはくすぐったさしかもたらさない。グリンデルバルドはため息を吐いた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス。まさか口淫をしたことがないと言い出すんじゃないだろうな。あの店の裏でお前が男の前で跪くのを見たぞ」  
　グリンデルバルドの声にはわずかに嘲りがあった。その瞳の奥の闇を思い出し、グレイブスは急いで舌を大きく這わせた。グリンデルバルドの言う通りだった。グレイブスは男に口淫をもたらすのが初めてではない。犯されるのと違って、何度かしたことのある行為だ。  
　グレイブスは腹をくくってグリンデルバルドのペニスを愛撫し始めた。かつて店の裏通りで、その晩限りの、かりそめの恋人たち相手にしたように、手で幹をしごきながら、唇でくわえて頭を動かし、舌で浮き上がる筋を舐めあげる。急激に舌の上でペニスが硬度を増していく。グレイブスは何も考えずに口淫に没頭した。グリンデルバルドは満足そうに口角を上げた。  
「いい子だ」  
　だが遅すぎる、とグリンデルバルドは言った。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの髪を掴み上げた。  
「俺が舐めろと言ってから、実際にちゃんとくわえ込むまで何分かかった？　確かに選択肢はある。だがこちらも忙しいんだ。いつまでも待っていられない。四つん這いになれ」  
「待ってくれ」  
　グリンデルバルドは笑った。  
「また待たせるのか？」  
　グレイブスは仕方なく四つん這いになった。下着がずりおろされ、何の準備もしていないそこに、先ほどまでパーシバルが舐めて勃起させたペニスの先端が押しつけられた。背筋が泡立つのをパーシバルは感じた。そのまま突っ込まれたらどれだけ痛いのか、すでに身を持って知っている。  
「っ、グリンデルバルド」  
「パーシバル、これは君のためだ」  
　グリンデルバルドは強張った尻を叩き、手のひらで揉んだ。  
「人を待たせるとどうなるのか……」  
　グリンデルバルドはそう言って、無理やりパーシバルの中に押し入った。  
「ぐ、……っ、あ、が……っ」  
　グリンデルバルドはまったく手加減しなかった。  
　グリンデルバルド自身のペニスもきつすぎる締めつけに良いとは言えなかったが、パーシバル・グレイブスという男を征服する悦びは、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの支配欲をいつでも心地良く満たした。プライドの高い男が踏みにじられ、頭を垂れなければならないという屈辱に甘んじるさまを見るのは愉しかった。グリンデルバルドは逃げようとするパーシバルの腰を掴み、摩擦に構わず奥まで突き入れた。息を詰まらせたパーシバル・グレイブスの体は冷たく汗ばんでいた。どこかの時点で穴が切れたらしく、ひどかった摩擦は血によって軽くなり、抽送がなめらかになる。グリンデルバルドは楽になったが、パーシバルにとってはここからがまたさらに辛くなるのだ。傷ついた粘膜を抉られ、開かれる痛みにパーシバル・グレイブスは最終的に抜くよう懇願して泣く。  
　ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの計画において、パーシバル・グレイブスは主たる駒ではなかった。そもそも誰も主たる駒になどならない。ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの計画に必要なのはゲラート・グリンデルバルド、ただ一人だ。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスをすぐには殺さず、自分に従属させようと思ったのは、ほんの思いつきに過ぎない。自分が潜入せずとも、MACUSA中枢部に入り込めるとしたら、それはそれで悪くない。  
　少しずつパーシバル・グレイブスは抵抗を止め始めていたが、しかし驚くほど強情だった。いつまで経っても抵抗を止めず、支配されることに慣れず、屈辱を覚え続ける。他の人間なら、早々に殺してしまっただろう。もしくは殺すつもりはなくとも、壊れてしまっただろう。パーシバル・グレイブスはいつまで経っても壊れなかった。そしてグリンデルバルドはそれを愉しんでいた。何事にも気晴らしは必要だ。  
　次の日、パーシバル・グレイブスは前日より大人しかった。グリンデルバルドがフェラチオを命じても抵抗しなかった。痛みを覚えたところで、条件つきで痛みがない状態を覚えさせると、痛みがない方を選ぶようになるものだ。グリンデルバルドは少しずつパーシバルのプライドの限界を試していった。グリンデルバルドは潤滑油を取り出して、自分の準備をしろと言った。パーシバルは何も言わずに潤滑油を取って自分の穴をほぐし始めた。よほど慣らさず犯されるのが嫌だったのだろう。自分のやっていることを隠そうとするパーシバルにグリンデルバルドは命じた。  
「こちらを見ろ。脚を広げて何をやっているか分かるように」  
　パーシバルはこちらに顔を向けたものの、視線を合わせずグリンデルバルドに従った。  
「こちらを見ろ。誰のためにやっているのか。目をそらすな」  
　グリンデルバルドは嘲笑い、ゆっくりとペニスをしごきながらパーシバルが準備するのを眺めた。  
　好きなだけ時間をかけるといい、とグリンデルバルドは言った。昨日無理やり開かれた傷はまだ癒えていなかった。潤滑油で慣らしたところで痛いのは分かりきっていたが、それでも何もしないよりはマシだった。パーシバルはプライドを捨てて、負担の少ない方を選んだ。ここで抵抗しても、傷の治りが遅くなることはこれまでの経験で知っていた。プライドを捨てる……、これまで散々辱められてきた自分にまだそのような感覚が残っていることが驚きだったが、ここまで来てもまだパーシバルは屈辱を感じていた。尻の穴の傷と同様、パーシバルの傷つけられた矜持はいつまで経っても生々しく痛みを覚え、グリンデルバルドはその傷をさらに開こうとする。  
「ずっと発覚を恐れてできなかったことだろう、ずっとこうしたかったんだろう。店の裏でこそこそと男のペニスを舐めることくらいしかできない……、本当はこうして犯されたかったんだろう？　さあ、望みを叶えよう。こっちに来るんだ」  
　男が嘲う。パーシバルは男の膝にまたがり、ゆっくりと男のペニスの上に体を下ろして行った。少しばかりふさがりかけていた傷が開くのが分かる。グリンデルバルドが尻を叩き、動くように言うが、パーシバルは動くことができなかった。脂汗が背中に浮かび上がる。グリンデルバルドの膝をまたぐ脚が下の方から冷たくなっていくのが分かる。グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの耳に、恋人のようにキスをすると、下から突き上げ始めた。パーシバルはグリンデルバルドの肩に手をかけて痛みに耐えようとした。  
「ぐ、う……ッ」  
「パーシバル」  
　グリンデルバルドが甘く名前を呼ぶ。それ以上我慢できずに、やめろ、とパーシバルはうめいた。男の動きが次第に激しくなる。パーシバルはまた涙をこぼしていた。

 

　パーシバルは、これは仕方ないことだと自分に強く言い聞かせていた。選択の余地がないことなのだ。グリンデルバルドは、言葉の上では、パーシバルに選択させて自ら望んでやっているように見せかけているが、実質、その選択は存在しない。  
　日々、彼の命令に従い続けていると頭がおかしくなりそうだった。逆らわない自分は臆病なのではないか？　戦い続けない自分はもはや、MACUSAを裏切り、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの配下についてしまったのではないか？　言葉でいくら言っても、行動が伴わなければ何になるだろう。  
　そんなことはない、とパーシバルは思おうとした。しかしパーシバルがグリンデルバルドに逆らっているのは、頭の中だけだった。言葉でも行動でももはや逆らうことを止めていた。  
　そんなことはないと思うのは日々難しくなり、逆らうのはますます困難になっていった。

　  
　ある日グリンデルバルドは、パーシバルのもとにネズミの入ったケージを持ってきた。  
「パーシバル」  
　グリンデルバルドはケージからネズミを取り出した。それは小さなスナネズミで、毛並みはツヤツヤとして健康的に見えたが、何か察しているのか、キィキィ怯えて鳴いていた。  
「これを殺せ」  
　グリンデルバルドはスナネズミをパーシバルの手に預けて言った。パーシバルはスナネズミを取り落としそうになった。  
「……っ」  
　グリンデルバルドはパーシバルの顔を観察しながら口角を上げた。  
「もちろん、いつもの通り……、パーシバル、君には選択肢がある。私の命令に従う必要はない」  
　パーシバルは自分の手の中で動く、温かな存在から目を逸らした。グリンデルバルドは見ていたが、しばらくして、スナネズミを自分の手に取り返した。  
「パーシバル、躊躇いは分かる」  
　グリンデルバルドは見せかけの同情をしてみせた。これからどんな拷問をされるのか、パーシバルは震えていた。  
　グリンデルバルドは杖を振って、桶を取り出し、そこに水を溜めた。それが何であるか、パーシバルは身をもって知っていた。自分も何度もその桶を使われたことがあるからだ。もっとも古典的な拷問の一つだ。しかしグリンデルバルドはパーシバルに触れず、代わりにパーシバルから取り返したスナネズミを桶の中に沈めた。スナネズミは水中でもがきあがく。グリンデルバルドは頃合いを見計らってスナネズミを水から引き揚げ、そしてまた沈めた。それがどう続くか、どれだけ苦しいかパーシバルは身をもって知っていた。  
「──やめろ！」  
　パーシバルは叫んだ。グリンデルバルドはスナネズミを引き揚げた。グリンデルバルドの手の中でスナネズミはもがき続ける。  
「かわいそうに……」  
　グリンデルバルドはわざとらしく言った。グリンデルバルドはもがき続けるスナネズミに向かって『ペトリフィカス・トタルス』と唱えて、それは一切の動きを止めた。ただ、その小さな体に心臓が激しく上下しているのが分かる。  
「パーシバル、あわれなネズミを楽にしてやる道もあるのは分かるだろう」  
　それとももっと苦しめたいか？とグリンデルバルドは囁いた。グリンデルバルドにとって自分はおそらくこのネズミのような存在なのだろうとパーシバルは思った。パーシバルは、体を固まらせた、小さなスナネズミの体を桶の中に沈めて殺した。  
「……よくやった。パーシバル、君は素晴らしい」  
　グリンデルバルドの手のひらがパーシバルの頬を撫でる。その熱にぞっとした。まるで人のように、血が通っている。  
　次の日もまたグリンデルバルドは小さなネズミを持ってきた。  
　それからグリンデルバルドは毎日、小さな動物をパーシバルのもとに持ってきた。ネズミが多く、ときには小鳥のこともあった。それらの動物は皆、悪いところはどこも見られず、美しく生命力に満ちていた。パーシバルはそれらの動物を殺していった。あるときはウサギで、またあるときは猫で、あるときは犬だった。パーシバルは自分が拒めば、それらの動物たちがどうなるか分かっていた。  
　ある日、グリンデルバルドは屋敷しもべ妖精を連れてきた。それはいつもパーシバルに食事を運んでくる、陰気な屋敷しもべ妖精だった。グリンデルバルドが呪文で拘束するまでもなく、彼は従順にグリンデルバルドのそばに立っていた。彼はすでにもう壊れているのだ。  
「殺せ」  
　グリンデルバルドはいつものように言った。パーシバルは動けなかった。  
「嫌だ」  
　グリンデルバルドはおやという顔を見せた。  
「『嫌だ』？」  
「嫌だ」  
　パーシバルは重ねて言うと、グリンデルバルドはわざとらしく、眉を寄せた。  
「彼がこれまでどれだけ苦しんだか知らないのか？　パーシバル、君以上に、君には想像つかないほどの苦しみを受けてきたんだ。これ以上苦しめたいとは、君もたいがい酷い男だな」  
　長い間抑えつけられていた怒りが突然沸いていて、パーシバルは叫んだ。  
「私はやらない！　その屋敷しもべ妖精がどれだけ苦しんだか見れば分かる……殺したければ自分でやれ！　お前は自分で殺すこともできない臆病者だ。私を殺すこともできない。やれるならやってみろ！　殺せないんだろう、自分の手を汚すのが嫌なんだろう！　私はお前に加担しない！」  
　グリンデルバルドは目を細めて、パーシバルを見て『分かった』と言った。そしてサッと杖を振った。死の魔法に撃たれて屋敷しもべ妖精は死に、その場に重たく音を立てて倒れた。パーシバルは荒い息を吐いていた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス、残念だ。分かり合えるかもしれないと思っていた。遊ぶのは楽しかったが潮時のようだ」  
　さようなら、ミスター・グレイブス、とグリンデルバルドは言った。そして『姿くらまし』で消えた。  
「グリンデルバルド！」  
　パーシバルは叫んだ。あたりはまったくの闇に閉ざされた。  
「私を殺していけ！」  
　怒鳴ったが、答えはなかった。パーシバルはもうここにグリンデルバルドが来ないことが分かっていた。グリンデルバルドには、パーシバルが、その場で殺されるより、長く闇に閉じ込められて死ぬ方が恐れているということを知っているのだ。  
「グリンデルバルドッ！」  
　叫び声は闇の中に虚しく響き、吸い込まれていった。


	3. Chapter 3

　ある日、目が覚めると、パーシバルは見知らぬ部屋に寝ていた。MACUSA近くにある病院に似ている。白い壁、白い天井。MACUSAに勤める魔法使いが負傷すると、運びこばれる病院で、肉体に負った物理的な負傷、魔法による負傷、呪いから精神的な負傷まで、多岐に渡る分野の専門のヒーラーが勤めている。パーシバル・グレイブスの所属する魔法庁は魔法使いによる法律違反を取り締まっているため、パーシバルも含め、その捜査において魔法使いから負傷を負わされることがあり、その病院には幾度か入院したことがある。  
　その病室に本当によく似ていた。白いカーテンに遮られて、柔らかく窓から光が差し込んでいる。カーテン越しに外の緑がちらちら見える。ニューヨークの真ん中にある、あの病院には表向き窓はついていなかったが、閉塞感を与えないよう、魔法で外の光景を作り出している。  
　どのくらい寝ていたのか分からないが、絶え間なく苛まされていた痛みを感じなかった。完全に治ったわけではないが、治療されたことが分かる。頭は霞がかったように少し朦朧としていたが、差し迫った飢えも渇きもなかった。パーシバルの目から涙がこぼれ、乾いた頬を伝い落ちていった。  
　パーシバルが最後にかろうじて覚えているのは、絶え間ない飢えと渇きと闇だった。そしてついに死の気配の訪れを感じた。今、また死の気配は遠のいていた。  
　何を思ったか、またグリンデルバルドは残酷な遊びを始めることにしたのだろう。  
　パーシバルは身動きしようとしたが、体は重く動かなかった。無理やり身を起こそうと試み、なんとかベッドの上に座った。あらゆる場所が、関節がぎしぎしと痛みを訴えて、思うように動かなかったが、以前と違って手足の拘束はなかった。  
「……っ！」  
「ミスター・グレイブス！　目を覚ましたんですね！」  
　不意に扉が開いて入ってきたのは、しかしゲラート・グリンデルバルドではなかった。三十代と思しき男性で、やはりあの病院で治療師たちが着ている服と同じ服を着ている。グリンデルバルドが姿を変えているのか、見知らぬ人が送られてきたのか、パーシバルには判断できなかった。男は身を起こしかけたパーシバルを留めようとした。  
「無理をしないでください！　まだあなたの体は回復していません」  
「……」  
　パーシバルはどういう状況か分からず、体を強ばらせた。パーシバルの様子がおかしいことに彼は気づいた。  
「大丈夫ですか？」  
　男は慎重に訊いた。  
「名前は言えますか？」  
　パーシバルは口を開いたが、乾いた喉は言葉をなすことができなかった。男は手慣れた仕草でコップの水を飲ませた。  
「ゆっくり飲んでください」  
　喉を湿らせてからパーシバルは応えた。  
「パーシバル、グレイブス」  
　声はひどくひび割れて、自分の声ではないようだった。男は頷いた。  
「ここがどこか分かりますか？」  
　パーシバルは一瞬、躊躇ったが、MACUSAの病院だと応えた。男はその答えに安堵したようだった。  
「そうです、ここはMACUSAの病院です、……あなたは救出されました。ゲラート・グリンデルバルドは正体を暴かれ、現在、MACUSAの厳重な監視のもとに拘束されています。もう大丈夫です。あなたはグリンデルバルドの所有していた家の、隠された地下で発見されました……、一週間前のことです。あなたはかなり危険な状態で……、一週間、眠ったままでした」  
　もう大丈夫です、と男は繰り返した。男はパーシバルに横になるよう促され、パーシバルはふたたび横になった。男はパーシバルがまだ混乱していることを見て取った。  
「今日の日付は、十二月二十二日です」  
「十二月……」  
　囚われていた間に季節が巡ったようだった。パーシバルがあの店に行ったのは……まだ冬になっていなかった……、秋、そう、十月だった。パーシバルは約二ヶ月間、グリンデルバルドに囚われていたということになる。  
「今、ピッカリー議長にあなたが意識を取り戻したことを伝えてきます」  
　セラフィナ・ピッカリー。  
　その名前は、パーシバルをやや現実へと近づけるものだった。  
　そしてパーシバルはどっと恐れが込み上げてきた。自分は気を失っていた間に何か話さなかっただろうか。監禁されていた間にされたこと、自分が行ったこと、抵抗しなかったこと、最後に聞いた、床に命を失った体が重たく落ちる、あの音……。  
　もし何か必要なものがあれば伝えてください、そう言って男は病室を出て行った。疲労を覚えたパーシバルはずるずるとベッドに横になり、目を閉じた。目を覚ましているつもりだったが、パーシバルはふたたび意識を失うように眠った。  
　それから幾度かパーシバルは短く目を覚ましては眠り続けた。目を覚ますごとに、本当に助かったのかもしれないということの現実味が少しずつ増してくる。水を飲み、薄いスープを飲んでは寝た。最初に来た男以外にも、何人かが病室を出入りして、パーシバルの様子を確かめたり、食事を取るのを手伝ったりした。そしてグリンデルバルドが自分を監禁していた間、自分の顔をつけてMACUSAに入り込んでいたことを知った。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスに成り代わった男は、数百年振りに現れたオブスキュラスを探し出し、そしてノー・マジとの間に戦争を起こそうとしていたという。しかしそれは阻止された。  
　パーシバルはグリンデルバルドがなぜ自分を殺さなかったのかを知った。万一、正体がばれそうになったときの保険として、情報源としてだろう。しかし狡猾な男は二ヶ月もの間、MACUSAを騙し続けることに成功した。パーシバルを捕らえたときのことと言い、事前に念入りに調べ上げていたのだろう。パーシバルは単に生かされていただけだ。相手が自分を殺すつもりがないと知れば、もっと何かできたのではないかとパーシバルは虚しく考えた。殺すつもりがないと知っていれば、唯々諾々と従ってはいなかったのではないか……、いや、選択肢はなかったとパーシバルは思い込もうとした。  
　そしてセラフィナ・ピッカリーがやってきた。  
「……パーシバル。無事で良かった」  
　セラフィナ・ピッカリーは、パーシバル・グレイブスの知る、威厳に満ちたセラフィナ・ピッカリーそのものに見えた。白い髪をまとめて黒い布で覆っている。鋭い目はそのままだ。二ヶ月前と何も変わっていないようだ。何か必要なものがある？とピッカリーは訊いた。パーシバルは少し考えてから訊いた。  
「……私の杖は？」  
　パーシバルの声はまだひび割れていて、ピッカリーは顔をしかめた。  
「MACUSA内で保管されている。……必要なら明日持ってくる。他には？」  
　パーシバルは不意に、自分が本当に助かったのかと訊ねたくなったが、黙っていた。助かったのが現実なら、気が狂っていると思われるだろう。パーシバルは首を振った。  
「いや、特にない」  
「何かあったら言って。とにかく今は休んで」  
　そう言ってピッカリーは去った。  
　そして次の日、言葉通り、パーシバルの杖を持ってきた。ピッカリーから杖を受け取り、安堵と喜びを覚えたのはつかの間、恐ろしいことに気づいた。杖はもはやパーシバル・グレイブスのものではなかった。所有者が変わったのだ。パーシバルはそのことに杖に触れてすぐに気づいた。  
「パーシバル……」  
　ピッカリーは、パーシバルの動揺に気づかないまま、その肩に触れた。  
「ごめんなさい。私は失敗した。MACUSAは一番優秀な魔法使いを失った。そして失ったことに気づかなかった。ゲラート・グリンデルバルドはあなたの顔をつけて、あなたの代わりにMACUSA内に入り込んだ……」  
　ごめんなさいとピッカリーは言った。パーシバルは首を振った。  
「セラフィナ、君のせいじゃない。私が」  
　そこから先は口に出すのが難しかったが、パーシバルは続けた。  
「……私が油断していたからだ」  
　ピッカリーは首を振った。  
「あなたの責任じゃない。そんなふうに考えるのは止めて。すべてはグリンデルバルドのせい。今はよく休んで。回復したら、あとで話を聞くことになるでしょう」  
　ピッカリーが去ったあと、パーシバルは自分のものではなくなった杖を握りしめて泣いた。それは苦痛の涙でも安堵の涙でもなかった。あまりに多くのものを失ったことを知ったからだ。苦痛や屈辱は拷問によるものだけではなかった。表面的な傷より深い傷は存在する。

 

　それから一ヶ月後、パーシバルは退院を許可され、自宅に戻った。  
　病院の外に出ると、記憶にあるときと変わらないように思ったが、街角で売る新聞に一九二七年の文字を見る。パーシバルが助け出されたのは年末で、クリスマスも新年も病院の中だったが、パーシバルは昏睡からまだ目覚めたばかりでその記憶は薄かった。いつの間にか年は過ぎて明けていた。  
　十月に出て以来、三ヶ月振りに戻る自宅のポストには手紙が溜まっていた。床に落ちた、封蝋のついた手紙を拾いながら、家の中に入る。  
　家の中は、自分の記憶より、少しだけ変わっていた。減ったコーヒー、空っぽの紅茶の缶、見知らぬラベルの瓶。自分が置かない場所に置かれた服、配置の変わったさまざまなもの……、自分以外の誰かが住んだ痕だった。  
　パーシバルは自分の住む部屋を誇りに思っていた。マンハッタンにあるマンションで、もともとチューダー様式で建てられた建物をモダニズムを混合させて改築したものだ。建物の外側はチューダー様式の装飾を残したまま修復して壁を塗り直し、内部は全面的に改装して、機能性とデザイン性を両立させている。直線と黒と白を基調にして構成され、窓や扉には比較的柔らかい色と意匠をほどこしている。パーシバルは建物と調和する家具を選び、時間と金をかけて整えていった。それはパーシバルにとって、すべてを構築する楽しみのあるものだった。それが今や、家中を誰かが使った痕跡が残っていた。  
　三ヶ月振りに帰宅したパーシバルは、家の隅々までを調べ、おかしなものがないか調べ、それから掃除し、片づけて行った。ときどき杖がパーシバルの言うことを聞かないせいで、パーシバルは皿を割り、棚を壊した。修復の魔法も上手くかからず、パーシバルは割れた皿をそのままにしておくことにした。  
　自分のものではなくなったが、パーシバルは杖を手放せなかった。自分のために杖を選ぶということは、魔法使いにとって大きな喜びに満ちたものだ。その思い出まで奪われたくない。とはいえ、少なくとも現場に復帰するまでには、自分のためにも仲間のためにも新しく杖を買わなければならないだろう。  
　そうしてようやく家中の片づけが終わる頃、パーシバルは疲れきっていた。棚の奥にあった豆の缶詰めを開け、帰りに買ったトーストをあたためて食べ、パーシバルは久しぶりに自宅のベッドで眠った。  
　洗ったばかりのシーツからは、馴染みの石鹸の匂いがする。忌まわしい誰かが使ったとしても、その匂いは安堵させるものだった。枕に顔をうずめて外の物音に耳をすませていると、ほどなくパーシバルは眠りに落ちていた。  
　真夜中、パーシバルはハッとして目を覚ました。柔らかなベッドの感覚にぞっとする。グリンデルバルドが優しくするとき、それはさらなる屈辱と苦痛を意味した。部屋は寒く、暗闇がのしかかるようだ。そんなはずはないのだが、一瞬にしてあの暗く冷たい部屋に戻ったようだった。  
　パーシバルはやみくもに手を伸ばして、サイドテーブルに置いたはずの杖を掴み叫んだ。  
「ルーモス！」  
　怒鳴ったつもりが、その声は震えていた。杖は弱々しく光る。  
「ルーモス、マキシマ！」  
　パーシバルは先ほどよりしっかりと、もう一度呪文を口にした。部屋が一気に明るくなる。部屋の中には誰もいなかった。パーシバルは起き上がってベッド脇の明かりをつけた。淡いオレンジ色の光に室内が照らされる。パーシバルは全身にべったり汗をかいていた。自分がなぜ起きたのか分からなかった。特に変わったところはない。  
　窓は閉まり、厚いカーテンが降りている。部屋の扉も硬く施錠してある。家に戻ってきたときにかけた保護魔法も破られていない。耳を済ましても、何の音も聞こえなかった。パーシバルは息を吐いて、額の汗を拭った。今すぐMACUSAに連絡を取って、グリンデルバルドが拘束されているのか確かめたい衝動に駆られたが、それが理性ある行動とは思えなかった。  
　パーシバルはベッドから起き上がってシャワーを浴びて汗を流し、リビングで開けられていなかったウイスキーの瓶を開けた。それはかつて新年の祝いに配られたものだった。グラスに注ぐと、魔法のかかった液体からかすかに光がこぼれる。それは新しい年の希望、喜び、期待を現していた。暗い室内に場違いな華やかさがあった。パーシバルは一気にグラスを飲み干した。それからふたたび眠ろうとしたが、眠りはやって来ず、パーシバルはまんじりともせず朝までベッドの中で横になっていた。目を閉じると暗闇が迫ってくる。そしてパーシバル自身の手で行った数々のこと……。  
　次の日も部屋の片づけをし、食料を買いに行き、そして新しい杖を買いに行った。ニューヨークで杖を売っている店と言えば、マンハッタンにある、ジェイムズ・ソノマだ。イルヴァーモーニーに入る子どもたちは皆、このジェイムズ・ソノマに杖を買いに来る。店の主人はパーシバルが初めて杖を買ったときから変わっておらず、その名前を店に冠する高齢のエルフで、来店したパーシバルの姿に少し眉を上げたが、何も質問せず、黙って杖を探してくれた。唯一パーシバルに反応したのは黒クルミの杖で、気まぐれなその杖は、今、手元にある杖よりさらに言うことを聞きそうになかった。パーシバルは結局、杖を買うことなく、また来店すると告げて店を出た。

 

　一週間後、パーシバル・グレイブスは職場に復帰した。  
　パーシバルは、監禁されていた間のことをピッカリーに簡潔に報告し、そして記憶の提供を求められたが、渡すことを拒否した。  
「パーシバル。グリンデルバルドがどういう男なのか、何の目的を持っているのか知るのは重要だと、もちろんあなたも分かっているでしょう」  
　パーシバルは頷いた。もし自分がピッカリーの立場なら、もし監禁される前だったら、有無を言わさず、相手から記憶を引きずり出してしまったかもしれない。ピッカリーがこうして説得を試みているのも、パーシバルの意思を尊重しているからだ。  
「セラフィナ、分かっている。だができない」  
「今、私たちは、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドを捕らえたけれど、正直に言って、尋問は上手く行っていない。あの男は人の心を操るのに長けている。記憶を提供してくれれば、あなたが気づかない彼の情報も分析できる。どういう男なのか……、どういう行動を取るのか、どういう考え方をするのか。二ヶ月間に渡って、あなたはグリンデルバルドに監禁されていた。あなたも彼に痛めつけられているけれど、それを与えたグリンデルバルド側もあなたから影響を受けているはず」  
　パーシバルはセラフィナの考えを理解していた。だが、あまりに記憶は恥辱と恐怖に満ちすぎていた。強要されたとはいえ、パーシバルの行ったことを強要されたと見なしてくれるのか分からなかった。  
「酷なことを頼んでいるのは分かっている。でもパーシバル、お願い。協力して」  
　協力しないとどうするのかをセラフィナは言わなかったが、パーシバルは長年彼女の右腕として働き、思想を共有してきた身として、理性の上では彼女の考え方を理解していた。  
「……少し時間をくれ」  
「分かった」  
　パーシバルは、それがどのくらいの長さの時間になるのか、セラフィナが問わなかったことに安堵していたが、それほど先延ばしもできないことは分かっていた。グリンデルバルドに何をされたのか、明かすことはできないとパーシバルは思った。自分の記憶を何とかしなければならないとパーシバルは思った。  
　そもそもパーシバルが助け出されたのも、皮肉なことだが、グリンデルバルドの尋問が上手く行っていなかったためだろう。彼がどのような計画を持ち、協力者は誰かいるのか、尋問を進める一方、その結果が得られないためにMACUSAは彼の足取りを追い、そしてパーシバルを発見したのだ。彼のやり方や感情の見せ方……、何に腹を立て、何を喜ぶのかを知ることは大いに尋問する上で役に立つに違いない。しかしそう分かっていても、パーシバルは自分の記憶を引き渡す気にはなれなかった。

 

　──二ヶ月の間、パーシバル・グレイブスの顔をつけたゲラート・グリンデルバルドは何をして、何を知ったのか？  
　グリンデルバルドはMACUSA内のあらゆる情報を見ることができた。魔法使いたちのプロフィール、魔法使いの起こした事件の数々、対グリンデルバルドの調査および対策……今、MACUSA内でもっとも急がれているのはその調査だった。各国の魔法議会は、アメリカ魔法議会に対して、どの情報が漏れたのか知らせるように要求した。ピッカリーは自国の機密情報が含まれるとして、早急な回答を拒んだが、そのことによってMACUSAの信用度を疑問視する声すら上がり始めていた。何より組織のトップに闇の魔法使い自身が潜伏しており、それを二ヶ月間に渡って放置してきたのだ。しかもそれが発覚したきっかけはMACUSA内の者や組織の体制ではなく、外部の者……イギリス人ニュート・スキャンマンダーに負うところが大きかった。ならば他にもグリンデルバルドの信奉者が入り込んでいるとしても不思議ではないのではないか？  
　各国の魔法使いたちが集まる大会議が開かれ、直接その責任を問いただされたが、ピッカリーは答えた。  
『同様のことがあなた方に起こったとして防げると言えるのですか？　すべての組織メンバーが姿を偽っているかのチェックは？　偽った者がチェックする者より強大な魔術の持ち主だったら？　すべてのメンバーの身元のチェックは？　それが精巧に偽装されている可能性は？　万事万全だと言えるのですか？』  
　すぐさま異議が上がり、『我々は万全だ』と断言する者もいたが、皆、完全さなどないことは知っていた。会議は実りなく終了したが、それでもMACUSAに対する不信感と、MACUSAだけではなく、各国間の不信感は残った。  
　──安全な場所はあるのか？  
　ある新聞の一面を飾った言葉だったが、こう言い換えることもできた。  
　──信頼できる者はいるのか？

 

　三ヶ月振りに自分のオフィスに戻ったパーシバルは自分の部屋と残された書類を調べ始めた。パーシバルもまた、グリンデルバルドが自分に成り代わっていた間に行ったことを追っていった。  
　捕らえられたグリンデルバルドは何も語らなかった。尋問官に対して話をするが、質問にははぐらかすばかりで、またどうやって知るのか、相手の弱みをつくのだと言う。そのことについては、パーシバルも覚えがあった。グリンデルバルドは開心術の力はないというが、まるでその力があるようだった。  
　ゲラート・グリンデルバルドがパーシバル・グレイブスに成り代わっていた目的の一つは間違いなくオブスキュラスだ。  
　グリンデルバルドは執務中にときおり、街に出かけていた。新セーレム救世軍のクリーデンス・ベアボーンに会うためだろう。  
　たびたび会っていながら、グリンデルバルドはなぜクリーデンス・ベアボーンがオブスキュラスだと気づかなかったのか？  
　おそらくオブスキュラスの持ち主は十歳に満たない子どもであるという思い込みからだろう。  
　では、なぜグリンデルバルドは最初にクリーデンス・ベアボーンに近づいたのか？  
　今思えば、周辺でときおり起こっていた竜巻や突風の事件はオブスキュラスの起こしたものもあったのだろう。そこから見当をつけていたとも考えられるが、なぜそもそも闇の魔法使いはヨーロッパからアメリカにやってきたのか。　  
　パーシバルは、グリンデルバルドに予知、あるいはそれに類する力があるのではないと推察し始めていた。グリンデルバルドが脱獄したこと、警備の隙を突くようなヨーロッパ各地における事件、そしてここアメリカで起こったこと……。複数の闇祓いたちを一気に吹き飛ばすほどの、グリンデルバルドの圧倒的な魔法の強さに目を奪われがちだが、それだけではない。  
　MACUSAに捕らわれるまで、グリンデルバルドはまず運が良かった。たまたまその時間だけ、警備員がいないということもあった。組織のメンバーがグリンデルバルドの協力者になったことで、彼の計画が容易になったこともあった。誰も知らない地下の抜け穴を知っていることもあった。それらは決して偶然ではないのだろう。  
　グリンデルバルドの計画は狡猾で、誰にも想像できないものだった。何百年も現れていないのに、アメリカ合衆国にオブスキュラスが存在するという可能性をどうやって思いついたのか。彼に予知能力、ヴィジョンを見る力があるとすれば納得がいく。  
　MACUSAがグリンデルバルドを捕まえることができたのも、テセウス・スキャマンダーの弟、ニュート・スキャマンダーと、彼の持ち込んだ魔法動物、関わることになったノー・マジの男性というイレギュラー要素があったことは大きいのかもしれない。  
　グリンデルバルドはパーシバル・グレイブスになりすましている間、MACUSA内のメンバーの情報や、過去の事件の記録を書庫から取り寄せていた。協力者を探すためか、それとも弱みを探すためか。これも何かの計画に関わるのだろうが、しかしその意図は分からなかった。

 

　パーシバルはゲラート・グリンデルバルドの行動と、彼の目的であるオブスキュラスに関する報告を読んだ。  
　オブスキュラスを生んだ者、クリーデンス・ベアボーンはベアボーン家の長男である。ベアボーンと言えば、アメリカ魔法界にとって不吉な名前だ。ラパポート法の成立のきっかけとなった男……、スカウラーの子孫で邪悪な魔法使いの存在を暴露しようとした男の名前がバーソロミュー・ベアボーンと言った。そのベアボーンと血縁があるかどうかは分からないが、クリーデンスはメアリー・ルー・ベアボーンの実子ではないらしい。彼の生物学上の父母についての情報はないが、彼がオブスキュラスを生み出しながら二十歳を過ぎても生存していたことから、近親者、おそらく父か母のどちらかが強い魔力を持った魔法使いではないかと推測されるが、クリーデンスと、メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンがともに亡くなったことから、それ以上の情報はない。  
　パーシバルは、救出されて、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドが起こした一連の事件について知るまで、クリーデンス・ベアボーンのことは知らなかった。彼の継母、メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンのことは、新セーレム救世軍の中心人物として知っている。パーシバルは、彼女が街頭で演説しているところを見かけたことがあるからだ。そのそばには常に子どもたちが幾人かいたように思う。パーシバルがクリーデンス・ベアボーンについて知っていたのはその程度だ。  
　メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンは、クリーデンス以外にも子どもを引き取っている。彼女の夫は厳格な清教徒の元牧師で、何年か前に亡くなっている。近親者のいないことから、別の街から移り住んできたと推測される。彼女メアリーの経歴ははっきりと分かっていないが、おそらく夫が亡くなった頃に、新セーレム救世軍を立ち上げ、魔法使い排斥活動を始めた。救世軍としての活動は魔法使い排斥運動だけではなく、ほかの救世軍と同様、通りで暮らす子どもたちに食事を与え、文字を教えて、また突然、身寄りを失った子どもを引き取っている。そうして引き取った子どもがクリーデンスとモデスティだ。メアリーの実子は長女のチャスティティだけで、彼女は母親とともにオブスキュラスがニューヨーク中を破壊した際に死んでいる。  
　ベアボーン家が住んでいた、新セーレム救世軍が活動拠点としていた場所はもともと教会だった。メアリーの夫は亡くなる数年前……、病に倒れる前、ここで説教を行っていたらしい。そしてこの場所でメアリーとその娘チャスティティが亡くなったとされるが、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの正体発覚後、闇祓いたちによって、魔法による破壊や痕跡が修復された際に、ここも修復されたため、詳細は分かっていない。オブスキュラスはここから街を破壊し始めたとされ、MACUSAにその死体を検分した者はいないが、おそらくメアリーと実子チャスティティはオブスキュラスによって殺されたのだろう。忘却術によって人々の記憶は書き換えられ、メアリーとチャスティティは事故で亡くなったとされ、その遺体はニューヨーク市の合同墓地に埋葬されている。  
　暴走したオブスキュラスの持ち主、クリーデンスは、地下鉄で闇祓いたちの攻撃によって死んだ。唯一の生き残り、モデスティは街の施設に引き取られている。  
　パーシバルの部下、ティナ・ゴールドスタインによると、クリーデンスは養母メアリーから一番厭われ、虐待を受けていたと言う。彼女がクリーデンスを鞭打っている現場に居合わせた彼女は、母親を止めるため、皆の前で魔法を使ってしまい、すべての人に忘却術をかけなければならなかった。その報告を受けた、パーシバルの顔をつけたゲラート・グリンデルバルドは、罰としてティナを闇祓いから退任させ、魔法の杖許可局事務員へと降格させた。ティナは日頃、パーシバルがもっとも顔を合わせることの多い部下の一人だった。自らの正体の発覚の恐れを防ぎ、そして鍵となるクリーデンス・ベアボーンを孤立させることで彼を操りたかったのだろう。  
　新セーレム救世軍の活動拠点、ベアボーン一家の家には今はもう誰も住んでいない。ニューヨークの街中にある、その家屋にパーシバルは一度だけ訪れた。建物はひどく古く、隙間風もひどかった。誰も住まなくなったその家は、このひと月の間に埃に溜まり、陰気さを増して見えた。何かタペストリーが掛けられていたのか、一部の壁や扉が日に焼けておらずに白かった。この家は、来月には取り壊される予定だという。  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの使っていたという部屋を覗いた。そこには二十歳を過ぎた青年が使うには狭すぎると思われるベッドと机が置いてあるきりだった。他には何もなく、あまりに殺風景だった。他の子どもたちの部屋にはそれなりに、子どもの使うような、アルファベットの表や小さな人形が残っているが、クリーデンスの部屋には何もなかった。ベアボーン家が四人であることを知らなければ、ゲストルームだと思っただろう。誰かがこの部屋を使っていたと分かるのは、机の上に置かれた燃えさしの蝋燭くらいだった。まるで個人的な持ち物を所有することを許されなかったようだった。  
　パーシバルは擦り切れた枕の端に何かが覗いていることに気づいて手を伸ばした。それは何の変哲もない、ダイナーのチラシだった。少し端がよれているが、空色のリボンとともに店の表のイラストが描かれている。ROSIE'S PLACE……それは４７番街にあるノー・マジの新しい店で、パーシバルも知っていた。一度か二度、訪れたことがある。どうしてこのチラシが枕元にあるのか分からなかった……それはただのダイナーのチラシに過ぎず、単に紛れ込んだだけのようだが、この殺風景な部屋の中で、ひっそりと隠し持った、唯一の個人的なもののように思えた。母親から虐待されていた彼は、このダイナーに行くことを夢見ていたのだろうか……。  
　不意に冷たい風が吹き抜けたようで、パーシバルは身震いしてチラシを枕もとに置いてコートの袷を閉め、そして家の外に出た。  
　ベアボーン家の扉を閉めたとき、パーシバルは無意識にため息を吐いていた。家が古いせいなのか、人が住んでいないせいなのか、家の中は寒々として、何かしらの闇の魔法の痕跡がいまだに残っているようだった。

 

　病院から自宅へ戻って数日が過ぎたが、パーシバルは相変わらず、夜中にたびたび目を覚ましていた。認めたくはないが、己の精神状態についてパーシバルは客観的に分析し、そしてまだ自分がグリンデルバルドに監禁・拷問されていたときのことを克服していないせいだと分かっていた。相変わらず自分の杖は言うことをきかない。日々の生活においては支障がない程度だ。まだ仕事も完全には復帰していない。パーシバルは今まで通り使えないことを、誰にも話していなかった。今は主にデスクワークが中心のため、気づく者もいないが、もし使えないことが分かれば、今の仕事を失いかねない。グリンデルバルドにこれ以上人生を奪われるのは我慢ならなかった。早く何とかしなければならない。部屋から解放されたが、パーシバルはまだ自分を取り戻していなかった。そのことが歯がゆくて仕方なかった。  
　もしできることなら、自分自身でグリンデルバルドを尋問したかったが、杖を取り戻していないため危険であることは分かっていたし、セラフィナ・ピッカリーは、少なくとも、パーシバルが監禁されていた間の記憶を提供するまで許可しないだろう。そしてパーシバルは記憶を渡す気はない。

 

　そして金曜日がやってくる。最初の金曜日、パーシバルは何をする気にもなれず、まっすぐに帰宅したが、二週目の金曜日が巡ってくると、パーシバルはその店に向かった。ただ店に行って酒を飲むだけだとパーシバルは思った。  
　最初の金曜日、恐れているのか？とパーシバルは自問していた。  
　グリンデルバルドを恐れているのか？  
　自分を恥じているのか？  
　金曜日の夜、パーシバル・グレイブスはゲラート・グリンデルバルドの罠に陥った。部下を亡くすという疲労、ノー・マジの店ということで油断していたのもあるだろう。そして美しい男に声をかけられたという、いつもと異なる状況に、確かに予感はあったのに気のせいだと思い込んでしまった。  
　だがもうグリンデルバルドはいない。MACUSAの地下にある堅牢な牢屋に閉じ込められている。  
　毎夜、目が覚めるのと同じように、グリンデルバルドを恐れて、夜飲みに行くことができないのか？  
　それは実に馬鹿げた不安だ。日常に残された、闇の魔法使いのあらゆる痕跡を一つずつ消していかなければならない。それでパーシバルは店に向かった。  
　地下へと続く階段を下りながら、パーシバルは常になく心臓が脈打ち始めるのを覚えていた。店に入ると、そのまま得体の知れない闇に飲み込まれてしまいそうな心地がする。パーシバルは恐怖を覚える自分に叱咤した。今、自分は解放された。杖は自分の言うことをきかないときもあるが、ともあれ杖を持っている。ゲラート・グリンデルバルドはMACUSAで厳重に閉じ込められている。恐れるようなことは何もない。自分が恐れているのは、現在ではなく過去の亡霊だ。それは克服できる、克服されうるべきものだ。  
　パーシバルは息を吐き、階段を下りて店内に入った。  
　店内の様子は前回来たときと比べて、それほど変わっていなかった。バー・カウンターに並ぶ酒瓶が変わっただろうか。はっきりと覚えていなかった。壁に貼られたポスターは新しい。月末に行われるイベントの予定が書かれている。  
　店内の扉を開き、フロアへとくだる階段を下りながら、パーシバルはさりげなく店内の人々の様子を確認した。  
　いつもは視線など気にしたことがなかった。店に入っても、いつもパーシバルの方から誰かに声をかけるまで誰も近づいて来なかったからだ。MACUSAでは配下の者に威厳を示すために一部の隙なく固めているが、店に来るときは、目立たないように、その時々のノー・マジたちに合わせた格好を選んでいる。あまりお堅い仕事だと思われず、かと言って肉体労働者を装うと、手のひらなどから嘘がばれてしまうだろう。だいたいは暗い色のスーツに少しくたびれたシャツを着ることにしている。そうやって人混みに紛れるようにしているためか、誰も声をかけて来なかった。幸い、パーシバルの方から声をかけて断られることはなく、相手に困ることはなかった。だからグリンデルバルドに声をかけられて動揺したのだ。  
　しかしこの日はいつもと様子が違った。パーシバルが店の階段を下りていくと、それとなく視線が向けられるのを感じた。それは今までパーシバルが気づかなかっただけなのだろうか。声をかけられることはないため、店に入るときに客に注意を払ったことがなかった。  
　パーシバルは緊張を覚えた。久しく感じたことのなかった感覚だった。まだMACUSAに勤め始めて間もない頃、初めてこうしてノー・マジの店に訪れたとき、パーシバルはひそかに緊張に震えていた。魔法使いたちに、知り合いに相手を探すことはできず、虚しく相手に焦がれるのを繰り返し、一人で過ごす夜が苦痛になった頃だった。その店は同性愛者たちの集まるという話を聞いたことがあった。店に入ったときからパーシバルはすでに緊張のあまり、来たことを後悔していた。魔法使いだとバレるかもしれない、何かおかしいと思われるかもしれない。それまでパーシバルはノー・マジと一度も話したことがなかった。バー・カウンターに座っていると、一人の男が隣の席を求めた。パーシバルはあまり話せなかったが、相手はそれを同性愛者の仲間ゆえの躊躇いだとうまく解釈してくれた。そしてパーシバルはわずかなりとも慰めを得ることを知った。  
　パーシバルは気のせいだと言い聞かせて、階段を下り、いつものように酒を頼んで奥の席に座った。グラスを傾けても味を感じることができなかった。店内からちらちらと向けられる視線を感じるようだった。  
　パーシバルは首を振った。誰かが自分のことを見て、そして自分のことを話しているように思える……、幻覚に苛まされるようだった。パーシバルはグラスを煽った。  
「……ここに座っても？」  
　突然、声をかけられて上げると、見知らぬ男が立っていた。もちろん、グリンデルバルドでも、あの夜グリンデルバルドが化けた男でもなかったが、パーシバルはたじろいだ。髪を後ろにきれいに撫でつけ、伊達男を気取っているようだが、どこか慣れない様子が見える。  
　パーシバルは構わないと言ったが、緊張は増していく。冷たいグラスを握る手が汗ばんでいく。男は顔を火照らせて了承をひどく喜び、相手の動揺に気づいていなかった。  
　ここにはよく来る？と男が訊ねる。まるであの夜のようだ。いや、違う。これは儀式のように繰り返される会話で、そこには何の意味もない。パーシバルはまあ、そうだと答えた。男は笑い、僕もここによく来ると言った。そして緊張しているかのように唇を舐める。実は、と男が言う。  
「さっき、ここによく来るかと訊いたけど、実はあなたのことを知っているんだ。ここに通っていたあなたのことをずっと見ていた。いつか、あなたに声をかけたいと思っていた……」  
　パーシバルは顔が強張らないように努めた。恐怖が体の底から込み上げてくる。  
　二ヶ月前なら面白いと思ったかもしれない。男の言うことが本当か嘘か分からないが、情熱的な口説き文句だ。そして男の話す感情はパーシバルにも覚えがあった。自分の存在など知らない誰かに焦がれ、声をかけようとして声をかけられず、そして声をかける機会を失っていくこと、拒否される恐怖、一歩踏み出さなかったことに対する後悔、機会すら失われた喪失感、相手には気づかれてもいないという虚無感……。しかしそれらのたやすい共感もまた、あの日のグリンデルバルドを思い起こさせる。  
「それでもし、あなたがもう一度現れたら声をかけようと……」  
　男はパーシバルの手に手を重ねた。パーシバルはハッと息を飲み込んだ。どうかしたのかと男が言う。  
「いや、急に職場に忘れ物をしたことを思い出して……」  
　ああ、と男はうなずいた。すまない、とパーシバルは言った。男はそれがパーシバルの嘘だと分かっていた。そして落胆して見えた。

 

　パーシバルは逃げるように店を出て、家路を急いだ。元の服装に戻ったものの、『姿くらまし』を使うことも忘れていた。パーシバルはただ夜の街を家に向かって、走るように歩いた。寒さは感じられず、恐怖は骨身に染み渡るようだった。しばらくして体の疲労を覚え、自分が動揺していたことに気づき、パーシバルは歩を緩めた。息は上がり、脚は痛みを訴えていた。監禁生活のせいで、筋肉が落ちていることを感じる。歩を緩めたことで、少しずつ夜の寒さが忍び込んでくる。一月末のニューヨークに、まだ春は遠かった。街に人通りはほとんどない。パーシバルはコートをしっかりと締めると、頑なに歩き続けた。  
　家に着く頃には膝が少し震えていた。パーシバルは熱いシャワーを浴びて体を温め、紅茶を淹れてブランデーを垂らした。体がすっかり疲弊している。ノー・マジの店から家まで歩いて帰るとは軽率にもほどがある……、そう思ってパーシバルは顔をしかめた。若い頃を除いてずっと、自分の性的指向を誰にも知られないように生きてきた。長年、心を読まれないようにしてきた結果、パーシバルは開心術に対する防衛にも秀でていた。おそらく、クイニー・ゴールドスタインにもかけらも読ませていないだろう。皮肉なことに、そのことが結果的に、グリンデルバルドにとっては優位に働いた。常に開心術に対する防壁を張っていても、それがおかしいと思われなかったからだ。  
　そしてあの男はパーシバルの秘密を知ってしまった。パーシバルは苦いため息を吐いた。  
　──目撃者は残せない。No Witness.  
　目撃者は誰かに話すかもしれない。噂は噂を呼ぶ。たった一人の目撃者も残してはいけない。  
　──例外なし。No Exception.  
　魔法を隠すことを決めた法律に関するモットーが頭をよぎり、パーシバルは苦笑いした。一人、秘密を知られると、そこから広がっていく。  
　グリンデルバルドは誰かに……、MACUSAの誰かにパーシバル・グレイブスの秘密を話したのか？  
　パーシバルは首を振った。もしそうだとしても、もうどうすることもできない。できることは、あの男が何を話そうと、それに影響されないことだ。パーシバル・グレイブスの人生はパーシバル・グレイブスのものだ。誰にも干渉させない。そうやって生きてきた。  
　パーシバルは冷え始めた紅茶を捨て、寝室に向かった。横になると、すぐに眠りに落ちた。

 

　ハッとしてパーシバルは目を覚ました。こうして起きるのは、ここ数日、毎晩のことだった。夜中、何かの気配を感じて目を覚ましてしまう。  
　パーシバルは身を起こしてベッドサイドの灯りをつけた。身を起こしたところで、パーシバルは部屋の中がひどく冷えていることに気づいた。寝る前に暖炉の火を消したが、その熱はすっかり消えていた。まるで窓でも開け放したようだ。誰かが入ってきたかもしれない……、その可能性にパーシバルはぞっとした。  
「コロポータス！」  
　杖を取り窓を完全に閉める魔法を唱えたが、何の変化もなかった。パーシバルには、それがすでに窓が閉められているためなのか、それとも魔法が上手くかからなかったためなのか判断がつかなかった。パーシバルはベッドから立ち上がって、カーテンを開いて窓の鍵を確かめた。鍵がかかっていることに安堵する。しかし部屋の中は凍えるように寒い。パーシバルは吐いた息が白くなるのを見た。杖を取って、室内を温めようとして、不意に壁が波打った。  
「……っ！」  
　壁が生き物のように黒く波打っている。煙のように、海のように、うねり、かたまり、ほどけ、ひとときも留まっていない。パーシバルはおののき、後ろへ下がった。パーシバルの動きに合わせるように、壁が大きく膨らむ。冷気が膚を撫でる。部屋がこれほど冷えているのはこれのせいだ。パーシバルは手が冷気にかじかんでいくのを感じた。膨らんだ黒い塊は寝室全体を覆う勢いで震えながらわっと膨らみ、そしてパーシバルに襲いかかってきた。パーシバルはとっさに杖のない、防御魔法でその攻撃を跳ね返した。黒い力は怒りに満ちているようにパーシバルの防御の上から重く叩く。これがいったい何の魔法なのか、パーシバルには分からなかった。これほど巨大な力を見たことがない。その膨らみ続ける、圧倒的な力に家の壁はミシミシと音を立て、パーシバルの防御に漏れた力に当たった床が砕けた。防御だけしていてはいつか押しつぶされる。  
　パーシバルは必死に反撃の機会を伺った。これが何の力であれ、誰の仕業であれ、こんなところで死ぬわけにはいかない。グリンデルバルドから生き残ったのだ。パーシバルは杖を振るって攻撃に転じた。パーシバルの放った魔法は黒い塊と当たって白く光り、その塊はうなり声ともつかない音を立てて赤く光った。  
「――っ！」  
　腕に痺れるほどの衝撃が走る。攻撃のために緩めた防御を押しのける勢いで黒い力が襲いかかってくる。その力に当たってしまった腕と右胸から脇腹にかけて激痛が走り、重く痺れた。どくどくと血管が脈打っている。それとともに、パーシバルは急速に力が戻ってくるのを感じた。  
　杖が自分のものに返ってくる感覚が確かにあった。傷つけられたことによるのか、それとも何か別の力によるのか分からなかった。傷ついた腕が脈打ち、それに呼応するように自分の杖が魔法に満ちて脈打つ。パーシバルは自分の心が落ち着いていくのを感じた。まるでここ二ヶ月の間、ずっと眠っていたかのようだ。全身がどくどくと脈打つ。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスはようやく目を覚まし、そして生きていた。  
　パーシバルは黒い塊に向かって杖を振るった。赤い光が音を立てて走り、稲妻のようにきらめく。黒い塊はどんどんと膨らみ、ますます巨大になっていく。  
　パーシバルは畏怖とともにその力を見ていた。この力が誰のものなのか、何の意図があるのか、生き物なのか分からない。杖を取り戻したが、この力に負けてしまうかも知れなかった。  
　――まるで風みたいだった、それか幽霊だ……、黒くて……、そいつの目を見た……、白く光る目だ。  
　――……はニューヨークを縦断して、街に非常な損害を与えました。これほど大きな力を持つ存在が確認されたのは、この何百年では初めてです。いや、そもそも、アメリカではこの何百年で、存在が確認されたこと自体が初めてで、そしてこのように巨大な力を持つ事例を私は聞いたことがありません。いたとすれば、アメリカよりも歴史の長いヨーロッパの魔法世界の中ですら、はるか昔に遡らなければならないでしょう。我々の被害は甚大であり、もっとも恐れていたこと……、魔法の存在が明らかになり、ノー・マジとの全面戦争になるということも避けられないだろうと思われましたが、さいわい、……  
　以前読んだ報告書と、セラフィナ・ピッカリーの行った演説が脳裏をよぎる。  
「ッ、オブスキュラス……！」  
　パーシバルはようやく自分の向かい合う存在が何であるかに気がついた。自分の部屋の壁に潜んでいたもの……、それは、オブスキュラスだった。子どもが自らの魔法を抑圧したときに生まれる、不安定な、闇の力。オブスキュラスは死んだと報告書や人の口から語られるものと、自らの目で見るものにはまったく異なった。これほど凄まじい力をパーシバルは見たことがなかった。正体に気づいたパーシバルはためらい、攻撃の手を止めた。途端にオブスキュラスは傷つけられた怒りに満ちてパーシバルに襲いかかってくる。  
「……っ！」  
　オブスキュラスを生み出した者……、あの殺風景な部屋に住んでいた者……、母親から穢れた存在として忌み嫌われていた者……、ゲラート・グリンデルバルドの罠にかかった者。何も持たずに生き、生まれかけた希望もグリンデルバルドに奪われた者。  
　彼の怒りの対象は自分ではなく、あの男だ。グリンデルバルドにあらゆるものを奪われるだけでなく、自分のものでもない憎しみまで受けるつもりは毛頭ない。  
「クリーデンス……、クリーデンス・ベアボーンなのか？」  
　パーシバルがそう叫ぶと、オブスキュラスはさらに大きく膨れあがり、渾身の力で襲いかかってきた。  
「ぐ……っ！」  
　パーシバルは防御ごと、反対側の壁に叩きつけられた。オブスキュラス……、クリーデンス・ベアボーンはパーシバルが入れ替わったことを知らないのだ。パーシバルはこれまでクリーデンスと会ったことはないが、クリーデンスはMACUSA　アメリカ合衆国魔法会議魔法庁長官という地位についた、パーシバル・グレイブスの顔をした男を心の底から恨み、絶望している。  
「クリーデンス・ベアボーンなんだろう？」  
　名前を呼ばれるごとにオブスキュラスはますます怒りを煽られるようで、ごうごうと音を立てて渦巻き、赤い火がばちばちと稲光のように光る。パーシバルの寝室はほとんど崩壊して、外が見えかけていた。建物の破壊される音に近所の建物の明かりがぽつぽつと点り始めるのを見る。パーシバルは必死に語りかけた。  
「信じられないだろうが、聞いてほしい！　私は君が考える男じゃない。この二ヶ月、私の顔をした闇の魔法使いが君に近づいて利用しようとした。私は君を知らない。私は今、初めて君と会った。すまない、先ほどは攻撃してしまったが知らなかったんだ！　君を傷つけるつもりはなかった！」  
　オブスキュラスは攻撃の手を緩めなかった。パーシバルの言葉にますます怒りをかきたてられるようで、叩きつける力が強くなる。杖を使えるようになったとは言え、ただ防御するにも限界がある。こんなところで死にたくもないし、間違った復讐を受けるつもりもない。パーシバルは叫んだ。  
「――本当に君のことを知らないんだ！」  
　オブスキュラスはひときわ大きく部屋の外まで膨れあがって、パーシバルに襲いかかる。パーシバルはその衝撃に備えようと構えたが、オブスキュラスはパーシバルの横の壁に大きな穴を開けたあと、外の地面にぶつかり、そして消えた。  
「クリーデンス・ベアボーン！」  
　パーシバルは呼んだが、答えはなかった。真夜中にも関わらず、数人集まってきたのが見える。パーシバルは忘却術を彼らにかけ、そして建物と表通りの道を修復した。  
　家に入ったパーシバルは息を吐いた。オブスキュラスは、クリーデンス・ベアボーンは生きていた。  
　何という夜だ。  
　パーシバルのもとに戻ってきたばかりの杖は、所有者に感応していまだ脈打っていた。オブスキュラスの力に触れた皮膚に、パーシバルは治癒の魔法をかけた。手の震えと冷たさが少しずつ消え去っていく。手を開いたり閉じたりして、その感覚を確かめて、違和感が少しだけ残っていることに気づいた。それは普通の傷とは異なるようだった。オブスキュラスの力の治癒に関して、治癒の専門家に訊けば分かるかも知れないと思ったが、パーシバルはためらった。もしオブスキュラスが生きていることを知ったら、セラフィナは殺すように命じる可能性が高い。パーシバルは先ほどの強大な力を、報告書に記録された街の被害のことを思い出していた。オブスキュラスが魔法世界にとって、脅威であることには変わりない。それは確かだ。  
　しかし一方で、パーシバルは、グリンデルバルドがもたらした歪みを直したかった。もちろんそれは個人的な欲望に過ぎない。クリーデンス・ベアボーンの住んでいた部屋を見て同情を覚えた。本当に脅威であるのならば、非情な処置もやむを得ないのだろう。それが本当に正しいのか……、それはグリンデルバルドに監禁される前に抱いており、そして彼に付け込む隙を与えた疑問だった。  
　ニュート・スキャマンダーもティナもクリーデンス・ベアボーンのことを気にかけていた。またニュート・スキャマンダーは、オブスキュラスに殺されたノー・マジ、ショウ上院議員の死体を見て、その傷がオブスキュラスの印だとすぐに判断することができた。一度、内密にティナと話してみてもいいかもしれないとパーシバルは思った。何か情報が得られるかもしれなかった。


	4. Chapter 4

　クリーデンス・ベアボーンは生きていた。  
　クリーデンス・ベアボーンは死んだ。

　クリーデンスは激しく震えながら『パーシバル・グレイブス』の家を離れた。傷は生々しく開き、新たに血が流れ出した。これ以上、傷を受けることなどないだろうと思っていたのに、クリーデンスはなおも傷が深くなるということを知った。  
　――本当に君のことを知らないんだ！  
　革ベルトで打たれるよりも深い傷があることをクリーデンスは知った。  
　かつて、あなたは『私は君を傷つけたりしない』と言った。そして僕の手を癒してくれたが、それは嘘だった……。  
　あれから『パーシバル・グレイブス』はどれだけクリーデンスを傷つけたのだろう。偽りの約束で希望を待たせ、そして裏切った。耐えがたい憎しみが相手に忘れられることで、なおも増すことを知る。ただ単に傷つけられるだけなら、ここまでクリーデンスの心は粉々になったりしないだろう。彼はクリーデンスに偽りの温かさと希望を与えて裏切った上に、今度は自分のことを知らないと言う。  
　あなたは言った、苦痛ももう少しの間だと。そばにいられるとも。  
　それが何を意味するのか、そう言われたとき、クリーデンスには本当の意味では理解していなかったと思う。母親のいない生活が何を意味するのか、革ベルトで打たれない生活が何を意味するのか、『パーシバル・グレイブス』のそばでいるということが何を意味するのか。今でも分からないが、ただ彼から与えられるものをすべて渇望していた。すべて。かつて、彼は唯一の希望、唯一の欲望だった。初めての友人だった。のちにティナ・ゴールドスタインが偶然、母親から革ベルトで打たれているところを発見するまで、初めて自分の傷のことを打ち明けた相手だった。唯一、クリーデンスの傷を癒した相手だった。彼以外、クリーデンスに残されているものは何もなかった。しがみつけるものは何もなかった。  
　しかし『パーシバル・グレイブス』はクリーデンスを利用していただけだった。  
　――本当に君のことを知らないんだ！  
　何という残酷な言葉なのだろうか。  
　今度は自分が『パーシバル・グレイブス』ではなかったと言う。一度も会ったことがないと言う……。ならばこれは悪夢だろうか……。  
　自分は長い悪夢を見ているのだろうか。  
　もしそうならどこからが悪夢なのか？  
　初めて声をかけられたとき？  
　初めて見かけたとき？  
　初めて母親に鞭打たれたとき？  
　昨夜『パーシバル・グレイブス』の顔をしながら、クリーデンスの知る『パーシバル・グレイブス』ではないという人から受けた傷は、肉体的にも精神的にもクリーデンスを苛み続ける。  
　やはり近寄るべきではなかったのだ。  
　それでもクリーデンスは見るのを止められなかった。

 

　初めて声をかけられる前から、クリーデンスは『パーシバル・グレイブス』のことを知っていた。幾度か見かけたことがあるからだ。人とどこか異なる格好をした彼は人の目を引いた。  
　街を行き交う人々の中に、他の人々と異なる格好をした人々がいることをクリーデンスは知っていた。裾を引く長いスカートを履いた老女、僧侶のようなローブをまとった男性、きらめく星を身にまとった女性……。そのような服が売られている店を、クリーデンスはニューヨーク中のどこにも見たことがなかった。彼らは決して、他の普通の格好の人々とは話さず、他の人々は彼らの服装の不思議さについて疑問に思わないようだった。  
　『パーシバル・グレイブス』の服はそこまで変わっていたわけではないが、街頭演説をしている新セーレム救世軍の様子を眺める彼を初めて見たとき、何かがあるのを感じた。夜を染みこませたような黒く長いコート、スーツ、青いストール、白いなめらかな裏地……、人混みの中でも彼の姿は浮かび上がるようだった。しかし過ぎ行く人々は彼を一瞥だにしない。それで彼もまた『変わった格好の人たち』なのではないかと思ったのだ。そして彼には何かがあった。何か。  
　あまり見つめると良くない。母親に見つかったらきっとひどく怒られるだろう。不躾に人をじろじろと見ていることを怒るだろう。演説中によそ見していることを怒るだろう。そして……、そのとき、クリーデンスは、わっと飛び立つ蠅のように、恐怖が腹の底からわいてくるのを覚えた。

 

　以前、クリーデンスは激しく母親に打擲を受けたことがあった。お前の母親は魔女だと罵るときと同様、いや、それ以上に母は我を失い、クリーデンスに罵声を浴びせた。  
　それは、クリーデンスが通りを歩く男性から声をかけられたときのことだった。その男性は街頭に立つクリーデンスの様子に同情し、お腹が空いているんだろう、食べたいものはあるかと訊いた。男性はひどく優しそうに見えた。クリーデンスは驚いたが、彼についていこうとし、そしてそのことに気づいた母親に引き止められて頬を叩かれた。  
　――何をしているの！　穢らわしい！  
　母は叫んだ。そのとき、母の怒りが何であるか理解できなかったが、少しずつクリーデンスは理解するようになっていった。あの男性がクリーデンスに求めていた何かは、母親が知れば逆上するものだった。クリーデンスは、のちに、裏通りで若い男性が男性からお金をもらい、そして影で彼らがしていることを知った。あれが母親の怒ったことだった。彼女が逆上し、クリーデンスの手を血がにじむまで革ベルトで叩き続けたものだ。  
　――クリーデンス、この世には穢らわしい、呪われたことがたくさんある。自然の摂理に反するもの。この世にあってはならないもの。お前の母親のような魔女、そしてさっきの男。  
　そう言ってクリーデンスを見下ろす母親が恐ろしくて仕方なかった。革ベルトの痛みより、母親の我を忘れた怒りの方が、息の詰まりそうなほど怖かった。  
　――クリーデンス。あなたは彼らと違うようにありなさい。彼らはこの世にあってはならないの。  
　この世にあってはならない……、母親の鋭い目は、さながら魔女狩りの焚刑のように、クリーデンスを魂の底から焼き尽くすようだった。  
　しかしそれからときどき、クリーデンスはこっそり夢を見るようになった。  
　クリーデンスが誰か男性と話す夢だ。相手の容貌ははっきりしない。以前、街頭で話しかけた男のようにも、裏通りで男から金をもらっていた男のようにも思う。何を話しているのかもはっきりしない。いや、何も話さないことがある。ただ黙って隣に座っている。ただクリーデンスはその隣に座る存在を感じている。ずっとそのままでいたいと思う。  
　夢の終わりはいつでも同じだった。  
　激昂した母親が突然やって来るのだ。  
　――何をしているの！　穢らわしい！  
　隣にいた男は霧のように消え失せ、クリーデンスはそこで全身に汗をかいて目を覚ます。その夢は、年を重ねるにつれて、少しずつ内容を変えていったが、夢の終わりはいつも変わらなかった。そして目が覚めると、肉体の一部が硬くなるようになった。クリーデンスの下半身についたそれが、母親やチャスティティやモデスティにはなく、自分や裏通りの男性にはあることを知っていた。夢を見ると、そこが硬くなって、風邪を引いたときとも違う熱が溜まり、落ち着かなくなる。  
　その感覚は日々、強くなっていった。早く起きなければと思うが、このままシーツの中に留まって、夢の前半に戻りたいと思う。クリーデンスは脚に力を込めた。そうすると夢の前半を思い出す。隣にいる誰かの気配。それはひどく心地良かった。クリーデンスはシーツを握りしめて腰を押しつけた。鈍く甘い刺激が走り抜ける。クリーデンスは本能のままに腰を動かした。硬くなったものが、握りしめたシーツに擦れる感覚が心地良い。夢に戻りたい。そう強く思う。  
「――クリーデンス！　何をぐずぐずして……っ」  
　そこへ母親がやってきた。母親はシーツを剥ぎ、クリーデンスのやっていたことに気づいた。  
「クリーデンスッ！」  
　母親が悲鳴のような声を上げる。それは彼女が本当に逆上したときの声であることをクリーデンスは知っていた。恐怖に心臓が掴まれる。クリーデンスはベッドから飛び起きたが、それによって母親の目の前にクリーデンスの下半身が晒された。寝衣を着ているとは言え、服の上からでも性器が勃起してることは明らかだった。クリーデンスは急いで後ろを向いてズボンを履き替え、服を身につけた。  
「……クリーデンス。こっちに来なさい」  
　母親がそう言う。クリーデンスは息もできないほど怯えていた。  
「クリーデンス。これは穢らわしいことなの。間違った道に堕ちるもと。あなたにはまだ理解できないかもしれない。これは神に祝福された婚姻によって結びついた男女の間でのみ、正しく行われるべきものなの。そうでないものは呪われる。クリーデンス。欲望を退けなさい」  
　クリーデンスは頷いた。手を出しなさいと言われ、クリーデンスは革ベルトを差し出した。  
　しかし次の日もクリーデンスは夢を見た。そして目覚めると下半身が熱を持って硬くなる。自分は呪われたものなのだろうかとクリーデンスは震えた。自分を生んだ母親は魔女で呪われていたと育ての母親は言う。裏通りで交わる男や女たちが脳裏をかすめる。恐ろしくて仕方なかったが、それでもクリーデンスは夢を見続けた。母親の目から隠れてこっそりと自慰をした。それを自慰と呼ぶことも知らなかった。もしかすると、自分は母親たちより、魔女や『呪われたもの』に近いかもしれないと思って恐怖に泣いた。クリーデンスはどうしようもなく孤独だった。日々、自分が異なる存在だということを、不出来な存在だということを思い知らされる。  
　そして、母親の言うところの、呪われた者たちに惹かれることを止められなかった。彼らのことをもっと知りたい。もし本当に彼らと自分が近いとしたら……？　もしかしたら友人になれるかもしれない。クリーデンスに友人はいなかった。しかし母親は、穢れた人々と付きあうなと言う。彼女の監視の目は厳しく、わざわざクリーデンスに近づいてくる者自体が少なかった。

 

　そしてクリーデンスは通りで『彼』を初めて見た。  
　見ていることが母親にばれたら怒られる。見たいと思っていることがばれたら怒られる。それなのに、意識が彼に向いていく。注意深く視線を逸らした、視界の端に見えるその姿に、喉もとがきつくなり、蜂蜜を一滴垂らしたように、ごくりと喉を鳴らして飲み込んだ唾とともに、何かが……、クリーデンスの知らない何かが、喉を通り、胃に入り、腹に落ち、クリーデンスはカッと熱くなるのを覚えた。  
　見たい。見てはいけない。見たい……。  
　顔を上げるだけだとクリーデンスは思った。周りに視線を巡らせるだけだ。チラシを渡すときにそうするように。暑い季節でもないのに、クリーデンスはシャツの下で汗ばんでいくのを覚えた。一度見るだけだ、一度……。葛藤ののち、顔を上げると、もう彼はどこにもいなかった。クリーデンスは激しい後悔に襲われた。躊躇わずに見れば良かった。この、人の多い街で、もう二度とあの人を見ることはないかもしれない。もし毎日同じ道を使っている人なら、これまでにも見たことがあるはずだ。しかしクリーデンスは彼を見たのはこれが初めてだった。つまり、あの人は普段からこの道を通っているわけではないのだ。見れば良かった。  
　しかしもう見ることはないだろう。  
　その夜、クリーデンスが見た夢は彼だった。  
　話をするわけでもない。隣にいるわけでもない。昼間と同じく、彼は通りの向こう側にいた。クリーデンスはただ彼が歩いていくのを見ていた。時の流れはひどく緩やかで、クリーデンスはじっくりとその姿を見ることができた。彼はこちらを向いていない。一足歩くたびに黒いコートがひるがえり、白い裏地がのぞく。泥よけのブーツカバーもブーツも、汚れ一つない。クリーデンスは圧倒されていた。それが何によって圧倒されるのかをクリーデンスは知らなかった。言葉を知らなかった。ただずっと見ていたいと思った。見続けることを渇望した。夢の終わりはいつもと同じだ。クリーデンスは本物の母親が来る前にベッドから起き上がった。

 

　しかしそれは終わりではなかった。そしてそれがきっと悪夢の始まりだったのだ。  
　初めて彼に声をかけられたとき、クリーデンスは口をきけないほど驚いた。紛れもなく、それは『彼』だった。一度見たきりだ。それから何度も夢で見た。ひそかに見ていたことが、夢で見ていたことがばれたのだと思った。いや、そんなことがあるわけがない。誰もクリーデンスの夢のことなど知らないはずだ。もし知られたら……、クリーデンスは恐慌状態に陥った。激怒するかもしれない。殴られるかもしれない。母親にばれるかもしれない。革ベルトで殴られる、食事はもらえない、外に追い出されるかもしれない……、今は冬で、一晩外に追い出されたら……。  
　彼は『パーシバル・グレイブス』だと名乗り、恐慌状態のクリーデンスをなだめた。クリーデンスは彼と目を合わせることもできなかった。目を見たら、きっと内面まで覗かれてしまうだろう。  
「大丈夫だ。君を傷つけに来たわけじゃない。もし良かったら、私の頼みごとを聞いてほしい」  
　『パーシバル・グレイブス』の手がクリーデンスの肩を掴んだ。クリーデンスは息を止めた。  
「……誰でもいいから声をかけたわけじゃない。一目見て分かった、君には特別な才能があるんだ」  
　そう言って、彼は、指を振った。  
「……ッ！」  
　突然、彼の手が発光して小さな光が生まれ、光り輝く蝶のかたちをなして飛び立った。蝶は暗い裏通りをほのかに照らして、そしてきらめく鱗粉を残して消えた。  
「……、……！」  
　クリーデンスは口もきけずに震えていた。感嘆と恐怖……、目の前で何が起こっているか理解できなかった。これは魔法だ。彼は魔法使いだった。彼は普通の人ではない。この世にあってはならないもの……、クリーデンスの生みの母親と同じで、今の母親が忌み嫌う存在だった。  
「……君は我々の仲間だ」  
　『パーシバル・グレイブス』はそう言った。  
「……な、なかま？」  
　クリーデンスは震える声で聞き返した。ほとんど音になっていなかったが、彼は頷いた。  
「そうだ。君にはその才能がある。もし君が望むなら……、君も魔法を使えるようになる」  
「……ほ、ほんとうですか」  
　何が起きているのか、眩暈がしそうだった。『パーシバル・グレイブス』はクリーデンスが彼らの仲間だと言う。それをどれだけ願い、どれだけ恐れたことか。クリーデンスはいつも、家族の中で自分だけ違うことを恐れ、同じであることを望み、一方で他に自分の場所があるのではないかと思っていた。  
　それはもっと幼い頃に繰り返し考えていたお気に入りの妄想だった。クリーデンスの本当の両親は死んでおらず、いつかクリーデンスを見つけて抱きしめ『ずっと探していた！』と言うのだ。クリーデンスは悪い人にさらわれて教会の前に置き去りにされた。彼の両親はそれからずっとクリーデンスを探して世界中を巡る。そしてようやくここにたどり着いてクリーデンスを見つけて泣く。そんなことは起こらないことをもう知っているが、クリーデンスは今の生活の外にあるものに強く惹かれ、そして恐れていた。  
　『パーシバル・グレイブス』はクリーデンスの問いに頷く。  
「そうだ」  
　グレイブスは俯くクリーデンスの顔を覗き込み、名前を尋ねた。  
「ク、クリーデンス……、ベアボーンです」  
　会ったばかりの人に名前を教えるということにも、クリーデンスは怯えていた。あらゆることが恐ろしかった。見知らぬ人に名前を教えてしまった。それも相手はクリーデンスが夜のひそかな夢を耽っていた相手だ。グレイブスはまるでクリーデンスの勇気を褒めるように微笑んだ。  
「クリーデンス」  
　彼の低い声が耳朶を打ち、鼓膜の底を震わせるように響く。ただ名前を呼ばれただけだ。しかしそれ自体が魔法のようだった。初めて見たときと同様、凍えるような寒さにも関わらず、クリーデンスの背骨に火をつける声だった。火は背骨を伝って、腰まで降りてくる。グレイブスはクリーデンスの手を取り、そしてその傷に気づいた。  
「……ッ！」  
　クリーデンスは慌てて手を隠そうとしたが、間に合わなかった。グレイブスは思いがけない力で手を掴んだまま、離そうとしなかった。  
「これは……」  
　クリーデンスは手を引っ張ったが、グレイブスは手を離してくれなかった。クリーデンスは手のひらがたちまち汗ばむのを感じた。手が震え始める。  
　――傷を見られてしまった！  
　手のひらの赤いみみず腫れは、少しずつ方向を変えて走り、一度にできた傷ではないことが分かる。しかも手の甲ならともかく、片手の手のひらばかりに傷があるのは不自然だ。誰が見ても、これが不注意でできた傷でないことくらい、打擲されてできた傷だと分かるだろう。クリーデンスは手のひらの傷が燃え上がるように感じた。つまりこれは、クリーデンスが打擲に値する者だという証だ。奴隷が額に焼き印を押されるがごとく、これはクリーデンスが罪人であるという証だった。クリーデンスは絶望が喉もとに込み上げてくるのを感じた。きっと彼も、この傷を知れば、もうクリーデンスにものを頼もうと思わないに違いない。この傷は、クリーデンスが言いつけを守らず、頼みごとを破る者である印ではないか？  
　クリーデンスは喉が苦しくなり、視界が涙ににじむのを感じた。  
「クリーデンス」  
　温かな手が頬を掴む。泣き出したクリーデンスを、しー、となだめる声がする。大丈夫だと何度もグレイブスは言った。何が大丈夫なのかクリーデンスには理解できなかった。誰も泣き出したクリーデンスを温かく撫でた者などいなかった。  
「手を見せてみなさい」  
　クリーデンスは混乱しきっていた。グレイブスは怯えるクリーデンスの手を引き、そして癒していった。たちまち傷が消えていく。  
「ひ……ッ、……！」  
　クリーデンスは大きく喘いだ。魔法の力が自分の肌の上を這っていく。それは打擲とはまったく異なるが、火傷にも似て、舌で舐められる感覚に近かった。グレイブスの温かく乾いた手のひらが、クリーデンスの汗ばみ震える手のひらを撫でていくにつれて、赤い引きつれが消えていく。  
「……君は特別なんだ。だから私の仕事を少し手伝ってほしい。誰にも頼むわけじゃない。君にしかできない仕事だ」  
　クリーデンスは心臓が爆発しそうなほどに脈打つのを感じていた。不安と恐怖、興奮と喜びが同時に存在していた。  
「そ、それは何ですか……？」  
　そこでクリーデンスは勇気を振り絞って顔を上げて、彼の顔を見た。遠くから見かけた顔がそこにあった。濃い色の瞳がクリーデンスをまっすぐに貫く。その濃い色の瞳の底に静かで暗く冷たく沈むものを見て、クリーデンスは息を止めた。  
「ある子どもを探してほしい。その子どもは君の近くにいる。その子は、オブスキュラスと呼ばれる巨大な魔法の、闇の力を持っている。その子どもを探してほしい」  
　どうやって探していいのか、さっぱり分からなかったが、クリーデンスは頷いた。彼の役に立ちたかった。彼の役に立つかもしれない……、そう考えるだけで、クリーデンスの頭の芯は痺れ陶酔しそうだった。  
「いい子だ」  
　クリーデンスの答えを聞いてグレイブスが笑う。その笑顔にクリーデンスの心臓はこれ以上ないほど高まった。先ほど瞳の底に見たものなど頭から消え失せてしまう。彼のあたたかな手がクリーデンスの肩から首を撫でる。  
「また来る」  
　そう言って彼は消えた。  
　クリーデンスは今自分に起きたことが信じられずにぼんやりと裏通りで立ち尽くしていた。おそるおそる手を上げて、彼の手が触れた首に触れた。夢のようだった。手のひらの傷は消えてなめらかだった。  
　そして彼から頼まれたことを思い出して不意に恐怖に襲われた。どうやってその子どもを探したらいいのか検討もつかない。期待に応えられなかったら、彼は失望するだろう。クリーデンスは体が冷たくなるのを覚えた。  
　何とかしなければならない。どうやってか分からない。分からないが、しかし少なくとももう一度彼と会うことができる……。

 

　地下鉄で闇祓いたちの攻撃を受けてから、クリーデンスの記憶は曖昧だった。闇祓いたちの攻撃は深くクリーデンスを傷つけ、オブスキュラスとしての力をほとんど奪い、生身の体も傷こそ受けなかったものの、疲弊しきっていた。クリーデンスは夜となく、昼となく、どこかを彷徨い続けた。  
　人が恐ろしかった。魔法使いも、魔法使いではない者もすべてが恐ろしかった。クリーデンスは地下鉄や裏通りに身を潜めて、時折、市場や通りに出て食べ物をくすねた。昼の光が恐ろしく、夜の闇が怖かった。絶え間なく腹は減り、眠りは十分にやってこなかった。  
　そしてクリーデンスはふたたび『パーシバル・グレイブス』の姿を見たのだった。また夢を見ているのかとクリーデンスは思った。昔……、『パーシバル・グレイブス』に声をかけられる前に幾度も夢を見たように、彼が向かいの通りを歩いていく。突然、時の流れがゆっくりになったようだった。彼が歩くたび、黒く長いコートがやわらかくひるがえって彼の脚に当たり、二枚貝の内側のような、白く艶やかな裏地が波打つ。めくれたコートの下、体にぴたりと合った黒いスーツのしわが、彼の体の動きに合わせてなめらかに動く。青く薄い生地のマフラーが揺れる。マフラーの端がばらけて、黒いスーツの胸元に当たる……。それは夢に酷似していて、それ以上に鮮やかだった。  
　クリーデンスは目が離せなかった。見てはいけない。見たい。見ていることがばれたら怒られる……、いや、もう母はいないのだ。彼を見ても誰も革ベルトでクリーデンスを罰したりしない。クリーデンスは無意識に彼を追って、足を踏み出した。  
　彼が歩く速度は速かった。何かに追われてるようだった。クリーデンスがかつて会った彼はいつも忙しそうだった。いや、それはクリーデンスが彼と会う時間に焦がれていたからかもしれない。彼が自分と向き合う時間が一秒でも長ければと思っていた。しかし『パーシバル・グレイブス』は常に忙しく、クリーデンスに用件を伝えるとすぐに消えてしまう。そう、クリーデンスが彼の歩く姿を見るのは、初めて見たときと、そして夢の中だけだった。今『パーシバル・グレイブス』は足早に夜の街を歩いていく。クリーデンスは彼のあとを追いかけた。そしてクリーデンスは初めて彼がどこに住んでいるのかを知った。  
　そこはクリーデンスが母親たちと住んでいた場所とは通りの雰囲気自体がまったく違っていた。人通りは少なく静かで、街灯も壊れておらず灯りがきちんと点っている。道端に寝ている人もおらず、ゴミや落ち葉の吹きだまりもできていなかった。  
　白い石でできた建物は古いが、よく手入れされているようだった。『パーシバル・グレイブス』は建物の外を囲む黒い鉄の柵を開け、階段をのぼり、そして扉の中に消えた。クリーデンスはじっと建物を見つめていた。やがて三階の窓に灯りがともるのを見た。時折ちらりと影が映る。ただクリーデンスは目を離せなかった。  
　見てどうなるというのか。それが本当に彼の動きによるものなのかも分からない。それでもかすかな光と影の揺らめきから目が離せない。ただクリーデンスは通りで立ち尽くしていた。やがて家主が就寝したのか、その光も消えた。クリーデンスは動くこともできずにカーテンの閉められた窓を見ていた。これまで　すぐに魔法で消えてしまう彼がどこに住んでいるのかを知らなかった。目を離すとすぐに建物ごと消えてしまいそうだった。そもそもあの窓の向こうに本当に彼がいるのかも分からない。  
　じっと立っていると、次第に冬の夜の寒さがしんしんと押し寄せてくる。その感覚は、かつてあてなく集会のビラを配っていたときのことを思い出させた。天候が悪ければ、誰もクリーデンスの配るビラになど興味を示さなかった。それどころか、悪天候に気の立った者から悪口や暴力を受けることもあった。あの頃からクリーデンスは何一つ変わっていない。何も持っていない。唯一クリーデンスの持っていた夢、唯一しがみついていた人からも裏切られた……。  
　焼けつくような激しい怒りが腹の底から込み上げてくる。  
　クリーデンスは自分の姿が次第に変わり始めたことに気づいていなかった。  
　自分を裏切った人、その人はあの窓の向こうにいる。  
　クリーデンスは窓に近づいた。体は望むままに浮き上がり、クリーデンスはその窓枠に触れた。ぱちりと軽く何かが白くはじけて、クリーデンスは驚き、いったん手を引いたが、白くはじける光に構わず、手を押しつけると、さながら雨に打たれて勢いを失う火のように、光は次第に明るさを失い、黒い手の中に飲み込まれていった。クリーデンスはもう一度手を伸ばした。もう遮るものはなかった。……


	5. Chapter 5

　パーシバルは次の日、ティナ・ゴールドスタインに声をかけた。少し内密で話があるんだが、と執務室に来た彼女に切り出し、単刀直入に、自分の家にオブスキュラスが現れたことを話した。それが誰なのか確信は持てないが、クリーデンス・ベアボーンなのかと呼びかけた声に反応したように思うとそう告げた。  
「ク、クリーデンスが……。まさか……、ミスター・グレイブス！」  
　そこでハッとしたようにティナは叫んだ。  
「お願いです、どうか、彼を殺さないでください！」  
　遮ろうとしたパーシバルに構わず、ティナはしゃべり続けた。  
「彼がもし生きているのなら、もし生きているのなら彼はもっと報われるべきなんです！　あんなに苦しんでいたのに……、私は分かっていたのに……、私は彼を救えなかった。私は失敗したんです。本当に彼が、クリーデンスが生きているのならどうか殺さないで。お願いです、ミスター・グレイブス！」  
　ティナは手を握りしめて震え、真っ青だった。グレイブスはそのあまりの勢いに気圧された。  
「ティナ……」  
「……」  
　ティナの目に涙がにじんでいた。パーシバルはそこで、彼女もまた、違いはあれ、グリンデルバルドの残した悪夢に苦しめられていることを知った。パーシバルはゆっくりとつとめて穏やかに言った。  
「……私にオブスキュラスを、クリーデンス・ベアボーンを傷つける意図はない。もしそうなら君にこうして相談もしていない」  
　ティナはそこで我に返ったようだった。  
「そう、そうですね……、私は……、あなたを信じていないわけではなくて……」  
　ティナは恥じ入ったように、すみませんと言った。互いの間に気まずい沈黙が落ちる。  
　グリンデルバルドとパーシバル・グレイブスが入れ替わっていたことに気づかなかったということについて、MACUSA内で確かにわだかまりが残っていた。入れ替わりにまったく気づかなかったという、グレイブスに対する罪悪感と、グリンデルバルドにしてやられたという、矜持を傷つけられた怒りのためだろう。ふたたびグレイブスは魔法法執行部長官に就いたが、中身が異なるとは言え、同じ顔をした男によって崩された信頼関係は、元に戻った本物のグレイブスとの関係にも影響を与えていた。  
「ティナ。君の疑念は当然だ。セラフィナも他の闇祓いたちも、セラフィナがあのとき下した、オブスキュラスを殺すという判断を支持しているし、今後もそうだろう」  
「ではミスター・グレイブス、あなたはなぜ？」  
　そう訊かれてグレイブスはいっとき何と答えたらいいのか迷った。グレイブス自身、もしグリンデルバルドの件がなかったら、セラフィナを支持しただろう。オブスキュラスはあまりに魔法界にとって危険すぎる。現にアメリカ合衆国魔法会議はオブスキュラスによってメンバーを失った。グリンデルバルドのようにオブスキュラスを利用する者もいる。それでなくとも制御できないその力は、ノー・マジたちとの軋轢の種になりかねない。実際、グリンデルバルドがグレイブスに成り代わる前がそうだった。得体の知れない事件をノー・マジたちは不安に思っていた。セラフィナの判断は十分に理にかなっている。  
「……私もセラフィナの判断は正しいと思う。しかしこれは私自身の話になる。私はあの男に顔を奪われた。そしてクリーデンス・ベアボーンの不幸は、私の顔をしたあの男がもたらした歪みだ。それを正したいと思う」  
　そしてもっと深いところにある罪悪感についてはグレイブスは触れなかった。解放されてから、解放される前からずっと胸のうちにあって日夜グレイブスを苛む罪の意識だった。自分の言葉足らずの説明が伝わっているのか不明だったが、ともかくもティナ・ゴールドスタインはグレイブスの言葉に頷いた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス……、私も……、いえ、きっと違うでしょうが、私も彼を助けたいと思っています」  
　グレイブスはティナの言葉に頷いた。しかしそうは言っても何ができるだろうか。  
「……あれほど巨大なオブスキュラスが存在するとは思わなかった。私の部屋の暖炉をゆうに覆うくらいの大きさ……、成人した男性くらいの大きさはあった。傷つける意図はなかったが、防御魔法を使った際に結果的に相手の力を跳ね返してしまったと思う」  
「クリーデンス……、私が最後にオブスキュラスとしての彼を見たときは地下鉄のプラットフォームを覆うくらいの大きさはありました」  
　あれでもまだ小さい方だったのかとグレイブスは内心思った。  
「オブスキュラスに関する情報を教えてほしい」  
　そのとき、グレイブスの執務室の扉が叩かれた。ティナはぱっと扉に顔を向けた。  
「……この部屋には魔法をかけている。外部から入れないようにしているし、話は聞かれない。だが長話には向かない。仕事が終わったあとでどこかで話せるか」  
「私の部屋に来ますか？　妹もクリーデンスのことを知っていますから秘密は守れます」  
　クイニー・ゴールドスタインは人の心を読むことができる。グレイブスは少しだけ、自分の記憶が読まれてしまわないかと考えた。これまでグレイブスはクイニーをはじめ、開心術を持つ魔法使いに心を読ませたことはない。開心術に対抗するために杖は不要だが、自分の魔法が衰えている可能性についてはこれまであまり考えないようにしていた。もちろん監禁されていた体力の衰えは影響を与えるだろう。実際、自分の力がどうかということは測りがたい。とは言え、オブスキュラスのことを内密に話せる場所は限られている。グレイブスは頷いた。  
「……分かった」  
　もう一度執務室の扉が叩かれる。グレイブスは入っていいと声をかけた。

 

　グレイブスは仕事が終わったあと、ゴールドスタイン姉妹の住む部屋に向かった。近くの通りに来たところで、ティナが出迎え、自分たちの部屋は男子禁制だと告げたので、グレイブスはめまいがした。もし自分の姿が見られたら、余計な噂や詮索を招きかねない。グレイブスの部下はたぐいまれな信念と情熱と行動力を持っているが、しばしば深慮に欠ける……とひそかにグレイブスは思っていた。  
　さいわい、誰にも見られることなくグレイブスがゴールドスタインの部屋に入った途端、奥の部屋から子どもの笑い声が聞こえてきた。ティナは一瞬、目を泳がせたあと、素早く説明した。  
「……その、親戚の子どもが来ているんです」  
　母親が亡くなって親戚もいなかったために二人きりで支えあっていると昔聞いたように思った。何か事情があるのだろう。君たちに親戚がいたのか？と訊きたいところを、グレイブスは思いとどまった。  
　ティナが湯を沸かしていると、クイニーが一度リビングに顔を覗かせた。クイニーはグレイブスの顔を見ると目を丸くした。  
「ミスター・グレイブス」  
　ティナは慌てて立ち上がって、クイニーと二人で何事かこそこそと話した。その間、ぱたぱたと子どもの足音が聞こえ、クイニーは慌てて振り返り、押しとどめたようだった。  
　ティナは紅茶を淹れ、グレイブスに勧めたあと、二人は昼間の話の続きを始めた。  
「本当にあれがクリーデンス・ベアボーンとして、の仮定になるが、私のところにやってきたのは、私の顔をした男のせいだろう」  
　そうグレイブスが言ったとき、隣の部屋でどすんと重い音が聞こえた。そしてくすくす笑う声が漏れ聞こえる。  
「……」  
　ティナは口を開きかけて、何か言いたそうにしたが、結局言わなかった。グレイブスは気にせず話そうとした。  
「……グリンデルバルドは彼の孤独につけこみ、彼を利用しようとしていた。私に復讐したいと思っていても不思議ではない。説明しようとしたが逆効果のようだった」  
　また隣の部屋から笑い声が立つ。  
「報告書を読んだ。ニュート・スキャマンダーはオブスキュラスのことに詳しいのか？」  
　ティナは頷いた。  
「そうです。ニュートは以前、スーダンでオブスキュラスを宿した八才の少女に会ったと言っていました。彼は彼女からオブスキュラスを引き離すことに成功したけれど、彼女は亡くなってしまったそうです」  
「そうか」  
　もしクリーデンスが望めば、オブスキュラスを引き離すことはできるのだろうかとグレイブスは思った。危険な方法だが、成功すればクリーデンスはMACUSAから追われることもなくなるだろう。  
「引き離されたオブスキュラスはどうなる？　消えるのか？」  
「いえ。ニュートがトランクの中で保護しています」  
「トランク？」  
「えっ？」  
　こともなげにティナが言うのでグレイブスは驚いた。ティナは驚いたグレイブスに驚いた。  
「知らないんですか？　あなたを装ったグリンデルバルドが私たちを尋問した際、彼は、ニュートのトランクからオブスキュラスを発見して、その意図を問い詰めました。これでノー・マジに魔法の存在を暴露して、そしてノー・マジとの間に戦争を引き起こすつもりだろうと」  
　グレイブスはため息を吐いた。  
「その尋問の記録はどこにも残っていなかった」  
「……グリンデルバルドが消したんでしょうか？」  
　尋問室の様子は自動的に記録され、書類として残されるようになっているはずだ。記録自体がないということは、外部に知られたくないグリンデルバルドがあらかじめ記録されないよう細工していた可能性があった。  
「おそらくそうだろう。尋問のときのことを聞かせてくれ」  
「いえ、それ以上、大したことは……。今思えば、あれはグリンデルバルド自身の意図だったに違いありません。グリンデルバルド自身が、オブスキュラスを使ってノー・マジとの間に戦争を起こすつもりなのだと思います。そして宿主のいないオブスキュラスはトランクを離れては長く生きられないと知ると、興味を失ったようでした」  
「何のための尋問だったんだ？」  
「ニュートが魔法動物を使ってショー上院議員を殺したことに対する容疑です。私はその手助けをした。そしてグリンデルバルドは私たちに死刑を……」  
「死刑？　いつからそんな権限が？」  
　グレイブスは驚いた。いつから裁判もなしに法執行部の尋問のみで、容疑者に死刑をくだせるようになったのか。ティナは話し始めた。  
「グリンデルバルドの正体がばれる一ヶ月ほど前……十一月だったと思います。あいつぐ魔法動物らしきものが起こしたと思われる事件が続き、ほとんどノー・マジたちの間で暴動が起こりそうなほど緊張が高まっていました。その頃、ある事件が起こったんです。何らかの魔法によって街が破壊されました。グリンデルバルドはそれを魔法動物によるものだと断言しましたが、結局原因は分かりませんでした。事件後、現場近くに住んでいた魔法使いが犯人ではないかと思われています。その魔法使いはアレックス・フェイズと名乗っていましたが、どこにも記録がありませんでした。おそらく偽名でしょう。彼はノー・マジを恨んでいると、以前、近隣の人に話していたそうです。たまたま魔法法執行部のメンバーが近くにいたんですが、彼には逮捕する権限もなく、魔法を使う権限もなく、他の魔法使いを攻撃する権限もなかったため、彼は殺され、アレックス・フェイズは逃げ、現在も捕まっていません。そこで何が起きたのか分かっていませんが、それ以来、非常事態宣言が出され、同様の事件が起こったときに即座に対応できるよう、魔法法執行部の権限が強化されたんです。特にノー・マジに対する魔法の暴露に関わる事件について、その暴露する意図が明らかな場合は、議長の承認なしに逮捕および魔法の使用、攻撃が可能になりました。長官は全権が委任され、議長の承認なしに、ほとんどあらゆる権利の実行が可能になりました」  
　グレイブスは顔を覆った。グレイブスが囚われたのは、わずか二ヶ月のことだ。たった二ヶ月の間で、ここまで組織の根幹は崩壊してしまうのかとグレイブスは思った。  
「……そうか。今は？」  
「グリンデルバルドが捕らえられたあと、その非常事態宣言は解かれました。でも……」  
「でも？」  
「事態は変わっていません……」  
　グレイブスは頷いた。ティナもおそらく同じことを考えているだろうとグレイブスは思った。事態は変わらず、危険な状態にある。グリンデルバルドが捕まったとは言え、その狂信者はいるかもしれない。ノー・マジたちに魔法の存在が知られる危険性は高い。  
　しかしこの二ヶ月の間起こったことを考えると、奇跡としか言いようがない。闇の魔法使いグリンデルバルドにMACUSAの全権が委任された状態を切り抜け、ノー・マジたちに魔法の存在が知られずに済み、戦争も回避された。そして目の前に座る、頑固な部下はグリンデルバルドから死刑判決を受け、対峙した上で生き延びた。死刑が執行されていたら、グリンデルバルドのオブスキュラスを狙っている意図も分からないままだっただろう。  
「ティナ。大変だったな。よくやった」  
　照れたティナは目を泳がせた。  
「……ありがとうございます」  
　そのとき、これまでにないほど大きな物音が聞こえた。そして少女とクイニーの笑い声が続く。ティナはため息を吐いて、椅子を立ち上がった。  
「クイニー！」  
　ティナが奥の扉を開くのと、クイニーの声が上がるのは同時だった。  
「あっ！　ちょ、ちょっと待って！」  
　しかしクイニーの制止は間に合わなかった。彼女の後ろから一人の子どもが駆け抜けて、グレイブスたちのいるリビングルームまでやってきた。それは十にも満たない、少女だった。肌の色は白く、髪はクイニーよりも淡い色の、プラチナ・ブロンドだった。これが例の『親戚の子ども』らしい。そうグレイブスが思ったところで、部屋に入ってきた少女はグレイブスの顔をまじまじと見つめ、そして悲鳴を上げた。  
「――モデスティ！」  
　モデスティ……、どこかで聞いた名前だと思い、そしてグレイブスは思い出した。ベアボーン家で唯一生き残った子どもが、モデスティという名前ではなかったか。  
「モデスティ？」  
　クイニーは慌ててモデスティと呼ばれた少女を抱きしめてなだめ、部屋の外へと連れ出した。ティナは焦ったように手を振った。  
「ミスター・グレイブス！　あの、これは、その……説明しなくてはと思ったんです……」  
　しどろもどろにティナは言った。  
「……ティナ。今のはモデスティ・ベアボーンか？」  
「……そうです。その、偶然です。クイニーがあるパン屋が週に一度、街の養護施設に無償でパンを運んでいるのを手伝っています。それを私も手伝ったときにモデスティに会いました。モデスティは私のことを覚えていました。施設はひどい場所で、彼女がかわいそうで見ていられなくて……」  
「ティナ」  
　グレイブスはティナの言葉を遮った。  
「彼女も魔女の血を継いでいる。スクイブかもしれないが、魔法使いかもしれない」  
「え？　いえ、モデスティは……」  
　いえ、魔法使いの血を引いていません、彼女はノー・マジです……と否定しかけて、ティナはグレイブスの言葉の意図を理解した。  
「ええ、そうです！」  
「そう。だから我々が保護する責任がある。さいわい、君は彼女の知り合いだ」  
「そうなんです！」  
「君は事件後、モデスティを探していて、街の施設に引き取られているところを見つけた。そして保護した」  
「その通りです」  
　ティナは輝くばかりの笑みを見せたが、パーシバルは内心ため息を吐いていた。また隠しごとが増えてしまった。一つの隠しごとは、さらなる隠しごとに繋がる。  
　グリンデルバルドに囚われる前、同じ行動を取っただろうかとパーシバルは思った。自分はただ、グリンデルバルドの被害者である、クリーデンス・ベアボーンに対して何かできるのではないかと思っただけだ。その意味では、モデスティのことをかばったのも同じ動機だと言える。  
　ただ罪悪感がそうさせるのか？　グリンデルバルドに強制されて行ったことに対する、良心の咎めを癒したいだけなのか？　単なる偽善ではないのか？　自分はMACUSAを、アメリカ合衆国の魔法使いたちを危険に晒しているのか？  
　答えは出ないまま、パーシバルはゴールドスタインの部屋を後にした。

 

　その夜も、パーシバルは夜中に目を覚ました。  
　なぜ起きたのか、今夜は分かっていた。部屋は寒く、吐いた息が白く変わる。  
　パーシバルはゆっくりとベッドから身を起こした。壁が黒くうねっている。オブスキュラスだ。昨日のように襲いかかってくるわけでもない。昨夜は、パーシバルが窓を閉める魔法を使ったこと、そして部屋を温める魔法を使おうとしたことに怯えたのかもしれない。クリーデンス・ベアボーンが、自分の顔をした男にされたこと、そして闇祓いたちに受けたことを思えば当然だろう。パーシバルはなぜオブスキュラスが自分の部屋にまたいるのかよく分からなかった。おそらく復讐したいのではないかと思う。攻撃してくるわけではなかったが、空気は重く、圧迫されるようだった。  
「……クリーデンス・ベアボーン」  
　パーシバルがそう呼びかけると、壁はざわりと波打った。じりじりと黒い波が押し寄せる。パーシバルは枕元の杖に手を伸ばしたかったが、そうすればまた昨夜のように闘いが始まってしまうことくらい分かっていた。  
「私は君を攻撃しないが、君が私を殺したいのなら防御する、自分の身を守るために攻撃する。私は君によって絶対に殺されたくない。殺されるわけにはいかない。それは私のためでもあるし、君のためでもある」  
　パーシバルは唇を湿らせた。ゆらゆらと広がるオブスキュラスは次第に部屋全体に暗い闇の手を広げていく。  
「……私に復讐したいんだろう。君を裏切った相手に。だがそれは相手が間違っている。君が本当に復讐すべき相手は……、この数ヶ月間、私の顔を奪っていた男は今、MACUSAに捕らえられ拘束されている」  
　オブスキュラスはざわざわと揺らめく。ほとんどベッドに触れそうなほど近くなっている。黒い霧にも似たそれは、触れるだけで人を傷つける闇の力だ。昨夜受けた傷が共鳴するようにズキズキと痛む。パーシバルは白い息を吐いた。杖に手を伸ばしたい。オブスキュラスが襲いかかるより早く取れるだろうか。  
「……っ！」  
　オブスキュラスがベッド全体を覆うように近づいてくる。パーシバルは反射的にベッドサイドの杖に手を伸ばして構えた。ごう、とうなり声に似た音が立ったが、襲いかかってくるわけではなかった。それが怒りによるものなのか、パーシバルには判別つかなかった。  
「クリーデンス……」  
　パーシバルは脚を曲げて体に引き寄せて身を小さくし、浅い息を吐いていた。これ以上近づいてきたら、何らかの防御魔法を使わざるを得ない。  
「……君に警告する。これ以上近づいてきたら、防御魔法を使わざるを得ない。……私の言葉は理解できるか？」  
　もし話を理解できない相手に話しかけていたとしたら相当滑稽だ。オブスキュラスはそれ以上パーシバルに近づくのを止めたように見えた。昨夜その黒い手に触れられた右側の腕と脇腹が痛い。冷たい汗が流れていくのを感じる。パーシバルは杖を握りしめた。空気は薄く重くなっていく。闇の力そのものではなくとも、圧倒的な何かにのしかかられているようだった。  
「クリーデンス・ベアボーン。……私と会話はできるか？」  
　当然のことながら答えはなかった。パーシバルは、次第に選択肢がなくなりつつあるのを感じていた。これ以上、オブスキュラスが近づけば、もう自分には防ぎようがない。パーシバルは身を引き、そして背中がベッドヘッドに当たった。その音は思わぬ大きさを立てて響いた。  
「――ッ！」  
　ざっとオブスキュラスはパーシバルから離れ、壁に溶け込み、闇の力が部屋から離れていく。あっという間のことだった。  
　オブスキュラスが消えた部屋に少しずつ、本来の部屋の温度が戻ってくる。パーシバルはため息を吐いた。彼の憎しみは簡単に癒されるものではないだろう。できることは少なかった。

 

　……殺すつもりだった。  
　殺さなければならない。クリーデンスは裏切られたのだ。あの人の話を聞いてはいけない。  
　自分がどれだけ傷ついたのか、忘れてしまったのか。いや、忘れようがない。あの人は忘れても、自分は忘れるわけがない。今でもクリーデンスは傷つき、怒りと悲しみに苛まされている。そして相手はそのことを知らない。自分は違うと主張する。  
　――見たい。見続けたい。  
　――殺さなければならない。自分がどれだけ傷ついたか知らしめなければならない。  
　クリーデンスの心は相反する欲望に裂かれていた。それは自分の力を初めて自覚した、その瞬間からそうだった。  
　制御しがたい激しい力と同化しても、クリーデンスの葛藤を映してから、その力はほとんど『パーシバル・グレイブス』を襲うことはなかったし、地下鉄ではついに傷つけることもできなかった。  
　――君はもう用済みだ。  
　あの低い声は……、それまでクリーデンスを癒しなだめ導いてきたあの声が、クリーデンスにもう用はないと言い、これまで語ったことがすべて嘘だと言った。クリーデンスが魔法を使えると言ったのも嘘だった。クリーデンスは魔法を覚えることはできず、彼らの仲間ではなかった。一緒にいられると言ったのも嘘だった。ともに働いている姿を見たというのも嘘だった。助けると言ったのも嘘だった。  
　クリーデンス、とふたたびあの人が名前を呼んだ。思い出したクリーデンスは身震いする。その裏切り者の声は、幾夜の甘い夢に見てきたように、今でもクリーデンスの身に簡単に火をつける。それがまた怒りを呼ぶ。  
　――クリーデンス。  
　その声は、溶けた熱い銅を首筋から背骨に沿って細く垂らすようだった。あの人の瞳が自分を見上げていた。表情は硬く強張り、瞳孔が開いていた。そんな表情を見るのは初めてだった。地下鉄でもそんな顔を見たことがなかった。まるで初めてあの人の顔を見るようだと思った。吐いた息が白く震え、それでいてその視線は強くまっすぐにクリーデンスを貫く。その瞳は真摯で、本当のことを言っていると信じてしまいそうだった。かつて裏通りで顔を上げたときに見た、底にある静かで暗い何かは存在しなかった。  
　――私と会話はできるか？  
　あの人の話を聞いてはいけない。あの人は嘘吐きだ。声音はなめらかで蜜のように甘いが、あれは毒そのものだ。クリーデンスを苦しめ苛むもとだ。  
　裏切られたと分かった日からクリーデンスはずっと地獄を彷徨っている。あの人を殺さない限りは出る道のない地獄だ。その中で、クリーデンスは彼の言葉を思い出し、彼の温かさを思い出し、裏切りを思い出し、果てのない孤独と絶望を思い出し、蘇っては死に、永遠に苦しめ続けられる。  
　見てはいけない。聞いてはいけない。信じてはいけない。  
　それでもクリーデンスは見るのを止められなかった。

 

　次の日、パーシバルは仕事も終わる頃、また少しティナと話し、昨夜もオブスキュラスが来たことを知らせた。  
「会話を試みたが、答えはなかった。オブスキュラスの状態で会話はできるのか？」  
　ティナは首を振った。  
「分かりません。ただ、以前、地下鉄で話したときは、私の言葉を聞いているようでした」  
　もし、昨夜のようにまたオブスキュラスが来るのであれば、パーシバルも疲弊する。家には防御の魔法を張っているのだが、オブスキュラスには効果がないようだった。術者である自分が寝ている間は、その力が弱まるのだろう。パーシバルは顔をしかめた。  
「……ところで、ミスター・グレイブス。この事件はご存じですか？」  
　そう言って、ティナが差し出したのは、最近起きた事件だった。ノー・マジたちの間では、またガス爆発が起きたということになっているが、魔法絡みではないかという疑いから、魔法法執行部に情報が寄せられたのだ。  
「場所は違いますが、非常事態宣言が出されるきっかけになったアレックス・フェイズの事件に少し似ているように思います」  
「……帰宅するときに少し現場に寄ってみよう」  
　ティナは頷いた。  
　MACUSAを出たパーシバルは『姿現し』で事件の現場に向かった。報告の通り、家が破壊されていた。通りに面する壁の左側がえぐられ、穴は後ろまで貫かれている。パーシバルは顔をしかめた。どう見てもガス爆発などではない。どう見ても巨大な大きさの『何か』がぶつかり通り抜けたように見える。魔法動物だろうかとパーシバルは思った。近くによって子細に見たが、それ以上、何の痕跡もなかった。  
　パーシバルは何かの気配を感じた。暗い魔法の痕跡が瓦礫の下にあるように思う。闇か死か、何か良くないものの気配がある。気のせいかもしれない。しかし魔法使いにとって、予感とは単なる思い込みではなかった。以前起きた事件を洗い直した方がいいだろうとパーシバルは思った。  
　パーシバルはそのまま、帰路についた。  
　歩道から階段を上がり、扉の鍵を開ける。事件現場によったせいで、いつもより時間は遅いため、あたりは日が傾きかけていた。ぽつぽつと街頭に光が点り始めている。通りに人影は少なかった。  
　扉を開けて、コートを脱いでマフラーを外したところで、パーシバルはぎょっとして立ち止まった。玄関から続く、廊下の向こう、書斎の入り口に何かがいる。とっさに腰の杖を構え、そしてパーシバルはそれが人であることに気づいた。誰かが自分の家の廊下に蹲っている。黒い髪、黒い衣服を着ている……、切り揃えられた髪型は子どものように見えるが、体格は青年のようにも思える。伏せられた顔は見えない。まるでゴーストのようだったが、亡霊のように透けておらず、確かに生身の肉体を持っていた。  
「誰だ？」  
　とパーシバルは問うた。男がゆっくりと立ち上がる。白い顔はこの世のものではないようだが、確かに人間で、そして子どもではなかった。子どものような髪型と服装をしているが、おそらく青年と言っていいだろう。その黒い服は擦り切れ、頬は痩せこけている。彼は顔を上げたものの、立ち上がったものの、表情は読み取りづらく、視線は落としたままだった。そしてパーシバルは一つの可能性に思い当たった。  
「クリーデンス・ベアボーン……？」  
　MACUSAにクリーデンス・ベアボーンの写真は存在しない。唯一、顔を知っているのはティナ・ゴールドスタインだが、クリーデンスが死んだため、彼に関する記録は解決済みの事件としてそれほど詳細に残っているわけではない。パーシバルは無意識に、クリーデンス・ベアボーンをもっと小さな子どもだと考えていた。オブスキュラスの持ち主であること、そして母親とともに暮らしているからだろう。普通の家庭の子どもであれば、一人で働き、早ければもう結婚していてもおかしくない。  
　クリーデンス・ベアボーンと覚しき青年は身動きせず、何も答えなかった。思い詰めたような雰囲気があった。空気が張り詰めている。  
「私はパーシバル・グレイブスだ。オブスキュラスとしてでなければ……、君とは初めて会う」  
　ぴくりとクリーデンスの頭が動いたように思ったが、視線は床に落ちたままだった。  
「コーヒーでも飲むか？　私はこれから夕食を取る。大したものは出せないが、腹が減っているなら、良かったら君も一緒に食べるといい」  
　青年の反応はない。パーシバルはキッチンに向かい、スープを温め始めた。青年は戸口のところに立っていた。  
「……オブスキュラスが、君が現れたことを、生きていることをティナに話した。彼女は君のことを心配している。必要なら、彼女に助けを求めるといい。君の妹、モデスティは今、彼女のもとに保護されている」  
　そう話して、もう一度振り返ったが、もう青年の姿はなかった。パーシバルはキッチンの外に出たが、廊下にももう亡霊のような青年はいなかった。本当にクリーデンス・ベアボーンなのかどうかも分からなかったが、彼ではないかとパーシバルは思った。

 

　それから三日経った。  
　その日も、パーシバルが帰宅したとき廊下に人影はなかった。少しだけ、パーシバルはあの青年がふたたび現れることを期待していた。  
　あの青年は街を離れてどこかへ別の場所へ行ってしまったのではないかとパーシバルは思った。ゴールドスタインのもとにも現れていないらしい。ニューヨークを、アメリカを離れた可能性もあった。MACUSA内で顔を知るものはほとんどいないとは言え、その方がクリーデンス・ベアボーンにとっては安全だろう。彼の不運な人生について、自分の顔をつけた男が行ったことを何とかしたいという気持ちがあったが、彼が自分の助けを望まなければできることも少ない。あの青年にとって、一度裏切られた相手から『あれは別の者だった』と言われてもにわかに信じがたいだろう。  
　そしてその夜、パーシバルはまた目を覚ました。それは数日振りのことだった。パーシバルは夢を見ていた。目を覚ましたときには覚えていなかった。暗くて恐ろしい何か……、自分がグリンデルバルドに捕らわれていたときの感覚に似ていた。パーシバルは夢の中でうなり、ハッとして目覚めた。激しく心臓が脈打っていた。理由の分からない、強い焦燥感に駆られて、パーシバルはベッドサイドの杖に手を伸ばそうとした。そしてベッドの周りを暗く覆うものに気づいた。オブスキュラスだ。  
「クリーデンス……？」  
　パーシバルは慎重に呼びかけた。間違いでなければ、反応を見せなかったものの、先日は人の姿で現れ、それがまたオブスキュラスの姿を取っている。以前現れたときよりも一回り大きくなったように思える。ベッドの周りを覆う闇の力は不安定に見え、時折、パチパチ白い光を発していた。すぐに理解してもらえるとも思っていなかったが、明らかな状況の後退にパーシバルは落胆した。憎しみが、負った傷が簡単に消えるわけがない。相手を思い出すたび、制御不可能な怒りにとらわれる……、それはパーシバル自身もそうだった。  
「クリーデンス。私を殺したいのか。私を殺せばいいと言いたいが、私も殺されたくない。もし敵と闘ってそれで命を落とすなら、それでも構わないが、君は敵ではない。君は間違った相手に復讐しようとしている」  
　パーシバルの上で黒い霧が渦巻く。部屋の温度はひどく下がっている。パーシバルは白い息を吐いた。以前、オブスキュラスに触れた手が痛む。殺されたくも殺したくもないが、どうやってこの状況を変えたらいいか分からなかった。  
「クリーデンス。私を殺すこと以外で、もし何か望みがあるなら言ってほしい」  
　パーシバルは、オブスキュラスがついに形を変えていくのを見た。うねり、渦巻き、そして人の顔が覗き、ゆっくりと形を変え、パーシバルの隣に黒い塊が収束していく。オブスキュラスは先日見た、青年の姿へと変化していく。本当にこの青年がオブスキュラスを生む者なのだ。十歳をとうに超えて、これほどの闇の力を有しながら生き続け、そしてこうしてオブスキュラスから人の姿へと変化できる。どれほど強大な力を持っているのかとパーシバルは思った。彼が魔法使いの家庭に生まれ、きちんと魔法の教育を受けていれば、おそらく今ごろ力の秀でた魔法使いになっていただろう……。  
　姿を現した青年は、先日見たときよりも憔悴して見えた。顔色は悪く、目の下の隈は青黒い。目の焦点が合っていない。ほとんど気絶しそうに見えた。  
「クリーデンス……」  
　大丈夫か？と手を伸ばしかけたところ、クリーデンスは初めて口を開いた。  
「……あなたは嘘吐きだ」  
　囁くような、震える声だった。  
「あなたは僕を騙した。僕にはあなただけだったのに。あなたは僕を裏切った……」  
　青年が顔を上げる。その瞳は充血して赤く、泣いているようにも見えた。  
「どうしてあなたのことを信用できる？　あなたが嘘を吐いていないとどうやって証明できる？」  
　憎しみと怒りと悲しみに満ちた、血を吐くような声だった。  
「クリーデンス……、私には何も証明できない。グリンデルバルドは私の顔をつけて君を騙していた。今グリンデルバルドは捕らえられて、MACUSAの牢にいる。しかし君は部外者でMACUSA内に入ることができないし、たとえ会えたとして、グリンデルバルドはおそらく何も言わないだろう。君はティナに話を聞くこともできる。だが彼女もまた誰かが外見を装っている可能性もある。我々は魔法使いだ。いくらでも君を騙すことができる」  
　私自身には証明できない。いくらでも疑うことはできる。そうパーシバルは言った。  
　クリーデンスの目から涙がこぼれ落ちる。彼の体は激しく震えていた。  
「クリーデンス……」  
　クリーデンスの揺らめく体の端がまた、黒い煙のように変化しかけているのを見る。ふたたびオブスキュラスに変わろうとしているのだ。パーシバルにはもう何もすることができなかった。  
　クリーデンスは轟々と渦巻くオブスキュラスに完全に変わった。オブスキュラスがパーシバルに襲いかかる。防御魔法はもう間に合わなかった。  
「……っ！」  
　しかしオブスキュラスは彼を攻撃することはなかった。パーシバルの隣の壁に体を叩きつけ、そして夜の街へと消えた。

 

　次の日、パーシバルはまた例の事件に似た事件が起こったことを知らされた。  
　事件が起こったのは、とある通りのノー・マジの住むアパートで、時刻は昨夜遅くだと言う。  
　事件現場の写真、パーシバルが昨日の夕方、帰宅途中に寄った現場の様子とそっくりだった。アパートの壁がえぐられるように破壊されている。単なるガス漏れによる爆発に見えなくもないが、やはり何らかの魔法に関わるものではないかと思った。  
　事件が起きた時刻は、ちょうどクリーデンスがオブスキュラスと化してパーシバルの部屋を出て行った時刻とほぼ同じ頃だった。パーシバルは偶然だと思いたかった。  
　パーシバルは改めて資料室から、非常事態宣言が出されるきっかけとなったアレックス・フェイズの事件の資料を取り寄せた。  
　事件が起こったのは、昨年の十一月の頭で、パーシバルがグリンデルバルドに囚われて一ヶ月ほど経った頃だ。  
　ある部屋で爆発に似た何かが起こった。その部屋は何らかの強い力で吹き飛ばされ、上階および向かいの部屋に住むノー・マジたちが重傷を負った。他の闇祓いたちが事件現場に到着したとき、現場にはMACUSAの魔法使い、ジェイソン・エルダーの死体しかなかった。闇祓いたちはその場にいたノー・マジたち全員に忘却魔法をかけた。  
　事件後、その破壊された部屋に住んでいた魔法使いがアレックス・フェイズと名乗っていたことが分かったが、調べたところ、その名前を持つ魔法使いは全員別人であり、その部屋に住んでいた男は偽名を使っていたことが分かった。  
　おそらくたまたま近くに通りかかったのだろう、MACUSAの魔法使い、ジェイソン・エルダーはその騒動に気づき、そしてアレックスを止めようとして殺されたのだろう。そのとき、重傷を負った者を含む、何人かのノー・マジが周りにいたため、エルダーは力を使うのを躊躇ったと思われる。  
　この事件がきっかけで非常事態宣言が出され、闇祓いたちの権利が強化され、中でも魔法法執行部長官であるパーシバル・グレイブスは、捜査と事件解決に関わるいくつかの権限について、議長セラフィナ・ピッカリーの承認なしに行えるようになった。この事件自体、背後にグリンデルバルドがいた可能性がある。  
　偽名『アレックス・フェイズ』を名乗る男の隣に住んでいた魔法使いエマーソンは、その時、外出して部屋にいなかった。彼の証言によると、アレックス・フェイズはかなり変わった男だったという。彼は見えるところの膚のすべてに奇妙な黒い刺青を施していた。おそらく見えないところもびっしり刻まれていると思われる。その顔は爛れたように引きつり、歪んでおり、そして周りとの交流を避けていた。隣人エマーソンは一度だけ、好奇心から近くのバーに誘い、一緒に飲みに行ったが、もう二度と関わりたくないと思ったそうだ。酒の席で、アレックス・フェイズはノー・マジのことが憎い、この刺青はその証だと話したと言う。その刺青はアレックスに常に痛みと熱を発し、少しずつ彼の容貌を醜く変化させている。そうして彼にノー・マジたちへの恨みと、自分が過去に犯した罪を忘れさせないようにさせるという。『人は簡単に恨みや自分の過ちを忘れるからな』とアレックスは言ったそうだ。彼の刺青は見たことのない紋様で、アメリカで流行っている護符代わりの刺青とも異なっていた。本当か嘘か分からないが、それを聞いたエマーソンは心底ぞっとして、早々とその酒場を後にしたと言う。

 

　帰宅したパーシバルは、危うくそれを見逃すところだった。自分の部屋のある建物と隣の建物の隙間にある、狭い路地に何かがあった。最初、パーシバルはゴミか何かだろうと思ったが、近づいてそれが人だと気づいた。  
　それはクリーデンス・ベアボーンだった。  
　昨夜のことを考えると、もうここに来ることもないかもしれないと思っていたが、意識を失って倒れているのは確かにクリーデンス・ベアボーンだった。顔色は昨夜見たときよりさらに悪く、ほとんど血の気がなかった。死んでいるようにも見えたが、脈を確かめると弱々しく打っていた。パーシバルは自分の部屋にオブスキュラスの青年を運び込んだ。青年は痩せており、そしてひどい匂いがした。ずっと街を彷徨っていたのだろうか。ろくにものを食べてもいないに違いない。パーシバルはボロボロの靴だけ脱がせてゲストルームのベッドに寝かせた。体に目立った外傷はないように見えたが、とにかく弱っている。本来なら病院に運ぶべきだが、魔法使いの病院にオブスキュラスである彼を連れて行くのは躊躇われた。かと言ってパーシバルは、ノー・マジの病院に行ったこともなかった。  
　パーシバルは家の中にあるポーションを探し、体を温めて回復させ、眠りを誘う効果のあるものを見つけて、クリーデンスに飲ませた。クリーデンスは目を覚ましかけたが、はっきりと覚醒することはなかった。パーシバルはクリーデンスが眠りに就いたのを確認してから、擦りきれた服を脱がせて代わりに自分の寝衣を着せてやった。痩せてはいるが、パーシバルとそう変わらない背丈をしているということに気づく。  
　自分の夕食を済ませたあと、クリーデンスの様子を伺うと、誰かが部屋に入ってきたことは気づいたらしい、ベッドから起き上がろうとした。まだ意識ははっきりしないようだ。パーシバルはその体を留めて、栄養剤と回復薬を飲ませた。  
「しばらく眠るといい」  
　そうパーシバルが言った声が届いたかどうか分からないが、クリーデンスはまた眠りに就いた。夜になって、クリーデンスは熱を出した。パーシバルはまたオブスキュラスに戻るのではないかと思いながら、そばについていた。明け方、うとうとしていたところで、クリーデンスが目を覚ました気配を感じて目を開けたが、クリーデンスは眠ったままだった。翌日もパーシバルは青年の看病を続けた。  
　パーシバルは家庭を持ったことはなく、子どもを育てたこともなく、誰かが自分の家で寝ているというのは不思議な感じがしていた。グレイブス家の親戚はいるが、多忙のパーシバルは彼らを家に招くこともない。戦争で、医療部隊が来るまで仲間の手当てをしたことはあるが、MACUSAで闇祓いとして働いている間は、仕事に危険が伴うため、常に後方支援部隊がおり、パーシバル自身が誰かの手当てや看病をすることもなかった。  
　次の日、ようやくクリーデンスの熱が下がり始めた。まだ意識がはっきりしないのか、目を覚ましたクリーデンスは特に恐慌状態に陥ることもなく、パーシバルは水と薬とスープを取らせたが、彼は何も言わずに薬を飲み、スープを口にした。  
　次の日の朝、クリーデンスはまだ眠っていた。ようやく顔色が戻ってきた。パーシバルは彼が目を覚ましたときのために食事と水と薬を枕元に置き、そして紙に家を好きに使っていいと伝言を残して家を出た。  
　MACUSAに着いたパーシバルはティナに自宅にクリーデンスがいることを伝えた。  
「帰宅してもまだいるかどうか分からないが。ろくに食べていなかったようだ」  
「そうですか……、この間ニュートに手紙を出しました」  
　クリーデンスが生きていることを伝えると喜んだと言う。そして今執筆中の本が発行されたあと、こちらに来るときに会えればと言ったそうだ。  
「そうか。もし当人が望めばの話だが、オブスキュラスと人を引き離すことは可能なのだろうか」  
　少なくとも、もし引き離すことに成功すれば、MACUSAが彼を追う理由がなくなる。  
「私もニュートにその選択肢について訊いてみました。引き離す方法はあるそうです。ですが難しいそうです」  
「……ニュート・スキャマンダーがこちらに来るときは知らせてくれ」  
「分かりました」  
　ティナが部屋から出て行くときにふと、パーシバルはニュート・スキャマンダーのトランクにオブスキュラスがいることをティナから聞いたことを思い出した。尋問中、グリンデルバルドはトランクからオブスキュラスを持ち出し、その意図を問い詰めたそうだが、その調書はなく、パーシバルもティナから聞くまで知らなかった。セラフィナはおそらく知らないだろうとパーシバルは思った。

 

　パーシバルが帰宅したとき、ダイニングに明かりはついていなかった。そろそろ動ける頃だろうが、やはりクリーデンスは出て行ったのだろうかとパーシバルは思った。まだ動かない方がいいだろうが、これまでのやり取りを考えると、彼が留まるとは思えなかった。明かりをつけると、キッチンの流し台に洗った皿が置いてあった。昼食用に置いたサンドイッチもなくなっている。  
　しかしゲストルームを覗くと、シーツの合間に黒い頭が見えた。扉の開けられた気配を感じたのだろう。一瞬、体が揺れたが、こちらを向くことはなかった。  
「クリーデンス」  
　起きているだろうと思い、パーシバルは声をかけた。  
「もし入りたいなら風呂に入ってくるといい。浴室は部屋を出て右の奥にある。私は夕食を作る。腹が減っているなら一緒に食べよう」  
　パーシバルはそう言って、着替えをベッド脇に置いてから部屋を離れた。夕食を作っていると、しばらくして奥の浴室から水音が聞こえてきた。パーシバルはゲストルームに入って、魔法を使って部屋を清め、シーツを替えた。  
　キッチンに戻ってテーブルに皿を並べていると、キッチンの扉の向こうに人の気配を感じた。  
「クリーデンス？」  
　扉を開けると、体を縮こまらせたクリーデンスが立っていた。サッと視線を逸らしたまま凍りついている。悪いことをしたところを見つけられた子どものようだった。大丈夫だと肩を触れたかったが、ますます怯えさせるだけだろう。パーシバルは扉を開けたまま、ダイニングのテーブルに戻った。  
「夕食はできている。もし今食べたいなら来るといい」  
　クリーデンスはまだ扉の前で固まっていたが、パーシバルは気にせず、並べた皿にシチューを注いだ。パーシバルが背を向けて水をコップに注いでいるうちに、おそるおそるクリーデンスは席に着いた。そしてパーシバルが席に着いて食べ始めると、クリーデンスも食べ始めた。パーシバルはそれほど料理が得意ではなかったが、腹を空かせた子どもには十分だったようだ。クリーデンスはしばらく無言で食べていたが、すみません I'm sorry, sir という小さな声が聞こえてきた。  
「謝る必要はない」  
　パーシバルがそう言うと、クリーデンスは首を振った。  
「いいえ、謝る必要があります……、僕は……、あなたがてっきり……、僕はあなたに……」  
　パーシバルは、いや、と言って遮った。  
「謝る必要はない。クリーデンス。君は肉体的にも精神的にもひどく傷ついたばかりで混乱している。すべてを白か黒かで判断するのは待った方がいい。今は少し時間を置いて、落ち着いた方がいい。本当にそうなのか。自分の願望ではないのか。相手の願望ではないのか。今すぐに私を信頼しない方がいい。もちろん私は君に危害を与えるつもりもないが、少なくとも体が回復するまでは何かを判断するのは待った方がいい」  
　そう言うと、クリーデンスはなお混乱し、泣き出しそうに見えた。何かを言いかけ、そして何も言わなかった。しばらくすると、聞き間違いかと思うほど小さく、ありがとうございますという声が聞こえた。その声音は頼りなく震えていた。

 

　次の日MACUSAから帰ると、クリーデンスの姿はダイニングにもゲストルームにも見当たらなかった。書斎に明かりがついていることに気づいて、扉を開くと、中にクリーデンスがいた。  
「クリーデンス」  
「……ッ、す、すみません！」  
　動揺したクリーデンスは手にした本を取り落とした。  
「大丈夫だ」  
　パーシバルは床に落ちた本を広い上げた。本はここ半世紀に渡る魔法界に関するできごとをまとめたものだった。何年か前に買った本のように思う。パーシバルは本をパラパラとめくって、ノー・マジの家庭に育った者には少し難しいかもしれないと思った。  
「はい、よ、読めます。難しい本は読めるかどうか分かりませんが……」  
　パーシバルは頷いた。  
「そうか。ここにあるものは好きに読んでいい。魔法の世界について知りたいのか？」  
　クリーデンスにとって、魔法は彼を傷つけたものであり、憎むものではないかとパーシバルは思ったが、クリーデンスは頷いた。  
「は、はい、知りたいです」  
「ここにある本は少し君には難しいかもしれない。この本は比較的読みやすいかもしれない。もし興味があるなら、今度、何かもっと分かりやすい本を借りて来よう」  
　パーシバルはいくつか本棚から本を抜いてクリーデンスに渡した。  
「あ、ありがとうございます」  
　Thank you, sirと言葉を詰まらせながらクリーデンスが言う。  
「私に対して、そんなに堅苦しい言葉遣いをする必要はない」  
「は、はい、グレイブスさん」  
　Yes, sir...No! Yes. Yes. Mr.Graves.  
　パーシバルは少し笑いそうになるのを隠した。  
「クリーデンス。魔法を覚える気はあるか？」  
　何気ない質問のつもりだったが、空気が変わったのを感じた。クリーデンスは息を飲んで体を強張らせた。  
「クリーデンス？」  
　クリーデンスの体がかすかに震えている。パーシバルは彼がまたオブスキュラスに変化するのではないかと思った。自分の言葉の何がそこまで動揺させたのか分からなかった。  
「クリーデンス、君に魔法を覚えることを強要する気はない」  
　クリーデンスは本を抱えたまま、視線を床に落として震える唇を開いては閉じ、何とか言葉にしようと試みていた。  
「……あ、あなたは……、かつて僕に魔法を教えると言い……、それから、ぼ、僕は教えられない、と……、ス、スクイ、」  
「スクイブ」  
　クリーデンスはぱっと顔を上げた。その顔は激しい感情に引き裂かれているように見えた。にわかに起こった暗い感情は嵐のように彼の内面を食い荒らすのだろう。スクイブは、とパーシバルは何ごともないかのように続けた。  
「スクイブは、魔法使いの血を引いているが、魔法を使うことができない者のことを言う。グリンデルバルドがそう言ったとしても、君はスクイブではない。オブスキュラスは、魔法を使える子どもが、その力を隠そうとして生み出すものだからだ」  
　パーシバルがゆっくりと説明した。  
「オブスキュラスは不安定な闇の力で、最終的にはその力を生む者も死に至らしめるため、通常、オブスキュラスを生む子どもは十歳を満たずに死んでしまう。君は十歳をとうに超えているんだろう？」  
　クリーデンスは二十二歳だと思うと答えた。パーシバルは内心驚いていた。もっと幼く見えたからだ。通常、魔法学校には十一歳から十二歳の間に入学する。魔法を学ばず、十年以上その力を抑圧してきたクリーデンスが今から学んで、その力をすべて使えるようになるのだろうかとパーシバルは思った。  
「それは君自身の力が非常に強いことを示している。君は長い間抑圧されていたが、魔法を使える人間だ。通常、我々は十一歳から十二歳の間に魔法使いの学校に入って魔法の使い方を学ぶ。もしかすると他の子どもたちよりも大変かもしれないが、試してみる価値はある」  
「は、はい……！」  
　クリーデンスは頷き、顔を火照らせた。その瞳の力は強く、先ほどの嵐のような暗い感情とはまったく正反対の、しかし同じ激しさをもって輝きに満ちていた。パーシバルはその表情のひたむきさから目を逸らし、そしてふと自分の杖で試してみることを思いついた。  
「クリーデンス、私の杖を振ってみるといい。魔法使いにとって杖は重要だ。おそらく自分の杖のように上手く行かないと思うが、それでも君が魔法を使う力を有していることが分かるだろう」  
　そう言ってパーシバルはポケットの杖をクリーデンスに渡した。クリーデンスはおそるおそる杖に触れ、不安そうにパーシバルの顔をうかがった。  
「大丈夫だ。少し振ってみればいいだけだ」  
　パーシバルがジェスチャーしてみせると、クリーデンスは杖を握り、そして振った。一瞬、パーシバルは自分の右腕にピリッと痛みのようなものが走るのを感じたが、それが何かを考える間もなく、爆風にも似た衝撃に打たれ、とっさに手を上げて防御した。  
「――っ！」  
　その衝撃はすさまじかった。書斎の窓や本棚のガラスというガラスが吹き飛び、並んでいた本はすべて投げ出され、音を立てて床に落ちた。重いウォールナットの机も壁に押しやられ、厚い絨毯が紙のように引き裂かれる。そしてクリーデンスの体からは黒い霧のようなものがにじみ出していた。クリーデンスは杖を手放して、衝撃を避けるように腕で頭を隠しその場にしゃがみ込んでいる。  
「クリーデンス！」  
　パーシバルは床に落ちた杖を拾い、クリーデンスの様子を確かめた。クリーデンスの体の周りの黒い霧はもう消えていた。  
「クリーデンス、大丈夫か？」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの顔や手を見た。目立った傷はないように思うが、クリーデンスは真っ青な顔をして目を閉じて震えている。  
「クリーデンス、怪我はないのか？」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの腕に触れた。クリーデンスがびくりと激しく震えたので、パーシバルは怪我をしているのだと思った。  
「すまない！　クリーデンス、怪我をしたんだろう」  
　クリーデンスが息を引きつらせる。クリーデンスはますます混乱状態に陥ったように見えた。  
「ち、ちがいます……」  
　ご、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさいとクリーデンスは謝った。パーシバルはクリーデンスの肩を掴んだ。  
「クリーデンス。君が謝る必要はない。私が悪かった。君の力が強いと分かっていたのに予想できなかった。すまない」  
　本当に怪我はないのか？と訊くと、クリーデンスはまだ首を振った。隠す必要はないとパーシバルが言うと、クリーデンスはもう一度首を振った。  
「い、いえ、怪我はありません」  
「そうか。それなら良かった」  
　クリーデンスはまだ真っ青な顔をしており震えている。大丈夫だとパーシバルはその肩を叩いたが、クリーデンスの目はどこか遠くを見ているようだった。パーシバルは立ち上がって修復の魔法をかけた。  
「レパロ！」  
　たちまちのうちに、書斎が元に戻っていく。砕けたガラスの破片はジグソーパズルのように組み合わさっていき、本は浮かび上がって元の場所に帰っていく。絨毯は壁に押しやられていた重い机も元に戻り、千切れた絨毯も元の編み目を取り戻す。  
「クリーデンス。大丈夫か？」  
　クリーデンスは目の前の魔法に見とれていたようだったが、声をかけられてハッとして頷いた。  
「そろそろ夕食にしよう」  
「は、はい」  
　パーシバルはキッチンに向かい、手早く料理した。スープとサラダを作り、ラム酒と香辛料に漬けておいた肉を焼く。ずっと一人暮らしで、客に食事を振る舞うことなどなかった。ましてや子どもの舌に合うかどうかと思い、相手がそこまで子どもではないことを思い出す。  
「棚の中に皿がある。スープ、サラダ、メインディッシュ用に、テーブルに並べてもらえるか？」  
　魔法で並べるのは簡単だったが、所在なげに立つクリーデンスにそう声をかける。クリーデンスははいと答えて、昨日の食事のときと同じように、ナプキンと皿、カトラリーをテーブルに並べた。パーシバルはできあがった料理を皿につぎわけていった。クリーデンスはぼんやりとパーシバルの魔法を見ていた。  
　食事が終わったあと、パーシバルはクリーデンスに言った。  
「クリーデンス、さっきのことだが、気にしなくていい。重要なのは、君が魔法を使えるということだ。それも力が強い。魔法を学んでいないのにあれほどの力を出せる魔法使いはほとんどいない。君がスクイブなら、私の杖を振っても何も起こらないだろう」  
　クリーデンスがはいと頷いたのを見て、パーシバルは続けた。  
「ただ君が杖を振ったとき、君の体からオブスキュラスが現れるのを見た。おそらく、先ほどあれほど広範囲に渡って破壊的な影響が出たのも、オブスキュラスの力の影響があるのだと思う。君は魔法の使い方を知らないときから、オブスキュラスを生み出してきた。魔法を使おうとすると、オブスキュラスを生み出してしまうのかもしれない」  
　クリーデンスはおそるおそる訊ねた。  
「そ、それは……良くないことですか？」  
　パーシバルは眉を寄せた。オブスキュラスを持ったまま生き残った者はいない。つまり、その者がオブスキュラスを持ったまま、魔法を学ぶとどうなるのかについて誰も知らないのだ。ましてアメリカ合衆国では、ここ数百年の間、オブスキュラスを生む者は現れなかった。  
「分からない。話した通り、オブスキュラスは不安定な闇の力で周りを攻撃する。そしてオブスキュラスを持つ者は短命で、誰も君のような道を通っていない。だから分からない。それが君に良くない影響を与えるのかどうか。これから魔法を学べばオブスキュラスを生むことはなくなるのか。ニュート・スキャマンダーが来たときに一度、訊ねてみるといい。彼なら何か知っているかもしれない」  
「……分かりました」  
　クリーデンスはそれから何かを考えているようで、思いに沈んだように見えた。

 

　その夜、パーシバルはふと目を覚ました。熱を出したクリーデンスに付き添っていたというのもあるが、クリーデンスがこの家に来てから夜中に目を覚ますのは初めてだと気づく。  
　パーシバルはベッドサイドの明かりをつけて杖に手を伸ばした。心なしか、部屋の温度が低いように思う。見回した部屋の中にオブスキュラスの影はなかった。パーシバルはローブを羽織り、部屋の外に出た。廊下の明かりをつけて、クリーデンスの部屋に向かう。壁につけられたランプの、くすんだオレンジ色の光が廊下を照らし上げる。クリーデンスの眠るゲストルームに近づくにつれて、少しずつ気温が下がり、廊下は次第に狭くなっていくように思う。  
「……クリーデンス？」  
　パーシバルはそっと呼びかけてから真鍮のドアノブに触れ、その瞬間、パチリと静電気のようなものを感じてドアノブから手を離した。吐いた息は白かった。ローブを羽織っているとはいえ、寝衣では寒いくらいだ。  
「クリーデンス。部屋に入ってもいいか？」  
　部屋の中から物音は何も聞こえず、答えはなかった。あたりは不自然なほどに静まり返っていた。真夜中だというせいもあるだろうが、音というものが消え失せたかのようだった。廊下のランプのじりじりという音すら大きく聞こえる。くすんだオレンジ色の光が揺らめき、ひときわ強く輝いたかと思うと、ゆっくり消えていった。廊下はあかり取りの窓から射し込む月の光を残して青暗く沈んだ。  
「クリーデンス。今から部屋に入る」  
　そう言って、パーシバルは扉を開いた。  
　部屋の中は真っ暗だった。  
　まるで扉一枚隔てて、何もない空間が広がっているかのようだった。クリーデンスの姿どころか、ベッドも壁も窓も何も見えない。廊下に立つパーシバルの足下から部屋の中へ向かって、わずかに床が広がるだけだった。その先は何も見えない。  
「ルーモス」  
　杖の先に白い光がともる。パーシバルは部屋の中に足を踏み入れた。  
　光をかざしているにも関わらず、部屋の中は明るくならず、暗いままだった。寒く、暗く、杖の先の明かりと杖を持つ手ほどしか見えない。それはかつてパーシバルが閉じ込められたあの部屋を思い出す。息が詰まるように思いながら、パーシバルはベッドがあると思われる方向に向かって進んだ。  
　クリーデンスは顔を膝に埋め、ベッドの上で丸くなって座っていた。激しく震えるその体は端から形なく揺らめき、半ば闇に溶けるようだった。近づくパーシバルに、オブスキュラスはさざめき、きしみ、広がった。パーシバルはクリーデンスのそばに寄り、まだ人のかたちの残る肩を掴んだ。  
「クリーデンス！」  
　ハッとしたクリーデンスは顔を上げてパーシバルを見た。その瞬間、その青白い顔にさまざまな感情が駆け抜けていくのを見た。安堵、憎しみ、悲しみ、喜び……、クリーデンスは顔を歪め、その目からどっと涙があふれ出す。パーシバルはクリーデンスの赤くなったまなじりから涙が盛り上がり、白い頬に流れていくのを見た。思わず、パーシバルは手を伸ばして、その頬に触れた。  
「クリーデンス、大丈夫だ」  
　何が大丈夫なのかもパーシバルにも分からなかったが、そう言うと、クリーデンスは顔をますます歪めて泣き出した。頬に触れた手があふれ出る涙に濡れていく。どうしようもなくなって、パーシバルはクリーデンスの体を抱き寄せた。  
「クリーデンス」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの胸に額を擦りつけ、嗚咽を漏らし始めた。パーシバルはその体を強く抱きしめた。  
「クリーデンス、もう大丈夫だ」  
　おそるおそるクリーデンスの手がパーシバルの体に触れるのを感じた。泣き続けるクリーデンスは幼い子どものようだった。パーシバルはクリーデンスを抱えたまま、ベッドの上に横になった。シーツを互いの体の上にかけ、強くクリーデンスの体を抱きしめる。  
「もう大丈夫だ」  
　しばらく背中を撫でていると、少しずつ、クリーデンスの嗚咽がおさまっていく。もうオブスキュラスの影は引いていた。寒さは消え、部屋は元の明るさを取り戻している。クリーデンスの息が次第に重くになっていくのを聞きながら、パーシバルも目を閉じた。

 

　クリーデンスは自分のうちに湧き起こるものを制御できずにいた。  
　『パーシバル・グレイブス』の言うことは本当なのだろうと思い、しかし自分のうちのまだ生々しい傷が、彼の言うことを信じてはならないと言う。倒れていた自分を何も言わずに助けてくれた。熱を出したクリーデンスを看病し、食事をともにした。それはかつて自分が渇望していたものだった。それは、かつて暗い路地裏で『パーシバル・グレイブス』が約束したものだ。渇望という言葉で言いあらわせるものだろうか。クリーデンスはその言葉に縋りついていた。それは痛みと苦しみ、恥辱しかない生活の中に突然現れた、あまりにまばゆい光だった。餓え渇いて彷徨う人に与えられた水のように、そのとき、クリーデンスはその言葉が何を意味するのかよく理解しないまま、ただひたすら与えられるものを求めるしかなかった。そして裏切られた。  
　あのときと今の状況と何が違うのだろうか。  
　クリーデンスの感情は激しく揺さぶられていた。『パーシバル・グレイブス』と話しているとき、感情は高ぶり、夢見心地がした。彼の姿を暗い路地裏ではなく、彼の部屋の明るい光のもとで見ることができる。以前のような親密さはないが、時折、彼はクリーデンスの肩に触れる。顔を見る。  
　しかし一人になると、暗い感情が湧き起こり始める。彼の言うことは本当なのか？　またかつてと同じことを繰り返しているのではないか？　あの頃、自分はただあの家を何とかして逃げ出したかった。『パーシバル・グレイブス』はそんな中に現れた光だった。その甘い言葉にクリーデンスは騙された。彼の言うことは本当なのか……？  
　そして彼の言うことが本当だとしても、彼は以前、自分と交わした約束のことをいっさい知らないのだ。同じ顔をしているが、異なる人で、違うとは頭では分かっていても、感情はそうもいかなかった。顔を見ると、以前の満たされない欲望と熱を思い出す。そうではないと分かっていながらも、同じ顔をした彼がそのことを知らないということ自体がひどい裏切りに思えた。  
　そして彼は魔法を教えてくれると言う。かつてと同じように、同じ顔をした彼はたやすくクリーデンスの内に希望と欲望を植えつける。それらはクリーデンスの内で火となり、クリーデンス自身を燃やし尽くしてしまうまで燃え続けることを知っている。  
　クリーデンスはそれをどう考えていいか分からなかった。失ったと思ったものが得られるという、激しい喜びと苦しさが同時に存在し、クリーデンスの中を嵐のように駆け巡る。いや、失ったものは失ったものだ。何が真実で、何が偽物なのか、一人になった途端に分からなくなる。  
　その夜、ベッドに横になっていても、眠りは訪れなかった。  
　クリーデンスはゲストルームの天井の滑らかで美しい木目を眺めていた。かつて自分が住んでいた部屋の天井とはまったく異なる。かつて住んでいた部屋の天井はもっと低く、そしてこんなに美しくなかった。埃に白くなり、雨漏りの染みが黒く広がっていた。風の強い日には家全体がキィキィときしみ唸り、屋根の板がガラガラ音を立てる。どこから入ってくるのか、隙間風の冷たさは薄い毛布では防ぐことができなかった。そうした夜、クリーデンスは毛布を巻きつけて震えながら、ただ冷酷な夜が過ぎ去るのを待つしかなかった。あの部屋で、クリーデンスはただ耐え、待つだけだった。胸の奥で暗い感情が込み上げてくるのを感じる。  
　――彼は助けてくれなかった。  
　――いや、助けてくれた。  
　――見てはいけない。早く殺すべきだ。  
　――危うく命を失いかけたところを助けてくれた相手に何を考えている？  
　思考は嵐の中でくるくると舞う凧のように乱れ、苦しかった。この苦しみを生むもとを絶つべきだ、そうすれば楽になる……、そう思ってクリーデンスは身を起こしかけ、そして何をいったい考えているんだと思いとどまり、ベッドの上に丸まった。夜は長く、果てがなかった。あの部屋でただひたすら耐えていたのと同じだった。  
　そしてそこに彼が光を伴ってやってきた。光に照らされた自分の体が焼かれるように痛む。自分の体のどこかが千切れていくようだった。その光はクリーデンスにはあまりにもまぶしすぎた。  
　クリーデンスは涙をこらえようとした。かつて彼は、自分が泣くことを好まなかった。慰めてくれたが、ひそかにため息を吐いていたのを知っている。そしてあの日、それでも泣くのを止めることができなかったクリーデンスを母親のように打擲した。母親もまた、クリーデンスが泣くのを好まなかった。  
　胸の痛みも体の痛みも分け目がなく、クリーデンスは自分がバラバラになりそうになるのを感じる。  
『クリーデンス！』  
　そのとき、ベッドの上で丸まった自分の肩を掴む手のひらを感じた。  
　『彼』は以前ほど、気軽に触れることがなくなった。その彼の手が肩に触れている。  
　こらえきれず泣き出したクリーデンスを、しかし彼は叱責することなく抱き寄せた。その体から伝わってくる熱にクリーデンスはもはや我慢できずに腕を回した。触れ合った場所が温かい。大丈夫だと何度も彼が言う。何が大丈夫なのか分からなかったが、その体は温かく、クリーデンスを包み込む。クリーデンスは子どものように泣き続けたが、『パーシバル・グレイブス』はクリーデンスを抱きしめて背中を撫で続ける。やがて心地良い眠気が押し寄せてくるのを感じる。  
　ようやくやってきた眠気だったが、クリーデンスはもはや眠りたくなかった。眠れば、きっとまたこの心地良い夢から覚めてしまう。これほど温かい夜をクリーデンスは知らなかった。しかし次第に重くなるまぶたに逆らうこともできずに、クリーデンスは深い眠りに落ちた。

 

　クリーデンスは強い焦燥感とともに目を覚ました。起きなければと思った。眠ってはいけないのに眠ってしまった。なぜそう思ったのかは分からない。しかし体はひどく温かく、深い眠りに重かった。クリーデンスは眠気に抗ってようやくまぶたを開け、そして自分が一人ではないことに気づいた。  
　クリーデンスは温かく力強い体に包まれ、胸元に顔を埋めていた。  
　クリーデンスは、パーシバル・グレイブスに抱きついて眠っていた。彼の腕はクリーデンスの頭を抱き込むようにして心地良く重く体に回され、クリーデンスもまた腕を彼の腰に回していた。クリーデンスの膝が相手の脚に触れ、パーシバル・グレイブスの膝もクリーデンスの腿に触れていた。ぎょっとしたクリーデンスはその場で固まった。逃げ出してしまいたかったが、体を動かすことができなかった。ベッドの上で、これほど近くに人の体を感じるのは、少なくともクリーデンスの記憶にある限り、初めてのことだった。母親……メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンに引き取られる前の記憶はかすかだった。ぼんやりと誰かに抱きしめられ、誰かに抱きついたような記憶があるような気もするが、夢よりも曖昧だった。クリーデンスを育てた母親メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンが、クリーデンスを抱きしめることは一度もなかった。  
　眠気が覚めるに従って、昨夜の記憶が少しずつ蘇ってくる。昨夜、一人でいたクリーデンスのもとにパーシバル・グレイブスが来た。夢ではなかった。彼は泣くクリーデンスを抱きしめ慰めた。  
　クリーデンスの目の前には羽織ったままの深い紺色のバスローブの襟があり、その下に白い寝衣と、あわせを止めるボタンがあった。眠ったままのパーシバルが深く息をするたび、寝衣の白い生地とボタンが呼吸にあわせてゆっくりと上下する。少しだけ見上げた、一番上のボタンはほどけかけて、白い生地の合間からその下にある膚が覗く。一分の隙もない格好をしたパーシバル・グレイブスの、そんな場所の膚を今まで見たことがなかった。その近さと親密さに顔が火照る。  
　そして息を吸うと、かすかに彼がつけている香水のわずかな残り香と石鹸の匂いがした。それはあの路地裏で『パーシバル・グレイブス』が触れるときにかいだ匂いとほとんど同じだったが、まったく同じではなかった。香水はその人自身の持つ匂いと混じって、匂いを変える。路地裏で抱きしめられるとき、香水の匂いはどこか金属的な、浮いた印象を受けていたが、今はそうではなかった。鋭くありながら、柔らかい甘みを感じる。それは彼自身の匂いと調和していた。  
　これが、この香水の本当の持ち主なのだとクリーデンスは思った。この人はあの人とは違う。今まで路地裏でクリーデンスと話していた人物は、この人の匂いを借りていたに過ぎない。クリーデンスは鼻先を目の前の胸元に埋めて匂いを嗅いだ。  
「……、クリーデンス……？」  
　寝起きのかすれた低い声がクリーデンスの名前を呼ぶ。もっと名前を呼んでほしいとクリーデンスは思った。温かな手が背中を叩く。その手がまた眠りに落ちていくのを感じながら、クリーデンスも眠りに誘われて行った。朝にしては少し遠く、起きるには早い時間だった。

 

　パーシバルが目を覚ましたとき、クリーデンスはまだ眠っていた。緊張は解け、パーシバルが身を起こしても目を覚まさなかった。これまで看病していた間も、パーシバルが音を立てずに部屋に入ったとしても、必ずクリーデンスは目を覚ましていたが、今は眠っている。眠る顔は安らかで穏やかだった。  
　それからクリーデンスは落ち着いたように見えた。パーシバルの存在に慣れたように思う。話しかけるときの、おどおどとした様子が、少し薄らいだようだった。

 

　次の日、パーシバルはクリーデンスを郊外の人気のない場所に連れて行き、自分の杖を振らせた。クリーデンスの闇の力は、不安や恐怖といった、ネガティブな感情に惹かれるようだった。何度やってもクリーデンスが杖を振るたびにオブスキュラスの力がにじみ出る。本当なら杖を先に買いに行くべきだが、オブスキュラスを人前に晒すのは躊躇われた。クリーデンスは不安げにパーシバルを見た。  
「大丈夫だ。最初は何ごとも上手くいかないものだ。気長にやろう」  
「グレイブスさん……」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの杖を握ったまま、しばらく動かなかったが、やがて杖を振った。  
「……っ」  
　杖を握るクリーデンスの腕から黒い霧が立ちのぼる。パーシバルはクリーデンスの肩を叩いた。  
「気にするな」  
　冷えてきたし、そろそろ戻ろうと言うと、クリーデンスは俯いた。  
「……やっぱり、ぼ、僕は魔法が、使えないのでしょうか」  
　震える声がそう言う。パーシバルはクリーデンスの肩に腕を回した。  
「クリーデンス、そんなことはない。君はまだ力の使い方に慣れていないだけだ。本当は先に杖を買いに行くべきなのだが。もう少し慣れたら買いに行こう」  
「……」  
　クリーデンスはまだ納得していない様子だったが、頷いた。  
　魔法は上手くいかなかったが、それ以外のことではクリーデンスの伸びは目覚ましかった。渇いた土が水を吸収するようにクリーデンスは学んでいった。書斎の本が難しすぎるのではないかと思えたのはほんの最初だけで、すぐにクリーデンスはあらゆる本が読めるようになり、驚くほどの速さで魔法と魔法の歴史についての知識を得ていった。クリーデンスは記憶力がよく、そして魔法についての貪欲な好奇心があった。  
　パーシバルがMACUSAから帰宅したとき、クリーデンスの姿が見えないときには大抵書斎にいるようになった。  
「クリーデンス」  
　ある日帰宅したあと、夕食にしようと書斎を覗いたパーシバルは、クリーデンスが分厚い本に没頭しているのを見た。それはアメリカ合衆国の魔法界における法律について書かれた本だった。読んでも面白いものでもないと思うが、クリーデンスはパーシバルが声をかけたことにも気づかないほどだった。  
「クリーデンス」  
　書斎に入って、もう一度声をかけると、クリーデンスは本を取り落としそうなほど驚いた。  
「グ、グレイブスさん！」  
　お、おかえりなさい……とクリーデンスが言う。  
「ずいぶん難しい本を読んでいるな。法律に興味があるのか？」  
　そう訊くとクリーデンスは顔を火照らせた。  
「いえ！　いえ、その、僕の知ってる法律と全然違うので、ただ、少し……」  
　その答えが本当かどうかパーシバルには判断がつかなかった。クリーデンスはなかなか自分の希望を口に出そうとしない。何が好きで、何が嫌いなのか。パーシバルには、ただ望みを言いよどんでいるだけなのか、それとも望んでいないのかが区別がつかなかったが、それでも少しずつ、分かるようになってきたように思う。クリーデンスの物言いと表情には何かがあった。声をかけても気づかないほど集中していたことからも分かる。クリーデンスを惹きつける何かがあるのだろう。それが何かはパーシバルには分からなかった。  
　そしてパーシバルはあることを思いついた。クリーデンスが気に入るかどうか分からないが、興味があるかもしれないと思ったのだ。今すぐにではないが、時機を見計らって言ってみようとパーシバルは思った。  
　パーシバルは自分の杖をクリーデンスに振らせた。初めの頃のように、部屋中を破壊することもなかったが、相変わらず杖を振るたび、闇の力がにじみ出る。  
　気にするなとパーシバルは言ったが、クリーデンスは目に見えて落胆していた。やはり魔法が使えないのではないかと考えていることは明白だった。パーシバルはそんなことはないと再三言ったが、クリーデンスは納得していないようだった。  
　週末、パーシバルはクリーデンスを伴ってゴールドスタインの部屋を訪れた。外に出て街を歩くことについてクリーデンスはひどく不安そうだったが、誰もクリーデンスのことに気づく者はいなかった。ティナはクリーデンスを見て喜んだ。クリーデンスの姿にモデスティは怯えた顔をしてしばらくクイニーの後ろに隠れていたが、やがてクリーデンスの元に駆け寄った。クリーデンスは膝に抱きついたモデスティを抱きしめ返して頭を撫でた。

 

　少しずつ、クリーデンスは変わっていった。あれから夜中にオブスキュラスに変わることもなかった。杖を振っても、闇の力がにじみ出ることがなくなっていく。  
　そしてパーシバルはクリーデンスを伴って、ジェイムズ・ソノマの店に行った。クリーデンスは壁一面に並ぶ杖の箱に圧倒されたようだった。  
　パーシバルはソノマに『遠い親戚を預かることになった、自分の元で魔法を学ばせようと思っている』とだけ説明した。老いたエルフは分厚い老眼鏡を下げて、クリーデンスを見つめた。クリーデンスはその視線に気づくと落ち着きなく、買ったばかりのジャケットの端を指でいじっていた。  
「まずはこれを試してみよう」  
　そう言ってソノマは一本の杖を差し出した。それは赤い箱に入った、濃い茶色の杖だった。  
「一番人気のある、ナナカマドだ。防御に秀でているからね。こんなご時世だから。特に強くて打ち破るのに困難な魔法に適している。もちろん防御だけじゃない、闘いにおいても他の素材と遜色ない」  
　クリーデンスは震える手で杖を掴んだ。  
「クリーデンス。そんなに緊張しなくていい」  
「……は、はい」  
　クリーデンスはそっと杖を振った。しかし何も起こらなかった。オブスキュラスも現れなければ、魔法の気配もなかった。ただノー・マジが杖を振っただけのようだ。クリーデンスは真っ赤になった。ふうむとソノマはうなった。ソノマは別の箱を手に取った。白い箱を開けると、白く美しい杖が入っていた。木の皮は金色にも見える。  
「美しいだろう。これはナシの木でできている。優しく、寛容で、叡智のある者が持つとされる。ナシはもっとも柔軟性のある素材で、長年使っても、新品同様の美しさを保つと言われる」  
　クリーデンスは杖を取り上げて振ったが、何も起こらなかった。ソノマはまた別の箱を開け、クリーデンスは杖を振ったが、これもまた何も起こらなかった。  
「ではこれを試してみよう。これはハシバミの木でできている……」  
　しかし何も起こらなかった。ソノマは眉を寄せた。クリーデンスは汗ばむのを感じた。ソノマは店中の杖を引き出し、幾本もクリーデンスに振らせたが、どの杖もまったく反応しなかった。壊すのでもない、光るのでもない、ひとかけらの気配もなかった。クリーデンスはますます汗ばみ、体を縮こませる。パーシバルはクリーデンスがオブスキュラスの発現を恐れるあまり、以前のように魔法を抑え込んでいるのではないかと思った。まだ店に連れて来るのは早かったのかもしれない。クリーデンスのためにももう少し待った方がよかったのかもしれないとパーシバルは思った。  
　結局、ソノマの店では杖を見つけることができなかった。北アメリカにはワンドメーカーが四店舗ある。パーシバルとクリーデンスは店を回ったが、杖を見つけることができなかった。二人が最後に訪れたのはヴィオレッタ・ボーヴェの店だった。ニューオーリンズの片隅にあるその店は、ピッカリーをはじめ、多くの闇祓いが使用しているが、ヴィオレッタには闇の魔法を使っているのではないかという噂が絶えなかった。  
　ヴィオレッタの店の内装は美しく、黒を基調としてあちこち植物や獣の紋様が彫り込まれている。天井から淡く光る水晶の灯りが吊されていた。ヴィオレッタの店も他の店と同じく、壁一面に箱が積まれていた。グレイブスたちが扉を開くと、ちりんと扉の上についた銀のベルが鳴った。  
「……ようこそ、ミスター・グレイブス」  
　奥の階段から降りてきた黒衣の女は一見、若く見えるが、そうではないことをパーシバルは知っていた。ワンドメーカー、ヴィオレッタ・ボーヴェはグレイブスの顔を見て微笑んだ。そしてクリーデンスをちらりと見た。  
「そちらの方の杖を探しに来たんでしょう」  
　とヴィオレッタは言った。  
「そうだ」  
　ヴィオレッタ・ボーヴェには予知の力があった。その能力に従って、杖を作っているという。  
　ヴィオレッタは黒い箱を持ってきて、蓋を開いた。中には一本の黒い杖が入っていた。パーシバルの杖も黒いが、こちらはパーシバルの杖より細く光沢のないせいで、黒い箱の黒いビロードの中に沈み込むように見えた。  
「あなたの探す杖はこの杖じゃないかしら。木はブラックソーン。芯は秘密」  
「その杖は……」  
　杖は闇の魔法に近いように思い、パーシバルは眉を寄せた。闇祓いでブラックソーンの杖を持つ者は少なくないが、初めて杖を手にする者のための杖ではないように思った。ヴィオレッタは構わず続けた。  
「他の店で合う杖は見つからなかった。そうでしょう。あなたの杖は他の店にはない。なぜならここにあなたの杖があるから」  
　さあ、手にとってと促されて、クリーデンスは杖を掴んだ。クリーデンスがその黒く細い杖を掴んで振ると、それはふわりと光を発した。  
「……！」  
　クリーデンスは沈み込んでいた顔を輝かせた。  
「グレイブスさん！」  
　それはクリーデンスが初めて、破壊ではなく、オブスキュラスを使うのでもない魔法の現れだった。クリーデンスの顔は純粋な喜びに輝いていた。つられてパーシバルは微笑み、クリーデンスは顔を火照らせた。

 

　杖を得たクリーデンスは魔法を少しずつ覚えていった。パーシバルが危惧したように、その杖はクリーデンスのオブスキュラスの力を増幅させるようなことはなかったが、しかしその上達はひどくゆっくりしたものだった。最初にパーシバルの杖を振ったときにはすさまじい力を発したが、それ以降、そのようなことはなく、むしろ弱々しい力しか発揮できなかった。  
　最初にあれほどの力が出たのはオブスキュラスの力が出たためだったのだろう。それとも今、力が発揮できないのは、通常より魔法を学ぶ年齢が高いからだろうか。クリーデンスは簡単な魔法でさえ、初めて成功するまでに何日もかかった。パーシバルは不安そうなクリーデンスに焦らず続ければいいと言った。  
　魔法の上達は遅かったが、クリーデンスは次第にパーシバルとの生活に、魔法使いとしての生活に慣れていった。ときおりクリーデンスは一人で出かけるようにもなった。そうしてモデスティと会い、そしてティナからも魔法を学んでいった。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※文中のヘブライ語はGoogle翻訳です。  
> ※小動物の死体描写があります。

　その朝、パーシバル・グレイブスはMACUSAにもう一人伴って出勤した。魔法庁法執行部長官が誰かと出勤してくることは、彼がMACUSAに勤め始めて初めてのことだった。長官グレイブスがMACUSA内でもっとも近い距離にあるのは議長セラフィナ・ピッカリーだが、彼らの関係は思想を共有して共闘する仲間だった。しかもそれは闇祓いたちでもMACUSAの誰かでもなかった。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスはいつもとまったく変わらず、長い黒いコートを着て歩いていく。その足取りは迷いがなく、自信と威厳に満ちている。その姿と同様、彼が仕事に対して一切の妥協を許さず、厳しいことを皆知っている。だからこそ議長ピッカリーの全幅の信頼を得ているのだ。普段、MACUSAに勤務する者は彼の姿を不躾に眺める者などいない。彼の鋭い目は不正や怠惰を見抜く。こちらが不用意に視線を向けると、厳しい叱責が飛んで来そうだった。パーシバル・グレイブスの、犯罪を犯した者たちに対する尋問はきわめて厳しく、彼の前には何も隠せないことで有名だった。  
　それが、今日に限っては、皆、好奇心を隠せずにちらちら視線を向けていた。長官パーシバル・グレイブスにやや遅れてついていく痩せた青年がいたからだ。後ろをついていく彼は、その存在を目立たせたくないとでも言うように、やや猫背気味に黒いコートを羽織った背中を丸めていたが、背丈は魔法庁長官と大差なく見えた。黒い髪を後ろに撫でつけているが、どうにも短すぎた。白い肌に頬骨の高さが印象的だ。視線を落としたその姿は、何かの犯罪を犯した者に見えなくもない。長官自ら、容疑者か誰かを連れて来たのだろうかと思う者もいた。しかし、後ろをついていく彼は拘束されているわけでもなく、グレイブスは彼がついて来ているのか確かめる様子もなかった。  
　グレイブスと連れの青年は、エレベーターに向かった。エレベーターの扉を開いたゴブリンのベルボーイ、レッドはいつものように Morning, sir と言うのを忘れていた。  
「レッド、議長の執務室へ」  
　レッドは慌てて議長執務室のある階のボタンを押した。あたりを見ていたクリーデンスは動き出したエレベーターによろけた。エレベーターに乗ることに慣れていないのだ。レッドは好奇心に負けて訊ねた。  
「サー、そちらの方は？」  
「親戚だ」  
　親戚？とレッドは思った。グレイブスはMACUSA発足当時の十二人の闇祓いの一人を祖として持つ。魔法使いたちにとって困難な時代に、自らの命を賭けてその職を全うした彼らはアメリカ合衆国の魔法使いたちから特別な尊敬を受けている。中でもグレイブス家はその後も、アメリカ合衆国の魔法政治界の中で影響力を持ってきた。グレイブス家の名前を持つ者はパーシバルのほかに何人かいるが、これまでMACUSA部外者の『親戚』をグレイブスがMACUSAに連れて来たことはなかった。しかしグレイブスからそれ以上の説明はなく、レッドには質問を重ねる勇気はなかった。  
　議長の執務室の階についたグレイブスは、いつものようにありがとうと言うとエレベーターを降りた。そのあとを青年が遅れてついていく。  
　議長の執務室のある階は他の階と異なっている。エレベーターを降りると、まず円形のフロアが広がり、秘書たちが国内外から集まって来る情報をさばいている。フロアを抜けると、廊下が伸び、そしてその奥に大きな白い扉があった。扉は細い金の直線的な枠で縁取られ、表面にはMACUSAの文様が薄く彫り込まれており、シンプルだが優美なデザインをしていた。  
　パーシバルは扉を叩き、中からセラフィナの声を聞いて扉を開いた。  
「おはよう、議長」  
　セラフィナは立ち上がり、そして後ろからついてくるクリーデンスの姿に目を留めた。  
「おはよう、グレイブス。……そちらは？」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスを紹介した。  
「クリーデンスだ。この間話した件だ。親戚を預かることになった。身元は私が保証する。クリーデンス、こちらはアメリカ合衆国魔法会議議長のセラフィナ・ピッカリー」  
　クリーデンスは震えながら口を開いた。  
「はじめまして。ク、クリーデンス、ベ、グレイブスです、マム」  
　あやうくクリーデンスはベアボーンと名乗るところだった。クリーデンス・ベアボーンの名前は知られていなくとも、メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンの名前は多くの闇祓い、魔法使いたちの知るところだった。彼女の反魔法使い運動の広がりはしばしば新聞にも取り上げられていた。  
「……はじめまして」  
　セラフィナは頷いた。特にクリーデンスの名前に反応をした様子はなかった。パーシバルはセラフィナに言った。  
「彼には魔法とMACUSAの仕事について学ばせようと思っている。しばらく私のもとで働かせるつもりだ」  
「そう。よろしく、クリーデンス。何かあれば言ってちょうだい」  
「ありがとうございます」  
「どういたしまして」  
　二人は議長室を退室した。議長室からエレベーターに向かう廊下を歩きながらクリーデンスは思わず小声で話しかけていた。  
「グ、グレイブスさん、大丈夫でしょうか……」  
「グレイブスじゃない、君も今はグレイブスを名乗っているのだから。セラフィナは君が誰か気づかなかったようだ。ひとまず大丈夫だろう」  
　もしクリーデンスの正体がばれたとしても、普段から危険性のないことを証明し、知己にしておくことで少なくとも人道的な処置を取る方向に行くのではないかというのがパーシバルの考えだった。  
「す、すみません」  
　パ、パーシバルさん、と小さく、いかにも言い慣れていないというふうにクリーデンスは言った。

 

　それからパーシバルはクリーデンスにMACUSAの中を軽く案内した。少しずつ慣れてきたらしいクリーデンスは、中央の吹き抜けに魅入っていた。MACUSAの建物は見かけよりも中の方が広い。何百というフロアが重なり、吹き抜けから見上げると、途中に薄く雲がかかっているのが見える。金色の彫像たちは命を持っているように動き、中央では巨大な時計が時を刻んでいた。パーシバルは自分が仕事で関わる場所を案内したあと、執務室に向かいながら話した。  
「MACUSAはもともと、魔法使いたちを守る目的で発足した。一六九三年、発足当時、アメリカは魔法使いたちにとって多くの危険が存在した。慣れない新大陸、清教徒たちによる魔女狩り、そしてスカウラーたち。スカウラーたちは当時、法の整備されてないこの土地で徒党を組んでいた、ならず者の魔法使いたちだ。MACUSA初代議長はそれらの混乱を収めようとし、十二人の闇祓いたちを集めた。彼らは命を賭けてその任を全うした。アメリカ魔法界の歴史を読んでいたなら知っているだろう」  
　クリーデンスは頷いた。MACUSAの初代議長の話やイルヴァーモーニー開校の話は、どの歴史の本にも触れられていた。  
「私は魔法法執行部に属する闇祓いだ。この魔法法執行部はMACUSA内で一番大きな部署だ。闇祓いの基本的な理念はMACUSA発足当時から変わっていない。魔法界の安定に尽力することを使命とする」  
　パーシバルが語ったことは書斎にあった本に書いてあったことだが、実際に見るのと読むのは大きな差があった。MACUSAにはクリーデンスの想像以上にたくさんの魔法使いたちがいた。  
　パーシバルは案内したあと、クリーデンスを連れて自分の執務室に入った。机の上にはいくつか手紙や書類が届けられていた。パーシバルはクリーデンスに椅子に座るように言い、そして机の上の書類を開いて目を通しながら、続けて言った。  
「ここには国内外の闇の魔法使いたち、その他、魔法界にとって脅威になりそうなものの情報が日々集められてくる。しかも私には三ヶ月の空白期間がある。君にも細かなことを頼むかもしれない。ここにいれば、魔法界のさまざまなことが学べるだろう」  
「は、はい」  
　そのとき扉が叩かれた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス！」  
　パーシバルが入室を許可するとティナが駆け込んできた。  
「おはよう、ティナ」  
　ティナは何かを報告しようと口を開け、椅子に座るクリーデンスに気づいて驚いた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス、これはどういう……？」  
　パーシバルは同じ説明を繰り返した。  
「ティナ。彼は私の親戚で、クリーデンスという。ここで魔法を学ばせようと思う」  
　ティナは混乱していたが、状況を理解した。  
「長官……、その、大丈夫でしょうか……。議長は……」  
「セラフィナには先ほど話してきた。大丈夫だ。彼女はクリーデンスを認識しなかった。それで？　何か用があったんじゃないのか」  
　パーシバルが促すと、ティナはこの部屋に来た本来の用件を思い出したようだった。  
「あっ、はい！　例の男……アレックス・フェイズらしき目撃情報が寄せられたんです。残念ながら、もう引っ越したあとですが」  
「そうか。その部屋は？」  
「今、レイニーたちが調べています」  
「分かった。あとで私も行く」  
　ティナは部屋を出て行こうとしたところで振り返り、パーシバルとクリーデンスの顔を見た。  
「長官、来週、ニュートがこちらに来るそうです」  
「……そうか。着いたら知らせてくれ」  
　ティナは頷き、部屋から出て行った。  
「グレイブスさん……」  
　ティナとのやり取りをどこか不安げに見ていたクリーデンスが名前を呼ぶ。  
「『パーシバル』だ。それから気にしなくていい」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの肩を叩いた。ニュートはオブスキュラスを引き離すことができるだろうかとパーシバルは思ったが、口には出さなかった。  
「さあ、アレックス・フェイズの部屋を見に行こう。アレックス・フェイズというのは、ここのところ、街で魔法を使って破壊活動を行っていると思われる男だ」  
　それからパーシバルはクリーデンスを伴ってアレックス・フェイズらしき男の住んでいた部屋に向かった。  
　そのアパートは国内外からの旅行者がしばらく滞在するのによく使われていた。さまざまな言葉を話す者が出入りし、誰も隣人のことなど気にしない。とは言え、皮膚に刺青を入れた男はかなり目立ったようだ。そして普段は住人たちがどう部屋を使うか構わない大家だったが、男の部屋からする異臭や異音に気味の悪さを覚えて退去するよう言った。男は大家の言葉に逆らうことなく、黙って従ったと言う。  
　パーシバルとクリーデンスが現場に着くと、闇祓いのクリス・フィンチが外を見張っており、パーシバルがやって来るに気づいた。  
「ミスター・グレイブス！　来られたんですね」  
　フィンチはパーシバルの後ろの、見慣れない姿に目を留めた。  
「ご苦労、クリス。こちらは私の親戚のクリーデンスだ」  
「親戚」  
　フィンチは、はじめましてと言いながら好奇心を隠そうともせずにまじまじとクリーデンスを見た。クリーデンスは挨拶を返したあと、居心地悪そうに視線を落とした。長官グレイブスのプライベートはまったく知られていない。だからこそグリンデルバルドが入れ替わることができたのだ。その事件は、少しだけ皆の注意をパーシバル・グレイブスという男に向けさせるようになった。  
「フィンチ。それで？」  
　パーシバルは咳払いをしてやや強めの語気で問うと、フィンチはハッと我に返って答えた。  
「はい！　レイニーが中で部屋を調べています。さっき大家から話を聞いたんですが、部屋に住んでいたのはかなりおかしな男だったようです。名前はアレックス・フェイズではありません。大家は普段、住人が何をしようが気にしないそうですが、人を殺したのではないかという噂が立ったので出ていくように言ったとか」  
「人を？」  
「そうです。部屋に近づけばすぐに分かります。とにかくひどい臭いがするんです。何かが腐ったような」  
「例えば死体が、か？」  
　フィンチは顔を歪めて頷いた。  
「いくら仮の安宿とはいえ、さすがに腐る死体のあるところに泊まりたくないでしょう。それで大家が出ていくように言ったみたいです」  
　フィンチは男の部屋は三階だと言った。パーシバルはクリーデンスを伴って階段をのぼった。建物は湿気でいたみ、壁紙は雨の染みと黴が生え、階段は一段のぼるたびにギシギシときしむ音を立てた。三階に辿りついたときにすでにツンとした饐えた臭いが漂ってきた。どの部屋なのかフィンチは言わなかったが、聞かなくても分かった。廊下の奥の部屋に入ると、ジョー・レイニーがハンカチで鼻を覆いながら、部屋を調べているところだった。  
「ミスター・グレイブス！」  
　パーシバルはレイニーにクリーデンスを簡単に紹介し、それから何か分かったかと訊いた。レイニーは顔をしかめて首を振った。  
「いえ、何も。過去の事件に繋がりそうなものは見つかってません。ただ、このひどい臭いのもとが何かは分かりました」  
「何なんだ？」  
「ネズミが死んでいるんです」  
「ネズミ？」  
　レイニーは部屋の奥を指差した。指差した先に箱が見える。  
「あの箱の中に……。長官、見ない方がいいですよ」  
　レイニーは一瞬、胃の中のものを戻しそうな顔を見せた。パーシバルはハンカチを取り出して鼻を覆い、奥の部屋へと向かった。部屋は汚く、床にはゴミとも所有物ともつかないものが散乱していた。壁にこびりついた染みはフェイズによるものなのか、それとも前の住人たちの手によるものなのか判別つかない。鎧戸が下ろされているために、部屋の中は暗かった。パーシバルはその異様な臭いのする箱に近づき、中を覗き込んだ。  
　そこにはネズミの死体が折り重なって詰まっていた。その死体のほとんどは囓られ食われ、半ば腐って白い蛆がたかっているのが見えた。箱の底からにじみ出た血が黒く乾いてこびりついている。ネズミたちは死んでからこの箱に入れられたのではない。箱の黒い内側にはネズミたちが逃げ出そうとして囓った白いあとがついていた。ネズミたちはこの箱に閉じ込められ、壁を囓り、互いを食らい合って死んでいった。  
「……っ」  
　不意にパーシバルはあの暗い部屋の感覚を思い出して身震いした。思わず一歩下がり、そして気づいた。箱は一つだけではなかった。レイニーは蓋を開けていないが、部屋の中には同じような形の箱がいくつもあった。  
　――いったい何のために……？  
　それともアレックス・フェイズは単なる、嗜虐性を持つ狂人なのだろうか。ふとパーシバルは床に模様が描かれていることに気づいた。床に円形の模様が見える。それはソロモンの護符に似ていたが、パーシバルの知らない模様が描かれている。  
「ジョー！」  
　パーシバルはレイニーを呼んだ。  
「床に何か描かれている」  
「これは……何でしょうか？　護符？」  
「いや、違うようだ。この部屋のものを運び出して、何が描かれているか見てみよう」  
　それからパーシバルとレイニーは部屋の家具とおぞましい箱を運び出し、固く閉められた鎧戸を開けた。外の空気と光が部屋に流れ込んでくると、息の詰まるような閉塞感は少しだけ和らぐ。黒い床板に白い線で、護符に似た紋様が大きく書かれている。その紋様の大きさは床全体に及んでいた。  
「長官、これは何でしょうか」  
　円にはヘブライ語が書かれていた。

אני מת.  
הכח שלי נמשך.  
אתה לא יכול לברוח.  
ער או ישן.  
　――我、死せり。我が力は続く。昼となく、夜となく、逃げることはできず。  
　パーシバルは顔をしかめた。何らかの闇の魔法と思われるが、パーシバルはこれまで見たことがなかった。  
「……パーシバルさん」  
　そのときクリーデンスに声をかけられて、パーシバルは驚いた。クリーデンスは何か言いかけて躊躇い、視線を床に落とした。  
　鎧戸を開けたとはいえ、じめじめとした暗い部屋の中で、クリーデンスの白い顔はいつにもまして青ざめて見えた。パーシバルは今さらながらに、彼をこのような不気味な場所に連れてきたことを後悔した。  
「クリーデンス？」  
「い、いえ、なんでもありません」  
「言ってみなさい」  
　気分が悪くなったのかと訊こうとしたが、クリーデンスは口を開いた。  
「……これは古い闇の魔法だと思います。この間、本で読みました。十五世紀から十六世紀にかけてヨーロッパ、特に現在のドイツ、オランダあたりで使われたもので、この模様が書かれた者を苦しめるものだと……」  
　パーシバルは目を見張った。おそらく、クリーデンスは書斎にあった古い闇の魔法の本を読んだに違いない。グレイブス家の誰かが収集したもので、パーシバルも本の存在は知っていたが、読んだことはなかった。  
　クリーデンスの言うことが正しいとすると、これはネズミたちをより苦しめて、何らかの呪いの力を使おうとしたに違いない。  
「ありがとう、クリーデンス。ジョー、これを古い闇の魔法に詳しい者に見せて詳細を聞こう」  
「分かりました」  
　何か分かったら知らせてくれと言って、パーシバルたちは男の部屋を出た。湿気た建物を出ると、心なしか空気も軽くなったように覚えてパーシバルはため息を吐いた。  
「クリーデンス。書斎にあった本をすべて読んだのか？」  
「いえ、そんなことは……それに言葉は読めません」  
　君はすごいなと言うとクリーデンスは顔を赤らめた。パーシバルは微笑んだ。  
「さあ、MACUSAに戻ろう」  
　パーシバルは、クリーデンスに驚いていた。少し前まで魔法界についてほとんど知らなかったはずだ。クリーデンスはヘブライ語を読むことができない。ただその模様を覚えていたのだろう。魔法のことを知りたいという気持ちが強く、それに記憶力と頭の良さもある。まだまだ魔法は上手く使えないようだが、あれほど力が使えるのだ。いつになるかは分からないが、いつの日か、魔法が使えるようになるだろうとパーシバルは思っていた。そのときは指折りの魔法使いになっているかもしれない。二人は建物の裏に入り『姿くらまし』でMACUSAに戻った。

 

　パーシバル・グレイブスの執務室に戻ってきたクリーデンスは少しぼんやりとしていた。彼から誉められた喜びがまだ残っており、頭の芯をぼうっとさせている。クリーデンスは相変わらず、魔法の習得に苦労していた。新入生が最初に覚える魔法……ルーモス、レビテーションをようやくそれほど失敗せずに使えるようになったが、それ以外はまだまだ使いものにならなかった。杖を振っても呪文を正しく唱えても魔法が成功しないことがたびたびあった。やはり自分には才能がないのではないかとクリーデンスは思う。パーシバルはそんなクリーデンスの心情を察して慰めてくれるが、魔法がなかなか上達しないのは堪えた。それが今日、魔法ではないが、初めてパーシバル・グレイブスの役に立った。誰かから誉められるということをクリーデンスはほとんど経験したことがなかった。  
　かつて『パーシバル・グレイブスではない、パーシバル・グレイブス』はクリーデンスの才能を誉める言葉を口にしたが、決してクリーデンスがしたことについて誉めることはなかった。クリーデンスはパーシバル・グレイブスの役に立ちたいと願っていたが、それは常に届かないものだった。今にして思えば、クリーデンスが役に立つとき……、それはすなわち、クリーデンスが用済みになるときであって、決して偽りの彼から賞賛を得ることはないということだったのだろう。  
　クリーデンスには、いまだ夢を見ているのではないかという感覚があった。クリーデンスはこっそりパーシバル・グレイブスに目を向けた。  
　――都合の良い夢を見ているだけではないのだろうか……。  
　あの頃と同じようでいて違う。あの頃は、ただ遠くから歩く姿を盗み見るだけだった。そしてあの頃は、誰かの姿を盗み見ることすら、いつ母親見つかって激しい叱責と打擲を受けるのではないかと恐れていた。  
　クリーデンスは盗み見ることに慣れている。ベアボーン家の中で成長するに従って、クリーデンスは隠し事をするのが得意になった。誰かがこちらに意識を向ける前に視線を逸らすこと、自分の行動を隠すこと、隠し持ったものを誰にも知られないようにすること……、それは自分のものを取り上げられないようにするためだった。クリーデンスはあらゆるものを取り上げられ、自分のものになるものはほとんど手元に残すことを許されなかった。視線すらも自由にならなかった。  
　今、クリーデンスは自由だった。彼の行動を咎める母親はいない。  
　もしクリーデンスが見ていることに気づいたとしても、パーシバルは咎めないのではないかとクリーデンスは思った。彼はあらゆることをクリーデンスに許している……。そのことを思うと、何もかもが信じられず汗ばむようだった。しかしどこまで許すのか、母親が激怒したことを思うと、パーシバルを見ていることが許されるのか、確かめる勇気はなかった。長年身に染みついた習慣と恐れは離れず、クリーデンスはパーシバルから視線を向けられるとき、どこに視線をやっていいのか分からくなるときがあった。  
　自分の執務室に戻ったグレイブスはジャケットを脱いで机に座り、書類を確認していた。クリーデンスは手元の本に目をやる振りをしながら、時折、パーシバルの方にこっそり視線を走らせていた。  
　グレイブスが立ち上がって棚の本を探している。立ち上がると、ジャケットを着ていないその体のラインがあらわになる。ベストの後ろ身頃は腰の高い位置でカットされ引き絞られている。ベストはちょうど腰のくびれに沿って腰の上で締めつけたあとに少しだけ裾が広がり、彼の背中から臀部にかけてのラインを強調し引き立てている。こんな服を身につけるのだ、この人は自分の美しさが分かっているに違いないとクリーデンスは思った。  
　以前は彼のコートを脱いだ姿すら見たことが無かった。しかしクリーデンスは彼のもっとプライベートな姿も目にしている。  
　不意に先日の朝のことが思い出された。そう、クリーデンスはコートを脱いだ姿だけではなく、パーシバル・グレイブスの寝衣姿も知っている。そして彼とともにベッドに入り、彼の胸に顔を埋めて寝た。彼がどんな匂いがするかも知っている……。クリーデンスは顔が火照るように思った。ちらりとパーシバルに視線をやったが、彼はこちらの動揺にまったく気づいていないようで、手元の書類をめくっている。  
「クリーデンス」  
　しばらくしてパーシバルはクリーデンスの名前を呼んだ。  
「は、はい、な、何でしょうか」  
「書庫に行って本を借りてきてほしい」  
「どんな本ですか？」  
　パーシバルは本のタイトルを紙に書いてクリーデンスに渡した。そこには『ソールズベリーの夜明け』、『死の鍵』と書かれていた。  
「闇の魔術に関する本だ。他に何か気になる本があれば見てくるといい」  
「はい、分かりました」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの執務室を出て、書庫に向かった。書庫の場所は先日、パーシバルに案内されたので覚えている。書庫はMACUSAの地下にある。クリーデンスはエレベーターに乗り、レッドという名のゴブリンに『書庫までお願いします』と告げた。  
「やぁ、クリーデンス。長官のお使いかい？」  
「そうです」  
　何となくクリーデンスは気恥ずかしさを覚えた。  
「ところで向かいにある食堂には行ったかい？」  
「いいえ」  
「あそこはハムのサンドイッチがうまい」  
「そうですか、今度行ってみます」  
　軽い音を立ててエレベーターは止まった。  
「さあ、書庫だ」  
「ありがとうございます」  
　書庫は地下二階にあった。もちろん最下層ではない。下を見ると、もっと深くまで階層が連なっているのが見える。重要なものを保管する部屋があるのだろうかとクリーデンスは思った。  
　書庫に入ると、受付で眼鏡をかけたゴブリンが新聞を読んでいた。クリーデンスが近づいてもこちらを見ようとしない。ゴブリンの背面の壁にはぎっしりと小さな引き出しが並んでいた。引き出しにはそれぞれ金色の文字でアルファベットが書いてあるのが見える。  
「あの、本を借りに来たんですが」  
　そう言ってクリーデンスは紙を差し出した。ゴブリンは無言で紙を受け取って、それから後ろを向いて引き出しを開けた。引き出しの中には小さなカードが詰まっているのが見える。ゴブリンの指が素早くパラパラとカードをめくり、そして該当する小さなカードを引き出す。ゴブリンはカードを見ながら紙に何やら書きつけると、クリーデンスに紙を返した。紙にはこう書かれていた。  
　ソールズベリーの夜明け　西27 SA 1567  
　死の鍵　西15 DE 9657  
「西はあっちだ」  
　そう愛想なく言ってゴブリンは尖った爪で右側に伸びる廊下を指差した。  
「闇の魔術の本は西13から西31。借りたい本があったらここに持ってくるんだ」  
「ありがとうございます」  
　クリーデンスは右側に伸びる廊下を進んだ。狭い廊下の先にある扉を開いてクリーデンスは書庫の巨大さに圧倒された。  
　天井は高く、三階分はありそうだった。高く棚がそびえ立ち、さまざまな本が詰まっているのが見える。いくつかの本棚には細長いはしごが掛けられ、ゴブリンたちが本を整理しているのが見えた。  
　天井からいくつかつるされた、大小さまざまな金色の天球儀が実際の星の歩みに合わせてゆっくりと回っている。ときおり、その丸い球体は煌めき、何かの信号を宇宙に発しているようだった。  
　クリーデンスはゆっくりと書庫の中央を進んでいった。ときおり、空中を小鳥のようなものが羽ばたいている。小鳥たちはゴブリンたちの手元に向かい、または手元から離れて書庫の扉へと向かう。しばらくしてクリーデンスはそれらの鳥が先ほど見たカードでできていることに気づいた。鳥たちはゴブリンたちの手元にやってくるとカードに戻り、彼らが何やらカードに書きつけたあと、また羽ばたいていく。  
　クリーデンスは「15」と書かれた棚に向かった。他の棚の同じ造りで、天井高くまで伸びている。数字は金色のひげ付きの文字でかたどられていた。納められた棚のデザインこそ同じだが、その棚に納められている本は、他の棚とは様子が異なっていた。クリーデンスが棚の間を通っていくと、薄気味の悪く軋む音や鳴き声が聞こえる。ある本はぽたぽた液体をしたたらせており、別の本は通りがかったクリーデンスに吠えかかり、ガチガチ歯を鳴らす。  
「……っ！」  
　それらの本は『生きていた』。クリーデンスはできるだけ棚から身を離して歩き、本の位置を確かめた。『死の鍵』はDEの9657だ。幸い、その本は下から二段目にあった。クリーデンスは手を伸ばして急いでその本を取った。隣の本がクリーデンスを『見て』キィキィ声を立てる。幸い、『死の鍵』は古びた黒い表紙をしており、特に吠えたり軋む音を立てたりしなかったがずっしりと重かった。次にクリーデンスは「27」の本棚に向かった。『ソールズベリーの夜明け』はSAの1567だ。下段の数値は大きく、上段の数値は小さい。1567はクリーデンスが背伸びしても届きそうにない、はるか上の方にあった。棚のところにちょうどはしごが立てかけてあったが、ゴブリンたちの使うはしごは彼らの体型に合わせて細く華奢に見える。あたりに頼めそうなゴブリンもいない。クリーデンスははしごに手をかけ、その軽さを確かめようとして驚いた。はしごはクリーデンスが触れると急に大きくなったのだ。クリーデンスは思わず手を離した。はしごはするりとまた元のサイズに戻った。クリーデンスはおそるおそる、もう一度はしごに触れた。はしごはクリーデンスが登るのにちょうどいい大きさに広がった。そうしてクリーデンスははしごを登り、二冊目の本を手にして、書庫をあとにした。

 

　クリーデンスは執務室に戻ってきて、扉を叩こうとしたところで、扉が薄く開いていることに気づいた。誰かが来ているのだ。クリーデンスは扉の隙間から議長セラフィナ・ピッカリーの姿を見た。セラフィナはパーシバルと何かを話している。クリーデンスは中に入ることを躊躇った。二人は何か重要な話をしているかもしれない。もう一度、書庫に戻ろうかと考えたとき、不意に二人の会話が耳に入ってしまった。  
「……オブスキュラスが……」  
　クリーデンスはハッとした。彼らは自分のことを話している……。立ち聞きするのは良くない。そうは思っても動くことができなかった。先ほど、パーシバルは議長ピッカリーに彼の正体を話さなかったはずだ。クリーデンスは体が汗ばむのを覚えた。自分はまたしても騙されていたのかとクリーデンスは思った。  
「パーシバル、ここ、アメリカ合衆国にあれらが『存在する』ということを見過ごすことはできない。『法に例外なし』。あなたも分かっているでしょう。危険は取り除かなければならない」  
　危険……取り除く……、それらの言葉の意味を理解したくなかった。足元の感覚がなくなっていくのを覚える。  
「だが危険性は低いだろう」  
「今、危害はないとしても。将来に渡って本当に危害がないのか、誰がそれを保証できる？　昨年末の件は、我々は『たまたま』『とても』運が良かった」  
「……そうだな」  
　しばらくパーシバルは黙っていたが、それから分かったと答えた。クリーデンスは自分の心臓が跳ねるのを感じた。頭の片隅で、逃げなければならないと思ったが、たった今、自分の聞いた会話を信じたくなかった。  
「分かった。何とかしてみよう」  
　セラフィナのため息が聞こえる。  
「ええ、そうしてちょうだい」  
　クリーデンスは震える手で本を廊下に置き、ピッカリーが出てくる前に急いで扉を離れてエレベーターに向かった。そのため、その後の会話を聞くことはなかった。  
「もちろんMACUSAとしてニュート・スキャマンダーには恩義を感じている。でも彼のトランクに魔法動物がいると知った以上、入国を許可できない」  
「……伝えておく」  
　セラフィナは頷き、そしてパーシバルの執務室を出ていった。  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスのことを考えていた。セラフィナはニュート・スキャマンダーのトランクに魔法動物だけでなく、オブスキュラスがいることも、クリーデンスがオブスキュラスの持ち主であることも知らない。もしその正体が明るみに出されれば、クリーデンスはアメリカ合衆国に留まることができなくなるだろう。少なくともMACUSAは彼に国外退去を命じる可能性が高い。しかしそうしたところで、オブスキュラスの存在を受け入れる国はあるのだろうか。旧世界では新大陸と異なり、魔法動物を禁じていない。オブスキュラスについても新大陸より緩やかな反応かもしれないが、魔法使いとノー・マジの間の緊張感がこれほど高まっている中で、あまり楽観的な期待を持てなかった。  
　――ニュート・スキャマンダーは、オブスキュラスとクリーデンスを分けることができるのだろうか？  
　パーシバルはティナにピッカリーの言葉を伝えに行った。ティナは彼女の決定に懐疑的だった。  
「ミスター・グレイブス。魔法動物たちはニュートのトランクを離れて生きることはできません。彼は保護しているんです」  
「それは議長ピッカリーも分かっているだろう」  
「ミスター・グレイブス……。ニュートはトランクを手放すことは絶対にしないと思います」  
　パーシバルは頷いた。  
「彼にはクリーデンスのことを訊いてみたい」  
「クリーデンスのことが心配なのはニュートも私も同じです」  
　パーシバルは、逆にクリーデンスが国外に行けるだろうかと考えた。ノー・マジと同じ方法を取れば問題ないはずだが、クリーデンスが海外へ渡航する許可を取るのにどれだけかかるのだろうかと思った。  
「分かった。私は彼のトランクについては何も聞いていないことにする」  
　また隠しごとが増えていく。分かりました、とティナはどこか不安げに言った。パーシバルはため息を吐いて部屋を出た。

 

　自分の部屋に戻ったところで、パーシバルは部屋の外に本が置いてあるのを見た。クリーデンスに借りてくるように頼んだ『ソールズベリーの夜明け』と『死の鍵』だ。  
「クリーデンス……？」  
　しかしあたりにクリーデンスの姿は見当たらなかった。彼の不安そうな顔を思い出す。心配になりかけたが彼も二十二歳だ。どこかに行っていてもおかしくはないが、頼まれた本を放り出してしまうようにも思えなかった。パーシバルはしばらく執務室で仕事を片づけたあと、書庫に寄ってみたが、広大な書庫の中にもクリーデンスはいないようだった。書庫の番人であるゴブリンに訊いても、今、書庫の中にいる者の中にクリーデンスはいないと言う。  
　MACUSAでの仕事が終わり、帰宅する時間になってもクリーデンスは現れなかった。パーシバルは一通り、MACUSAの中を探してみたが、どこにもクリーデンスはいなかった。ティナのもとに戻って訊いたが、一度も来ていないと言う。ティナは少し心配そうな顔を見せた。しかし二人とも、クリーデンスが自ら出て行った可能性を否定できなかった。  
　なぜクリーデンスがいなくなったのか、パーシバルには分からなかった。  
　しかしその答えを知っているようにも思う。結局のところ、パーシバル・グレイブスは、クリーデンス・ベアボーンを苦しめた男と同じ顔をしているのだ。クリーデンスは、かつて自分の顔をつけた男が同じように魔法を教えると言ったと言っていた。そして彼はクリーデンスを裏切った。彼は他にクリーデンスに何を約束したのだろう。  
　ゲラート・グリンデルバルドは多くのものを奪い、パーシバル・グレイブスの人生はまだ彼自身のものに戻っていなかった。  
　クリーデンスが自発的に出て行ったのだとしたら、パーシバルには彼のことを探してもいいのか分からなかった。パーシバルは、自分がいつの間にか、クリーデンスに深入りしていたことに気づく。二十歳を超えた者に言うのはおかしなことだが、彼が日々目覚ましく成長していくさまを見るのが嬉しかった。乾いた海綿が水を吸収するように、知識を得て魔法を学んでいく。魔法についてはまだまだだが、物覚えは良く、普通の子どもたちがものを覚えるよりはるかに速かった。それはそれまで抑圧されていた彼自身の能力が、今その抑圧を解かれて解放されただけに過ぎないのだが、いつの間にか、パーシバルは身勝手にも自分がなにがしかの力を彼に与えたように誇らしく感じていた。いつの間にか、彼が魔法使いとして、ともに仕事をする可能性を夢見ていたことに気づく。  
　パーシバルは自宅に着いたが、やはりクリーデンスの姿はどこにもなかった。彼が事件に巻き込まれたわけではないといいがとパーシバルは思った。パーシバル・グレイブスの親戚である『クリーデンス・グレイブス』なる存在しない者を探すことを、ティナ以外の者に伝えることも躊躇われる。彼を追うことが良いことか判断がつかないまま、パーシバルは街に出た。いつの日か、新セーレム救世軍が演説をしていた銀行の前を過ぎる。銀行はすでに閉じ、人通りは少なかった。日々、冬の寒さは緩んできていたが、日が落ちると冷える。  
　パーシバルはそれから、かつてベアボーン一家が住んでいた場所へと向かった。その場所にクリーデンスが行きたいと思うかどうか分からなかったが、クリーデンスが行きそうな場所をパーシバルは知らなかった。  
　以前、訪れたときと同様、もう誰も住んでいないその建物に明かりはなく、街灯のない通りは暗く、人通りはなかった。  
　パーシバルは扉を開けた。建物の中は、外よりも一段と寒かった。パーシバルの吐いた息が白くなる。その寒さをパーシバルは知っていた。オブスキュラスによるものだ。ここにクリーデンスがいることを確信して、中に進むと、部屋の隅に黒くうずくまる人影があった。  
「……クリーデンス？」  
　パーシバルはその人影に近づいた。それは確かにクリーデンス・ベアボーンだった。クリーデンスは近づいてきたパーシバルに気づいて顔を上げた。その顔はいつか、クリーデンスが廊下にうずくまっていたときと同じだった。内側に渦巻く激しい感情をかろうじて抑え込んでいる。ここのところ、上手く落ち着いていたように見えたものも、すべては危うく砂の上に建てられた塔に過ぎないことを知る。クリーデンスのまなじりは赤く腫れて、その黒い目は強くパーシバルを睨みつけていた。クリーデンスの体は震え、そして端が黒い煙となって揺らめいている。  
「クリーデンス。何かあったのか」  
　パーシバルはいつかの夜のように、その肩に手をかけたが、その瞬間、パチッと火花のような白い光とともに鋭い痛みを感じて手を離した。  
「……ッ！」  
　クリーデンスの体は次第に黒い霧と化していく。ごうっと風が叩きつけるように吹き、パーシバルはとっさに手を上げた。もし闇の力で攻撃されたら防御は間に合わない。しかしクリーデンスはまだ人のかたちに留まっていた。クリーデンスは震える唇を開いた。  
「……あ、あなたも僕を裏切るつもりだ……」  
「クリーデンス？　そんなことは……」  
　嘘はもうたくさんだ！とクリーデンスは叫んだ。クリーデンスの体からにじみ出る闇の力が部屋の中を震わせる。椅子と机の脚がガタガタと床に当たって音を立てる。  
「クリーデンス！　どうしてそう……」  
　どうしてそう思う？という問いは最後まで言うことができなかった。闇の力は次第に大きく膨れあがっていく。吹きつける風になぶられてパーシバルは後ろに下がった。  
「あなたは嘘つきだ、希望を持たせるようなことばかり言う……！　そうして僕を地の底に突き落とすんだ……」  
　裏切り者、そういうクリーデンスの赤く腫れた目から溢れる涙は傷口から血のしたたるようだった。  
「クリーデンス！　そんなことはない。私は『彼』ではない」  
「……っ」  
　クリーデンスは口を開きかけ、そして閉じた。  
「クリーデンス、私は君に信じてほしいと思っている」  
　クリーデンスの顔をあらゆる感情が通り過ぎていく。  
「クリーデンス……」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの体に手を伸ばした。また闇の力ではじかれるのではないかと思ったが、今度は拒絶されなかった。パーシバルはクリーデンスの肩を掴んだ。パーシバルはその体を引き寄せた。  
　クリーデンスは抱き寄せられたパーシバルの胸元でその体の匂いをかいだ。そうだ、この人だとクリーデンスは思った。涙があふれ出して、クリーデンスの視界はぼやけた。そうだ、この人はあの人とは違う……。パーシバルの手がなだめるようにクリーデンスの背中を叩く。  
「クリーデンス。信じられないかもしれないが、これだけは信じてほしい。力になりたい。君にはよりよい人生を生きてほしい」  
　本当に？と小さな声でクリーデンスは訊いた。パーシバルは頷いた。  
「本当だ。君が日々いろいろなことを覚えていく姿を見ていると私も嬉しくなる。君と一緒にいるのは楽しい……」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの言葉に顔を火照らせた。言い過ぎたのではないかとパーシバルは思ったが、クリーデンスは構わないようだった。クリーデンスの腕が強くパーシバルの体を抱きしめ返す。パーシバルさんとクリーデンスが言った。そして思わぬ激しさで言った。  
「僕もあなたと一緒にいるのが楽しい」  
　ずっとあなたと一緒にいたいとクリーデンスが言う。『ずっと』……その言葉と激しさは愛の告白にも似ていて、自分が言った言葉より重く、パーシバルは内心驚いていた。クリーデンスが愛に飢えていることに気づく。  
「パーシバルさん、僕はずっとあなたと一緒にいたい……」  
「クリーデンス……」  
　胸元に頭を押しつけるクリーデンスをパーシバルは抱きしめた。  
　そのときパーシバルの内面にひそかな疑念が生まれたが、何も言わなかった。  
　――クリーデンスは本当に自分とゲラート・グリンデルバルドを混同していないのだろうか？  
　彼は何を約束したのだろうか。彼は魔法を教えるとクリーデンスに約束した。MACUSAでともに働けるようになると約束したのだろうか。『ずっと一緒にいる』と彼も約束したのだろうか……。


	7. Chapter 7

　一週間後、ニュート・スキャマンダーはそのトランクとともにアメリカ合衆国に入国した。パーシバルは彼とゴールドスタイン姉妹の部屋で初めて顔を合わせた。  
　ニュート・スキャマンダーは兄テセウス・スキャマンダーに似ているようで似ていないというのが、パーシバルの第一印象だった。確かに目や髪の色、頬骨の高さは似ているが、全体的な印象か異なる。ニュートはパーシバルを見て、わずかに不安げな顔をして、やや混乱した表情を見せたあと「はじめまして」と言った。  
「はじめまして。MACUSA魔法法執行部長官パーシバル・グレイブスだ」  
「ニュート、ニュート・スキャマンダーです」  
　臆したような物言いも、視線を合わせようとしないところも似ていなかった。魔法界の英雄、テセウス・スキャマンダーは自信に溢れて快活な男で、皆を導くリーダーとしての資質が備わっている。この男が、昨年末に闇の魔法使いを出し抜き、何百年振りに現れたオブスキュラスの被害を食い止め、ノー・マジとの戦争を回避し、MACUSAを危機から救ったという偉業を成し遂げた人物には到底見えなかった。魔法動物の保護を行おうとしているという時点でかなり変わった人物なのだろうと思っていたが、目の前にいる男は確かに背丈はあるものの、パーシバルが思い描いていた人物像ではなかった。確かに動物学の学者のようではある。彼がクリーデンスのことを救えるのではないかと期待していたが、目の前に立つ男の自信なさげな様子を見ていると、それほど期待が持てなくなってくる。しかしクリーデンスはニュートの姿を見て喜んだように見えた。クリーデンスは滅多に人と会って喜ぶ様子を見せることはない。確かに彼はクリーデンスとなにがしかの絆があるのだろうとパーシバルは思った。  
「久しぶり」  
　とニュートはやわらかな声で言った。  
「元気そうだ」  
　はいとクリーデンスは答えた。ニュートはほころぶように笑った。  
　それで、とニュートは言った。  
「オブスキュラスのことで話があると聞いたけど」  
　クリーデンスは『オブスキュラス』という言葉にやや緊張したように見えた。ティナは頷いた。  
「そう。手紙でも話したけれど、クリーデンスからオブスキュラスを引き離すことはできる？」  
　ニュートはクリーデンスの顔を見た。  
「確かに僕は一度、オブスキュラスを引き離すことに成功した」  
　以前、君にも話したけど、とニュートはティナに言った。  
「スーダンである少女がオブスキュラスを宿して牢に閉じ込められていた。僕は彼女にふたたび外に出られるようになることを約束した。僕は彼女からオブスキュラスを引き離すことに成功した。成功したけれど……、その後、間もなく彼女は亡くなってしまった。オブスキュラスを生むことで、彼女のほとんどの力を使ってしまっていた。オブスキュラスを引き離されて、彼女には生きる力は残っていなかった」  
　ニュートは少しだけ床を見つめた。それから顔を上げてクリーデンスを見た。  
「君は彼女よりはるかに力が強い。オブスキュラスを生むことで、君以外の人は生きる力さえ使い切ってしまう。君はオブスキュラスを有したまま生き延びている。だからもしかすると、オブスキュラスを引き離すことに成功するかもしれない。でも確かなことは分からない……」  
　ティナは不安そうにニュートとクリーデンスを見て言った。  
「ニュート。今、クリーデンスはオブスキュラスを抱えたまま問題なく生活している。もしこのままでも問題ないのなら、そんな、命に関わるような危険な可能性に賭けなくても……」  
　分からないとニュートは答えた。  
「このままでいた場合もどうなるか分からない。問題ないかもしれない。問題があるかもしれない。誰にも分からない」  
　パーシバルは口を開いた。  
「危険かもしれないが、オブスキュラスを引き離すことができる可能性があるのなら、私は試した方がいいと思う。オブスキュラスを宿した者自体がどうなるかということも考えなければならないが、オブスキュラスを宿した者がいると分かったとき、他の魔法使いがどうするのかも考えなければならない。少なくともアメリカ合衆国魔法会議では、その立ち入りを禁じている。アメリカだけじゃない、他の国でも同じだろう。それにオブスキュラスの力を利用しようとする、グリンデルバルドのような闇の魔法使いたちの存在もいる」  
　君はどうしたい？とニュートは静かな声で訊いた。クリーデンスは口を開き、そして答えられずに閉じた。  
「今すぐ結論を出さなくても大丈夫だ」  
　クリーデンスは頷いた。  
　お茶でも淹れるわ、とクイニーが言った。  
「コーヒー？　紅茶？」  
　クイニーが杖を振ると、キッチンのベージュ色のケトルがコトコト音を立て始め、白い湯気を噴き出した。  
「クリーデンス、甘いものは好き？」  
　クイニーに訊ねられて、クリーデンスは答えられずに戸惑った。  
「いえ、あの……」  
　クイニーは笑った。  
「大丈夫、分かってる。甘いものが好きなのね、私もアイスクリームが好き」  
　クリーデンスはいっそう混乱した。甘いものと聞いて、先日、パーシバルとダイナーで食べたバニラアイスクリームを思い出したのだ。アイスクリームを食べるにはまだ寒かったが、パーシバルはメニューを見つめるクリーデンスの視線の先にあるものに気づいて注文してくれた。バニラアイスクリームは甘くやわらかくクリーデンスの舌を冷やして、淡く溶けた。アイスクリームはすぐに消えたが、その甘い匂いと味はずっと舌の上に残っていた。その店はノー・マジのものだったが、魔法のような食べ物だとクリーデンスは思った。  
　クリーデンスはクイニーにどこまで知られたのか恐れた。何を見られたのか。自分が今まで隠してきた感情まで知られてしまったのか。  
「大丈夫よ、皆、いろんなことを考えるの」  
　クイニーはクリーデンスの腕を軽く叩いた。  
「あ、あなたは、心が読めるんですか……？」  
「ええ。そう。レジリメンス（開心術）の力があるの」  
　自分にもそんな力があれば、とクリーデンスは思った。そうすれば、いろいろなことが分かり、起きずに済んだこともあっただろう……。彼がパーシバル・グレイブスではないことも、彼がパーシバル・グレイブスであることも、彼が何を考えていたのか、何を考えているのかも分かるだろう。  
「ああ、クリーデンス……」  
　クイニーは悲しそうな顔をした。  
「そんなこと思わないで。この力を持つことは選べないし、そんなに万能の力はないの。私はできるだけ人の心を覗かないようにしてる。私は何とも思わないけど、たいていの人は心を覗かれるのを嫌がるから。ごめんなさい。つい聞いてしまって」  
　クリーデンスは、クイニーの力を安易に便利だと考えた、自分の思い違いに顔を火照らせた。クイニーもまた、その力ゆえに多くの人との間に摩擦を生んできたのだろうとクリーデンスは思った。  
　あなたはとても優しいのねとクイニーは笑った。  
「でも大丈夫よ。たいていの魔法使いは閉心術を覚えるの。それでも聞いてしまうこともあるけれど。ちなみに『彼』は日頃から閉心術に長けているから分からないと思う」  
　クリーデンスはまた顔を火照らせた。パーシバルが何を考えているのか知りたいと思っていることも伝わってしまっている。さあ、席について、とクイニーは言った。  
　クイニーが杖を振ると、寝かせておいた生地が小さな丸い型に抜かれていき、それから生地の焼ける、甘い匂いが立ち始めた。生地はほんのりと焼き色に変わりながら、皿の上に降りてくる。  
　めいめい、コーヒーや紅茶を飲み、クッキーを食べていたが、やがてクリーデンスは意を決して口を開いた。  
「スキャマンダーさん、た、試してみたいです」  
「クリーデンス？」  
「もしオブスキュラスを引き離すことが可能なら……試してみたいと思います」  
「……分かった」  
　ニュートは頷いた。  
「クリーデンス、結論を急がなくてもいいのよ」  
　ティナがそう言ったが、クリーデンスは首を振った。  
「だ、大丈夫です」  
　クリーデンス、とパーシバルは声をかけた。クリーデンスはパーシバルに顔を向けて、大丈夫ですと答えた。

 

　紅茶を飲み終えたあと、ニュートはトランクの中に入って魔法の薬を調合した。先ほどパーシバルと向かい合ったときの態度とは異なり、その手つきには迷いがなかった。ニュートは早口で説明した。  
「オブスキュラスを人から分離するのはとても難しい。この薬は僕がたまたま発見したものだ。もちろん、人からオブスキュラスを分離させる力があるなんて思ってもみなかった」  
　ニュートは遮光瓶から何かキラキラしたものを少し乳鉢に注ぎ、水を入れ、それから何かの葉をちぎってすりつぶした。  
「これはとても珍しいものだ。分類としては生物で、限られた場所の洞窟にしか生息していない。苔と鉱石のあいのこみたいなものだ。これが、ある魔法動物……マグヌス・コルブス magnus corvus の病気の治癒に繋がるというので僕は採取しにいった……。マグヌス・コルブスはカラスに似た動物で、火を吐いて獲物を捕らえる。マグヌス・コルブスはときどき、その力が制御できずに死んでしまうことがある。自分の出した炎に焼かれて死んでしまうんだ。そのマグヌス・コルブスが、ある種の生物を探して食べていることに気づいた。それがこれだ。僕は、これで人とオブスキュラスの力を分離させることができるんじゃないかと思いついた……」  
　ニュートは早口で話しながら薬を調合し終えて、そしてクリーデンスの方に振り返った。  
「万が一のこともある。ここは狭いから、どこかに出た方がいいと思う」  
　それでパーシバルはクリーデンスたちを連れて郊外に向かった。クリーデンスの杖を買いに行く前に、パーシバルが自分の杖を振らせるのに使った場所だ。以前来たときと変わらず寒々しく人気はない。そこは湿気た土地で、沼が点在しているために放置されている場所だった。  
　クリーデンスはニュートから薬を受け取ってひと息に飲んだ。  
「……っ」  
　その薬はとても苦かった。刺すような苦みが口の中を痺れさせるが、クリーデンスは無理やり薬を飲み込んだ。喉を異物が通っていく。胃に到達した薬は重く、わっと脂汗が出る。  
「う……ッ！」  
　不意に全身がバラバラになりそうな痛みに襲われ、クリーデンスはうめいた。内臓から肉がねじ切られるようだった。体のあらゆる場所が痛い。クリーデンスは地面に膝をついた。どっとその肩から黒い霧が立ちのぼる。  
「クリーデンス！」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの腕に手を伸ばして掴む。クリーデンスの体から立ちのぼる黒い霧は制御なく吹き出て、あたりをごうごうと嵐のように荒れ狂う。ティナは身を伏せながら、ニュートの腕を掴んだ。  
「ニ、ニュート！　この薬はこんなものなの？」  
「いや、違う！　何かがおかしい。以前はこんなことはなかった……」  
　クリーデンスの体から立ちのぼる黒い霧は無秩序に荒れ狂い、クリーデンス自身すら傷つける。パーシバルはクリーデンスを留めようとした。ここまで生き延びたのにこんなところで死んでほしくない。オブスキュラスのない道を……と望んだが、彼が死んでしまっては意味がない。クリーデンスの体から吹き出た闇の力は空高くまで登ったと思うと地面に落ちて湿地に巨大な穴を開け、湿った泥を巻き上げる。  
　闇の力をなんとか交わしていたが、やがて唐突に嵐が止んだ。クリーデンスは地面に倒れていた。ティナは必死に呼びかけた。  
「クリーデンス？　クリーデンス？」  
　パーシバルは急いで手を伸ばしてクリーデンスの息を確かめた。クリーデンスは弱々しく息をしており、ティナの呼びかけに目を開いた。  
「ニュート……、成功したの？」  
　クリーデンスに駆け寄ったニュートは首を振った。  
「いや、成功していない……」  
　ニュートは上着のポケットから小さな瓶を取りだしてクリーデンスに飲ませた。  
「さあ、少し飲んで。少しだけでいい。これで少し気分が良くなるはずだよ」  
　クリーデンスはその瓶を口にし、そして咳き込んだ。ハッカにも似た感覚にクリーデンスは大きく息を吐き、身を起こした。  
「……ごめん、クリーデンス。君からオブスキュラスは引き離すことはできないようだ」  
　そうニュートは言った。  
「そう、ですか……」  
　クリーデンスは視線を下に落とした。ニュートは続けた。  
「クリーデンス。君はオブスキュラスとともに生き延びた。これは、君はオブスキュラスを持った魔法使いとして生きるということなのだと思う。動物たちにもいろんな力を持った者がいる。飛ぶ力を持つ者もいるし、水の中で呼吸する者もいる。それと同じで、君には君の力があるのだと思う」  
　クリーデンスは目を見張った。それは新しい考え方だった。クリーデンス自身、その破壊的な闇の力を恐れていた。しかしニュートはその力を肯定する。  
「もちろん上手く行かないこともあるかもしれない。でも君はそのままでいいと思う」  
　クリーデンスはわずかに唇に笑みを浮かべ、ニュートは笑った。  
　パーシバルは二人の様子を見ながら、それでもクリーデンスからオブスキュラスを引き離すことに失敗したことを残念に思っていた。もしオブスキュラスを引き離すことに成功していたら、クリーデンスはもうどこにも隠れる必要がなくなるからだ。自分の素性を隠す必要も、グレイブスの親戚だという嘘を吐く必要もなくなる。素性を隠す必要がないということは、どこにでも行くことができ、どんなことでもできる。  
「さあ、帰ろう」  
　そう言ってニュートは立ち上がった。クリーデンスも泥を払って立ち上がった。その表情は明るく見える。そのまま明るいままであってほしいとパーシバルは思った。


	8. Chapter 8

　それは早朝のグランド・セントラル・ターミナルのことだった。トム・グレイは朝一の列車でダンベリーに行こうとしていた。昨夜遅くに、ダンベリーの工場で火災が起き、そこで働く弟が巻き込まれたという知らせを受け取ったのだ。その知らせを受け取ったとき、もうダンベリーまで行く足はなかった。グレイは朝も暗いうちから起きて駅に向かった。春は近づいていたが、夜明け前の街はまだ暗く冷たかった。  
　もうすぐ朝一の電車が出る時間だと思うが、駅には人気が少なかった。駅員たちが何人か行き来しているのと、一晩を過ごしたらしい浮浪者たちが柱のところで座り込んでいるだけだ。こんな早朝の電車に乗る者は少ないんだろうかと思いながら、グレイはダンベリー行きのプラットフォームへと急いだ。プラットフォームにはまだ列車の姿もない。ひと息吐いたところで、駅の大時計を見上げて、グレイは自分の間違いに気がついた。彼は一時間早く駅に着いたのだ！　グレイはため息を吐いて、プラットフォームのベンチに腰を下ろした。一時間も待たなければならないと思うと、急に寒さが堪えるように思う。時間をつぶそうにも、まだ空いている店もないだろう。何しろ朝一の列車までまだ一時間もあるのだ。  
　ふと、グレイはプラットフォームをゆっくりと歩いてくる足音を聞いた。駅員ならもっと速く歩くだろう、浮浪者だろうかと彼は思い、何気なく振り返って、首筋の毛が逆立つ思いがした。  
　グレイの方に向かって歩いてくるのは、ひどく醜い男だった。何の病気か、膚は奇妙に青黒く染められてただれ、目も鼻もつぶれているように見える。男は歩くのも億劫そうで、その歩みは遅かった。グレイは思わず逃げようとして思いとどまった。これだけ動きがゆっくりとしているのだ。危害を加えようとしても不可能に違いない。相手は単なる浮浪者で、ただ気味が悪いだけだ。それにしても、本当に気味が悪かった。チリチリと首筋の毛が逆立ち、理由もなく逃げだしたくなる。男が近づくにつれて、グレイはますます恐怖を覚えていた。空気は重くなり、息をすることすら難しくなっていくようだ。耐えきれなくなったグレイは腰を上げてベンチから立ち上がった。そのとき、男が顔を上げてグレイを見た。  
「……ッ！」  
　グレイは『何か』が自分に向かってくるのを感じたが、それが何かを理解する前に激しい力に吹き飛ばされて、壁に叩きつけられ意識を失った。

 

　MACUSAに出勤したパーシバル・グレイブスはグランド・セントラル・ターミナルで起きた事故の話を聞いて、闇祓いのフィンチ、それからクリーデンスとともに駅へと向かった。もうすでに犯人は逃亡していると思われたが、何か手がかりがあるかもしれなかった。  
　案の定、犯人と思しき男の姿はなかったが、プラットフォームには破壊の痕跡が残っていた。ベンチは破壊され、プラットフォームは大きな亀裂が走っていた。何か巨大な力が振り下ろされたように見える。パーシバルは顔をしかめた。以前見た、アレックス・フェイズの部屋と同じだった。  
「クリス、フェイズだと思うか？」  
「ええ。同じに見えますね」  
　あたりにはノー・マジの駅員と警官たちが慌ただしく出入りし、事故の起きたプラットフォームを調べていたが、グレイブスたちはノー・マジから姿を隠していたため、彼らは気づかれることはなかった。  
「長官、こんなことを言うのはおかしいんですが」  
　とフィンチは言った。  
「フェイズの力はオブスキュラスに似ていると思いませんか？」  
「……」  
　クリーデンスの肩がぴくりと跳ねる。それはひそかにグレイブスも感じていたことだった。  
「すみません。長官は実際に見ていないんですよね。オブスキュラスがニューヨークの街を破壊したとき、ちょうどこんな感じでしたよ。大きな力でなぎ払われたような……」  
「……そうなのか？」  
　グレイブスはプラットフォームの亀裂を眺めた。  
「ええ。でもフェイズは子どもではない……。オブスキュラスは子どもによって生み出されるんですよね？」  
「そうだ」  
　グレイブスは頷き線路に降りた。フィンチはそのニューヨークの街を破壊したオブスキュラスの持ち主が子どもではないことを知らないようだと思った。報告書にはオブスキュラスの持ち主が子どもではないことが記載されていたが、報告書は機密文書で限られた者しか真相を知らないのだろう。  
　線路は水飴のようにねじ曲がり引きちぎられていた。どのような力が加えられたのか、レールを見ようと身をかがめたところで、パーシバルはバラストの上に黒いタールのようなものが落ちていることに気づいた。タールのような痕は点々と続き、引きちぎられたレールを超え、プラットフォームの向こう側へと続いている。パーシバルはその痕を追った。黒い痕は車両格納庫の方へと続く。  
「ミスター・グレイブス？」  
　フィンチが訝しげな声でグレイブスの名前を呼ぶ。パーシバルはしっと唇に指を当て、その場に待機するよう手で指示した。その痕は人気のない車両格納庫の裏手へと続く。パーシバルは杖を取り出して構え、車両格納庫の裏手へと回った。  
「……ッ！」  
　突然、横手から何かに殴りつけられるような衝撃をパーシバルは感じた。それはまったくの不意打ちで、パーシバルはそのまま吹き飛ばされて、壁に叩きつけられて体を打ち、杖はどこかに飛ばされた。  
　パーシバルは目の前に男が立っているのを見た。男の膚には細かく青黒い刺青が施され、その模様が何か分からないほどに爛れ、鼻も唇のかたちも崩れていた。  
　それはアレックス・フェイズだった。  
　崩れた肉の向こうに暗い瞳が見える。その瞳には激しい憎しみと怒りがあった。その瞳に何かを思い出しかけて、フィンチの叫び声を聞いて、振り返った。  
「ミスター・グレイブス！」  
　クリス・フィンチは杖を構えて攻撃を放ったが、フェイズはその攻撃を防ぎ、そして全身を振るわせるようにして咆哮した。何かが軋むような、獣のような声だった。人が発したとは思えなかった。その声から発せられた力はフィンチに向かい、フィンチは壁に叩きつけられた。壁に叩きつけられたフィンチはぴくりともしなかった。フェイズはパーシバルに向き直り、口を開いて吼えた。パーシバルはアクシオを叫んでどこかにある自分の杖を取り戻そうとしたが、間に合わなかった。  
　そのときパーシバルとフェイズの間に、巨大な黒い霧のようなものが割り込み、次の瞬間、フェイズは反対側のプラットフォームへと吹き飛ばされていた。  
「クリーデンス……！」  
　攻撃を放ったのはクリーデンスだった。プラットフォームに立ったクリーデンスは自分の杖を構えていた。  
「アクシオ！」  
　パーシバルは自分の杖を取り戻して、意識のないフィンチのそばに駆け寄った。フィンチは昏倒していたが、さいわい、息はあった。  
「パ、パーシバルさん……！　大丈夫ですか？」  
「私は大丈夫だ」  
　立ち上がって周りを見回したが、反対側のプラットフォームに吹き飛ばされたアレックス・フェイズの姿は消えていた。パーシバルはMACUSAの治療師たちを呼び、フィンチを引き渡した。気絶していたフィンチはクリーデンスの体から出たオブスキュラスを見なかった。

 

　MACUSAに戻ったパーシバルは、クリーデンスの白い顔がますます血の気が引いて見えることに気づいた。クリーデンスまで気絶しそうに見える。  
「クリーデンス？　大丈夫か？」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの肩を叩いた。その体は少し震えていた。無理もないとパーシバルは思った。クリーデンスは、こんな暴力に、闇祓いの仕事に慣れていないだろう。しかも先ほど見せた力はすさまじかった。  
「ええ、大丈夫です」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの顔を見た。クリーデンスの顔は血の気がなく、そして思い詰めたような表情をしていた。  
「パーシバルさん」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの手を握った。パーシバルは驚いた。クリーデンスからパーシバルに触れてくるのは初めてのことだったからだ。クリーデンスは目を伏せ、さっき……と言った。  
「あなたが攻撃されたとき、もしあなたが死んだらどうしようかと思いました。僕はあなたに死んでほしくない」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの目を見た。その顔は泣きそうにも見えた。  
「もしあなたが死んでしまったら、僕はどうしていいのか分からない」  
　クリーデンスは硬くパーシバルの手を握りしめる。  
「クリーデンス」  
「ぼ、僕は確かに最初、あなたを殺そうとしていた。だけど今は違います。あなたに死んでほしくない。僕は息のある限り、ずっとあなたと一緒にいたい」  
　大げさだとパーシバルは言おうとした。クリーデンスと彼はまだ会って間もないのだ。クリーデンスにとってはそうではなくとも、パーシバルにとってはそうだ。パーシバルもクリーデンスのことを確かに可哀想だと、何とかしてやりたいと思っているが、対する彼の感情はあまりに激しすぎた。  
「クリーデンス。君はきっと混同している」  
「混同……？」  
　パーシバルは頷いた。  
「そうだ。君は私とグリンデルバルドを混同している。君と私はまだ会って間もない。君は彼と約束をして、彼に救われることを期待した。それは私ではない」  
　クリーデンスの目から涙がこぼれ落ちた。  
「違います！　混同なんかしていない。あなたが彼と違うことを僕は知っている。僕は『あなた』に救われたんだ。これまで僕は一度も救われなかった。それを『あなた』が救ってくれたんだ」  
　お願いです、とクリーデンスは言った。  
「混同なんて言わないでください……」  
「すまない……」  
　混同とは言わない、とパーシバルは言った。クリーデンスの、パーシバルを握る手は震え、そして熱を持っていた。クリーデンスは涙をこぼし、握りしめたパーシバルの手を引き寄せて、手の甲に口づけた。その唇はこぼれ落ちたばかりの涙に濡れて柔らかく、泣く吐息は熱く当たる。  
「僕は今、分かりました。あ、あなたのことを、愛しているんです……」  
「クリーデンス……」  
　こんなにも絶望に近い、愛の告白を聞いたことがなかった。君は間違っている、君は勘違いしているんだとパーシバルは言いたかったが、それを口にすれば、目の前で涙を流す相手の心を粉々に砕いてしまうことくらい分かっていた。本当は、こんなふうに絶望しながら相手を求めるのは愛ではないと伝えたかった。だがそれを言うには、あまりにクリーデンスは傷つきすぎていた。親の愛すら知らないクリーデンスには、愛が何であるかをまったく知らないのだ。とはいえ、パーシバル自身も、他人に向かって愛について語れるほどのものを持ち合わせてもいなかった。  
　クリーデンスは、海の中で溺れかかる人が掴むように、それが唯一の命綱のようにパーシバルの手を握りしめていた。パーシバルはその手をほどき、そしてクリーデンスの頭を抱き込んだ。二人の背はほとんど変わらないことを改めて知る。  
「……ッ」  
　クリーデンスが息を引きつらせるのを聞く。パーシバルの肩に頭を抱き寄せられたまま、しばらく固まっていたが、やがて力を抜いてその頭を肩に預けた。その体が震え始める。クリーデンスは泣いていた。  
「パーシバルさん……」  
　クリーデンスはおずおずとパーシバルの体に腕を回し、強く顔を肩に押しつけ泣き続けた。あなたを愛してるんです、とクリーデンスが繰り返す。それが本当の愛ではないとしても、その言葉はパーシバルの心のうちで波打つ。拒むことなどできなかった。パーシバル自身、彼に向かい始めている気持ちに気づいていた。パーシバルは子どものように嗚咽を漏らして泣くその頭を、首を撫でていた。

 

　それから泣き止んだクリーデンスはどこかぼんやりとして見えた。  
　帰宅したあと、夕食を取りながらも心ここにあらずに思えた。風呂から上がったあとも何をするわけでもなく、ただソファに座っている。パーシバルはリビングルームで本を読んでいたが、クリーデンスの様子をうかがい、そして声をかけた。  
「クリーデンス、今日は疲れただろう。そろそろ寝た方がいい」  
「……はい」  
　頷いて、ソファから立ち上がったクリーデンスはあまりに不安げに見えて、パーシバルは呼び止めた。  
「クリーデンス」  
　クリーデンスが振り向く。  
「一緒に寝よう。君が良ければ」  
　クリーデンスは目を見開いた。パーシバルは本を置いて立ち上がり、自室に向かった。後ろからクリーデンスがついてくるのが分かった。  
　パーシバルはベッドに入り、クリーデンスのためにスペースを開けて、シーツをめくってやった。クリーデンスがおそるおそるベッドに上がってくる。人の重みにベッドが沈む。パーシバルのベッドは大きく、十分な広さがあった。シーツの中に入ったクリーデンスは体を強張らせている。パーシバルはいつかのように、その体を抱き込んだ。お互いの体の熱がじわりと伝わる。クリーデンスはしばらく固まっていたが、少しずつ、体から力が抜けていくのを感じる。目を閉じると、眠りはすぐにやってきた。  
　翌朝、パーシバルが目を覚ましたとき、クリーデンスは胸元に顔を埋めて眠っていたが、パーシバルが目を覚まして身動きしたのに合わせて目を覚ましたようだった。  
「おはよう」  
　おはようございます、とクリーデンスは少し眠そうに答えた。  
「パーシバルさん」  
　クリーデンスがため息を吐く。  
「なんだ？」  
　あなたはとても良い匂いがします、とクリーデンスは言った。クリーデンスに他意はないのだろうが、パーシバルは気恥ずかしさを覚えた。クリーデンスの匂いをかぐと、かすかに自分が使ったのと同じ石鹸の匂いと彼自身の匂いがした。  
「君も悪くない」  
　それを聞いたクリーデンスは少し笑った。今まで何度か、笑うところを見ていたことがあったが、そんなふうに笑うところは初めて見たように思った。

 

　MACUSAに出勤すると、少し人だかりができていた。ピッカリーとレイニーが何か話している。二人はパーシバルの姿に気づくと話を止めた。  
「何があったのか？」  
　レイニーは頷いた。  
「ええ。アレックス・フェイズらしき男の部屋から押収したものを調べていたところ、こんなものが……」  
　パーシバルは差し出された書類を見て瞠目した。  
「これは……」  
　それはMACUSAの内部資料で、闇祓いたちを含む、幾人かの魔法使いたちの経歴が書かれたものだった。彼らがどこに住んでいるか、どんな魔法が使えるのか、職務履歴等々が記載されている。機密事項というわけではないが、その書類があのおぞましい部屋から発見されたということは、ひどく薄気味が悪かった。そして書類は魔法法執行部のもので、つまり持ち出せるものは闇祓いに限られていた。  
「どうしてこの資料が彼の部屋に？」  
　レイニーは首を振った。  
「分かりません」  
「これは複製したものか？」  
「いえ、原本です」  
　そこでセラフィナが口を開いた。  
「問題は『誰』が『どうやって』これを持ち出したかということよ。我々の機密文書の倉庫は破られていない」  
　セラフィナは集まった者たちの顔を見た。  
「これは念のためよ。これからMACUSAを出入りするもの全員を検査する」  
　それからグリンデルバルドの事件以来、部外者に対しては行うようになっていた検査が、MACUSAに出入りする全員に対して行われた。何らかの魔法がかけられていないか、魔法薬を飲んでいないか、検査人たちが全員を調べたが、疑わしい者は誰もいなかった。検査人のチーフ、マーク・ウェストンが言った。  
「マダム・ピッカリー、失礼だが、この検査に意味がないのではないでしょうか。我々は普段から、外部の者に対して検査を行い、内部の者にも何度か検査を行っています。検査を始めて以来、今まで一度も不審な者は見つかっていません。ということは別の可能性を考えなければならないと思います。もし相手が我々の検査人の魔法を上回る力を持つ魔法使いだったら？　あるいは何らかの方法で我々の目をごまかす方法があったら？　たとえば抜け道とか……」  
　ピッカリーはまっすぐにウェストンを見た。  
「ミスター・ウェストン、MACUSAの建物が魔法で保護されているのは知っているでしょう。抜け道など存在しない。何もしないよりはましです。少なくとも悪意のある魔法で入り込もうとする者が検査の存在を知れば、安易に入り込めるとは思わないはず。最初の障壁を高くするのは防衛の基本です」  
「そうですが……。もし抜け道もなく、我々の検査に意味があるとしたら、次に身分を偽装する必要がないことを考えなくてはならないと思います」  
「……つまり？」  
「その者は魔法での偽装を必要としない。なぜならそのままの身分でMACUSAを自由に出入りできる……、つまり、我々の『誰か』が彼に協力しているのではないかということです」  
「我々の中に裏切り者がいると？」  
「端的に言うならそうです」  
　そう言ってはウェストンは部屋の中を見回した。  
「重要な地位につく者に成り代わるのは難しい。よほど事情に通じているか、高位の魔法使いでなければ不可能だ。しかも発見されるリスクは非常に高い。だからこそ、我々は想像することもできにずにゲラート・グリンデルバルドに騙された。しかし逆に言えば、彼のような強い力を持った魔法使いでなければ不可能なことだ。たやすく成り代わることができる者、成り代わっても気づかれにくい者……、つまり、最近新しく入った者について調べるのが妥当ではないかと思います」  
　そう言ってウェストンはクリーデンスを見た。パーシバルはカッと怒りを覚えるのを感じた。一番立場の弱い者を疑うのは、それこそ魔女狩りと同じではないか。  
「ウェストン。クリーデンスの身許は私が保証する。君の考えるような者ではない」  
「そうですか？　失礼だが、私は寡聞にして、これまでミスター・グレイブスが親しくしている親戚の話を聞いたことがなかった。それもMACUSAに見習いとして連れてくるほど目にかけている人物だ。そんな親しい親戚がいることを今までまったく知らなかった。あなた自身も彼のことをよく知らないのでは？」  
「ミスター・ウェストン。憶測で物を言うのは止めてくれ。三百年前、疑心暗鬼が何を招いたのか、MACUSAに勤めながら知らない者はいないはずだ」  
　セラフィナはそこで二人の間に割って入った。  
「二人とも、根拠のない論に基づいた言い争いは止めてちょうだい」  
　パーシバルはレイニーに向かって口を開いた。  
「レイニー。この書類はいつ持ち出されたのか分かるか？」  
「分かりません」  
　パーシバルは言った。  
「私がいなかった間、私の名前と顔を使って金庫に出入りしていた者がいた。その人物はアレックス・フェイズの事件後、同様の事件が起きるのを防ぐためという理由で権限を強化し、議長ピッカリーの承認なしにあらゆることができるようになった。この書類が何の目的で持ち出されたのかは分からないが、この書類を持ち出したのはゲラート・グリンデルバルドだと考えるのが自然では？」  
　セラフィナとウェストンは少し呆気に取られたように見えた。彼らがその可能性にすぐに思いつかなかったのは、MACUSAの安全性に対して疑い深くなっていたからに違いない。  
「確かに。その可能性はありうる」  
　パーシバルはすぐに部屋を出て、地下に向かった。やや遅れてセラフィナが部屋を出てパーシバルを追ってきた。  
「待ちなさい、パーシバル！　どこへ行くの！」  
「……」  
　もちろん、行き先はゲラート・グリンデルバルドの閉じ込められている地下牢だ。  
「ミスター・グレイブス、止まりなさい」  
　パーシバルは立ち止まって振り返った。ピッカリーは言った。  
「あなたが監禁されていた間の記憶を明かさない限り、グリンデルバルドの尋問は許可しないと言ったはず。あなたの知らないうちに何らかの魔法が仕かけられているかも知れないのに危険は犯せない」  
「セラフィナ」  
　パーシバルはため息を吐いた。  
「さっきの検査で十分なはずだ。私にかけられた魔法はない。いかに奴が強い魔法使いだとしても、数ヶ月間に渡る魔法を痕跡なしにかけられるとは思えない。少しの時間で構わない。尋問する許可を」  
「パーシバル。私はあなたのことも心配している。そしてそれがMACUSA全体に良くない影響を与えるのではないかと恐れている」  
「セラフィナ。私が尋問に長けているのは、開心術を持っていないが、人の嘘が分かるからだ。グリンデルバルドに会えば、やつが嘘を吐いているかどうかが分かるはずだ。少しの間でいい。一言、YesかNoでしか答えられない質問をするだけだ。尋問する許可をくれ」  
「……」  
　セラフィナは目を細めてパーシバルの顔を見た。  
「私の記憶は渡す。約束する」  
「……分かったわ」  
「ありがとう、セラフィナ」  
　パーシバル、とピッカリーはもう一度呼び止めた。  
「気をつけて」  
　パーシバルは頷いた。ピッカリーは自らグリンデルバルドを尋問している。人の心の隙間に入り込む、彼の恐ろしさを分かっているのだろうとパーシバルは思った。だからこそセラフィナは、グリンデルバルドに監禁されて苦痛を受け、彼に対して弱みがあるであろうパーシバルが尋問するのを止めようとした。重要なのは、相手に主導権を握らせてはならないということだ。

 

　牢から取調室に連れて来られたグリンデルバルドは両手と両足を特別な枷で拘束されて椅子に座っていた。パーシバルが部屋に入ると、グリンデルバルドはにやりと笑った。グリンデルバルドがMACUSAに拘束されてもう三ヶ月近く経つが、その不自由な生活による影響はまったく受けていないように思えた。かつてパーシバルは監禁された側で、グリンデルバルドは監禁する側だった。その立場が逆転したにも関わらず、グリンデルバルドの表情はかつてと変わらず、パーシバルは一瞬、あの暗い部屋のことを思い出しかけて打ち消した。今、パーシバルは杖を持ち、そして自由だ。  
「やぁ、パーシバル。ずいぶんと久しぶりだな」  
　とグリンデルバルドは言った。黒と白の瞳が細められる。  
「ここには来ないかと思ったよ。私のことを思い出したくないだろうと思ってね。だが私の勘違いだったらしい。私と過ごした日々が懐かしいんだろう」  
　パーシバルはグリンデルバルドの向かい側の椅子に腰を下ろして、机の上で手を組んだ。グリンデルバルドは椅子に深く腰をかけて背をもたれさせて、まるで拘束されていないかのような余裕のある表情でパーシバルを見ていた。  
「懐かしいものなどない」  
　短くはねつけたグレイブスの言葉に、グリンデルバルドは『そうか、私は恋しいよ』と言って声を立てて笑った。その甘さのある声音にかつて同じように言われたときのことを思い出してぞっとする。  
「私に話されては困ることもあるんじゃないか？　お前が何をして何を話したのか……、MACUSAの魔法法執行部を率いる者の沽券に関わる」  
「話したいなら話すといい。困るものなどない。私の記憶はすでに渡してある。今さらお前が何を話そうと何の影響も与えない」  
　パーシバルは嘘を吐いた。しかしまったくのはったりでもなかった。グリンデルバルドが何を言おうと、今はパーシバルが否定すればいいだけのことだ。すべてを知られているよりはるかにやりやすい。それに誰も信じないだろう。  
　そう言うと、グリンデルバルドは、おやとわざとらしく驚いて見せた。  
「つまり私が今この場ですべてを話しても構わないと？」  
「そうだ」  
　グリンデルバルドは背もたれから背を離して、机の上に乗り出し、パーシバルの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「嘘は良くないな、パーシバル。セラフィナ・ピッカリーにお前が監禁された間のことを事細かに話したが、まったく信じていなかった。まったくだ。つまりお前は誰にも何も話していないんだろう。お前が話すとしたら、イルヴァーモーニー時代から長年の付き合いがあり、信頼しているセラフィナ・ピッカリーだ。彼女に話していないとすると、誰もお前が監禁されていた間のことを知らないんだろう？　つまり二人で過ごした日々は私とお前との間の秘密というわけだ。素晴らしい！」  
　悪寒が背筋を駆け抜ける。グリンデルバルドが自分の動揺を誘っているのは分かっていたが、それでも耐えきれなかった。  
「黙れッ！」  
　パーシバルは机を拳で叩いて立ち上がり、杖を振ってサイレンシオ！と言った。  
「立場を理解してないようだな。貴様は今、MACUSAに囚われている。これからずっとこのまま無言呪文をかけたままにすることもできる。私がここに来たのは貴様とおしゃべりするためではない」  
　しかしグリンデルバルドの顔からニヤニヤとした笑いは消えなかった。背筋に嫌な汗がにじむのを感じる。パーシバルはグリンデルバルドを見下ろした。  
「ある場所からMACUSAの内部資料が見つかった。貴様が持ち出したんだろう」  
　パーシバルは机に寄りかかってグリンデルバルドに杖を突きつけた。  
「持ち出したのかどうか、YesかNoだけで答えろ。嘘を吐くな。私には嘘が分かる。それ以外の言葉を発したらふたたび貴様に無言呪文をかけて、私はその呪文を解かない」  
　フィニート、とパーシバルは言った。無言呪文が解かれ、グリンデルバルドは口を開いた。  
「いいや」  
　その言葉は嘘を吐いていないように思ったが、パーシバルは念のため揺さぶった。  
「嘘を吐くな！」  
　グリンデルバルドは首を振った。  
「……嘘かどうか分かるはずだ。考えてみろ、私はお前の行動するように行動した。軽率に内部資料を持ち出し返却しないというリスクを犯すと思うか？」  
　パーシバルはグリンデルバルドをにらんだ。しかしやはり彼が嘘を吐いているように思えなかった。パーシバルは外で待機する者にグリンデルバルドを牢に返すよう言った。  
　尋問室を出ると、外でセラフィナが待っていた。  
「パーシバル」  
　パーシバルは首を振った。  
「やつは持ち出していないと言った。私には嘘を吐いていないように思えた」  
　セラフィナは顔をしかめた。  
　グリンデルバルドが資料を持ち出したなら話は簡単だった。そうではないとすると、検査人マーク・ウェストンの言った可能性を考えざるを得ない。  
「マダム・ピッカリー！　ミスター・グレイブス！」  
　レイニーが二人を呼ぶ。  
「ジョー、なんだ？」  
　レイニーは書類を見せた。  
「今、この資料の内容を改めて確認していたんです」  
　その書類には、ちょうどパーシバルがグリンデルバルドの罠にかかったその日に死んだトーマス・プライヤーの名前が載っていた。他にも、昨年の秋のはじめに闇祓いを辞めた者の名前が見える。つまり、この書類はグリンデルバルドがMACUSAに来る前に持ち出されたものだ。グリンデルバルドは嘘を吐いていなかった。

 

　グランド・セントラル・ターミナルでの事件以来、クリーデンスは何かから解放されたように見えた。遅々として進まなかった魔法の習得は一気に進むようになった。闇の力が出ることもなく、難しい魔法もこなせるようになった。それは習得するというより、抑え込まれていたものが吹き出すようだった。クリーデンスはすでに書物を通して魔法を学んでおり、必要だったのは、その力の解放だけだった。  
　相変わらず、人の目を見て話すことは苦手なようで、クリーデンスは慣れない人と話すときには視線を床に落とし、言葉を詰まらせた。その様子は実際の年齢よりも幼い印象を与え、ときどきクリーデンスの年齢を誤解する者がいた。MACUSAに子どもを立ち入らせてもいいのかと言われることもあった。  
　そして夜はパーシバルと同じベッドで眠る。これもクリーデンスが幼く見える一因なのではないかとパーシバルは思っていた。しかしこうしてあなたと一緒にいると安心するとクリーデンスは言う。家族の愛も知らず、すべてに飢えたクリーデンスが回復するために、水に飢えた者が水を飲むように、一時的に必要とするものなのかもしれなかった。  
　そして安心するのはひそかにパーシバルも同じだった。クリーデンスと体温を分け合って眠ることは不思議な安心感があった。クリーデンスともに眠るとき、暗く寒い暗闇は遠く感じられた。

 

　クリーデンスは夢を見ていた。  
　かつて繰り返し見た夢にも似ていた。同じようにパーシバル・グレイブスが現れたが、しかし夢の内容は違っていた。クリーデンスは夢の中でも、眠りに落ちる前のように、パーシバル・グレイブスの胸に顔を埋めていた。クリーデンスは腕を彼の腰に回す。耳を当てるとその心臓が刻む音が聞こえた。規則正しいその音は安心感を与える。ずっとこうしていたかった。クリーデンスは鼻先を胸元に埋めた。彼のつけた、ほのかな香水の残り香、石鹸の匂いをかぐ。その石鹸の匂いは自分と同じで、彼と同じバスルームを自分も使い、同じ石鹸で体を洗ったからだ。鼻先に寝衣の小さなボタンが当たるのを感じる。布を一枚隔ててすぐそこに彼の膚がある。触れていなくても、その膚から立ちのぼる、人肌のぬくもりを感じる。  
　クリーデンスは開いたあわせに顔を近づけ、そのなめらかな膚に口づけた。唇にパーシバル・グレイブスの膚が触れている。体が陶酔感に包まれる。もっと触れ合いたいと思う。かつて何度も見た夢のように熱が腰に溜まりはじめる。クリーデンスはふたたび寝衣の隙間から覗く膚に口づけ、そして温かく力強い体を抱き寄せた。抱き寄せると、硬くなった股間が彼の太ももに当たる。寝衣を隔てた向こう側にある、しっかりとした筋肉のついた太ももの感触が分かる。クリーデンスは腰を強く押しつけた。体を押しつけるたび、痺れるような快感が駆け抜ける。良くないことだ、そう思いながらも押しつけることを止められなかった。  
　クリーデンスにはそれが夢だと分かっていた。何度も見た夢だ。そしていつも夢の終わりは同じだった。恐ろしい母親が現れる……、だが、もう母親はいない。クリーデンスはこの夢が終わることを恐れなくてもいいのだ。しかしクリーデンスはその先に何があるのかを知らなかった。  
　母親が来なかったら……？　何が起きるのか？　どこまで行けるのか？  
　その先を想像するのは恐ろしくもあり、見てみたくもあった。  
　そのとき夢の中に誰かが現れた。クリーデンスはパーシバルの体から顔を上げた。母親だろうと思った。いつも夢を妨げる相手をもう見たくなかった。もう彼女は死んでいるのだ。死んでなお、クリーデンスの夢を妨げ続ける。  
　しかし母親ではなかった。それはパーシバル・グレイブスだった。彼は眉を寄せ、薄い唇を引き締め、クリーデンスを見下ろしている。パーシバル・グレイブスは冷たく蔑む視線をクリーデンスに向けていた。クリーデンスを拒み、その行動を、その考えを、その欲望を穢らわしいと思っている……。  
　ハッとしてクリーデンスは目を覚ました。汗ばみ、激しく心臓が脈打っていた。どこにいるのか、一瞬分からなかった。クリーデンスは一人ではなかった。かつて寝ていた、寒く硬いベッドでもない。クリーデンスは柔らかく温かなベッドの上に寝ており、目の前には力強く温かい体があり、クリーデンスはパーシバルの太ももに固くなった性器を押しつけていた。夢ではあるが、夢ではなかったのだ。  
「……っ！」  
　慌てて体を離したが、その拍子にパーシバルが目を覚ましたらしい。  
「クリーデンス……？」  
　寝起きのかすれた低い声がクリーデンスを呼ぶ。そんなときではないというのに、その声にますます下半身に熱が集まっていくのを感じる。気づかれないよう願ったが、パーシバルはちらりとクリーデンスの下半身に視線を落とした。  
「す、す、すみません……っ」  
　クリーデンスは喘ぐように言った。先ほど夢の中で見たパーシバルの視線が恐ろしくて仕方なかった。  
　かつて母親は穢らわしいと言ってクリーデンスを革ベルトで打擲した。  
　――クリーデンス。これは穢らわしいことなの。間違った道に堕ちるもと。あなたにはまだ理解できないかもしれない。これは神に祝福された婚姻によって結びついた男女の間でのみ、正しく行われるべきものなの。そうでないものは呪われる。クリーデンス。欲望を退けなさい……。  
　クリーデンスは欲望を抑制できなかっただけではなく、それどころか、その欲望を彼の体に押しつけすらした。夢の内容を知られたのだろうか。眠っている間に何か口にしてはいないだろうか。もし、何を夢見ていたかまで知られたら、とてもここにはいられないだろう。クリーデンスはできるだけ身を離してベッドから逃げ出そうとした。  
「クリーデンス？」  
　恐慌状態に陥ったクリーデンスの様子をパーシバルは訝しく思い、その理由を半ば察しながら、逃げ出そうとするクリーデンスの腕に手をかけた。  
「こ、これは違うんです、僕は……、僕の体は、おかしいんです、これは、これは、分かっているんです、罪のもとで……、僕は、罰せられるべきだと」  
「クリーデンス。落ち着きなさい」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの腕を叩いた。  
「気にしなくていい。そんなふうに思わなくていい。それは男性なら誰でも起こることだ。私の体もそうだ。恥じなくてもいい」  
「……っ」  
　それがどういう意味なのか、本当のことなのか確かめる勇気もクリーデンスにはなかった。パーシバルも、クリーデンスと同じように欲望を持っているのか。以前、裏通りで見かけた者のように、母親の言う『不自然な』人たちと同じだと言うのか。  
　パーシバルは、ベアボーン家が女性ばかりであることを思い出した。ベアボーン家で、クリーデンスは男性性も抑圧されてきたのかもしれないとパーシバルは思った。  
「クリーデンス、確かにそれは人前で見せるものではないが、おかしいものではない。私は部屋を出るから処理するといい」  
「し、しょり……？」  
　クリーデンスは混乱しきっていた。訊きたいことは山のようにあるが形にならず、ただ、このままパーシバルが部屋を出て行ってしまうのも恐ろしかった。先ほど夢の中で見た、彼の蔑む視線はまだ脳裏にこびりついていた。  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスがまともに自慰もしたことないのではないかと疑った。しかし彼はもう二十歳を超えている。そんなことはないだろうが、確かめるのも憚られた。パーシバルは言葉で簡潔に説明して伝えようと試みた。　　  
「そうだ。性器が勃起するのは普通のことだ。別におかしなことじゃない。男性であれば誰でもそうなる。そうなったら性器を擦って射精して処理をする」  
　そう言ってベッドから離れようとしたパーシバルの腕を慌てて掴んだ。置いていかないでほしいとクリーデンスは思った。  
「ま、まってください。僕は……、僕は……、母は僕のことを……、触れることも……、母はかつて言いました、『欲望を退けなさい』と。『聖なる結婚によって結びついた男女間でのみ、適切なときに行われるべきだ』と……、母は間違っているんですか……？」  
　パーシバルは胸を突かれたように思った。メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンは、自慰行為、婚前交渉、そして同性愛者を糾弾している……。パーシバル自身の後ろめたく感じていることすら指摘されたようだった。だが、それは間違っているのだ。パーシバルはベッドに腰を下ろした。君の母親の考え方は間違っているとパーシバルは言った。  
「欲望のままに放埒に行動するべきではないと思うが、欲望それ自体は間違いではない。そして互いの同意に基づく限り、いかなる行為も糾弾されるべきではない。それは個々人の自由だ」  
「パーシバルさん……、僕は……」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスのプライバシーを慮ってベッドから去ろうとしたが、クリーデンスは腕を掴んだ手を離さなかった。  
「僕は……、あなたに……」  
　触れたい、と囁くようにクリーデンスが言った。  
　あたりはまだ暗く、朝は遠かった。部屋にしんとした沈黙が落ちる。クリーデンスが息をゆっくりと吐き、ごくりと唾を飲み込むのさえ分かった。  
「あ、あなたは……？」  
　クリーデンスの声は震えて、彼が勇気を振り絞ってそう訊いたのだと分かった。クリーデンスがずっと母親のことを恐れているのは明らかだった。おそらく彼は母親を殺したのだろうが、それでも彼女の恐怖の支配下から抜け出せていない。  
　パーシバルはすぐに答えられなかった。本当は時間をおいて、よく考えるべきだ。すぐに結論を出すべきではない。しかし、ここで拒否すれば、クリーデンスはすべてを拒否されたと誤解するのだろうか……。彼はきっと自分が何を求めているのかも分かっていないに違いない。彼は混乱しているのだ。愛に飢えすぎて勘違いしている。裏切られて失った機会を愛だと勘違いし、そして今はそれが情欲だと混同している。クリーデンスには訊ねることのできる知人もいない。それは彼がベアボーン家の中に閉じ込められて、関わる相手が家族しかいなかったことを示している。年の近い知人もいない。そのような状況で彼に近づいた他者は、ティナ・ゴールドスタインと、パーシバル・グレイブスの顔をつけたゲラート・グリンデルバルドだけだった。ティナはグリンデルバルドによって遠ざけられた。情欲を含むと思うほど、クリーデンスの執着が深くなったのは当然だ。あの家では性的にも抑圧されていたのだろう。  
　今、彼に必要なのは時間だ。時間が経つにつれてすべてが解決していくだろう。そして彼の世界が広がり、知り合いが増えていけば、気持ちも変わるだろう。  
「クリーデンス、君は今、混乱しているんだ。若い頃は誰でも一時的にそう勘違いすることはある。今、そう感じているのかもしれないが、きっと……」  
「パーシバルさん。ほ、本当のことを言ってください……。あなたは何度も僕が混乱していると言う……。確かに僕は混乱している。でも僕は自分の気持ちのことを分かっています。あなたのことが欲しいんです。あなたは……、ほ、本当は僕のことを遠ざけたいじゃないんですか？　あなたを欲しいと思う僕を厭わしいと思っているんだ、恥じているんだ……。あなたも不自然だと思ってるんじゃないんですか」  
　クリーデンスの声は震えていた。涙がこぼれ落ちる。パーシバルは手を伸ばしてその頬の涙を拭った。  
「そんなことはない。クリーデンス……、君の欲望を厭わしいとも不自然だとも思っていない」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの頭を抱き寄せた。そのつむじに口づけ、そして彼の下半身に手を伸ばした。クリーデンスが息を詰める。その寝衣の下をまさぐり、中に手を入れた。  
「……っ」  
　硬く強張ったペニスを手のひらに握り込むと、クリーデンスはびくりと体を震わせた。自分で自慰するように性器を擦り上げるとクリーデンスは上擦った声を漏らした。  
「パ、パーシバルさん……っ」  
　クリーデンスは引きつった喘ぎ声を漏らした。熱い吐息が喉もとに触れるのを感じる。クリーデンスの震える体がパーシバルに押しつけられる。パーシバルは手を動かした。クリーデンスのペニスが膨らみ、手のひらでぴくぴくと脈打つのを感じる。  
「あ、あぁ……っ」  
　クリーデンスは強くパーシバルの腕にしがみついて喘ぐ。長くは保たなかった。  
「も、う……、は、あ……っ」  
　クリーデンスの赤い唇が開いて、パーシバルの名前を声にならない声で呼び、そして手の中で果てた。その熱い吐息を荒く漏らす唇に口づけて触れたいと思う。いつの間にか、愛しいと思うようになっている自分に気づく。  
　その感情が何なのか、自分が今取った行動が何なのか、もはやパーシバルにも分からなかった。ただメアリー・ルー・ベアボーンの呪いを解き、慰めるだけのつもりだった。しかしそれは単なる同情なのか、一時的な情欲に惑わされているのか、それともそれを超えてしまったのか。愛とはもっと分かりやすい形をしているのだと思っていた。

 

　クリーデンスは、MACUSAの執務室で、パーシバルが働いているのを見ていた。  
　今朝起きたことが信じられなかった。パーシバル・グレイブスが自分の体のもっとも恥ずかしい部分に触れたのだ。彼の手は温かくそしていやらしかった。彼の手が触れているというだけでどうにかなりそうだった。これまで、母親の目を盗んで慌ただしく行う自慰とはまったく異なっていた。クリーデンスが知っていたのは、母に見つからないように、ただただ早く終わらせるために性器を擦るだけだった。その行為によって、快感を得ていることにひどい罪悪感を覚えているだけになおさら、単調になりがちだった。それがパーシバル・グレイブスの触れ方はまるで違った。性器の幹をただ擦るのではない、強弱をつけて擦り、そして親指と人差し指で作った輪で、亀頭のエラに引っかけるように擦られ、指の腹が割れ目の先走りを擦り、クリーデンスは息もできないほど感じた。  
　今朝、あれほどいやらしく動いていた手が、今はペンを持って書類に何か書きつけている。何でもないように見えるが、一度知ってしまうと、すべてが変わって見える。あのペンを持つ指、短く整えられた爪、あの手がクリーデンスの性器に触れていた。もう一度、触れてほしいと思う。そしてできれば自分でも彼に触れてみたかった。自分の体と同じようになるという、彼の体のことを知りたい。  
　パーシバルは何も意識していないように見える。まるで何も起きなかったかのようだ。クリーデンス自身はまだ暗い朝のシーツの合間にいるような気分が抜けなかった。気を抜くと、下半身にあらぬ熱が集まりそうになる。  
　それともパーシバル・グレイブスにとっては大したことではなく、だからこそ、あんなに涼しげな顔をしていられるのか。あれはクリーデンスの都合の良い夢ではないのか。夢でないことを早く確かめたかった。

 

　その夜、いつものように二人はMACUSAからともに帰宅した。  
　魔法を習得したクリーデンスは、以前よりパーシバルの手伝いができるようなっていた。二人で夕食の準備をして、ともに食事をする。シャワーを浴びて、しばらくソファで本を読んだり新聞に目を通したりしたあと、寝室に向かう。緊張がなかったと言えば嘘になる。二人とも変わらないよう装っていたが、その底にひそかに張りつめた何かがあった。  
　寝台に入ったところで、クリーデンスはパーシバルに触れてほしいと頼んだ。パーシバルは分かったと答えて、部屋の明かりをすべて落とした。朝と違ってほとんど相手は見えず、互いの顔の輪郭がぼんやりと分かる程度になる。パーシバルは手探りでクリーデンスの下肢に手を伸ばして、勃起し始めたペニスに触れた。クリーデンスが息を吐くのを聞く。  
　触れていいですかと訊かれて、構わないとパーシバルは答えた。  
　クリーデンスに触れられるのはひどく恥ずかしかった。クリーデンスの手は緊張に少し冷たく乾いていた。暗がりの中で触れ合ううちに少しずつ緊張は解け、体の熱が上がっていく。あの赤い唇に口づけたいと思い、暗がりの中で唇を求めた。クリーデンスはその下半身の高ぶりと同様、すでに荒い息を吐いていた。唇にその吐息が当たる。パーシバルは頬に片手をやり、柔らかく唇と唇を重ねた。  
「うう……っ」  
　過敏になった唇の濡れた表面と表面がかすかに触れ合い、クリーデンスは喘いだ。パーシバルさん、と切羽詰まった声が名前を呼ぶ。クリーデンスはむやみに近づき唇を押し当てようとして、顔に濡れた唇や歯が当たる。手の中のペニスの震えから、もうクリーデンスの限界が近いことが分かった。  
　クリーデンスは愛していますと言った。その声音は苦しそうで、最初に愛を口にしたときと同じように、飢えていて熱を帯びていた。その言葉を聞くと、パーシバルも自分の中にあるものを否応なく自覚させられる。彼に触れたいと思い、触れられたいと思い、お互いにその意味も分かっていないのに、愛していると返したくなる。  
　不意にクリーデンスはパーシバルに体を強く押しつけた。互いの硬くなった熱いものが当たる。先端からにじみ出た先走りで膚の濡れる感触がする。  
「あぅ、も……っ」  
　クリーデンスは何度か体を押しつけて、それから体を強張らせてパーシバルの手のひらに射精した。  
　パーシバルがタオルで拭っている間、クリーデンスはしばらく荒い息を吐いていたが、それからパーシバルがまだ達していないことに気づくと、おずおずとまた手を伸ばしてきた。  
　他人の手の、自信のない動きはもどかしかった。私のことは構わないと伝えればよかったと思ったが、今さら、クリーデンスの手は拒みにくかった。クリーデンスの唇が探るように頬に触れる。パーシバルはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。クリーデンスの手のひらはいつの間にか、パーシバル自身の性器と同じくらい熱くなっていた。明かりを消しておいて良かったとパーシバルは思った。  
　パーシバルさん……とクリーデンスがささやく。クリーデンスの拙い手の動きが速くなる。しかしもどかしかった。クリーデンスの手を掴んで自分の求めるように動かしてしまいたかったが、それもクリーデンスを自分の性欲に利用しているようで躊躇われた。パーシバルは唇を噛み、彼の拙い手の動きに集中した。やがてようやく射精感が込み上げてくる。そしてパーシバルはクリーデンスの手の中で達した。  
　お互いの膚の温度は同じだった。次第にクリーデンスの息が重くゆっくりになっていくのを聞く。パーシバルは自分の出した体液を拭き取り、そしてクリーデンスの体を抱き寄せて目を閉じた。

 

　パーシバルは次の日、クリーデンスに触れられるのを拒んだ。私は構わないからとそう言った。そしてパーシバルだけがクリーデンスに触れる。  
　明かりを落とした暗闇の中、パーシバルはクリーデンスに口づけながら、手で硬くなった性器を慰める。気持ち良かったが、クリーデンスはもう一度彼の体に触れたかった。  
　前の夜、パーシバルはクリーデンスの手によって快感を得ていた。少しずつその吐息が熱を持ち、引きつるように息を吐くのを聞いた。顔は見えなかったが、触れる膚は汗ばみ熱く火照っていた。性器が次第に硬く強張り、先走りがにじみ出る。彼がクリーデンスの手で感じているのが分かる。そのとき、クリーデンスは勇気がなく、ただ唇を頬に押し当てて、手を動かすだけだったが、他の場所にも触れてみたかった。  
　今はそれが許されない。  
　拒まれると、触れることも触れられることも、口に出すのが難しくなる。そしてクリーデンスがようやく触れたいと言ったとき、またパーシバルは触れられることを退け、パーシバルだけがクリーデンスに触れた。  
　それが幾度か続いてクリーデンスは耐えきれなくなった。  
　パーシバルは少し体を離してクリーデンスに触れる。手がクリーデンスの下半身をまさぐり、いやらしく動く。少しずつパーシバルはクリーデンスの感じる場所を覚え始めた。最初に触れられたときでさえ、どうにかなりそうなほど感じていたというのに、さらにその先が存在するのだ。もう少し長く触れられていたいと思うが、とても保たなかった。クリーデンスはパーシバルの手のひらに吐精した。パーシバルは小さな明かりをつけてタオルを取り、手とクリーデンスの性器を拭う。射精したあとの倦怠感とともに虚しさが押し寄せてくる。一方的に触れられているということに対する不安感があった。彼に触れたかった。あの熱い膚にまた触れたい。自分に触れながら、パーシバルは何も感じないのだろうかと思う。あの日、ともに触れ合っていたパーシバルの体は、クリーデンスと同じ熱を帯びていた。  
「パーシバルさん」  
　なんだ？とパーシバルは答える。その体はクリーデンスから離れて、パーシバルはこちらに背中を向けていた。クリーデンスはその背中を見ていた。寝衣の上からも分かる、肩から背中にかけての肩甲骨のくぼみと盛り上がり……、腰にかけての引き締まったライン、そしてそこからなだらかな丸みを帯びる臀部は普段ジャケットを脱いだときにも見ているが、今はもっとはっきりと分かる。手を伸ばしたかったが、その背中はクリーデンスを拒むように思えた。  
　あなたに触れたいです、とクリーデンスは小さな声で言った。パーシバルはしばらく黙っていたが、振り向いた。分かったとパーシバルが答える。そしてベッドサイドに置いた杖を振って、タオルを取るときにつけた明かりをすべて消した。ほとんど何も見えなくなる。クリーデンスはおそるおそる、その体に手を伸ばした。寝衣の前を止める小さなボタンの硬い感触がする。クリーデンスは手探りでそのボタンを外して布を開き、中に手を入れた。温かな膚に手のひらを滑らせる。心臓が常より速く脈打っているのが分かる。クリーデンスはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。この間はパーシバルの手の動きを真似て、性器にしか触れなかった。あらゆる場所に触れてみたい。クリーデンスは顔を寄せて、その膚に口づけた。そして腹を撫でる。腹についた筋肉のかたちをなぞり、下に滑らせていくと、臍のくぼみに当たる。指先がそのくぼみを通りすぎるとき、パーシバルは短く息を吸うのが分かった。その下には毛が生えている。下に行けば行くほど、毛は硬く茂っている。ペニスを握りこんだとき、パーシバルが息を詰める音を聞いた。クリーデンスは緩やかにペニスをしごいた。手のひらの中で次第に硬くなっていく。パーシバルに触れながら、クリーデンス自身も興奮していた。先ほど射精したばかりのペニスがまた張りつめて行くのを感じる。  
　クリーデンスは口づけたいと思い、ペニスをしごく手はそのままに、もう片方の手で、ぼんやりと形の見える、顔の位置を探った。鼻が当たり、その下に熱い息を吐く唇がある。クリーデンスはその顔のかたちを確かめた。膚の皺、頬骨のかたち、鼻のかたち、そして濡れた唇……。クリーデンスが唇に指で触れると、パーシバルは少しだけ体を強張らせて息を乱した。手の中のペニスがぴくりと震える。そしてクリーデンスは唇と唇を重ねた。幾度か、押し当てるようなキスを繰り返していると、パーシバルは手を伸ばしてクリーデンスの後頭部を掴み、唇を開いて口づけを深めた。喘ぎ唇を開いた隙に、パーシバルの舌が入ってくる。濡れた舌に口腔を触れられるのは、とてつもなく淫らな行為に思えた。キスに止まった手に腰を押しつけられ、クリーデンスは口づけられながら、ふたたび手を動かし始めた。  
「……ッ」  
　ほとんどパーシバルは声を漏らすことなく、クリーデンスの手のひらに吐精した。パーシバルの荒い息が聞こえる。クリーデンスの下肢は痛いほどに勃起していた。  
「クリーデンス……」  
　耳朶を震わせる、低くかすれた声がクリーデンスの名前を呼ぶ。もう一度、触れてほしいと思う。あの力強く温かな手でこの硬くなったペニスをしごいてほしい。しかし欲望を現すのは躊躇われた。息が落ち着いたあと、パーシバルは小さく明かりをつけてタオルを取り、そしてクリーデンスの下半身に気づいた。クリーデンスは慌てて隠そうとしたが、パーシバルは身をかがめて下半身の布をかき分けた。  
「パ、パーシバルさん……！」  
　みっともないほど上擦った声が漏れた。温かくぬめる口腔に張りつめた性器を含まれる。どっと背中が汗ばむ。そんなところを口にするなんて汚いと思う。彼の口の中に入れるなどということが許されるのか。  
「……っ、う……！」  
　クリーデンスは強く膝の上で手を握りしめた。  
　かつて裏通りで見かけた光景が脳裏をよぎる。母親が穢らわしいと激昂してクリーデンスを打擲した男たちのしていること……、それをパーシバル・グレイブスが行っている。裏通りで、金を受け取った男は今、パーシバルがしているように男の前にひざまずいて股間に顔をうずめた。彼が何をしているのか見えなかったが、それを今初めて知る。  
　パーシバルの舌が裏筋を舐め、すぼめた唇に吸われて何も考えられなくなる。クリーデンスは、自分がパーシバルの温かく濡れた口腔の中にある性器だけの存在になったかのように感じた。  
　くるくるとかつての妄想は入れ替わる。パーシバルはクリーデンスの股間に顔をうずめて性器を吸い、クリーデンスはパーシバルの性器を口で愛撫する。そんなこと、妄想することすら許されないと思っていた。それが今、現実に起きている。クリーデンスはびっしょり汗ばんでいた。もうすぐ達してしまいそうだった。彼の口の中に出してしまう。  
「パ、パーシ、さ……っ、は、はな……！」  
　そのことを伝えようとしたが、もう言葉は途中から喘ぎに変わり、かたちにならなかった。かつて裏通りで見た、金を払われた男は、男の前に跪いて股間に顔を埋めて口淫し、それから……、それから立ち上がってズボンを下ろし壁に手をつき、男が後ろから……。パーシバルはクリーデンスに背を向けて、そして……。  
「あ、あぅ、あ……ッ！」  
　考えてはいけないことだと思いながらも先を考えてしまい、脳内が白く焼けるようだった。そんなことがありえるのだろうだろうか。パーシバル・グレイブスの中に性器を入れる……、そしてクリーデンスは大きく喘ぎながらパーシバルの口腔に射精していた。  
　クリーデンスはしばらく荒い息を吐いていたが、口を拭うパーシバルの白い首元が火照って赤くなっていることに気づいた。  
「パーシバルさん……」  
　この人も羞恥を感じているのだと思うとたまらなくなった。思わず唇を求めると、パーシバルは顔を背けた。  
「クリーデンス、その、今私は、君の……」  
　クリーデンスは察して顔が火照るのを覚えた。この人の唇がクリーデンスのもっとも恥ずかしい部分に触れ愛撫していたのだ。そしてクリーデンスの吐き出したものをその唇で受け止めた。  
「パーシバルさん……」  
　自分を愛した部分に口づけたいと思った。先ほどしていたように、深く舌を絡ませた口づけがしたい。構いませんと言ったが、パーシバルは首を振って、口をすすぐためにベッドから抜けてしまった。欲望には果てがなかった。もっとあなたに触れたいと思う。先ほど思い浮かべてしまった行為がまた頭をよぎる。獣のような行為、と母親が呼ぶその行為について口に出す勇気はなかった。


	9. Chapter 9

　その日、MACUSAに出勤したパーシバル・グレイブスは自分が監禁されていた間の記憶を提供すると伝えた。記憶を見ることができる者を限定することを要求し、議長ピッカリーは承認した。そうしてグレイブスは二ヶ月に渡る記憶を渡した。さしあたってその記憶を見たのはピッカリーのみだった。グレイブスの記憶を見たピッカリーはしばらく言葉を失っていたが、やがて慰めの言葉を口にした。  
「……提供してくれてありがとう」  
　あなたが生き延びてくれて本当に良かったとセラフィナは言った。そのような言葉を聞くには、記憶はまだ生々しかったが、パーシバルは内心を隠して頷いた。セラフィナは眉をひそめながら、監禁されていた間の記憶を見ていたが、やがて言った。  
「正直なところ、ここまでと思わなかった。あなたが救出されたとき、度重なる骨折や打撲の損傷と長い飢餓状態で、かなり深刻な状態にあった。でもそれだけじゃない。グリンデルバルドはあなたを『痛めつけよう』とした。……なぜゲラート・グリンデルバルドはここまであなたを拷問したのかしら」  
　――なぜこんな目に遭うのか？  
　それはあの暗く冷たい部屋の中で何度となく虚しくパーシバルが考え、そして答えの出ない問いだった。パーシバルはかすかに怒りを覚えながら首を振った。  
「さあ、狂人の考えることは分からない。意味はないのかもしれない。ただ痛めつけたかっただけなんだろう」  
　言葉は意図したよりもきつく、吐き捨てるように響いた。セラフィナはパーシバルの顔を伺った。  
「そうね。そうかもしれない」  
　セラフィナは記憶の入った箱を鍵をかけた棚にしまった。  
「グリンデルバルドが何をしているのか、何を目的にしているのか……、全体は誰にも分かっていない。いくつかのテロ事件を起こして、ノー・マジとの間の緊張感を高めようとしているのは分かっている……そしてMACUSAの中に入ってきた」  
「彼がここにいた間、幾度か闇祓いをはじめ、魔法使いたちの情報を探っていたようだ」  
　セラフィナは頷いた。だからこそ、アレックス・フェイズの部屋にあった書類を持ち出したのがグリンデルバルドだと考えたのだ。だがそうではなかった。  
　――彼はいったい何をしようとしたのか？　その計画は彼が拘束された今も進んでいるのか？  
　その問いに答えが存在するのかどうかも分からなかった。

 

　夜はもう冷たくなかった。凍てつく寒さもなく、餓えもなく、孤独でもない。  
　ときどき、小さな明かりも消してしまうせいで暗かったが、他の感覚は鋭敏になって、昼間より互いの存在とかたちを意識する。少しずつ互いに触れ合うことに慣れていく。キスに慣れ、愛撫に慣れる。相手と同じ熱になることを知る。  
　しばらくした頃、クリーデンスは『先』を求めた。もっとあなたと触れ合いたいとクリーデンスは言った。  
「それは……」  
　クリーデンスは一度解放したあとで、二人は温かなシーツの合間で、性急な熱に駆られることなく、ただお互いの体を密接させていた。明かりは少し残していたため、相手の表情は分かった。それが挿入を伴う性交のことなのかと訊き、クリーデンスは顔を火照らせて頷いた。パーシバルは躊躇った。端的に言って挿入を伴う性交に自信がなかった。まず長年行っていなかったし、直近の記憶は思い出したくもない。肛門を使った性交には慣れと準備が必要で、お互いに必ずしも快感を得られるとは限らない。病気に罹患するリスクもある。異性間と違って、同性間では挿入を伴う性交は必ず行う行為でもない。異性間での性行為と同じように考えているのだろうかとパーシバルは思った。何よりクリーデンスは経験がない。性的に触れ合うことすら、ようやく慣れてきたばかりだ。  
「……クリーデンス。それは……、今のままでも十分だと思わないか」  
　クリーデンスは真っ赤に顔を火照らせ、そして顔を白くさせた。  
「わ、分かりました、すみません」  
　自分の欲求が過ぎたものだと考えているのが明らかだった。  
「クリーデンス。違う、誤解しないでくれ」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの腕を掴んだ。  
「欲求や行為自体を否定しているわけじゃない。ただ準備や慣れが必要で、お互いに快感を得られるかどうかも分からない。傷つく可能性もある……」  
「わ、分かっています……」  
「クリーデンス……」  
　しかしそれでもクリーデンスはパーシバルに拒否をされて傷ついたように見えた。  
　クリーデンスは今でも自分の考えを伝えるのが下手だった。パーシバルがこうと言えば、彼が何と思っていようと引いてしまう。試してみるべきなのかと思いつつも、たやすく一歩を踏み出すことはできなかった。  
　時間が経てばクリーデンスはいつか理解するだろう。自分の外に広がる世界を知り、おそらくは自分との関係もいつかは乗り越えていくものだろう。  
　人は叶えられない欲求に固執する。何の障害もなく得られるものより、拒まれたものの方が価値のあるものだと考える傾向がある。そして実際に得られるものより、良いものだと考える。今、クリーデンスがパーシバル・グレイブスという男に固執しているのも、そのためなのかもしれなかった。

　  
　クリーデンスは羞恥と後悔に苛まされていた。なぜ訊いてしまったのか。  
　亡くなった母親はクリーデンスに言った。  
　――あの裏通りの人たちが行っている行為は不道徳的で穢らわしい。良識のある者は避けるものよ。ああいう行為……Buggery Actはかつて旧大陸では獣姦と同じく、法律で禁止されていたのよ。法を破ると首をはねられた。  
　パーシバルは決して行為自体を否定したわけではない。パーシバルは母親が間違っていると言う。クリーデンスはパーシバル・グレイブスの言葉を信じたかった。しかし退けたのは確かだ。そしてクリーデンスはすでに欲望を持ってしまっていた。初めて口淫を受けた日から、パーシバルと触れ合うたびにその欲望は鮮明になっていく。パーシバルはあれきり、一度も口淫をしたことがない。相変わらずクリーデンスから触れられることをあまり求めない。私は構わないというパーシバルに、クリーデンスが触れたいと伝えたときだけ、クリーデンスから触れる。そしてクリーデンスは欲望を抱えていても、触れたいと伝えることにも、触れられたいと伝えることにも慣れていなかった。  
　数日後、クリーデンスはパーシバルに頼まれてMACUSAを出て、魔法道具を売る店に向かった。最近起きた事件で使われたチョークについて調べるためだ。  
　クリーデンスはMACUSAを出ていくつかの通りを過ぎていった。まだ『姿現し』にはそれほど自信がなかったため、クリーデンスは歩いていた。  
　店に向かう通りをクリーデンスは以前、通ったことがある。一つ向こう側の通りは朝、露店が並び、買い物をする人々で賑わう。以前、そこでチラシを配ったことがあった。朝のせわしない喧騒の中で、誰もクリーデンスの配るチラシに見向きもしなかった。こんな場所に魔法道具の店があることを知らなかった。  
　足早に見知った道を急いでいたとき、向こう側の通りで悲鳴が上がったのを聞いて、クリーデンスはハッとして立ち止まった。  
　不意にから細い路地から人影が現れた。  
　それは顔に青黒い刺青のついた男……、アレックス・フェイズだった。目鼻のかたちも分からないほど顎も膿みただれ、青黒い刺青と混じり、恐ろしい容貌をしている。男は足を引きずるようにして、ゆっくりと歩いていた。男が歩くたびにその足は黒い染みを路面に残す。  
「……！」  
　男はその場で体を強張らせたクリーデンスに見向きもせずに通りを横切っていく。  
　彼のせいで、もう少しで、クリーデンスはパーシバル・グレイブスを失いかけたのだ。そのことを意識した途端に頭の芯が熱くなる。自分の希望が失われる苦しみのことはよく知っている……、自分の渇きを満たしてくれると思った……、その人に裏切られた。魂を引き裂かれるような苦痛が存在することを知っている。  
　クリーデンスは杖を取り出してステューピファイ！と叫んだ。  
　それが今、唯一、クリーデンスが使える攻撃魔法だった。以前、駅で発した力は無意識で行ったものであり、オブスキュラスの力が爆発したものだった。フェイズはその攻撃を交わして立ち止まって振り向いた。  
　体の内から爆発するような力が込み上げてくるのをクリーデンスは感じていた。フェイズはうなり声を上げてクリーデンスを攻撃してきた。何かの力がクリーデンスに襲いかかり、クリーデンスはその攻撃を防いだ。初めて実戦で防御魔法を使って攻撃を防いだ衝撃に、腕がびりびりと痺れるようだった。首筋の毛が逆立つのを覚える。体の内側から熱く力が込み上げてくる。もはや恐怖など感じていなかった。  
　クリーデンスは杖を振るった。体の内側から歓喜するように力が出ていくのを感じる。呪文も必要なかった。ただ体の内側にある力を使えばいいだけだ。  
　クリーデンスの放った力はフェイズの体を紙のように吹き飛ばし、壁に叩きつけた。わずかにフェイズの足掻く力を感じて、再度クリーデンスは力を放った。フェイズはふたたび強く壁に叩きつけられた。壁の煉瓦は崩れて建物全体が揺らぐ。この街を、すべてを破壊してしまいたかった。  
「――よせ！　クリーデンス！」  
「……っ」  
　突然現れたパーシバルが腕を掴んでクリーデンスの体を引き寄せた。最後にクリーデンスの放った魔法はかろうじてアレックス・フェイズに当たることはなく、建物の一階の部屋を破壊した。  
「パ、パーシバルさん……？」  
　クリーデンスはハッと我に返った。杖を折れそうなほど握りしめていたことに気づく。  
「……大丈夫か？」  
「は、はい」  
　幸いにもそこは建物の裏手で、その古い建物にほとんど住人は住んでいなかった。  
　パーシバルは倒れ込んだアレックス・フェイズの様子を確かめた。意識を失ってはいるが、息をしていることを確認する。念のため、拘束して杖を取り上げたところで、その杖に見覚えがあることに気づいた。それはハシバミの杖で、先端にハシバミの葉の模様が刻まれている。  
　――ハシバミの杖は隠された水源の上を通るときに煙を出すんですよ。  
　かつて彼は言った。MACUSAで働いている中で、水脈を探す機会などそうそうなかったが、一度だけ、その杖が煙を出したことがあった。それは新年を祝うダンスホールの中で、皆、笑ってしまった。ハシバミの杖は扱いにくいと言われる。持ち主の感情を反映し、吸収するからだ。大きな感情の揺れを杖は吸収して、力を放ってしまうと言う。その杖の持ち主である、落ち着いた青年で、あまり感情に左右されるような人物ではなかった。一度だけ、その彼が激しく感情をあらわにしたことがある。それは友人がノー・マジたちに殺されたときのことだった。  
　その杖はパーシバルのかつての部下、デイヴィッド・ウッドラフのものだった。デイヴィッド・ウッドラフは、その友人のプライヤーが目の前でノー・マジたちに殺され、助けようとしなかったパーシバルとMACUSAに失望して、MACUSAを辞めた。  
「……ウッドラフ？」  
　パーシバルは、意識を失った男の顔を覗き込んだ。膚を青黒い刺青に覆われ、膿み爛れた顔はかつての面影もなかったが、その濃い茶色の髪はデイヴィッドのもののようにも思えた。  
　男は身じろぎして目を開いた。その目は杖と同じく、ハシバミ色をしていた。誰かが言っていた、杖と持ち主は似ると。ハシバミの杖の持ち主は、大抵、ハシバミの瞳を持つ。彼もそうだと言った。  
　男の瞳の焦点が合い、パーシバルの姿を認識すると同時に、その顔に、ほとんど動物のような激しい憎悪が浮かび、男は咆哮した。パーシバルは咄嗟に手を振ってウッドラフを拘束した。  
「ウッドラフなのか？」  
　しかしパーシバルの問いかけにもウッドラフは答えず、ただ獣のように唸っている。噛みしめた口の端から涎が垂れる。尋常な様子ではなかった。本当にパーシバルを認識しているのかも怪しかった。  
　しばらくしてMACUSAの医者たちが駆けつけ、彼を病院に運んだ。

 

　MACUSAの、闇の魔法に通じる魔法使いたちの見解によると、ウッドラフは全身の膚に古い魔法が刻まれていると言う。それはパーシバルたちが、彼の住んでいた部屋で見つけた魔法円と同じで、その魔法の模様が刻まれた人物を呪い、苦しめ続けるものだった。  
　また刺青だけでなく、医師によると、彼の体は物理的にも損傷を受けた痕があり、呪いの魔法や禁じられた磔の魔法が使われ、拷問を受けた痕があると言う。  
　刺青は、彼自身が自分の力を強めようとしたのではないかと闇の魔法に詳しい研究家ジョナサン・メローは言った。  
「かつて旧大陸で禁じられた闇の魔法があると聞きます。それは自らを痛めつけ媒体として闇の力を呼び出すというものです。私も噂でしか知りません。かつてその力を使って人々を恐怖によって支配した者たちがいた。多大な犠牲を払って、我々の先祖は彼らを斃し、その技術を禁じ知識は失われました。今日ではわずかに断片的な情報が残されているだけです……」  
　セラフィナはメローの説明を聞きながら顔をしかめ、そして口を開いた。  
「つまりウッドラフは、その知識をどうやってか手に入れ、そして自らを呪い苦しめて自分の力を強めようとしたということ……？」  
　その場にいた者はぞっとして口をつぐんだ。かつての同僚が、そのような怖ろしい行為に自ら及んだというのが信じがたかったからだ。  
「そうです。私も今まで実際に見たことはありませんから、推測に過ぎませんが、おそらく皮膚に描かれた模様はそうでしょう。ただ体に残る拷問の痕は違う。自分ではつけることができない」  
　つまりウッドラフに、旧大陸の失われた闇の知識を与え、彼を拷問した者がいる。そのようなことが可能な人物はごく限られるだろう。  
「……ゲラート・グリンデルバルド」  
　憶測でしかなかったが、セラフィナがつぶやいた名前を誰も否定しなかった。セラフィナはちらりとパーシバルを見た。  
　パーシバルは眉を寄せた。監禁されていた間にグリンデルバルドに執拗な拷問を受けた理由……、それはデイヴィッド・ウッドラフと同じ理由かもしれなかった。グリンデルバルドは、パーシバル・グレイブスも利用してさらなる闇の力を得ようとしていたのかもしれない。  
　それからMACUSAの闇祓いたちが地下牢のグリンデルバルドを、アレックス・フェイズ……、デイヴィッド・ウッドラフについて尋問したが、何を訊かれようと、彼は笑みを浮かべて沈黙を貫き、いっさい答えなかった。  
　ウッドラフは正気を失ったままだった。刺青を取り除き、彼にかけられた呪いを解くには時間がかかるだろうと医師は言った。  
　一つだけ分かったことがある。ウッドラフの部屋にあった書類は、彼が最後にMACUSAに勤めていた日に彼が所有していたものだった。つまりウッドラフは、プライヤーの事件を聞いて彼を含む闇祓いたちの情報の載った書類を持ち出したのだ。事件は急を要したため、その持ち出しは特例でどこにも記録が残っていなかった。

 

　その夜、クリーデンスはあなたが来てくれて良かったと言った。  
「あなたが来てくれなければ僕は……」  
　パーシバルが止めなければ正気を失っているとはいえ、ウッドラフを殺してしまったかもしれない。そしてどのように殺したのかが調べられ、クリーデンスの力が明るみに出てしまう可能性もあった。  
　すみませんと言って、視線を落としたクリーデンスに、パーシバルは手をやり顔を上げさせてその頬に口づけた。  
「今は起こらなかったことに感謝しよう。良くやった。彼を捕まえたのは君のおかげだ」  
　あんな力が出せるとは思わなかったと言われて、クリーデンスはふたたび視線を落とした。  
「僕はあなたを失うのが嫌です」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの体を抱きしめた。密着した体の熱に、クリーデンスはたまらなくなった。あなたがほしいとクリーデンスは思った。すべてほしい。一つを知ればもっとほしくなる。ずっと触れ合っていたい。抱きしめられることも、もう以前のような安心感はなく、かつての餓えに似ていて、それでいて異なる餓えに苛まされる。すでに彼と触れ合うことがどういうものか知っている。湧き上がる欲望を抑制できない自分を恥ずかしく思う。  
　私もだとパーシバルが言う。  
「君を失いたくない」  
　パーシバルはウッドラフのことを考えていた。パーシバルは以前、今日と同じようにウッドラフが殺そうとするのを止め、結果、プライヤーを失い、ウッドラフも失ってしまった。しかし今日、クリーデンスは留まり、そしてパーシバルはクリーデンスを失わなかった。クリーデンスは今もここにいる。  
「私も君を失わずにすんで良かった」  
　その言葉は熱くクリーデンスを焼いた。この人は、この人だけがこんなにも僕を燃やす……。  
　シャワーを浴び、寝室に移動してベッドの上で幾度かわずかに唇を触れ合わせただけで、クリーデンスはすでに高ぶっていた。早く膚に触れたい。触れられたい。しかし自分から手を伸ばすことがなかなかできなかった。パーシバルはクリーデンスの躊躇いを知っていて、子どもにするように頭を撫でてキスをする。もう何度も触れ合っているのに、慣れることはなかった。パーシバル・グレイブスへの欲望は日々大きく具体的になり、かえって触れることは困難になるようだった。  
「クリーデンス……」  
　その声はいつでもクリーデンスの下肢に火をつける。何度も呼んでほしいと思う。そして恥ずべき欲望が湧き上がる。どうしてこんな欲望を持ってしまうのか分からなかった。触れたいと思い、触れられたいと思う。舌を入れた口づけをしたい。いつかのように恥部をその唇で愛してほしい。それから獣のような行為がしたい。  
　クリーデンスは高ぶった下肢をパーシバルに押しつけてしまい、動揺して身を引いた。彼をどこまでも求め続ける自分を持て余していた。この焼けるような飢餓感がなければ、と思う。  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの額に唇を落とし、その温かな手はなだめるように腕を撫でる。少ししてパーシバルは言った。  
「クリーデンス。情欲を持つこと自体を恥ずかしく思う必要はない。君が以前言ったことだが……、本当にしてみたいと思っているのか？」  
　クリーデンスはハッと息を飲み込んだ。挿入を伴うセックス sexual intercourse とパーシバルは言った。  
「は、はい」  
　そう答えたものの、クリーデンスは激しい羞恥に襲われた。パーシバルの中ではもう過ぎた話だったかもしれない。その答えに呆れてはいないだろうか……。  
　しかしパーシバルは分かったと答えた。  
「試してみよう」  
　本当ですかと言いかけて、クリーデンスは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「上手くいかないかもしれない。お互い無理はしないようにしよう。上手く行かなくても気にしないように」  
　パーシバルはふたたびクリーデンスの頭を撫でて額に口づけを落とした。  
「どちらがいい？　私に入れたいのか、入れられたいのか」  
　と訊かれてクリーデンスは顔が熱く火照るのを覚えた。何を訊かれたのかを一拍置いて理解する。あなたに入れたい。しかしそう言えば、自分のこれまでの妄想を口にすることになるのではないか。喉が渇いてうまく言葉が出てこなかった。パーシバルは腕を撫で、そして唇に唇で触れた。押し当てるだけの口づけだった。  
「クリーデンス。無理なら今日は止めよう。君がしたいときに……」  
「い、いれたいです」  
　クリーデンスはこれ以上ないほど顔が熱くなるのを覚えた。  
　分かったとパーシバルは答えながら、内心驚いていた。まさかクリーデンスがはっきりと自分を抱きたいと言うとは思っていなかったのだ。それも相手は一回り年上の自分だ。抑圧された欲望の吐露がたまたま、そのきっかけとなった相手に向かっただけに過ぎず、曖昧な欲望しか持っていないのだろうと思っていた。パーシバルは同意のある行為で、受け手となった経験はなかった。  
　パーシバルはそれらを表に出すことなく、不快だったらそう言いなさいと言ってパーシバルはクリーデンスの頬を撫でて口づけ、そしてベッドから起き上がった。  
「パ、パーシバルさん……？」  
「少し準備をするから、そのまま待っていなさい」  
　そう言ってパーシバルは寝室から出て行った。クリーデンスは廊下の向こうから浴室を使う音を聞いた。彼が何をしているのか分からなかったが、ほどなくパーシバルは戻ってくると、ベッドに上がり、クリーデンスの体の上に跨がると、これまでの夜のように明かりをすべて消した。互いの体の曖昧な輪郭しか分からなくなる。あなたを見せてくださいとクリーデンスは思ったが、口の中はカラカラに乾いて何も言うことができなかった。心臓が痛いほどに脈打っている。  
「クリーデンス」  
　ゆっくりと手のひらが、クリーデンスの寝衣の上からなだめるように胸や腹を撫でる。クリーデンスは引きつった息を吐いた。緊張するなとパーシバルは言ったが無理だと思った。自分の体の上にパーシバルの力強く温かい体が乗っているのだ。パーシバルは身をかがめてクリーデンスの唇に唇でそっと触れた。  
「うぅ、……っ」  
　それだけでクリーデンスは喘ぎ声を漏らしていた。口づけは深くなり、濡れた舌が口腔を探る。パーシバルの手のひらがクリーデンスの寝衣の前を開き、直に膚に触れる。手のひらの触れるところから熱を持ち、過敏になるようだった。クリーデンスは汗ばんだ手でシーツを掴んだ。何かを握りしめていないと、どうにかなりそうだった。股間はすでに痛いほどに硬く張りつめて、パーシバルの臀部に当たっている。手のひらは少しずつ下に降りていき、そして下着の中に手を入れて硬く張りつめた性器を握り込む。  
「――あ、あ……っ！」  
　クリーデンスは体を跳ねさせ、思わずその手から逃げようとしたが、パーシバルの体が重くのしかかっていたため逃げられなかった。これまで何度かこうして触れ合っていたが、いつも以上にみっともない速さで達してしまいそうだった。パーシバルは少し腰を浮かせて、クリーデンスの下着を取り去り、服をすべて脱がせ、そしてあのいやらしい指先でクリーデンスの性器をしごき始めた。  
「う、う……ッ、パ、パーシバルさん……！　もう、……！」  
　クリーデンスは上擦った声で限界を訴えた。その声に手が性器から離れていき、クリーデンスはうめいた。  
「クリーデンス。一度出しておくか？」  
「い、いえ」  
　少し待っていなさいと言われて、それから上に乗ったパーシバルが腰を浮かせて何かをする気配を感じた。暗がりでよく見えなかった。かすかに湿った音、それからパーシバルの息がわずかに乱れるのを聞く。  
「パ、パーシバルさん、何をしているんですか……？」  
　パーシバルは答えなかった。自分の体を跨ぐ太ももがかすかに震えているのが分かる。もう少し待ちなさいとほとんどささやくような声でパーシバルは言い、クリーデンスの性器を少しだけしごいた。その手は何かジェルのようなもので濡れており、そのぬめる感触にクリーデンスはうめいた。しかし手はすぐに離れてしまう。クリーデンスはじりじりとして待ち続けた。おそるおそる手を伸ばして自分の体を挟む太ももに触れた。先ほどよりも熱を持っているように思う。そっと太ももを撫で上げると、太ももに生えた毛が流れに逆らって逆立ち、自分の手のひらを擦っていくのを感じる。  
「……っ、クリーデンス」  
　パーシバルの息が引きつり、そして太ももを撫でる手を掴まれて、シーツに縫い止められてしまった。もう片方の手がクリーデンスのペニスを掴み、そして先端が濡れた膚に当たった。  
「……っ」  
「は、……っ！」  
　ペニスが狭くて熱い場所へと少しずつ飲み込まれていく。パーシバル・グレイブスの中に入っていく……。手とも口腔とも違う感触だった。首筋の毛が逆立つようだった。そこはジェルに濡れていた。クリーデンスはパーシバルが先ほど何をしていたのかを知る。クリーデンスの性器を入れるために、そこをジェルで濡らしていたのだ。そのことを考えただけでどうにかなりそうだった。パーシバルの中は狭く、そしてその入っていく動きはひどくゆっくりとしたものだった。腰を動かしてもっと奥まで入りたかったが、上にのしかかる重みに上手く動くことができない。どうすることもできずに、ペニスが熱い体内に少しずつ飲み込まれていくのをじりじりとして待つ。  
「パ、パーシバルさ……！」  
　喘ぐクリーデンスの頬に触れて、もう少し待ちなさいとパーシバルが小さな声で言う。クリーデンスのペニスを飲み込んだ隘路は余裕なくきつく締めつけ、パーシバルは苦しそうだった。クリーデンスを跨ぐ体が少し冷えていることに気づく。  
「だ、だいじょうぶですか」  
「……ああ。きみは？」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバル・グレイブスを犯しているのだ。気を抜くと腰から下をすべて持って行かれそうだった。いったい何を持って大丈夫とするのか分からなかったが、大丈夫ですとクリーデンスは答えた。やがてゆっくりとパーシバルが腰を揺すり始める。濡れた肉壁がペニスを擦りながら離れていき、またその熱くて狭い場所に入り込んでいく。  
「あ、あ……ッ！」  
　パーシバルの体の下でびくびくと腰が跳ねてしまう。もっと激しく動いてほしい。動きたい。もっと奥まで入りたい。その濡れた狭い場所だけが、唯一、クリーデンスとパーシバルの感覚を繋ぐ場所だった。あたりは暗くて何も見えない。自分の吐息と声ばかりがやたら大きく聞こえる。パーシバルが腰を落として、また腰を上げる。性器がずるりと狭い粘膜に擦られていく。  
「あ、あ、パ、パーシバル、さ……、う、う……っ」  
　クリーデンスはシーツを握りしめて喘いだ。  
「……っ、クリー、デンス……」  
　パーシバルのかすれた喘ぎ声を聞き、濡れた熱い隘路が硬く強張ったペニスを根元から先まで搾り取るように締めつける。もうそれ以上我慢できなかった。クリーデンスはたちまちのうちに登りつめて、パーシバルの体内に激しく射精していた。  
「す、すみませ……っ」  
「……っ」  
　クリーデンスが射精すると同時に、パーシバルはクリーデンスの性器を深く飲み込んだまま動きを止めた。その体内がびくびく震えて、射精するペニスから精液を搾り取るように締めつける。  
「パ、パーシ……、さ……、あ、あっ！」  
「は……っ」  
　腹の上にぽたぽたと液体が降りかかるのが分かった。クリーデンスは吐精の衝撃にぼうっとして荒く息を吐いていたが、しばらくしてそれがパーシバルの精液であることに気づいて、カッと頬が火照るのを覚えた。  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの上から離れ、これまでお互い手で慰めていたときのようにクリーデンスのペニスを拭き清めると、それからややゆっくりとした足取りで部屋を出ていった。かすかにシャワーを使う音が聞こえてくる。  
　戻ってきたパーシバルは部屋に小さく明かりを点けた。その表情も格好も、やや首元が上気していることを除けば、寝る前とほとんど変わらないように見えた。その上気している膚も、シャワーを浴びたためだと言えば、それまでだ。自分はこの人に何か影響を与えることはできたのだろうかと思う。自分ばかりがこの人によってこれほどに乱されている。クリーデンスは理由もなく苦しくなるのを覚えた。  
　パーシバルは汚れたシーツを取り替え、そしてクリーデンスの隣に入ってきた。  
「クリーデンス？」  
「パーシバルさん……」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの様子がおかしいことに気づいた。パーシバルは何も言わずに、クリーデンスを抱き寄せて頭を撫でた。クリーデンスはその胸に顔を埋めた。その匂いを嗅ぐ。安堵と苦しさが同時に込み上げてくる。  
　パーシバルは自分の取った行動を後悔していた。シャワーを浴びて戻ってきたとき、クリーデンスの表情は冴えないように見えた。当然だろうとパーシバルは思った。肉体的には二十二歳とはいえ、精神的には彼は子どもと言っていい。そもそも最初から彼に触れるべきではなかったのだ。それでも触れてしまったのは、パーシバル自身の欲望のためだ。クリーデンスの欲望を否定したくないが、行為を通して快楽を得た自分を恥ずかしく思う。  
「……あいしています」  
　胸に顔を埋めたクリーデンスが熱くささやく。  
　言葉はもっとも古い魔法の一つだという。ずっと一緒にいたいと、愛していると、クリーデンスが口にするたび、パーシバルの胸に熱い火種が落とされる。

 

　クリーデンスは目を覚ました。パーシバルはこれまでのようにクリーデンスを抱え込むようにして眠っている。朝の陽光にカーテンを通して部屋の中は照らされ、眠るパーシバル・グレイブスの顔を見ることができた。不意昨夜のことを思い出してクリーデンスは真っ赤になった。暗闇の中ではほとんど何も見えなかった……。ただ、この人の感触だけしか分からなかった。  
「ん、クリーデンス……？」  
　クリーデンスが体を強張らせた拍子に起きたのだろう。パーシバルは身じろぎして、クリーデンスの名前をつぶやくように呼んだ。そのかすれた声に、簡単に欲望に灯がともる。クリーデンスはもう知っていた。皮膚と皮膚の触れ合ったこと、粘膜と粘膜が触れ合ったことを、クリーデンスの膚は、粘膜は覚えており、その感覚はいまだ生々しかった。クリーデンスはますます顔を赤くした。  
「おはよう」  
　パーシバルは少し笑い、ベッドから起き上がった。  
「……おはようございます」  
　クリーデンスはその後ろ姿を見ていた。羽織ったローブの上から背中や臀部のかたちを想像してしまう。昨夜はほとんど見えなかった。ただ感触だけは知っている……。  
　欲望というのはどうしてこんなに際限がないのだろうとクリーデンスは思う。以前では考えられなかった。以前は、ただこの人を見ることだけが、クリーデンスの知る欲望だった。見ることすら許されていなかった。それが今やただ触れただけでも満足できない。  
　昼になると、夜が遠のいていくことに気が狂いそうな思いさえした。  
　最初に手で愛撫されたときと同じように、MACUSAでのパーシバル・グレイブスは何も変わらないように見える。そしてクリーデンスは彼が、夜、どんな顔をしていたのかすら知らない……。  
　その夜、パーシバルは触れることを拒んだ。パーシバルは次の日、仕事があるからと言ったが、その拒絶はひどく堪えた。それが幾夜か続き、クリーデンスは日々、気分が沈んでいくのを覚えた。どうかしたのかとパーシバルに訊ねられたが、あなたに触れ合うことができないからとは言えなかった。週末、ようやく触れ合ったが、一度目とほとんど同じだった。パーシバルは明かりをすべて落とし、暗がりの中でクリーデンスの上に跨がった。クリーデンスはただ翻弄されるばかりで、パーシバルはほとんど声を出さなかった。


	10. Chapter 10

　六月、ニューヨークは奇妙な天候が続いていた。  
　数日間に渡って灰色の雲が重たく街全体を覆っており、雨が降る前のように空気は重く息苦しささえ感じていたが、雨が降ることはなかった。いつもなら日々、夏に向かって青さを濃くしていく木々と、輝くばかりの日の光と明るい青空を楽しむ季節だ。夜は少しずつ長くなり、独立記念日も近い。昼間は薄暗く、夜の月明かりも厚い雲に遮られていた。  
　ノー・マジたちの中には、この奇妙な天候は電気を使って夜も街を照らしてきた代償なのだと考える者もいた。光を使って街全体を、夜を明るくするということは昼夜のサイクルを乱す行為で、そのせいで昼か夜かも分からないような天候になっているのだ……云々。  
　ある日、生温かい風が吹き続け、奇妙な印が空に現れた。暗く厚い雲の上に薄く光る印はまるで髑髏のようにも見え、人々は皆、不安とともに空を眺めた。どこかの店の宣伝なのだ、パフォーマンスなのだという者もいたが、自分たちがやったことだと名乗る者は現れなかった。また何かの実験だと考える者もいた。政府は秘密裏に実験を行っており、それで犠牲になった者もいる、公表しないのはそれが違法だからだ等々。  
　新聞は、その印について煽り立てるような号外を出した。  
　――この世の終わりの印か？　誰が？　何のために？  
　新しい世紀は始まったばかりだ。だがこの世紀はどこに向かうのか？  
　人間はこれまでにない道を歩もうとしている。それは神に対して涜神的な誤った道ではないのか……。  
　数年前に創刊された怪奇小説専門のパルプ・マガジン『ウィアード・テイルズ』が人々の心を掴み始めた。その安い雑誌は、当初、黴の生えたようなゴーストストーリーばかりを載せており、売り上げは今ひとつ伸びなかったが、新しい編集長ファーンズワース・ライトに代わってから、刺激的な冒険譚と、醜い怪物に襲われる、肌もあらわな美女という煽情的な表紙で売り上げを大いに増やした。  
　そしてフォーンズワース・ライトは、売り上げに関わらず、かたくなに奇妙な話を雑誌に載せ続けていた。  
　それは、この世界を支配しているのは神でもなく、人類ではない。秘密裏におぞましい神々が支配しているというものだった。太古の昔から、その神々は海の底に住んでおり、それら混沌と狂気を支配する神々を崇拝する信者たちが我々の中にもいる……というものだった。  
　そのストーリーは人々の不安に奇妙に合致して、ある者は激しく拒否反応を示し、ある者は取るに足らないつまらない作品だと批判し、またある者はそのおぞましさに惹かれ、その作者は寡作ながらも『ウィアード・テイルズ』の人気作家となった。ロードアイランド州に住む、その作家の名前をハワード・フィリップス・ラブクラフトと言った。

 

　ある日のこと、厚い雲のせいで、日が沈んだのか沈んでいないのかも曖昧な夕刻、古びたかたちの幌馬車の一群がニューヨークにやってきた。  
　その幌馬車はある広場の前で止まると、大量の荷物を降ろして中に運び入れ始めた。その様子を見ていた男は好奇心に駆られて、荷物を降ろすフードをかぶった者に訊ねた。  
「ずいぶん大量の荷物だね。これは何の荷物なんだ？」  
　男は答えた。フードを取ると、その男の顔があらわになり、その片目が白く濁っていることに気づいた。男は快活に答えた。  
「サーカスですよ、旦那！」  
　そして広場の前に大きな黒い垂れ幕が掛かった。その垂れ幕には、誰も見たことのない、気味の悪い姿の生き物が描かれていた。  
　――恐怖のサーカス　フォルミダス！　あなたの好奇心を真に満たすもの。あなたが今、見ているこの世界は本当の世界のごく一部だと思ったことはありませんか。そうです、あなたの想像だに及ばない世界はすぐそばに広がっているのです。真実は常に覆い隠されているのです……。  
　垂れ幕が掛かった次の日、ニューヨークの街の大通りを奇妙な人々が練り歩いて、街中の話題をさらった。これまでも多くのサーカスがニューヨークを訪れていたが、これほど怖ろしげな容貌をした者たちにパレードは初めてだった。黒く塗った髑髏、鳥の頭をつけた者、血のしたたる首、蛇、サソリ、生皮を身につけた者、虫を食べる者……。作り物だと思ってみても、ぞっとするような光景だった。神経の弱い者は卒倒した。良識のある者は眉をひそめ、子どもたちに悪影響があると考え抗議する者もいたが、そのサーカスがついに幕を上げて初日を迎えたとき、立ち見席も埋まり、テントに入りきらないほどの人々が押し寄せた。

 

　その頃、MACUSAでは闇祓いたちのもとに悪い噂が届けられた。  
　それはスカウラーたちがふたたび現れたというものだった。スカウラーは、MACUSAが発足するきっかけになった無法者の集団のことだ。  
　当時のアメリカは混沌とした状態にあった。  
　ノー・マジたちの移住者のうち、イギリスから迫害を逃れて移住してきた清教徒たちが少なからずいたが、彼らによって、旧大陸ではすでに下火になっていた魔女狩りは新大陸に持ち込まれ、完全に収束するには、セーレムで起こる、最後にして最大の魔女裁判事件を待たなければならなかった。  
　またスカウラー、無法者の魔法使いたちが徒党を組んで、同胞の魔法使いたちを襲い強奪し、ノー・マジたちに同胞を売り、暴虐を尽くしていた。彼らのうちには旧大陸で犯罪を犯し、法の裁きを逃れてやってきた者も少なくなかった。  
　スカウラーに与しない魔法使いたちは彼らを恐れ、ノー・マジたちを恐れ、慣れない土地で這うように生き延びようとしていた。そのような中で、魔法使いたちの安全を守ろうと設立されたのがMACUSAだった。初代議長ジョシア・ジャクソンは闘いを好む強硬派で、彼はこの危機的な状況に、命を架してその任務を遂行する力と勇気のある者を十二人集めて訓練した。それが最初の闇祓いたちであり、彼らは、三代目議長チャリティ・ウィルキンソンと、イルヴァーモーニー魔法魔術学校の現校長の直系に当たるセオダード・フォンテーンの二人を残して全員、その命を落とした。パーシバル・グレイブスの先祖であるゴンダルファス・グレイブスも例外ではない。このため、彼らはアメリカ合衆国に住む魔法使いたちから特別な尊敬を集めている。  
「スカウラーが？」  
　――この現代に？  
　にわかに信じがたく、セラフィナは疑わしそうに報告者、ブライアン・メイフィールドを見つめた。ブライアン・メイフィールドは、MACUSAの一員であるが、普段はその素性を隠して賞金稼ぎの情報屋として暮らしている。彼はさまざまな闇酒場に出入りしており、MACUSA側の虚実を混ぜた情報と交換に情報を得て、何かあったときにはひそかに闇祓いたちに連絡を取る『もぐら』だった。  
「ええ。噂ですが。とある店で聞きました。彼らはひそかにふたたび力を得る機会を待っていたとか……」  
「この二百年以上、ずっと隠れていたということ？」  
　メイフィールドも信じがたいと思っているのか、議長の鋭い視線を受けて、肩をすくめた。  
「信じられない話ですが……、そうです」  
　もっと情報を集めてとセラフィナは指示し、メイフィールドは退室した。  
「本当かしら」  
　とセラフィナは言い、パーシバルは眉を寄せた。  
「店で話をするくらいだ。少なくともその噂をそれとなく広めたいのだろう。スカウラーが本当にいるかどうかは分からないが、少なくともスカウラーたちがふたたび現れたことを信じさせたい誰かがいるのは確かだ。我々を脅かしたいのか……、目的は分からないが」  
「何にしても慎重に行動した方が良さそうね。もっと『耳』が必要だわ」  
　パーシバルは頷いた。ティナに指示しニューヨークのめぼしい情報屋を当たったが、ブライアン・メイフィールドがもたらした以上の情報を得ることはできず、メイフィールドがもたらした情報が単なる噂かどうか、何の意図があったのか分からなかった。  
　パーシバルは、以前何度か連絡を取ったことのある情報屋のことをふと思い出した。その男は闇の魔法使いたちの動向に詳しく、ワンドメーカーのヴィオレッタ・ボーヴェとも交流のある男だった。彼はダニエル・スキッドモアという名で、パーシバルより、彼の前任者である闇祓いたちと連絡を取り合っており、十年ほど前に引退した。今はニューヨークからも離れ、ダンベリーに住んでいた。  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスを伴ってその男のもとを訪ねるため、グランド・セントラル・ターミナルへと向かった。先日の破壊の痕跡もなく、いつものように多くの人々が行き交う。  
　駅の前ではノー・マジの若者がチラシを配っていた。クリーデンスはそのチラシを受け取った。以前はクリーデンス自身がチラシを配る立場であり、そして人通りの多いこの駅前でも配ったことがあった。  
　チラシはおどろおどろしい絵柄とともにサーカスの宣伝が描かれていた。パーシバルはそのチラシを見て眉をひそめたが、クリーデンスはそのチラシに見入っていた。クリーデンスはサーカスというものに行ったことがない。見世物にもどこにも行ったことはなかった。魔女と同じく、ゴーストや怪物の類いは、やはり母親の嫌うもので、それらを娯楽として楽しむことを忌避していた。  
　パーシバルはサーカスに興味があるのか訊いた。  
「いえ、一度も行ったことがないので……」  
「それなら今度行ってみよう」  
　とパーシバルは答えた。そこで列車の時間が迫っていることに気づいたため、クリーデンスは答える暇はなかった。

 

　クリーデンスはこれまで一度も列車に乗ったことがなかった。ずっと駅を出入りする人々を眺めるだけだった。どこかへ行ける彼らのことをうらやましいと思っていた。  
　パーシバルとクリーデンスはノー・マジの駅員に切符を見せて、列車に乗り、空いたコンパートメントに入って座った。しばらくすると笛がなり、列車がゆっくりと動き出す。プラットフォームから手を振る人の顔が通りすぎていき、駅を抜け、街中を走り、そしてニューヨークを抜けていく。この街を出るのが初めてだということを不意にクリーデンスは意識した。街の中心部を離れるにつれて、建物の高さが低くなり、建物の密集具合が少しずつばらけていく。  
「……列車に乗るのは初めてです」  
　しばらく窓の外の光景に魅入っていたが、クリーデンスはそう言った。  
「そうなのか？」  
　パーシバルは少し驚いたようだった。クリーデンスは頷いた。新セーレム救世軍としての活動……、身寄りのない子どもたちに炊き出しを行い、養子を育てるベアボーン家は遠出することはなく、その活動範囲はニューヨーク内に限定されていた。  
「そうです。いつも見ていただけです。さまざまな人がやって来ては出ていくのをうらやましいと思っていました」  
「……一度もニューヨークを離れたことがない？」  
　クリーデンスは頷いた。パーシバルは言った。  
「クリーデンス。君はどこに行ってもいい。もう誰にも囚われていない。君がすることを止める人は誰もいない。君が望むところへ行っていいんだ」  
　今、クリーデンスは見習いとして少しばかり給金を得ている。そのお金を使えば街を出て、そして別の場所で新しい生活を始めることもできる。ニューヨークに留まる必要はない。  
　そう言うと、クリーデンスは少しだけ顔を硬くした。  
「クリーデンス？」  
「……パーシバルさん。僕は……、僕は、どこかへ行くならあなたと一緒に行きたい」  
　クリーデンスは小さな声で言った。分かってください、そう言った。クリーデンスは顔を上げて、パーシバルの顔を見る勇気はなかった。そして驚いた顔をしないでいてくれることを願っていた。クリーデンスがいくら勇気を振り絞って、言葉で告げても触れてもパーシバル・グレイブスには届かないように思えた。パーシバルは時々、クリーデンスは『混乱している』と言う。ともにいたいというクリーデンスの言葉も信じていないように思う。クリーデンス、とパーシバルが言った。  
「……今度、どこかへ一緒に行こう」  
　クリーデンスは顔を上げた。パーシバルは視線を逸らして窓の外を見ていた。クリーデンスは言葉を口にすることもできず、その横顔を見つめた。何も変わらないように見えるが、少しだけ耳から下が火照っているように思う。気のせいかもしれなかったが、気のせいであってほしくないと思う。クリーデンスは触れたいと思った。その頬が熱くなっているかどうか確かめたい。そして口づけたい。廊下側の扉はガラスで、廊下からの視線を遮るものではないが、今、クリーデンスとパーシバルはコンパートメントに二人きりだった。クリーデンスは向かいに座るパーシバルの手に向かって、そっと手を伸ばしかけた。パーシバルは膝の上で緩く手を握っている。そのとき廊下から足音が聞こえて、クリーデンスは慌てて手を引っ込めた。乗客らしき男性と女性が何ごとか話しながら廊下を通りすぎていく。手を伸ばす勇気はもうなかった。  
　やがて列車は目的の駅に着き、二人は列車を降りて駅を出た。町の広場を抜け、通りを歩いていくと、小さな教会が見えてきた。教会の裏手は墓地になっており、誰かが墓地の端に植えられた木のそばに立っているのが見えた。木の影になって、顔も分からないが、格好から女のように見える。女はちらりと歩いていく二人を見たように思った。  
　スキッドモアの住む家は教会の向こう側にあった。パーシバルが扉を叩き、しばらくすると、扉が薄く開かれ、中から見知らぬ老人が顔を出した。老人はパーシバルの顔を見て、わずかに目を見開いた。  
「……」  
「すまない、ここがダニエル・スキッドモアの家だと伺っていたのだが」  
「……私がそうだ」  
　パーシバルはしばらく言葉を失った。十年振りとはいえ、あまりの容貌の変わりように、誰か分からなかったのだ。パーシバルの知る、スキッドモアは眼光の鋭い、抜け目のない男で、彼の真意がどこにあるのか簡単には読ませない狡猾さとしたたかさがあった。それが今や、頬は痩けて薄い肉が弛み、黒々とした虹彩も片方は濁り、パーシバルの知る、実際の年齢よりはるかに年老いて見えた。  
「すまない、見違えた」  
「君は変わらんな」  
　スキッドモアはパーシバルたちを家の中に案内した。ステッキをつくスキッドモアの後に続きながら、その片脚が不自由なことに気づく。情報屋を辞めたときは何も問題なかったはずだ。何か事故に遭ったのだろうかとパーシバルは思った。  
　中の部屋はお世辞にもきれいと言いがたかった。剥がれかけた壁紙もそのままに雨の染みが広がり、床には埃が溜まっている。室内で犬を飼っているのだろうか、洗っていない犬の匂いがした。テーブルの足元に犬用の皿が見える。肉だろうか、皿は汚れ、床にも飛び散ったままだった。一人暮らしで体が不自由なせいで、掃除もままならないのだろうか。確か結婚していたはずだが、他に人の住む気配はなかった。埃の溜まったマントルピースの上の写真立てに若い男女が見える。結婚写真のようだ。お茶はどうかと勧められ、パーシバルは断った。スキッドモアは億劫そうにソファに座った。  
「それで？　何の用だ？」  
　わざわざこんなところまで来るほどだと言われ、パーシバルはその声音の刺々しさに驚いていた。快活な男でもないが、愛想の悪い男でもなかった。皮肉屋ではあったが、今は人相もあいまって、ますますその毒を増したように思える。硬く握りしめたスキッドモアのステッキの先端は真鍮の蛇の頭でできていた。老いて落ちくぼむ目は落ち着きなくパーシバルを伺っている。本当に彼は自分の知るダニエル・スキッドモアなのだろうかとパーシバルは思った。  
「……最近、噂を耳にした。それについて何か知ってないかと思ったんだ」  
「俺は引退した。知らないわけじゃないだろう」  
　吐き捨てるように言って、スキッドモアはちらりと奥の扉に目をやった。  
「そうだな。何か知らないかと思って来ただけだ。邪魔をした」  
　これ以上、ここにいても友好的な関係を築けないだろうと思ったパーシバルは諦めることにして、そう言うと、スキッドモアは言った。  
「待て。何のために来たのかだけでも言え」  
「ただの噂だ。スカウラーたちがふたたび現れたという噂を耳にしたんだ。ずっと潜伏していたという話だ」  
　そう言うと、スキッドモアは突然激昂した。ステッキを握りしめる手が怒りのために震えている。  
「――よくも……、よくも……、くそ、ぬけぬけと俺の前に顔を見せたな！」  
「スキッドモア？」  
　スキッドモアは不自由な脚で荒々しく立ち上がって部屋の奥へと向かう。そのまま部屋を出て行くのかと思いきや、スキッドモアが開けた奥の扉の向こう側にいたのは巨大な黒い犬だった。犬はうなり声を上げて、パーシバルたちに向かってきた。  
「――ッ！」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの腕を引っ張って引き寄せ、防御の魔法を使って防いだが、突進する犬の重みに突き飛ばされ、犬の白い歯が腕をかすめるように空を切り、涎がしたたる。パーシバルは『姿くらまし』で家の外に逃げ出した。扉を開けてスキッドモアが追ってくる。背後から激しく犬が吼えたてる声が聞こえる。  
「人殺し！　全部お前たちのせいだ！　お前らは盲目で能なしの集団だ！」  
　杖を取り出して構えたクリーデンスの腕をパーシバルは抑えた。  
「逃げよう」  
　ふたたび『姿くらまし』で逃げる前に、スキッドモアの声が遠く聞こえた。  
　――俺は警告した！　お前らは耳を貸さなかった！　見ようともしなかった！  
　パーシバルとクリーデンスは、駅近くの人気のない通りに姿を現した。もうスキッドモアも彼の犬の声も聞こえなかった。  
「……どういう意味でしょうか？」  
　パーシバルは首を振った。  
「分からない。戻ったら調べてみよう」  
　情報屋を辞めた後にスキッドモアに何かあったのか、それとも辞める前に何かあったのか。パーシバルの知らない何かがありそうだった。  
　その後、パーシバル・グレイブスはダニエル・スキッドモアの妻が十年前に亡くなっていたことを知った。暴漢に襲われたのだ。スキッドモアが脚を負傷したのもそのときだ。スキッドモアは商売柄、敵が多く、その報復と考えられたが、誰が何のために襲ったのかは分からなかった。その前後にスキッドモアは情報屋を辞めている。何者かに脅されたのか、報復されたのか。スキッドモアはそれをスカウラーたちに襲撃されたのだと主張した。しかし当時、闇祓いたちを含めて誰もその事件の犯人を突きとめることができず、何百年も前にいたスカウラーたちが現在もいるという、スキッドモアの主張は、妻を亡くしたショックによる譫言なのだろうと思われた。

 

　ダンベリーを出た列車は空いていた。  
　――ニューヨークを出て、そしてふたたびニューヨークへと戻る。  
　それが不思議なことのようにクリーデンスは感じた。物心ついてから一度も離れたことのない場所をいっときでも離れ、そしてまた戻っていく。馴染みのある街並み、いつか歩いた通り、通りすぎた建物、行き交う人々……、雑多な何かの中へクリーデンスは戻っていく。  
　窓の外では少しずつ日が落ち始めていた。ゆっくりと陽光はその光を弱め、薄く黄みがかり、そしてオレンジ色に焼け始める。ひとしきり、スキッドモアについて、闇祓いと情報屋について話したあとは、話すこともなく、二人は黙っていた。コンパートメントが次第に夕陽に照らされ、赤い海の底に沈んでいくようだった。  
　――今度、どこかへ一緒に行こう。  
　クリーデンスは手を伸ばした。パーシバルは窓の外を見ている。廊下からは何の音も聞こえない。ただ列車の車輪の回る音と、車両が線路の上を走る音がするだけだ。クリーデンスは誰か来るのではないかと耳をすませたが、誰の足音も声も聞こえなかった。いっそ誰かが来てほしいと思った。そうすればクリーデンスは手を伸ばさなくて済む。触れたいという葛藤をしなくても済む。  
　しかし誰もやってこない。クリーデンスは手を伸ばしてパーシバルの手に触れた。パーシバルはクリーデンスの手を握り返した。しばらく二人は手を握っていた。握りしめあった皮膚と皮膚から互いの温もりが伝わっていく。窓の外でオレンジ色の風景が過ぎ去り、コンパートメントの中も鈍い朱に沈んでいく。パーシバルはクリーデンスの手を握りしめたまま、視線を落として動かなかった。  
　あいしています、とクリーデンスは思った。そう伝えたい。体を前に傾けて口づけたい。クリーデンスはどちらもしなかった。  
　やがて駅が近いことを知らせる笛がなるまでそうしていた。

 

　その夜、クリーデンスはパーシバルと床をともにした。  
　少しずつ体を重ねることに慣れていく。パーシバルの体に触れるとき、クリーデンスの手はもう最初の頃のように震えることはなかった。  
　しかし最初のときとほとんど変わらなかった。クリーデンスはただ翻弄されるだけだ。パーシバルは暗闇の中でクリーデンスに跨がって腰を揺する。腰から下の力が抜ける。吸い取られる。交わりはいつも一度きりだった。そのあとは体を清めて一緒のベッドに眠る。  
　クリーデンスはあまり触れさせてもらえなかった。パーシバルの体に触れようとすると止められる。強く逆らうことができなかった。  
　少しだけパーシバルの体が変わったのを、その繋がった場所の感覚からクリーデンスは知っていた。初めて交わったとき、狭かったその場所が少しだけ柔らかくなった。自分によってこの人が変わったのだ。そのことを思うと心の底から震えるような思いがした。  
　現状に満足すべきだとクリーデンスは思う。これ以上、何を望むというのだろう……。


	11. Chapter 11

　相変わらず、すっきりとしない天候が続いていた。夜も曇りがちで、月も星も見えづらい。しかし通りを照らす街灯のおかげで、それほど暗いと感じることはなく、クリステンとジェインは、女性二人でダンスホールから帰る夜道をこれまで不安に思ったことがなかった。  
　最初異変に気づいたのはクリステンだった。いつも通る道の街灯が消えていることに気づいたのだ。しかし二人はそれほど深刻に考えなかった。他の通りの灯りはついていたし、ダンスホールの熱気にまだ頭は火照っていた。  
「灯りが消えてる」  
「工事中？」  
　通りの街灯が丸ごと消えているのは、電気工事でもしているのだろうと彼女たちは考えた。  
「ニックについてきてもらえば良かったのに」  
　そう言ってジェインは、近ごろクリステンが気にしている青年の名前を挙げて脇腹をくすぐった。  
「もう、ばか！」  
　クリステンは笑いながら、手にしたバックでジェインを軽くはたき、そして脇腹をつねる。ジェインは声を立てて笑った。夜は更け、あたりは皆、寝静まっている。ジェインは家の灯りがまったくついていないことに気づいた。  
「ねぇ、見て」  
「何？」  
「家の灯り。全然ついてない」  
「ここの区画全体が工事中？」  
　不便ねとジェインは言った。自分の家の周りは大丈夫だろうかと思う。時間がどれくらいか分からないが、通り全体で夜に停電するとなれば大いに困るだろう。  
　それにしても真っ暗な闇の中を歩くのは心もとない。何となく二人は身を寄せ合って歩いていた。初夏とはいえ、夜は少し気温が下がることを意識する。通りの奥に一つだけ、灯りが見えた。どこかの店が、その建物だけ独自に別区画から電気を引いているのかも知れなかった。  
「――ひっ！」  
　灯りに近づいたクリステンは小さく悲鳴を上げた。壁際に血まみれの首が転がっていたからだ。しかしそれがポスターに描かれた絵であることに気づく。それは最近、話題のおどろおどろしいサーカスの告知ポスターだった。その通りはサーカスのある場所からそう遠くはなかった。  
「ポスター！」  
　ジェインは怒った。乏しい灯りに照らされた中では、絵とは言え、その血の赤さは生々しく感じられた。悪趣味だとジェインは思った。  
「早く帰ろう」  
　ダンスホールの火照りはすっかり冷めていた。そのとき、後ろから歩いてくる足音を聞いて二人はほっとした。街灯の灯りも家の灯りもない、真っ暗な通りを歩いていると、まるで自分たちしかいないような錯覚にとらわれてしまう。二人は後ろを振り返った。向こうから歩いてくる、薄い灯りに照らされた顔を見て二人は声もなく固まった。その男は骸骨の面をつけていたからだ。乏しい灯りのもとでは、奇妙に生々しく見える。  
　仮装ね、とジェインはかすれた声でささやいた。クリステンは頷いた。パーティーの仮装か、サーカスの見世物だと分かっていても、脚が震えてその場から動くことができなかった。  
　男は二人の方を見た。骸骨の目は落ちくぼみ、その奥には何もなかった。ただ頭蓋骨の内側の骨が見えるだけだ。クリステンはついに悲鳴を上げた。

 

　翌日、川に女性の死体が二つ、浮かんだ。  
　当初、夜、誤って川に落ちて死んだのだろうと思われたが、司法解剖したところ二人の肺に水はなく、また生前にできた外傷もなかった。おそらく心臓発作を起こしたのだろうということだったが、何か薬でも飲んだのか、原因は分からなかった。  
　ゴシップ紙は、うら若き女性たちを襲う真夜中の怪として書き立て、その事件はMACUSAの魔法使いたちの耳にも届いた。ピッカリー議長は彼女たちについて調べるように指示した。  
　すでに彼女たちは墓に埋葬された後だった。闇の魔法に詳しいジョナサン・メローは、調べるために墓を暴く必要があるものの、人目を引く可能性を懸念した。メローの同僚の女性、バーナデッド・リンは墓を掘り起こすよう主張した。  
「ここのところ、奇妙な事件が起こり、そして解決されていません。ノー・マジたちも不安を覚えている。墓を掘り起こせば少なくとも、この件に魔法界が関わっているかどうかが判明する。解決できるところから解決していくべきでは？」  
　ピッカリーは彼女の意見に一理あると認め、墓を掘り起こすよう命じた。  
　闇祓いと闇魔法研究家たちは真夜中、ジェインとクリステンの埋葬されたホーリー・クロス・セメタリーに向かった。ティルダン通りにある墓地で、入り口に夜警 The night watchman の泊まる小屋があり、灯りがついているのが見えた。彼らが夜中に墓を見張るようになったのは一八〇〇年代に遡る。ノー・マジたちの間で、棺の内側に爪痕が残っているという話が広まった。生きたまま埋葬され、そのまま窒息死した者がいるという噂は恐怖とパニックをもたらした。そこで彼らは埋葬の際に死者の腕に鈴をつけるようになった。夜警がその鈴の音を聴いて掘り起こすためだ。現在ではその意味は失われている。  
　ピッカリーは夜警たちを眠らせ、他の者たちは埋葬されたばかりのジェイン・ホーガンの墓を掘り起こした。クリーム色の棺の蓋を開けると、そこには老婆が眠っていた。ジェインは若い女性のはずだ。それが棺の中にあったのは、髪も白くなり、頬の痩けた年老いた女性だった。  
「これは……」  
「墓を間違えた？」  
　ピッカリーは困惑した。  
「いや、間違っていない。墓碑銘は確かにジェイン・ホーガン。亡くなったのは六月二二日」  
　バーナデッド・リンは墓穴に降り、その死体を子細に調べた。  
「……議長、灰が付着しています」  
「灰？」  
　ピッカリーは訊いた。  
「ええ」  
　リンは手を伸ばして、その灰を取ろうとしたが、肌に染みついたように取れなかった。  
「……かつて存在した闇の魔法の話を聞いたことがあります」  
　それは古い魔法で、使われた者はもっとも恐れる悪夢に襲われ強い恐怖とともに死ぬ。死体の特徴として、強い恐怖のために被害者たちの髪が抜けたり白くなることがあり、表情が歪んだり、皮膚が急激に衰えて、容貌が変わることがある。また死体には灰のようなものが付着していることがあると言う。  
「この魔法がどのように使われるのか私も知りません、しかしかつてこの魔法を使われて殺された者たちの記録に、灰のようなものが付着していたという記述があります」  
　ジェインは死後、埋葬されていたため、それがどの段階でついたものか分からないが、確かに灰のようなものがついている。  
「私も文献でしか読んだことはありません。実際に使われているのは初めて見ました」  
「メロー、その話は本当なの？」  
　ピッカリーが問うと、メローは頷いた。  
　メローによると、恐怖をもたらす魔法は、かつてスカウラーたちが好んで使った魔法だと言う。ヨーロッパでもアメリカ合衆国でも禁止されて久しく、ここ二百年は犯罪者たちも使っていないような魔法だった。最後に使われたのはメイン州西部にある町で、ある男が報復しようとしたとして使ったとされる。男はただ脅かすだけで殺すつもりはなかったと主張したが、違法な魔法を使って人を死に至らしめたのは事実であり、捕らえられて生涯を牢で過ごしている。


	12. Chapter 12

　夏が近づいてくる。日差しが少しずつ強くなっていくのを感じる。クリーデンスは落ち着かなかった。白い日差しに、自分の抱える秘密が暴かれ、隠し持つ熱が焦がされるように思う。ときどき、クリーデンスはパーシバル・グレイブスに触れられ、触れる。日を追うごとにクリーデンスの抱える欲望は増していくように思う。そのことを知られるのは嫌だった。しかしこんなにも求めていることを知ってほしいとも思う。自分と触れ合っていても何も変わらないように見える、年上の人のことをもっと知りたいと思う。  
「クリーデンス、何がほしい？」  
「あなたがほしいです」  
「……え？」  
　二人はダイナーで食事を取ろうとしていたところで、パーシバルはメニューを開いていた。珍しくパーシバルは言葉を失っていた。クリーデンスはとっさに出てしまった言葉に羞恥に真っ赤になった。  
　しかしそれは本当のことだった。この二週間、同じベッドで眠っていたが、ほとんど触れ合ってもいなかった。クリーデンスはパーシバルの首筋が赤くなっていることに気づいてますます顔を火照らせた。パーシバルは咳払いをして居ずまいを正した。わずかな火照りはすぐに消えていく。このままではクリーデンスが何も言わなかったかのように終わりそうな気がして口を開いた。  
「……今日は僕にさせてくれませんか」  
　パーシバルさん、お願いですと重ねると、パーシバルは分かったと頷いた。それから何を注文したのか、何を食べたのか、どんな味だったのかもよく分からないままにダイナーを後にした。  
　帰宅してシャワーを浴びたあと、部屋の明かりを消そうとしたパーシバルをクリーデンスは止めた。  
「お願いです、明かりを消さないでください」  
　パーシバルは口を開きかけたが、何か言わず頷いた。クリーデンスは手を伸ばしてパーシバルの頬に触れた。明かりを落とさずに触れるのは最初に触れ合ったとき以来だと思った。パーシバルはほとんど触れさせてもくれない。手のひらでその顔を撫で、指で唇に触れる。パーシバルは視線を落とした。この唇がいつも自分を狂わせてしまうとクリーデンスは思う。顔を傾けてその唇に触れ、そして羽織っただけのバスローブを脱がせていった。次第にあらわになる膚にクリーデンスはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。普段晒すことのない喉から下は日に焼けていない。しっかりとした胸もとや二の腕の盛り上がりがローブの下から現れる。ローブを脱がせたあと、クリーデンスはただその体を見つめていた。闇祓いとして前線で働く、男性的な体だ。いくつか傷痕がついているのが見えた。暗がりで触れたときに傷痕があることを知っていたが、これまで見たことはなかった。傷痕は引きつれて肉がわずかに盛り上がり、白くなっている。  
「これは……？」  
「……戦時中のものだ」  
　とパーシバルは答えた。クリーデンスは傷痕を指先で辿った。傷痕は他の皮膚より少し硬く滑らかだった。くすぐったいのか、かすかに体が震える。  
　パーシバルは恥ずかしくて仕方なかった。こんなふうに自らの肉体を晒して凝視されることなど経験がない。クリーデンスの指先がおそるおそる膚を辿る。膚を撫でるような触れ方はくすぐったくもあり、皮膚の感覚が過敏になりそうだった。部屋にともした明かりはそこまで明るいわけではないが、その控えめな明かりが、クリーデンスの視線が、皮膚を焼くように感じる。シャワーを浴びながら、いつものように準備した間に少し高ぶっていた股間のことも知られているだろう。その視線に耐えきれずにパーシバルは手を伸ばしてクリーデンスの唇を求めた。クリーデンスは口づけに逆らわなかった。深く舌を絡めて相手の息を奪う。押しつけた腰に互いのペニスが硬くなっていくのを感じる。そのままいつものように上に乗ろうとしたパーシバルをクリーデンスは止めた。  
「……今日は僕にさせてください」  
　パーシバルは体を入れ替えて、シーツの上に仰向けになった。クリーデンスは開いた脚の間に身を置き、そして相変わらずのぼせたような目でパーシバルを見つめてくる。  
「クリーデンス」  
　視線に耐えきれなくなったパーシバルはもう一度、クリーデンスの唇を求めた。唇を開いて、中に入ってきたクリーデンスの舌を愛撫すると、クリーデンスはかすかに喘ぎ、そしてパーシバルの太ももを掴んだ。クリーデンスはパーシバルの太ももにゆっくりと手のひらを這わせた。何度も繰り返されると内ももが震え、中心がさらに熱を帯びていく。  
　いつも、とクリーデンスが唇を離して言った。  
「いつもどうやって準備しているのか教えてください」  
「……君がする必要は」  
「僕にもさせてください」  
　顔が火照るのを感じながら、パーシバルは潤滑剤の入った容器の蓋を開けてクリーデンスの指に潤滑剤をつけさせた。  
「これを指につけて中に入れなさい」  
「はい」  
　クリーデンスはひどく緊張した面持ちでクリーデンスの指がやや慎重すぎるほどにゆっくりと中に入ってくるのを感じる。他人の指は自分の指ともペニスとも異なる。パーシバルは落ち着かなかった。  
　それから？とクリーデンスが聞く。  
「……指を抜き差ししなさい」  
　ゆっくり、と言ったが、言う必要がなかったとパーシバルはすぐに思った。クリーデンスの愛撫はすでにゆっくりすぎるほどだったからだ。潤滑剤に濡れた指がゆっくりと肉の粘膜を押し開いて進み、それからまたゆっくりと抜かれていく。  
「……っ」  
　自分で準備するときはもっと効率よく動かす。ただ潤滑剤を塗りつけ、受け入れるために広げるだけだ。勝手の分からないクリーデンスはおそるおそると指を動かす。体内を他人が触れているという心もとなさがあった。こう、ですか？とクリーデンスがかすれた小さな声で訊いた。パーシバルはその動きを勇気づけようと頷いた。もっと早く動かすよう、そんなに丁寧にしなくていいと伝えたかったが、パーシバルは口に出さなかった。  
「指を増やして」  
　クリーデンスは魔法を学ぶときのような真剣さでじっと伺いながら、パーシバルの言葉に従って指を増やしていった。クリーデンスは単調に、そしてゆっくりと指を動かす。その動きに次第に焦れったさを覚え始めていた。  
「クリーデンス、もういい」  
「でも……」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの様子に見とれていた。  
　今まで知らなかった。少しずつ彼の顔が、体が変わっていくのが分かる。暗闇の中でこんな顔をしていたのかと思う。パーシバルがいつもよりやや浅く息を吐きながら、まばたきをする。深い色の濡れた瞳が熱を帯びて揺れている。クリーデンスは中に入れた三本の指を抜き差しさせた。  
「……ッ」  
　パーシバルは息を引きつらせた。クリーデンスは少しずつコツを飲み込み始めていた。少しだけ指の動きを早めると、息が乱れて指が熱い肉で強く締めつけられる。この肉の合間に、股間で張りつめるものを入れたとき、その締めつける動きがどれだけ気持ちいいかを知っている……。  
「クリーデンス、指を抜きなさい」  
　先に進みなさい、そう少し強めに言われて、ハッとしてクリーデンスは指を抜いた。パーシバルはクリーデンスの高ぶりに潤滑剤を塗りつけると、穴に導き、入れるよう促した。亀頭の先端を穴に押し当て腰を進めた。潤滑剤に濡れた粘膜がゆっくりと広がり亀頭を包んでいく。  
「うぅ……、あ……っ」  
　クリーデンスはその感覚に喘いだ。気持ちいい。クリーデンスはぎこちなく腰を動かし始めた。体勢も動きも違うせいで、少しだけ射精感がいつより遠かった。いつもは余裕なくただ翻弄されているだけだ。  
「パーシバルさん……」  
　濡れた隘路からペニスを引き抜き、また熱い肉壁の合間にペニスを埋めていく。自分の興奮して赤黒く硬くなったペニスが、肉の穴を広げながら出入りしているのが見える。パーシバルは視線を逸らして唇を噛んでいた。その胸もとから火照りが広がっていくのを見る。顔も少しずつ火照り始め、息が湿り重くなっていくのが分かる。もっと早く腰を動かしたいと思い、ずっとこうしていたいと思う。いつもよりゆっくりと動いていると、パーシバルは腕を上げて顔を隠してしまった。  
「あ、パーシバルさん、隠さないで……」  
　パーシバルは聞いてくれなかった。顔を見せてほしい。もどかしくなったクリーデンスはパーシバルの太ももの裏を持ち上げて強く突き入れた。中に入れたペニスが根元から先端までみっしりと肉壁で締めつけられる。クリーデンスは下半身が持っていかれそうになるのを堪えて腰を動かした。  
「……っ、う」  
　パーシバルが引きつった息を漏らす。お願いですｐｌｅａｓｅとクリーデンスは懇願した。  
「顔……、見せてください」  
　パーシバルは聞かず、なおも腕で隠したままだった。クリーデンスは腰を動かした。ぬめる粘膜が擦れる感触がたまらない。パーシバルがかすかに喉の奥で声を漏らす。  
「う、ぐ、……っ」  
　もっと声を聞かせて、顔を見せてほしい。隠れた腕の下で唇が噛みしめられるのを見る。ときどき、顔を仰け反るような動きを見せて、唇がかすかに開く。開いた唇の合間から、濡れててらてらと輝く赤い粘膜が見える。  
「パ、パーシバルさん……、かお……、っ」  
　お願いですと、クリーデンスはもう一度懇願した。パーシバルが声も出さずに首を振る。のぼせたように熱くて仕方なかった。慣れていないせいで、上手く動くことができないのがもどかしい。クリーデンスは腰を引いたり、膝を開いたりしながら、何とかリズムを刻もうと試みていた。次第に熱くなる湯に茹だっていくように射精感が高まっていく。クリーデンスは喘いだ。  
「……っ、は、あ……っ」  
　顔を隠していたパーシバルの片方の手が下に伸びて、腹の上で揺れる自らのペニスを掴んでしごき始めた。あの、何度もクリーデンスに快楽を与える指が、クリーデンスを何度も遂情させたときと同じように、いやらしい動きで、パーシバル自身を登りつめさせていく。クリーデンスは強く腰を打ちつけた。クリーデンスに揺さぶられて、腕が外れ、パーシバルの赤く火照った顔が見え隠れする。  
「う、う、く……、い……っ！」  
　噛みしめて赤くなった唇の端から涎が垂れている。火照った目元が見える。達しそうになったパーシバルはついに腕を外して、顔を背けてシーツに頭を押しつけて隠そうとした。クリーデンスが奥まで入れ、引き抜くたび、その表情に恍惚が走るのを見る。彼はこんな顔をしているのだ。今まで知らなかった。今まで暗闇の中でこんなふうに耐えていたのだ。眉を寄せて声を隠すために唇を噛みしめ、顔を赤く火照らせている。彼は紛れもなく、クリーデンスとの行為に快感を得ていた。そのことはクリーデンスを上りつめさせるのに十分だった。  
「あ、あッ、も、もう……！」  
　クリーデンスは熱くなっていく肉の隘路に激しく突き入れて上りつめ、そして中に射精した。  
「……っ、……！」  
　クリーデンスは荒い息を吐きながら、パーシバルの隣に体を横たえた。パーシバルはクリーデンスに背中を向けていた。背後からも首まで赤くなっているのが分かる。パーシバルは息が少し収まると、ベッドから立ち上がった。  
「パーシバルさん？」  
　いつものようにシャワーを浴びるためだ。一緒について行きたいと思ったが、こちらを見ないので躊躇われた。首がまだ赤い。羞恥を感じているのだろうと思った。ベッドから身を起こしたパーシバルの体が少し震えている。いつもこうして震えていたのか、今までは気づかなかった。手を伸ばしてローブを羽織るとき、少し尻が見えた。丸みの合間の陰りから下、太ももにかけて白いものが付着しているのが見える。自分の出した精液だということに気づいた途端、クリーデンスは急激に顔が火照るのを感じた。いつも交わったあとにシャワーを浴びているのは、中に出されたものを洗い流すからだということにそこで初めて気がついた。先ほど射精したばかりだというのに、よく分からない情動がカッと腹の底から湧き起こり、萎えたペニスが少し熱を帯びるのを感じた。立ち上がったパーシバルの脚が少しだけふらつくのを見る。  
　しかしパーシバルがシャワーを浴びている間、一人で待っていると高揚した気分が少しずつ治まってきた。とんでもないことをしてしまったのではないかと思う。自分一人で気持ち良くなるように動き、相手のことを本当に気持ち良くさせることができたのか不安を覚える。確かにパーシバルは快感を得ていたように思うが、時間が経つにつれて自信がなくなってくる。クリーデンスは達したところを見なかった。そして最後の方は無我夢中で動いてしまった。相手を傷つけてしまったかもしれないと思うと、耐えがたかった。  
　しばらくしてパーシバルは戻ってきた。頬の火照りはもう冷めている。それは普段、クリーデンスが見ているパーシバル・グレイブスの顔だった。パーシバルはクリーデンスの隣に腰を下ろし、シーツの中に入った。パーシバルは不安げなクリーデンスの頭を撫でた。  
「クリーデンス？」  
「パーシバルさん……先ほどはすみません。僕は……自分勝手に……」  
「クリーデンス、そんなことはない。大丈夫だ」  
　パーシバルはクリーデンスの背中を撫でた。胸もとに頭を抱え込むように抱きしめられる。それは最初の夜に慰めてもらったときのようだった。その胸もとがまたわずかに火照っていることにクリーデンスは気づいた。ちらりと見上げたが、パーシバルの顔はいつもと同じように見える。自分が思う以上に、この人は感情を隠しているのかもしれないとクリーデンスは思った。


	13. Chapter 13

　パーシバル・グレイブスが見習として連れてきた、彼の親戚だという、クリーデンスの様子が変わったというのが、MACUSAでひそかな話の種の一つになった。  
　最初、髪型も格好も今ひとつ垢抜けず、そして何より目立たなかった。初日こそ話題になったものの、クリーデンスは控えめで大人しく、声高に話すこともない。しばらくすると、皆、忙しない日常にその存在を忘れてしまった。それにMACUSAには大勢の魔法使いたちが勤めており、日々、多くの人々が行き交う。  
　そしてある日、彼らはふと気づいたのだ。  
　クリーデンスはもう背中を丸めて歩いていなかったし、咎人のように視線を床に落としたままでもなくなった。変わらず大人しかったが、静かで落ち着いた雰囲気があった。身の丈にあった服を身につけて背を伸ばして歩くと、背は高く、痩せてはいるものの、肩幅も狭くはない。少しずつ伸びた髪は緩やかにうねり、顔に垂れるようになった。はじめは緊張もあったのか、青白く不健康そうに見えた顔色も、今は唇の赤さもあいまって不健康には見えない。歩いているだけで何とはなしに目を惹くものがあった。

 

　クリーデンスの様子が変わったようだとパーシバルは思っていた。どこかどうということはできないが、何かが変わった。自信がついてきたのかもしれない。おどおどとした雰囲気はなくなり、相変わらず静かだが落ち着きが生まれた。視線を床に落としたままであることもなくなり、人の目を見て話すようになった。  
　所作も変わったように思う。いや、所作自体は以前から変わっていないのかもしれない。  
　ただ背筋を伸ばして行動するようになっただけなのかもしれない。背筋を伸ばしていると、改めて背が高いことに気づく。クリーデンスはパーシバルよりわずかに背が高く、そして肩幅も広かった。思ったより骨格がしっかりしている。  
　最初この家で食事を取ったとき、クリーデンスはそれが本当に食べても良いのか迷っているようだった。急に怒られて取り上げられるのではないかという不安に怯えて急ぎつつも、できるだけ音を立てないで口に運んでいるように見えた。  
　今、クリーデンスが食事を取るさまにそのようなぎこちなさは見られない。ただ不安が消えただけだからなのだろうか、背筋を伸ばして……、しかし緊張するというわけでもなく……、器用にナイフとフォークをあやつるさまには品があった。クリーデンスはごく稀に微笑む。その赤い唇の端が少しだけ上がって目が細められる。その表情とともにあふれ出る感情を、クリーデンスは口に出して言うこともあれば、口にせず、ただ黙って微笑むだけのこともあった。何も言わずとも、パーシバルにはその顔を見れば分かった。愛しているとその目は告げる。その感情が一時的な気の迷いだとしても、今、その儚い幻は、現実と同じく、確かなものに見えた。  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの見立てた服を身につけていた。最初、パーシバルがお金を出したが、今は彼自身が働いて貯めたお金で買った服を身につけている。黒い細身のスーツは、背の高いクリーデンスにぴったりと合っていた。髪は伸びるにつれて、癖がついていることが分かった。少しだけ波打つ黒髪を緩く撫でつけている。それは申し分のない、若い紳士の姿だった。  
　彼は美しかった。  
　そして目が合うとクリーデンスは微笑む。その赤い唇の口角が上がるのを見ると、パーシバルは落ち着かなくなるのをひそかに感じていた。

 

　クリステンとジェインを襲った不可解な事件は、それだけでは終わらなかった。  
　それから一週間後、男性がまた同じように亡くなったのだ。立て続けに起こった事件に、ゴシップ紙だけでなく、上流紙もこれらの事件を結びつけて報じ始めた。皆、一様に外傷がなく、どのように亡くなったのかが分からなかった。  
　闇祓いたちとジョナサン・メロー、バーナデッド・リンはこれらの遺体もあらため、同様の灰が降りかかったような痕があることから、同じ魔法が使われたのだろうと推測した。  
　不可解な事件が続いたことから、ニューヨークのノー・マジたちは軽い恐慌状態に陥り始めていた。毒ガスが発生しているのではないかという者もいた。  
　何かおかしなことが起こり始めている、そう彼らは言い始めた。  
　そして被害者はノー・マジだけには留まらなかった。

 

　スリー・レッグド・バードはブラインド・ピッグと同様、ニューヨークにある地下のバーで、犯罪者や情報屋たちが出入りする店だったが、MACUSAが手出しすることはなかった。というのは、主人アレヴァロが力の強いゴブリンで、店内に特殊な魔法をかけ、店員以外、魔法を使うことができず、いわば治外法権のようになっていたからだ。そこで情報を得るため、MACUSAのメンバーも店に入ることがあり、MACUSAと繋がる情報屋たち……、スカウラーたちが今もひそかに隠れているという情報をもたらしたメイフィールド、またかつて情報屋だったスキッドモアもこの店の常連だった。  
　その日、ノー・マジたちを襲った魔法を調べるため、闇の魔法に詳しいメローと彼の同僚バーナデッド・リンがその店に向かった。手引きしたのはメイフィールドで、彼によると、その魔法についての情報提供者が現れ、スリー・レッグド・バードで会うことを要求したという。メローと同僚リンは店に入り、奥の部屋でメイフィールドと情報提供者が来るのを待っていたが、彼らは現れなかった。そうして一時間ほど待ち続けたところで、部屋に入ってきたのは、メイフィールドではなく、見知らぬ男たちだった。彼らは何か灰に似た粉を振りかけたという。彼らは粉という媒体を持ち込むことで、魔法の使えない場所で魔法を使うことに成功したのだ。  
　入り口に近い場所にいたリンはまともに粉を浴びて床に昏倒し、メローは衝立を倒して窓を破ってかろうじて店から逃げ出した。そして逃げる途中で気を失い、そこを運よく知り合いに助けられた。それからMACUSAの闇祓いたちがスリー・レッグド・バードへ向かって、店内を隅々まで調べたが、すでに店側による修復魔法が使われて衝立も窓も壊れておらず、そしてリンはどこにも見当たらなかった。闇祓いたちは、スリー・レッグド・バードの主人アレヴァロにリンの行方と、襲った男たちの情報を得ようとしたが、彼は何も話さなかった。アレヴァロは店から出ようとせず、魔法が使えない分、闇祓いと言えどもできることは少なかった。  
　病院に運び込まれたとき、意識を失ったメローの腕にもわずかに灰のような痕が付着していた。彼の容貌は一気に衰え、皮膚は死人のようになり、髪は白くなったため、一時は生命を危ぶまれていたが、二日後にメローは目を覚ました。彼の膚についた灰のような粉は、分析した結果、強い幻覚をもたらす効果があることが分かった。  
　メローたちを店に手引きしたメイフィールドが襲撃に関わっているのではないかとして尋問にかけられたが否定した。  
「俺じゃない」  
　心外だと言わんばかりにメイフィールドは言った。  
「情報屋なんだ。分かるだろう。俺に情報を持ちかければ売れるから持ってくるやつもいるし、情報を拡散させたくて持ち込むやつもいる。だいたい俺に何の得があるんだ」  
　メイフィールドに話を持ちかけたのは、スリー・レッグド・バードで出会った男だと言う。暗い店の中でフードを被っていたため、はっきりしないが、それまで一度も見かけたことがないというのは確かだ。髪と瞳の色は黒か茶色か、暗かったと思うと言った。  
　しかし誰もメイフィールドの話が正しいことを証明できなかったし、またメイフィールドが今回の強襲に関わっていることも証明できなかった。メイフィールドはすぐに釈放され、そして連絡を絶った。  
　その後、何度かMACUSAはスリー・レッグド・バードとその周辺を洗ったが、ブライアン・メイフィールドの行方もバーナデッド・リンの行方も分からなかった。

 

　クリーデンスはMACUSAの中で、ティナやパーシバル以外に、何人かの知り合いができた。特に親しくなったのは、防衛魔法を専門として研究している女性イブ・ホリスと、病院で魔法薬専門家として働いている男性、ウィルフレッド・ブラッチャーで、パーシバルに比べると、二人ともクリーデンスとそう年齢が変わらず、若かった。  
　二人とクリーデンスが親しくなったきっかけは、クリーデンスが防衛術をもっと覚えたいと思ったからだった。先日の事件で、クリーデンスはあやうく自分の力を暴走させるところだった。もっと強くなって役に立ちたかった。何か起きたときに彼を守る力をつけたいと思う。もっともパーシバル・グレイブスは守る必要などないかもしれないが……。イルヴァーモーニーを出ておらず、パーシバルやティナから教えてもらったとはいえ、ほとんど独学で学んでいたクリーデンスにとって、研究家の二人の教えはありがたかった。  
　イブは物静かで変わった女性だった。薄いプラチナ・ブロンドの髪に灰色の瞳は、どちらかというと、書籍の山に囲まれる哲学者めいており、あまり防衛術に長けている人物には見えなかった。イブは魔法について彼女独自の理論を持っていた。魔法は自身の心が反映されるという。イブはクリーデンスに瞑想を勧めた。  
「瞑想によって心の底を見つめる……それによってあなたの奥底にある魔法の力に触れることができる。誰しも心の奥底に古い魔法の力を持っている」  
　クリーデンスは目を閉じた。イブの静かな声が導く。  
「……深いところに降りていくのを想像して。深いところに降りていく階段がある。クリーデンス、あなたはその階段を降りていくの」  
　クリーデンスはイブに導かれるままに想像した。  
　クリーデンスは暗い階段をゆっくりと降りていく自分を想像していた。階段は暗く急で踏み面は狭い。湿った冷たい空気が下から流れてくるのを頬に感じるようだった。単に想像しているだけだ。しかしその想像は奇妙に生々しくクリーデンスの意思を離れていくようだった。階段の奥は暗いが、何か部屋があるように思う。あまり降りたくないとクリーデンスは思った。  
「階段を降りると何が見える？」  
　イブが訊く。クリーデンスはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。とっさに嘘を吐きたくなる。何も見えないと言いたい。階段を降りきったクリーデンスの目の前に入れば厚い鉄の扉があった。  
「……扉」  
「そう。その扉は開けられそう？」  
　クリーデンスは首を振った。  
「開けられない」  
　開けてはいけないという気がする。震えるクリーデンスの手をイブは握った。  
「扉の中は見られる？」  
　クリーデンスは息を吸い、吐き、そして頷いた。厚い鉄の扉は近づくにつれて、大きくなるようだ。扉には覗き窓がついている。クリーデンスは扉に近づき、覗き窓を開けた。中は真っ暗で何も見えない。クリーデンスは顔を近づけて扉の向こうを覗き込んだ。  
「……ッ！」  
　すべては一瞬のうちに起こった。クリーデンスは真っ暗な部屋の中にうずくまる白い影を見たように思った。そして声を聞いた。  
　――クリーデンス。  
　その声は愛する人の声に似ていたが、まったく違う。その声音の奥にあるものは、深い底に長い間溜まったままの冷たい泥濘に似て、クリーデンスは背筋にぞっと冷たいものが走るのを感じた。どうしてこの声を似ていると……、同じだと思っていたときがあったのだろうか。しー、とその声は、かつてクリーデンスの怒りを、羞恥をかきたて、そしてなだめた。  
　――クリーデンス。動揺しているな。何かあったのか。  
　その声から、かつて抱えていた感情がどっと吹き出すのを感じた。喉の渇き、じめじめとした冷たいシーツ、水っぽいスープを飲み込むときの腹の飢え、羞恥、手のひらの痛み、頭の芯が白くなるような恐怖、そして決して満たされない情欲と飢え……。男の手がクリーデンスを撫でる。メアリー・ルー・ボーンに革ベルトで打たれて赤く腫れたみみず腫れの痕を男の手のひらが撫でていく。男の手は熱く、その痛みと熱に内側にある暗く激しい何かを揺さぶられてクリーデンスは震えた。  
「クリーデンス！」  
　遠くでイブの声とともに、彼女の温度の低い手がかすかに自分の手を握りしめるのを感じた。我を失いかけている自分を意識する。今、ここで自分を失ってはいけない。そうなれば、今ようやく得た何もかもを失ってしまう。クリーデンスは歯を食いしばって、内面を吹き抜ける嵐に耐えた。  
「……大丈夫？」  
　気づくと、イブがクリーデンスの顔を覗き込んでいた。灰色の目がクリーデンスの顔を探るように見る。  
「……あなたはすごい力を抱えているのね」  
　イブはそう言った。オブスキュラスとしての力が出たのだろうかとクリーデンスは怖れた。イブはクリーデンスの力に、正体に気づいたのだろうか。イブ・ホリスは闇祓いではないが、防衛術の専門家としてオブスキュラスの事件にも必ず関わっていたはずだ。息を詰めるクリーデンスの内面を知ってか知らずか、イブはハンカチを取り出してクリーデンスに渡した。  
「すごい汗」  
「あ、ありがとう」  
　ハンカチからかすかに花の匂いがした。温室で育てられた高級な花はなく、野に咲く小さな花のような、どこか青くさく、控えめな匂いだった。イブは少しだけ唇を上げて笑った。  
「あなたはもっともっと強くなれると思う」  
　それがどういう意味か、クリーデンスには分からなかった。クリーデンスの力を見たのか、それともイブもまたヴィジョンを見ることができる者なのか。  
「でも無理をしないで。今日は終わりにしましょう」  
　そう言ってイブは立ち上がった。イブがクリーデンスの正体に気づいたとしても、少なくとも彼女はそのことを口にすることはなかった。  
　それからも少しずつ、クリーデンスは彼女とセッションを続けた。またグリンデルバルドの声を聞くのではないかと怖れたが、初日以降、地下に降りてもあの扉が現れることはなかった。そしてイブとのセッションを通してクリーデンスの魔法は強くなっていたが、クリーデンス本人を含めて、誰もそのことを知らなかった。

 

　ある日、イブはクリーデンスを夕食に誘った。  
「クリーデンス、今度食事に行かない？　美味しいところを知ってるの」  
　それは図書室に行くような気軽さで、クリーデンスは特別なことだと思わなかった。しかし笑みを返したあとで、外で夕食を取るとなると、パーシバルにそう伝えなければならないことに気づいた。パーシバルの家で住むようになってから、今まで二人は寝食をともにしてきて、一度も別々にしたことがなかった。クリーデンスが答えに躊躇うと、イブは気にした様子もなかった。  
「都合が悪い？　良さそうな時があったら声をかけて」  
　会話はそれきりで終わった。選択肢はクリーデンスに残したままで、そして彼から動かないと進まない。もし養母メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンがこのことを知れば、誘いに乗ることなど決して許さなかっただろう。パーシバルはクリーデンスに友人ができたことを喜んでいるようだった。この誘いを知れば、おそらく夕食を一緒に取るよう言うだろう。友人ができたと知ったとき同様、喜ぶかもしれない。それが奇妙に心の中でささくれ立つ。もちろんイブと夕食を取るのは楽しいだろう、しかし誘われたことをパーシバルに言いたくなかった。  
　帰宅して、いつものように二人で夕食を作る。もうクリーデンスは何をしていいか分からずまごついてはいることもない。日常で使う魔法は、魔法使いの家に住むためにまず覚えるものでもある。皿を洗うのも、服を洗うのも、ノー・マジたちと同じ道具が用意されているわけではない。クリーデンスは、パーシバル・グレイブスとともに食事を用意するのが好きだった。  
　その日食事を取っていたところで、パーシバルが言った。  
「クリーデンス、イブ・ホリスに食事に誘われたんだろう？」  
　クリーデンスは驚いた。やましいことをしているわけでもないのに心臓が早鐘を打つ。  
「どうして」  
　思わず口について出た言葉に、パーシバルは顔を上げて眉を寄せた。  
「すまない、秘密だったのか？　イブがティナに話していた。私もその場にいた」  
「パーシバルさん、秘密にしたわけでは……」  
　クリーデンスは顔が火照るのを感じた。秘密にしたわけではない。何か後ろめたい気持ちがあったわけでもない。パーシバル・グレイブスはメアリー・ルー・ベアボーンとは違う。そんなことを思っていたわけではない。パーシバルは首を振った。  
「食事に行ってくるといい。MACUSA内で友人を作っておくのは大切なことだ。この仕事はいろいろな人の助けがいるものだ」  
「僕は……」  
　そう言われると、イブの誘いを無視するのも難しくなってくる。しかし改めてパーシバルと夕食を取らないことを思うと、気分が重くなってきた。たった一食だ。イブのことも決して嫌いではない。話していて楽しいし好ましいと思う。  
「パーシバルさんも一緒に……」  
　クリーデンスは三人で食事を取ることを提案したが、パーシバルは首を振った。  
「いや、私はイブの上司で、彼女も気まずいだろう」  
　そんなことはないとクリーデンスは首を振ったが、それは事実だった。MACUSA内のほとんどのメンバーは、パーシバル・グレイブスを尊敬しているが、親しみを覚えているわけではない。

 

　数日後、クリーデンスはイブと食事に出かけた。イブとクリーデンスは少しだけお互いのことを話した。クリーデンスは自分の正体に気づいているのかと訊きたかったが、訊くことはできなかった。  
　イブはノー・マジの家庭出身で、そして彼女に魔法使いとしての力があるも分かると両親のもとから引き離されたと言う。  
「両親にも友人たちにも忘却術がかけられた。もう私のことを覚えている人はいない」  
　誰にも言わないでほしいと断ってから、ラパポート法は間違っていると彼女は言った。  
「私はグリンデルバルドの信奉者じゃない。でもラパポート法は間違っていると思う。歪みを生んでいる」  
「歪み？」  
　イブは頷いた。  
「人との繋がりを無理やり引き裂く……、私はどこに信奉者がいても不思議ではないと思う。オブスキュラスが現れたのも……偶然ではないのかもしれない」  
　クリーデンスは内心ハッとしたが表には現さなかった。  
「なぜオブスキュラスが生まれたのか分からないけれど……」  
　ちらりと灰色の瞳がクリーデンスを見た。クリーデンスはイブが自分の正体を知ったことに気づいた。イブは微笑んだ。  
「私だってそうなっていたかもしれない。小さい頃はそう願うことだってある」  
　まるでそうならなかったことを悔やむような言い方で、クリーデンスは驚いていた。おそらくイブは、クリーデンスの正体について誰にも言わないのだろうとクリーデンスは思った。  
　それから話題は当たり障りのないものに移った。イブは初めて魔法を知ったときは驚き、そしてしばらく何ごともノー・マジのやり方でやろうとして、魔法界の生活に慣れなかった。それは今まさに、クリーデンスが感じていることだった。二人は『魔法界のおかしさ』を挙げて笑った。  
　クリーデンスが帰宅する頃にはあたりは暗くなり、街頭が道を照らしていた。家はクリーデンスのために玄関の明かりが点けられている。パーシバルはもう寝ているようだった。二人で眠る寝室を覗くと、枕元の小さな明かりだけを残してパーシバルが眠っているのが見えた。今、同じベッドに入れば起こしてしまうだろう。クリーデンスは久しぶりに自分の部屋のベッドに向かった。これまでずっとパーシバルの部屋のベッドで二人で眠っていた。パーシバルの部屋のベッドの方が大きい。久しぶりに眠る自分の部屋のベッドは慣れなかった。

 

　真夜中、ふと目を覚ましたパーシバルは、いつもある温もりがないことに気づいた。まだクリーデンスは帰宅していないのだろうかと思う。それはつまり彼はイブ・ホリスと……。もしそうだとしても、クリーデンスが何をしているのかは彼の自由だ。  
　安全を確かめるだけだとパーシバルは思った。今、同じ家に住んでいるのだから、同居人が帰宅しているかどうかくらい、知りたいと思っても不自然ではないはずだ。パーシバルはそっと起き上がった。部屋の明かりはすべて落とされていた。クリーデンスが帰宅したときのために残しておいた明かりも落ちている。玄関にはクリーデンスが履いている靴が置かれていた。クリーデンスは帰宅しているのだ。しかしパーシバルと同じベッドにはいない。自分の部屋のベッドを使っているのだろう。自分が先に寝ていたためだろうか。パーシバルは部屋に戻り、ふたたびベッドに潜り込んだ。先ほどまで眠っていたのに、シーツはひどく冷たく感じられる。なかなか眠りはやってこず、明け方になってようやく眠りについた。  
　この方が正しいのだとパーシバルは思った。仮にも保護している立場で、求められたと言え、手を出すべきではなかった。今はもうクリーデンスも落ち着き、夜中にオブスキュラスの力を暴走させることもない。そもそも彼は子どもではない。  
　自分たちの関係は恋人と呼べるのだろうかとパーシバルは思った。クリーデンスは初めて与えられた愛に執着しているに過ぎない。  
　その日から少ししてパーシバルは忙しさを理由に、夕食を家で取らなくなった。それは事実でもあった。立て続けに起こった古い闇の魔法を使った事件について、アメリカ国内だけではなく、国際的にも関心を惹いていた。各国で起きた、同じ魔法を使った過去の事件を調べられ、情報交換が行われた。誰しも考えるのは、ゲラード・グリンデルバルドの関与だった。他国は本当にグリンデルバルドが拘束されているのか疑問を呈し、議長ピッカリーはMACUSAのプライドにかけて厳重に拘束されていると答えたが、これまでどの国も、ゲラード・グリンデルバルドのような力の強い闇の魔法使いを拘束した経験はなかった。彼のような魔法使いを捕らえておく監獄の必要性が議題に上がったが、具体的な実現への道には至らなかった。  
　クリーデンスはしばしばイブと夕食に出かけるようになった。一人で食事を取ることは、以前はむしろ贅沢だと考えていた。養母メアリー・ルー・ベアボーンの監視を離れ、好きなものを食べ、好きな時間をかけることができるという自由があるからだ。  
　それが今は、愛する人と食事をする喜びを知ってしまった。食事をともに作り、相手と同じものを食べ、他愛のないことを話す。家でたった一人、食事を取っていると、帰宅の遅くなったパーシバルのことを考えてしまう。自分のことを避けているのではないかという疑念が胸のうちに湧き上がる。いや、そうではない。仕事が忙しいだけだ……、そう思っても、孤独な時間は思考を暗くさせる。  
　イブとの食事は少しだけ、その孤独を埋めるものだった。

 

　パーシバルはクリーデンスがイブと夕食に出かけるようになったことを知っていた。これまで知り合いもいないため、あまり出かけることもなかった。魔法界に知り合いができたことは素晴らしいことだ。しかし、そのようなクリーデンスの変化に一抹の寂しさを覚えてもいたのも確かだった。自分がそうなることを望み、そのように行動した結果だ。実に自分勝手なことだと思うが、寂しく感じてしまうのは止めようがなかった。  
　いつの間にか、パーシバルは、夜、クリーデンスの体の温もりとともに寝ることに慣れ、あの瞳が自分だけ見ていることに慣れていた。そのことを痛感する。  
　クリーデンスとともに過ごすようになるまでは、一人で眠ることが当たり前だったはずだ。むしろ誰にも知られないことはいつでも安堵をもたらした。  
　イルヴァーモーニーでの日々は喜びも多く与えたが、一方でその寮生活……、他者との距離の近い生活は、自分の性的指向を初めて自覚させるものだった。もちろんそれは決して不快な思い出ばかりではない。  
　パーシバルはイルヴァーモーニーで同じ寮の男子学生に深く憧れた。彼は頭も運動神経も良く、魔法に秀でていて誰に対しても優しかった。あの寮にいた者は皆……、寮外の者でも皆、きっと彼に好意を持っていただろう。パーシバルはその頃、授業で教えられるだけでは物足りず、上級生向けの魔法をひそかに図書室の本で学ぼうとしていた。そして同じことを考えて図書室にやってきた彼と出会った。  
　それがきっかけで彼らは仲良くなったが、しばらくしてパーシバルは自分の気持ちが友情を超えたものであることに気づいた。彼に近づくだけで心拍数が上がる。いつまでも一緒にいたいと思う。そして彼は自分と同じ気持ちではなかった。  
　ノー・マジたちと違って魔法界では同性愛者は普通のことだった。学内には同性同士の恋人たちもいた。しかしノー・マジ出身の魔法使いの中には保守的な者もいたし、魔法使いたちもそうだ。魔法使いたちがノー・マジたちとともに生きていたとき、両者の価値観はそれほど変わらなかった。同性愛者と付き合わないことが不要な悪徳を避け、清廉な人物だとされた時代は遠くなく、また歴史のあるグレイブス家も保守的であることを知っていた。パーシバル自身、それまでその価値観について意識したことがなかった。何も知らなかったのだ。パーシバルは先祖、グレイブス家のことを誇りに思っていた。中でもとりわけ闇祓いでもあった祖父のことを敬愛していた。厳格で甘い顔などほとんど見せなかったが、祖父はパーシバルのことが一番のお気に入りで、特別に目をかけて愛していた。パーシバルは幼い頃からそのことが誇らしかった。他の子どもたちには厳しく当たる祖父が、パーシバルのことだけは褒め、そして、自分の本当の跡を継ぐ者だと言った。  
　イルヴァーモーニーの夏期休暇、家に戻ってきたパーシバルは軽率にも自分の気持ちを家族に話し、そして返ってきたのは激しい叱責だった。特に祖父の怒りは激しかった。パーシバルは親族の集まりの中で糾弾された。グレイブス家でもっとも優秀な者だと言われてきたのだ。恥辱に打ちのめされたパーシバルを祖父はあとになって慰めた。初めてパーシバルを抱きしめて、愛しているといい、私の誇れる子であってほしいと懇願した。  
　イルヴァーモーニーに戻ったパーシバルは人付き合いを避けるようになった。  
　イルヴァーモーニーを出たあと、パーシバルにはいくつかの出会いがあったが、深入りはしなかった。うち一人はパーシバルを半ば本気で口説いた。彼らの言葉もキスも、パーシバルの心をいっとき支配したが、それでもパーシバルは誰にも気持ちを返さず、自分の気持ちを打ち明けることもなかった。もう祖父はとうに他界しているが、パーシバルは孤独を貫いていた。  
　パーシバルは首を振り、目の前の書類に集中しようとしたが、そのとき扉が叩かれた。  
「クリーデンスです」  
　パーシバルは入るようにと言った。扉が開かれてクリーデンスが入ってくる。  
「すまないが、今日も少し遅くなるから、先に食べていなさい」  
　クリーデンスは頷いた。  
「分かっています……、パーシバルさん」  
「ん？」  
　クリーデンスが近づき、パーシバルのそばに立つ。パーシバルは書類から目を離して顔を上げた。  
「なんだ？」  
　心なしか、クリーデンスの視線が重く感じられる。いつからこんなふうにじっと見つめることを躊躇わなくなったのだろう。以前はパーシバルと目を合わせようとしなかった。そして目が合えば、落ち着かなく視線を彷徨わせていた。  
　クリーデンスは口を開いた。  
「今度、サーカスに一緒に行きませんか？」  
　一瞬、虚を突かれたが、パーシバルは頷いた。今、何かとノー・マジたちの話題にのぼっているサーカスのことだ。目下の事件で、一番最初に犠牲になったと思われるクリステンとジェインが亡くなったのはサーカスからそれほど遠くない場所だった。  
「そうだな。……クリステンとジェインが襲われた場所も近い。ついでに夜、あのあたりのことを調べておこう」  
　そう答えるとクリーデンスは頷いた。  
「楽しみにしています」  
　そう言ってクリーデンスは微笑んだ。

 

　時間になると、サーカスの開かれる広場の近くには、多くのノー・マジたちが集まっていた。薄い白いサテン生地に輝く宝石をつけ、流行りの丸い帽子をつけた女性が、髪を硬くなでつけ、髭をきれいにカットした男性と腕を組んで入てくる。その後ろからはどこかの建築現場で働いていたのか、膝についた泥もそのままに男性が入ってくる。裕福な者たちも、そうではない者たちも皆、話題のサーカスを観にやってきたのだ。  
　クリーデンスとパーシバルは端の方の席を選んで座った。そこから舞台と客席全体を見渡すことができる。テントの中は人々の熱気に満ちて、ざわめきにうなっていた。  
　開始時刻になると、明かりが落とされ、その後、中央の舞台にだけ明かりがともった。若い男性がその光のもとにやってきて前口上を述べる。  
　観客たちは熱狂して手を叩き、野次を飛ばした。見世物に魔法は使われていないが、舞台というものには、人を惹きつけ、驚かせる原始的な魅力と力強さがある。最初はつつましく、少女の踊りと綱渡りから始まった。白いチュチュを身につけた、バレリーナのような細身の少女は舞台の真ん中で丁寧にお辞儀をしたあと、可憐に飛びはね、そのあと舞台の端の高いやぐらに登っていった。やぐらは頼りなく揺れる。上まで登った少女はおそるおそると言ったようにやぐらから渡されたロープの上を歩き始めた。演技なのだろうが、少女の体が実に心もとなく揺れる。ゆっくりと足を踏み出し、体が前後左右に落ち着きなく震え、彼女の表情は不安に満ちていた。演技が上手いと言って笑う者もいたが、気の弱い者はハラハラとして彼女の体が大きく揺れるたびに息を飲んだ。少女は綱を半分以上渡りきり、あと少しで向こう側につくというところで、激しくバランスを失い、そして落下してしまった。白く小さな体が鳥の落ちるように落ち、重い音とともに舞台に叩きつけられる。悲鳴が上がり、息を飲み、そして動揺したようなざわめきが広がる。幾人かの観客が立ち上がったところで、舞台に落ちた少女が何ごともなかったかのように立ち上がった。そして軽やかにお辞儀をして、わっとテントが沸いた。  
　少しずつ、舞台の内容は暗く、奇妙なものへと変わって行った。巨大な獅子は火に燃やされ、蛇の群れが闘う。人の血ではないが、鶏か何かの血を使っているに違いなかった。かすかに血の匂いが漂ってくる。テントの中は少しずつ暗くなっていく。鎖に繋がれた男が引き回され、赤い刺青の女が男を鞭打った。  
　そして暗い舞台の中央に女が現れた。太古の祭祀のような、黒く長いローブを身にまとっている。女の前には黒い大きな甕が置いてあり、そこには黒い水が張ってあった。女は白い腕を伸ばして天に上げ、聞いたことのない異国の言葉を唱えた。そして女は舞台の四隅に置かれた香炉に、砕いた香木を入れながら回る。香炉から立ちのぼる煙は甘く、狭いテントの中を満たしていく。女の低く平坦なマントラと煙に頭がぼんやりとするようだった。そしてテントの中の気温が下がっていくのを感じた。肌寒い。  
　朦朧とした頭でクリーデンスはかつての自分の部屋を思い出していた。息苦しく、シーツと衣服を隔てて寒さが忍び込んでくる。腹は常にちくちくとして飢えていた。自分の生活が変わることを、この街を出ることを考えていたが、どうやって実現したら良いか分からなかった。そこにあの男が現れた……。今、クリーデンスの隣に座る人と同じ顔をしてまったく異なる、その男はクリーデンスにかりそめの慰めを与え、本物の自由をちらつかせながら、決して本物の安らぎを与えずにクリーデンスを利用した。それは飢えた犬の前で肉をちらつかせるのに似ている。目の前に何もなければ、まだ飢えを我慢できたかもしれない。そして彼はクリーデンスに肉を与えるつもりもなかった。  
　舞台の黒い甕に溜まる水の中から見たこともない獣が一匹這い出てきた。それは犬に似て四つ脚を持ち、全身が毛に覆われていたが、妙に手脚が長く肩は歪み、毛と肉の下にある骨のかたちは見たことのないものだった。獣は黒い水に全身をしたたらせ、そして身震いして水を振り払った。獣は低くうなり、舞台の上に黒い足跡を残しながら幾歩か歩き、そして女司祭に飛びかかった。女は声もなく舞台の上に重い音を立てて倒れた。獣は女の柔らかい腹の皮を破り、内臓を引きずり出す。舞台の上に赤黒い血が飛び散り、獣が腹の肉を食い荒らす間、女の体から流れ出た血がじわじわと舞台の上を流れていく。  
　また血の匂いが漂ってくるのをクリーデンスは感じた。そま匂いは甘い煙と混じり合って溶ける。背筋が震える。体の奥底にある何かを呼び覚まされるのを感じる。めまいがするようだ。  
　女司祭に襲う獣の中に自分の姿を見る。クリーデンスの中にもあの獣がいた。かつて獣のような飢えがあった。どこに何があるのか分からなくなりそうでクリーデンスは闇雲に手を伸ばし、そして温かな手とぶつかった。  
　暗闇の中で二人の手が触れ合ったのをパーシバルは感じた。パーシバルはその手を握り返した。  
　初めて触れ合った夜のことを思い出していた。相手の顔もよく見えず、その体温を分かち合った。  
　食い荒らした獣はふたたび、黒い水の中へと帰る。そして舞台の上で獣に食われたはずの女が立ち上がった。女は何事も起きなかったかのようにローブを整え、両手を挙げた。テントの中は沸き立った。いつの間にかふたたびあたりは熱気に包まれて、もはや寒さは消えていた。

 

　やがて幕は閉じ、観客たちは熱を帯びたテントを出て家路につく。パーシバルとクリーデンスは言葉少なに帰途についた。夜風に熱気に火照った顔が冷えていく。先ほど、甘い煙とともに、テントの中で触れ合った手の温もりのことをパーシバルは思い出していた。ひさびさに触れた体だった。自分の中にある欲望を意識する。まだ甘い煙が体の奥底で残っているようだ。あの煙は単なる香ではないのかもしれないと思う。パーシバルはその感覚を追い払うように首を振った。欲望に流されてはいけない。  
　クリーデンス、とパーシバルは言った。  
「……君には君の人生がある。最初のきっかけがきっかけだから、今、私とともに住むのが自然なことのように思っているんだろう。しかし……」  
　クリーデンスは信じがたいものでも見るように目を見開いてパーシバルの顔を見つめた。  
「……どうしてそんなことを言うんですか？」  
　とクリーデンスは言った。その声音にはかすかな怒りがあることにパーシバルは驚いた。  
「もう僕は、あなたではない人と過ごした時間より、あなたと過ごした時間の方がずっと長い。それでもあなたはまだ僕の気持ちを否定して、勘違いしていると言うんですか？　あなたが本当に僕を拒絶したいと思っているなら、いっそ拒絶してください」  
　他ならぬあなたの気持ちだから大切にします、とクリーデンスは言った。  
「僕に聞かせてください、何も思っていないなら何も思っていないと」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルに手を伸ばしてその手を掴んだ。テントの中で握っていたように、その手と手が触れ合う。クリーデンスは初めてパーシバルに告白したときのような、その手を取って口づけた。もうあの時のような、おどおどした態度ではなかった。静かだが、その奥にははっきりとした熱情があった。  
「……そんなことはない」  
　パーシバルがそう言うと、クリーデンスは首を振った。  
「もっとはっきりと言ってください。あなたの気持ちをはっきりと」  
　クリーデンスの、これまで俯きがちだった視線が、今や、しっかりとパーシバルを見ている。パーシバルは口を開いた。もはやこれ以上、否定することはできなかった。  
「私も君のことを大切に思っている。君のことが好きだ」  
　パーシバルがそう告げると、ああ、とクリーデンスがため息のような声を漏らした。  
「僕もです」  
　クリーデンスはパーシバルの手を取って、その手のひらにふたたび口づけた。  
「僕もです、あなたのことが好きです」  
　クリーデンスの吐息が熱く手に当たるのを感じる。  
　初めてクリーデンスが思いを口にしたとき、それは彼が泣いていたためだった。彼のこぼす熱い涙が手に当たるのを感じていた。  
　今は違う。クリーデンスの手と吐息は熱い。パーシバルは知らず、身震いをした。

 

　家についた途端、扉を閉めるのもそこそこにクリーデンスに口づけられてパーシバルはやや動揺した。口づけは少しぎこちなく、しかし最初に口づけたときからすれば、はるかに上達した。ぶつかるように体が強く押しつけられ、パーシバルは後ろの壁に背中を打った。熱い唇がパーシバルを求める。下肢に硬いものが押し当てられるのを感じる。  
「クリーデンス！」  
　彼の熱に当てられそうになったパーシバルは少しだけ大きな声を出してたしなめた。  
「……っ」  
　クリーデンスはすぐに身を引いた。少しだけ息が乱れている。濡れた瞳がパーシバルを刺し貫く。目を合わせているとこちらまでおかしくなりそうに思えて、パーシバルは目を逸らして息を整えた。ここは玄関先だ。パーシバルはジャケットを脱いだ。背後からの視線を痛いほどに感じるのを意識しないように努めた。もう夜は遅い。先に食事は済ませてあるから、帰宅するとシャワーを浴びて寝るだけだ。この先、クリーデンスが期待しているのものが何か分かっていたが、これほど露骨に欲望を向けられる中でシャワーを浴びに行くのは、これまで感じたことのない緊張感があった。  
　先に使うと断って、パーシバルは浴室に向かった。  
　ここのところ、ずっとベッドを別にしている。クリーデンスが何をどこまで求めているのか分かってはいるが、相手の考えを予想して行動するのも躊躇われる。パーシバルは開心術の力があるわけではない。  
　これまでクリーデンスと同じベッドで横になっていて、お互いその気になったときに手で慰め、そしてクリーデンスが先を望んで初めて、パーシバルは一度寝室を離れて後孔を洗って準備した。そうしなかったのは初めからあなたがほしいと言われた日だけだ。  
　クリーデンスは今日、おそらく入れたいと望むだろう。パーシバルは浴室でシャワーを浴びながら考えていた。そのときにまた浴室に向かうのも二度手間になる。もし必要がなかったらそれまでのことだ。パーシバルは躊躇いながらも、片手で壁に手をつき、後ろに手を伸ばした。頭上のシャワーから流れる湯で穴を洗浄した。少しコツがいるが、何度かするうちに慣れてきた。指で穴を広げて流れ落ちる湯を入れて中を洗う。体内に湯を入れる感覚は未だ慣れない。パーシバルは体を洗い終えると、軽く水分を拭き取り、そして潤滑剤のチューブを取って蓋を開けた。チューブを押して指にジェル状の潤滑剤を手に取り、壁に片手をついて脚を開き、後ろに指を入れる。洗ったばかりの穴は湿っていて、ジェルは少し水っぽくなるのが分かった。少し冷たいジェルが奥に入っていくのが分かる。パーシバルは少しだけ興奮していた。そして後ろで感じてしまうことに嫌悪感を覚えていた。無理やり快感を引きずり出され、感じさせられた屈辱を思い出すからだ。指を第二関節まで入れたあたりを腹側に向かって押すと感じてしまうのを知っている。パーシバルはできるだけ淡々とジェルを中に塗りつけていった。自分が上に乗ってクリーデンスを受け入れるときは、できるだけそこに当たらないようにしている……、しかしそう上手くもいかない。少しずつ、クリーデンスはパーシバルの体について、どこで感じるか知りつつあるようだ。クリーデンスを先に進むよう急かすのは自分の体を知られたくないからだ。  
　クリーデンスのペニスを受け入れるときのことを思い出す。前戯に時間をかければかけるほど、パーシバルの後ろは柔らかくなって熱を持ち、中を押し広げるペニスのかたちを意識するようになる。  
「……っ」  
　パーシバルは息を詰めて、中に入れた自分の指を締めつけていた。興奮に甘い痺れが駆けのぼる。パーシバルは指の抜き差しを続け、下半身に熱が集まってくるのを感じた。もう単に準備しているとは言えないことに気づいていたが、指を止めることができなかった。クリーデンスのペニスは指より太く大きく、パーシバルの中を広げ圧迫する……。  
「……！」  
　パーシバルは指を引き抜き、シャワーを水に切り替えた。痛いほどに冷たい水が上から降り注ぐ。  
　しばらくパーシバルは水を浴びていた。心臓が激しく脈打っていた。火照った熱はたちまちのうちに冷めていく。そして何事もなかったかのようにシャワーを止めてタオルを取り、肌の水気を拭き取った。

 

　パーシバルと入れ替わりにクリーデンスは浴室に向かった。  
　パーシバルはベッドに入って、いつものように本を開いたが、内容は頭に入ってこない。しばらくすると寝室の扉が開き、シャワーの熱気に白い頬を火照らせたクリーデンスが入ってきた。少し伸びた黒髪は濡れて、乾いているときよりも少しうねりが強くなっている。深い色の瞳はパーシバルをまっすぐに見ていた。最初に会ったときはほとんど目を合わせることもなかった……、パーシバルは知らずごくりと唾を飲み込んでいだ。  
「……クリーデンス」  
　ベッドに上がったクリーデンスはパーシバルの唇を求めた。バスローブ越しに触れ合う体は先ほどよりもずっと熱い。パーシバルは唇を離し、ベッドサイドの明かりを消すために手を振ろうとしたが、その手を掴まれた。  
「消さないでください」  
　クリーデンスはそう言って、パーシバルの唇に軽く口づけた。互いの体から同じ石鹸の匂いがする。クリーデンスは手を伸ばして頬に触れ、そして喉もとに触れ、バスローブに隠されていない膚に指先で触れていった。パーシバルの息に合わせて胸元が上下している。クリーデンスはゆっくりとバスローブのあわせを開いていった。すでに何度か体を合わせているが、こうして明かりを点けたままでいたのは一度だけだ。そのとき、パーシバルはクリーデンスに見られるのを嫌がった。今はまだそう言わない。見ているだけで口の中が乾いていくように思う。  
　クリーデンスはローブの紐の端を引っ張った。パーシバルの勃ち上がりかけたペニスを緩くしごいて、太ももを開かせてその奥を探り、そしてそこがジェルに濡れていることに気づいた。  
「……パーシバルさん、準備したんですね」  
　かすれた声がそう言う。そうだと言うと、クリーデンスはゆっくりと息を吐いた。  
「今日、僕に抱かれると思ってくれたんですね」  
　そう言われると羞恥が込み上げる。  
「クリーデンス」  
「嬉しいです」  
　クリーデンスの親指の腹が太ももの内側を円を描くように撫でる。その動きはくすぐったく、パーシバルは体がぴくりと跳ねるのを感じた。  
　クリーデンスは目の前に差し出された体を見ていた。まだそこまで高まっていないが、その皮膚の下に息づく熱があるのを感じる。これからクリーデンスが触れると、この体は燃え立つのだ。そのためにどうすればいいのかをもうすでに知っている。そのことに感嘆する。くすぐるように太ももの内側を撫でながら見ているだけで、目の前の体が次第に期待し始めるのが分かる。  
　クリーデンスはのしかかって、唇の触れ合いそうなほど顔に顔を近づけた。唇を重ねることを期待したパーシバルが顔を傾けて唇を突き出したが、クリーデンスは唇を重ねなかった。その顔を見ながら、手を下に伸ばして指の腹で濡れた穴を撫で、そして柔らかく叩いた。叩き続けると、不随意にその穴が締まり、ひくつき始めるのが押し当てた指の腹で分かった。そしてゆっくりと中に指を挿入した。パーシバルの唇が開いて息が漏れる。クリーデンスはその唇に唇を重ね、中に入れた指を動かし始めた。指の抜き差しにあわせて、指と肉の隘路に押し出された潤滑剤が指のつけねを濡らしていくのが分かる。濡れて摩擦の少なくなった肉壁の擦れ、その肉の締めつけを感じる。この人のもっとも親密な場所を触れていると思うとたまらなかった。下半身に熱が溜まる。合わせた唇は柔らかく濡れて、お互い興奮のために、当たる吐息は乱れていた。どこをどう触れれば感じるのか教えてほしいとクリーデンスは思った。教えてくれるだろうか。訊いても答えてくれないような気がした。しかし教えてもらわなくても、クリーデンスは少しずつ、パーシバルの体のことを知り始めていた。単調に抜き差しを繰り返し続けたときの熱の高まり、腹側にある少しだけ感触の異なる部分を押し上げるときの震え、入れた指を中で開いたときの締めつけ……。クリーデンスは唇を離して、首に口づけ、そして胸もとに唇を這わせた。胸筋は張りつめ、しなやかな筋肉に覆われている。小さな乳首に赤子のように吸いつく。少しずつ、パーシバルの体が変わっていくのが分かる。肉のひくつき、クリーデンスが指で中をいじるたび、熱い肉壁が指を締めつける。クリーデンスは指の腹で腹側に向かって押し上げた。  
「……っ、クリーデンス……！」  
　体が大きく震えて、クリーデンスの指から逃れるように身をよじる。その体の動きとは裏腹に、隘路はクリーデンスの指をきつく締め上げる。パーシバルは赤く火照る顔を逸らして、荒くなる息を抑えようとしていた。口づけに濡れ、いつもよりぽってりとして見える唇が震えて熱い息を吐き出している。パーシバルは手を伸ばして、クリーデンスの股間で張りつめたペニスを握り、しごき上げる。  
「パーシバルさん……！」  
　パーシバルの手のひらに幹をしごかれ、クリーデンスは喘いだ。  
　今、クリーデンスの指を誘うようにしゃぶっている穴に、股間で痛いほどに張りつめているペニスを入れたら気持ちいいのだろうと思う。しかしこんなにもいやらしい場所にペニスを入れたらすぐに終わってしまう。クリーデンスは唾を飲み込んだ。入れたいが、すぐに終わるのは嫌だった。もっとこの人が自分の手によって変わるさまを見ていたい。クリーデンスはペニスをしごくパーシバルの手を外させて、ふたたび指を中に深く差し込み、唇に唇を押しつけた。相手の唇も熱くなっているのが分かる。  
「……っ、っ、う……ッ」  
　指を激しく抜き差しすると、合わせた唇が開いて酸素を求めるように喘ぐ。  
「クリーデンス……！」  
　パーシバルは咎めるような声を上げた。先ほど玄関先で口づけを止めたときと同じだが、その声音は違う。  
　先ほど口づけを止めたときの声は、MACUSAの魔法庁長官の、上に立つ者の威厳に満ちたものだった。クリーデンスはその声に反射的に従っていた。  
「……先に進みなさい」  
　以前の夜と同じことを言われたが、その声が今や、上擦っていることに、この人は気づいているのだろうかとクリーデンスは思った。かすれて、どこかもの欲しげで、内面に燃え上がる情欲に耐えられないといったふうで、そんな声を出されても、もはや何の意味もない。それどころか、クリーデンスの熱を煽るだけだ。この声が命令ではなく、懇願するところを聞いてみたいという欲望が起こるのを感じる。  
　そんなことを望んでいるわけでは……、とクリーデンスは否定しようとした。自分の中ににわかに起こった欲望の存在に狼狽える。  
　パーシバル・グレイブスは追い詰められたとき、どのような態度を取るのだろうか。怒るだろうか、声を上げるだろうか……、しかしそれを超えたら？　声を荒げずとも人を支配するような圧を持つこの人が、それでも追い詰められたら？　そしてパーシバルはその負い目から自分には強く出ないことを知っていた。懇願するのだろうか。それとも黙って悶えるのだろうか……。自分の内側の熱を持て余して、どうしようもなくなってクリーデンスに縋り身悶え、please と口にすることなどあるのだろうか。そのとき、この人の熱を静めることができるのはクリーデンスだけなのだ。  
　いっとき二人は目を合わせた。パーシバルの目にかすかに不安と期待と怖れのような何かが浮かぶのを見る。  
「……わかりました」  
　クリーデンスが視線を落としてそう答えると、パーシバルはほっとしたようだった。クリーデンスは欲望を隠して先に進むことにした。その脚を開かせて持ち上げ、高ぶった肉茎の先端を押し当てた。ふたたびパーシバルの目が揺れる。クリーデンスはゆっくりと腰を進めた。熱い肉が自分の陰茎を包み、そのかたちに合わせて広がっていく。  
「……っ」  
　クリーデンスはシーツに手をついて腰を動かし始めた。パーシバルはもう以前のように顔を隠していない。クリーデンスの肩を痛いほどに掴み、シーツに頭を擦りつけて悶える。  
「いっ、う……っ、ひ、……！」  
　火照った顔を見ながらクリーデンスは腰を動かした。いやらしい。その表情も、かすれ、ときおり高く上擦る声も、クリーデンスのペニスを締めつける濡れて柔らかい肉壁も。いやらしい。いやらしい。パーシバルの手が下に伸びて、自分のペニスを慰め始める。  
「あ、あ、クリー、デンス……っ」  
「……っ、あ、う……っ」  
　熱い肉のうねりにクリーデンスは顔を歪めた。すべてもっていかれてしまう。登りつめたい、終わりたくない……、相反する欲望がせめぎ合う。クリーデンスは堪えて、先ほど指で探ったときに知った場所に亀頭の先を擦りつけるように腰を打ちつけた。  
「……っ、も、クリー、デン、……ッ！」  
　パーシバルは顔を真っ赤に火照らせて喘ぎ、そして達した。白濁液が腹の上にほとばしる。ねっとりと締めつける肉壁のうねりに頭の芯が白くなる。クリーデンスは波に抗いきれずに登りつめてパーシバルの中で射精した。  
「は……、……っ」  
　ゆっくりとペニスを引き抜いて、目を閉じて荒い息を吐くパーシバルのそばに体を横たえた。  
　クリーデンスは目の前の体を見ていた。ぼやけた視界の中で、少しずつ息が収まっていく。乾いた喉を湿らせるためにごくりと唾を飲み込み、そしてパーシバルは目を開く。オルガスムスに至った体の火照り、汗ばんだ膚……。美しいとクリーデンスは思った。息を吸うたび盛り上がる胸の肉、まだ整っていない息を吐くために開いた唇、顔の汗をぬぐうために伸ばした二の腕、つややかな肉の隆起……。すべてが美しかった。これがすべて自分のものなのだ。  
　そう思うのは傲慢かもしれない……、しかし一時でも、自分はこの人を抱いて支配したのだと思うと、めまいを覚えるようだった。この鍛えられて豊満な体にクリーデンスは肉茎を、自らの埋めて愛した。また下半身に熱が集まってくるのを感じたが、クリーデンスは隠してただ、目の前の体を見ていた。  
　夜は深まっていく。目を閉じたくない。しかし熱は過ぎ去ってしまった。目の前の体が眠りに向かおうとしているのを感じる。一晩中でも愛していたい。ゆっくりと愛撫し続けて、少しでも長く熱を分け合い、愛し合いたいと思う。  
　最初はただ見たいと思っていただけだった。  
　なぜ欲望には果てがないのだろう……。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　了/続


End file.
